Halloween
by Alec Morgenstern Drachenspear
Summary: Basear assassinatos em contos de fada. Que tipo de louco faz isso? PadAckles, UA. Para Larissa Costa.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais, violência e álcool. Se eu conseguir, alguma perseguição e ação u_u'

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles [Evelindiva que topou me ajudar nessa ideia insanamente bizarra 3]

**Sinopse:** "Basear assassinatos em contos de fadas. Que tipo de louco faz isso?" PadAckles, UA.

Fanfic de presente para a lindíssima Larissa Costa, que me faz sorrir sempre que conversamos, não importa o quão mal eu esteja. So, Lariscake, pode me bater ou me morder se quiser, BUT é tudo seu ;3

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 1: Prefácio**

**Athens**, Geórgia. Setembro de **1654**

Os habitantes do pequeno vilarejo não eram nem de longe sociáveis. Brutos, mal-encarados, se assemelhavam àquelas pessoas cujas quais não compreendem o significado da palavra _simpatia_, como se não fossem capazes de confiar plenamente uns nos outros. E, de fato, não eram. Havia ali uma grande paranóia social, onde vizinhos acusavam vizinhos, filhos acusavam pais, e a balbúrdia que se formava não dava a chance de homens e mulheres se defenderem de fato, mesmo quando se mostravam inocentes ou obsoletos para com as denúncias. A fogueira era quase um destino certo para aqueles que, em seus descuidos não propositais, se mostravam demasiadamente desafiadores para com a hierarquia ali existente.

Havia um prazer sádico nos olhos dos carrascos quando a gritaria começava e um ódio tão grande nos olhos dos moradores do lugar, que, enquanto a pessoa queimava, logo se via outra incriminação, e outra execução era feita em menos de quatorze dias. Qualquer tipo de laço formado entre os cidadãos era tênue, e se esfacelava com a mesma facilidade quanto uma duna de areia se desfaz ao vento.

Naquela noite, o alvoroço se formou quando o sol se pôs, como se ninguém estivesse com paciência o bastante para esperar o crepúsculo. As crianças foram colocadas dentro das casas para a maior magnificência do espetáculo de horrores que seria apresentado naquela noite. As mulheres caminhavam pelas ruas com uma vela numa mão, e um terço na outra, orando. Os homens carregavam tochas e forcados, batendo os pés numa sinfonia tétrica que denunciava a intenção daquele cair do sol: matar.

Quando invadiram a casa, encontraram a família da bruxa em silêncio. O pai sentado na pequena poltrona em frente à lareira, as crianças dormindo no andar de cima. E a mulher foi levada mesmo sob os protestos e a choradeira. Por pior que lhes parecesse, deixariam os filhos vivos, incapazes de acabar com vidas tão inumanamente inocentes. O homem da casa, porém, também foi levado, em consequência de não aceitar a veracidade proposta pela procissão dos algozes.

Amordaçados, foram atados às toras no centro da praça pública, sob a vozearia dos aldeões que se juntavam à sentença. O forte cheiro de enxofre e queimado tomou o ar já denso em consequência da fumaça das tochas, dominado pelos gritos de homens e mulheres de todas as idades que assistiam àquele horror. Nas janelas, alguns poucos adolescentes fitavam a cena fúnebre com olhos curiosos, ignorando o toque de recolher, mas não mais se aterrorizavam com tal ato.

Sob os braços fortes que lhes impediam de agir, as crianças choravam e se debatiam desesperadamente. Em consequência daquela visão tão aterradora, foi a vez de a bruxa ser ouvida. E então ela amaldiçoou aqueles reles humanos que se julgavam justos do perdão, amaldiçoou cada geração de cada família, de cada homem e mulher ali presente. Lançou sobre eles o que mais tarde seria conhecido como carma, onde renasceriam e pagariam por todos os seus pecados, sem a plena consciência de que todo o sofrimento de nada valeria se não estivessem verdadeiramente arrependidos de seus atos cruéis. Suas almas seriam presas a um "relógio" que demarcaria o tempo necessário em cada uma dessas "fases", e, durante esse prazo, precisariam aprender algo, para levar tal conhecimento para a outra vida e, assim, acabar evoluindo.

Apenas aqueles que se provassem verdadeiramente dignos da apologia seriam salvos de tal maldição, enquanto o restante...

Mas, de fato, só havia um testemunho para tal ato, porque ninguém poderia ouvi-la. Um único ser capaz de compreender a imponência de tal profanação.

No céu, a lua se erguia sublime.


	2. The beginning

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

Mudança de planos a respeito da postagem. Boa leitura! \O/

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 2: The beginning.**

**Irvine**, Califórnia, **2012**

— Querido, você vai se atrasar para o colégio! — ligeiramente impaciente Donna bateu os nós dos dedos na porta do quarto do filho, e inconformada logo exclamou: — É o primeiro dia de aula!

Ela era uma bela mulher, que, aos trinta e sete anos, ainda conservava a beleza de sua juventude: o cabelo castanho que descia em leves ondas até os ombros, a pele alva, os olhos claros demonstrando uma simpatia exuberante e os lábios finos que sempre se desenhavam num singelo sorriso logo pela manhã. E naquele momento estava incomodada, com o fato de o filho mais velho simplesmente se negar a sair do quarto. Sabia-se desde sempre que Shaffer era uma senhora de extrema paciência, exceto quando se tratava de cumprir horários.

— Jensen!

— O que foi? — a porta se abriu, e atrás dela se revelou um adolescente que aparentava cansaço, embora já devidamente vestido e segurando uma mochila.

Era extremamente pálido, meio magricela, com as maçãs do rosto pronunciadas e o cabelo loiro "desfiado" para todos os lados. Ostentava um sorriso tímido nos lábios vermelhos, e os olhos verde-esmeralda demonstravam ligeiro nervosismo pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Via-se de longe o receio que ele tinha de sair do conforto do lar para ir ao colégio repleto de desconhecidos, a apenas algumas quadras de distância.

Afinal de contas, era a primeira vez que saía da familiaridade de Aurora, no Colorado, para encarar uma nova vida num lugar completamente distinto. Na outra cidade, a mãe podia levá-lo ao colégio, repleto de amigos e parentes. Ali, em consequência do trabalho, era provável que a morena não tivesse tempo o suficiente nem mesmo para fazer o café da manhã, e não havia sequer um conhecido. Sem falar, é claro, no fato de ele precisar ficar o dia todo sozinho, porque Donna iria trabalhar de manhã e só voltaria à noite.

Mas, diferentemente do que Shaffer estava esperando do filho, Jensen se adaptara bem às mudanças do cotidiano. Talvez não tanto quanto imaginava, mas fingia o suficiente para que a mãe não percebesse sua dificuldade em se habituar àquele lugar, àquela vida. Era como um novo mundo, com novas regras, e cada erro significava que estava perdendo algo. Claro que dramatizava um pouco, mas isso era o de menos.

"_Eu também quero recomeçar_", era o que o jovem loiro secretamente tentava afirmar para si mesmo, mas, a cada vez que o repetia, começava a perder as poucas esperanças que conseguira manter. Afinal, que chances ele tinha num lugar como aquele? Ackles estava acostumado a cidades pequenas, e, de repente, se via naquele ambiente completamente diferente do qual estava habituado.

Ainda assim, sorria, tentando passar uma confiança que não sentia.

— Vai dar tudo certo, querido. — Donna lhe prometeu com um doce beijo na testa, talvez notando a tensão no rapaz. — Eu prometo.

Jensen concordou com um aceno, sabendo que a voz não sairia se tentasse dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, a respeito. Então se contentou em retribuir o gesto, jurando a si mesmo que se dedicaria aos estudos e tentaria não ser o "esquisitão", antes de descer as escadas e pegar uma maçã no cesto de frutas para comer no caminho.

Ainda tinha tempo o suficiente para se alimentar, mesmo que modestamente, então tentou não correr enquanto caminhava pelas ruas, já agitadas logo pela manhã. O que era uma tarefa relativamente difícil, se considerado o fato de a paranóia o estar afetando, pois cada estranho parecia encará-lo durante mais tempo do que deveria, e isso o fez se sentir inquieto.

Mas talvez sua mente estivesse lhe pregando peças, afinal de contas.

**xxx**

Quando cruzou os portões do colégio, Jensen teve a nítida impressão de que todos os adolescentes num raio de trinta metros se viraram para encará-lo, como se ele estivesse com todos os holofotes voltados para si, num gesto que demonstraria arrogância. Mas, novamente, quis acreditar que era apenas seu nervosismo crescente de acabar não sendo aceito por aqueles que seriam seus colegas, de classe ou não, durante todo o restante do ano.

Entendia vagamente o motivo de a mãe desejar se mudar para outra cidade, apesar de achar que Donna havia exagerado escolhendo até mesmo outro estado e pedindo sua transferência para um lugar no qual ganharia dez vezes menos do que ganhava no antigo trabalho. Talvez ela quisesse recomeçar do zero, sendo literal no sentido da frase. Ou talvez aquelas mudanças lhe fizessem bem. Fosse como fosse, não seria Ackles a estragar a felicidade da mulher.

Tentando ignorar as borboletas no estômago, pôs-se a procurar pela placa que indicaria a secretaria, e precisou de alguns minutos para conseguir enxergar algo que não alunos curiosos o encarando diretamente, como se o desafiassem pela ousadia de simplesmente aparecer por ali sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Jensen sentiu o coração acelerar gradativamente, porque cada olhar que recebia era como um soco na boca do estômago, ou uma bofetada da realidade. Como conseguiu acreditar que as coisas seriam tão simples?

Mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a caminhar como se fizesse alguma idéia da direção que estava tomando, muito embora encarasse o chão e apenas lançasse olhares furtivos para os lados para ter a certeza de que não esbarraria em ninguém. Aquele desconforto inicial era algo que não passaria tão cedo, e tinha plena consciência de tal fato, mas isso não fazia com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor.

Quando já estava cogitando seriamente a hipótese de sair correndo dali, mesmo que passasse a impressão de louco, seus olhos cravaram-se na plaquinha que, naquele momento, pareceu lhe salvar a vida. Os adolescentes continuavam a encará-lo como urubus à espreita, em busca de fofocas para espalhar. E, outra vez, ele quis bater em si mesmo pelo pensamento idiota, pela paranóia de esperar uma pedrada a cada palavra que conseguisse dizer.

"SECRETARIA"

Num suspiro aliviado, a tensão se esvaindo lentamente, Jensen abriu a porta e entrou no pequeno aposento, tentando se acostumar às cores intensas do local, enquanto tudo parecia entrar e sair de foco. Esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos, incomodado. Afinal, onde é que havia enfiado seus óculos, mesmo?

_Droga. Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa._

Mas agora já era tarde demais para voltar atrás, ou ligar para Donna e lhe pedir para levá-los ao colégio. Se já não bastasse o fato de provavelmente parecer um rapaz demasiadamente assustado, passaria a impressão de idiota. Ackles não se lembrava de quando havia começado a se importar com a opinião dos outros, mas tentou não pensar muito no assunto quando voltou sua atenção para o lugar.

Era um aposento até confortável, apesar de um tanto quanto excêntrico. As paredes eram coloridas por um tom que se assemelhava ao de um pôr-do-sol, o piso era branco, e havia um balcão que dividia a sala em duas, onde, do outro lado, havia uma garota loira digitando compulsivamente, sem notar sua presença, concentrada unicamente em seu trabalho.

O loiro, ainda hesitante, caminhou até se encontrar rente ao mármore, sentindo as palmas das mãos suando. Pigarreou, tentando chamar a atenção da moça, que imediatamente ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, parecendo surpresa.

— Posso ajudá-lo?

Ele sorriu, tentando não parecer um louco.

— Meu nome é Jensen. Jensen Ackles.


	3. This is gonna hurt, but maybe I want

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 3: This is gonna hurt, but... Maybe I want.**

Exausto pelo dia nada empolgante que teve, Jensen se jogou no sofá e se permitiu relaxar por breves instantes, fechando os olhos com força enquanto respirava fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior com força enquanto tentava imaginar que tipo de refeição faria para si mesmo. Era mais provável que encomendasse uma pizza, pela praticidade, mas isso não o impedia de cogitar as possíveis hipóteses que ainda tinha. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

Nunca admitiria que não conseguisse se habituar a novidades. Não compreendia o motivo de precisar sorrir e agir como se tudo estivesse bem, quando, na verdade, aquilo estava _muito longe_ de estar bem. Era caótico. Era irritante. A única coisa que realmente desejava era poder voltar atrás e pedir para ficar com a avó e a irmã mais nova, Mackenzie, no Arizona.

_Mas isso significaria deixar a mãe sozinha. Isso significaria aceitar se, quando o juiz enfim decidir alguma coisa, Roger ganhasse nossa guarda. E o que eu quero vale tanto assim? A minha felicidade é tão mais importante que a da mãe?_

Durante alguns segundos, suspirou baixinho, resistindo ao impulso de confessar a si mesmo que era egoísta o suficiente para fazê-lo, mas covarde o bastante para que aquelas idéias não passassem de meros pensamentos não pronunciados. Ele queria ver Donna feliz, de verdade. Queria ver a morena sorrindo, queria vê-la exuberante. Mas também tinha medo disso, no fim das contas. Tinha medo, porque ele cresceu vendo os pais unidos, mesmo em meio às brigas. Ele tinha aprendido que a composição básica de um núcleo familiar era composta por um homem, uma mulher e seus filhos. E agora via tudo isso se perder pelo mero capricho de algum dos lados, que queria ser livre daquele matrimônio que não estava fazendo bem a ninguém. Não sabia de onde a idéia havia partido, mas estava infeliz com o rumo que aquilo tudo tomava.

Joshua era um ano mais novo, mas Jensen o via como uma espécie de herói. O outro era simpático, sorridente, amigável. Um bom irmão, um bom filho, um bom rapaz. E ele escolheu o pai, pois já tinha idade o suficiente para que sua opinião valesse alguma coisa perante o tribunal. Ackles viu o desespero da mãe quando descobriu que Mackenzie ficaria sob os cuidados da avó até que o juiz decidisse alguma coisa, e não conseguiu não ficar ao seu lado. Alguém precisava fazê-lo.

E, se precisava ser ele a sacrificar algo pelo bem do que restava daquela família que caía aos pedaços... Então Jensen o faria. Ele o faria porque era a única coisa que podia de fato valer algo. O faria porque, embora amasse o pai, não conseguia se imaginar longe da mãe. Porque, mesmo que fraca, ainda tinha a esperança de que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Era infantil? Sim, era, mas nada o impedia de sonhar.

Algumas poucas memórias das brigas familiares ainda lhe martelavam na cabeça o estavam perturbando. Eram pontos imprecisos, disformes, onde uma lembrança se misturava à outra e faltavam diversos pedaços para que conseguisse formar um todo. Era incerto o bastante para que não tivesse uma opinião formada a respeito de nada. Só tinha a certeza de que não podia ficar longe da mãe, mesmo que não compreendesse o motivo.

Havia escutado uma briga, não foi? Uma discussão entre os pais... E então... Não havia mais nada.

Jensen não conseguia se lembrar de tudo.

— É isso mesmo o que você quer? Tem certeza, querido? — vislumbrou vagamente o dia em que Donna o questionou, quando disse aos advogados que ficaria com ela.

— Sim, mãe. É o que eu quero.

**xxx**

—... Como foi o seu dia, mãe? — estranhando o comportamento de Donna, Jensen se sentiu na obrigação de perguntar.

A mulher ergueu os olhos para o filho, e, logo em seguida, sorriu tristemente, sacudindo a cabeça. Sabia que deveria estar sendo forte por ambos, mas não conseguia, e acabava sobrando para o rapaz. Ele se adaptou bem, sim, mas isso não significava que precisava carregar todo aquele peso nos ombros. Pelo bem do que restava da família, ela manteria a sanidade que ainda lhe restava e cuidaria para que tudo ficasse bem.

Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

— Foi bom. — acariciou o rosto do loiro, mantendo o sorriso, mesmo que os cantos de seus lábios tremessem. — E o seu, querido?

Ackles fez uma careta estranha, e ela logo soube que havia algo a ser contado, e aquilo a animou minimamente. Jensen era um rapaz estranho que, mesmo aos dezessete anos, mantinha diversas características de quando era uma criança. E, quando pequeno, sempre que havia algo que o fazia se divertir, mesmo que não da maneira convencional, ele fazia caretas.

— Esquisito. — admitiu num tom envergonhado, talvez pelo fato de ter consciência do quão transparente era.

— Conheceu alguém interessante? — Donna deu ênfase à palavra _interessante_, deixando bem claro a motivação por trás da pergunta, e aquilo fez com que o loiro ficasse vermelho feito um pimentão. — Alguma garota que lhe tenha chamado a atenção?

Por um breve minuto, Shaffer teve a nítida impressão de que ele diria algo a respeito, qualquer coisa maçante que fosse, mas, logo em seguida, o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça. Suspirou profundamente quando Ackles voltou sua atenção para o macarrão instantâneo em seu prato, remexendo-o com o garfo e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

No geral, estaria quebrando uma regra com aquele comportamento durante o jantar, mas a morena não mais se importava tanto com a conduta, não naquele momento, não quando não havia mais ninguém ali para presenciar. Até porque aquilo era um verdadeiro porre, e ela tinha plena consciência da dificuldade do loiro em cumprir aquelas regras.

— Ninguém. — Jensen admitiu baixo demais para que ela pudesse ouvir, mas Donna viu seus lábios se movendo para formar a palavra.

Ela queria perguntar o que havia de errado, queria perguntar o motivo de o rapaz estar tão introvertido, tão terrivelmente fechado que começava a se tornar difícil até mesmo traduzir o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ele era, sim, transparente, mas não o suficiente para que se tornasse fácil descobrir seus pensamentos. Era simples saber quando ele estava escondendo algo, mas não tão simples fazê-lo contar o que era.

— Posso me retirar? — ele a surpreendeu com aquelas palavras, erguendo o rosto com uma expressão exausta. — O dia foi cansativo...

Durante alguns instantes, Donna resistiu ao impulso de ir até o filho e abraçá-lo, chorar e admitir que o que mais desejava era fazer com que ele se sentisse em casa ali, em Irvine. Mas não conseguiu mover sequer um músculo, em absoluto silêncio durante alguns segundos.

— Claro que sim. Vá.

Ackles lhe lançou um sorriso falho, se levantou, esfregando os olhos, e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Provavelmente para jogar qualquer coisa em seu celular, ou trocar mensagens com o irmão. E aquilo lhe doía. Doía saber que aquela distância era provocada pelo simples fato de não conseguir abrir mão de alguém ao seu lado.

Mas ela não podia fazer nada. Não podia, porque foi uma escolha de Jensen ficar ao seu lado. Ele escolheu o que faria, e Shaffer não iria contradizê-lo.

Donna colocou os braços sobre a mesa. E chorou.


	4. I will never understand this girl

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 4: I will never understand this girl... Or this boy.**

Estava no segundo período de aulas. Por mais que tentasse, Jensen não conseguia se concentrar nas mitocôndrias e citoplasmas de que tanto o professor Pellegrino falava. A aula se arrastava num ritmo irritante, entre células e seus núcleos. Biologia sempre foi sua matéria favorita, mas ele não estava entendendo mais nem uma única palavra que Mark dizia

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior com força enquanto esfregava os olhos com o nó dos dedos, sonolento. Havia ficado praticamente a madrugada inteira trocando mensagens com Joshua, e, até onde manteve a consciência, pôde perceber que o outro estava animado com as mudanças. Ele dizia que Peoria, em Illinois, podia até não ser a melhor cidade do mundo, mas que era um lugar maravilhoso. Estava feliz pelo irmão, mas simplesmente não compreendia como o rapaz podia estar tão fascinado longe da proteção materna.

— E então, Sr. Ackles? Vai voltar para o planeta Terra?

Só com aquelas perguntas, o rapaz logo se viu encarado por toda a turma, ouvindo os risinhos e os burburinhos feitos pelos populares. Jensen não era exatamente o que se podia chamar de Nerd, mas também não ficava com a turma da recuperação. Quando se tratava de estudos, ele se dedicava, mas não tanto quanto poderia. Mas, a julgar pelo comportamento dos alunos desde o momento em que perceberam que ele "não estava para a bagunça", começou a ser ignorado.

Em uma semana de aula, era como se todos já tivessem formado suas devidas análises sobre o caráter do rapaz, e o quão importante ele seria ali dentro. Ackles não conseguiu formar amizades, mas, pelo menos, já conversava um pouco com alguns outros adolescentes.

— Desculpe. — ergueu os olhos para encarar o professor, tímido. — Eu me distraí.

Por alguns instantes, teve a impressão de que Pellegrino o iria mandar para a diretoria, mas, logo em seguida, o outro loiro suspirou longamente. Não parecia irritado, o que fez com que os alunos se calassem de imediato, como que desconfiados, e, definitivamente, a reação do professor com relação ao comportamento do rapaz não foi bem aceita pelo restante da classe, que logo se mostrou inquieta enquanto o mesmo recebia olhares irritados.

— Tente se concentrar mais da próxima vez. — advertiu Mark com simplicidade.

Jensen assentiu uma única vez, ruborizado e ligeiramente na defensiva. Esperava ao menos uma reclamação, um olhar de reprimenda ou algo do tipo, mas parecia que nenhum dos professores o iria censurar por algo. Até mesmo o instrutor de Educação Física, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, conhecido pelos boatos nada agradáveis sobre seu temperamento, pareceu aceitá-lo relativamente bem, mesmo com sua falta de habilidade em qualquer tipo de esporte, o que só provocou ainda mais preconceito em relação ao loiro.

—... Babaca. — ouviu um sussurro nada amigável de alguém a algumas carteiras de distância, quando o professor voltou a explicar a matéria.

E Ackles tentou se concentrar unicamente no que Pellegrino dizia, porque não sabia se conseguiria agüentar tudo aquilo. A verdade? A verdade é que aquilo estava sendo um verdadeiro Inferno, sem tirar nem colocar. Ele se mantinha forte unicamente pelo fato de saber que as coisas desmoronariam se demonstrasse fraqueza perante a mãe.

Mas isso não fazia com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor. Não fazia com que a solidão e a saudade diminuíssem. Não fazia com que a vontade de ligar para o pai e implorar para que ele lhe tirasse dali acabasse indo embora.

_Eu quero voltar pra casa._

E ali estava uma afirmativa mais assustadora dentre as que ele poderia fazer. Porque não havia para onde voltar. Não havia para onde fugir.

Ele estava em casa.

**xxx**

— Ei! Jensen!

Surpreso e até um pouco nervoso, por ter reconhecido a voz que o chamava, Ackles se virou para encarar a garota loira que sorria largamente, de orelha a orelha, como uma criança que acabou de ganhar o maior doce que já viu em toda a sua vida. Seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam com algo que parecia entusiasmo, e isso fez com que ele mordesse o lábio inferior com força.

Era Alona Tal, a garota que estava ajudando na secretaria em seu primeiro dia de aula.

— Hey, seu bobo, por que não me esperou? — ela lhe deu um leve soco no ombro, ignorando os alunos que os olhavam espantados. — Não viu meu bilhete, dizendo que eu queria falar com você?

Jensen franziu o cenho, meio incomodado com a pergunta.

— Bilhete? — sacudiu a cabeça. — Que bilhete?

Por breves segundos, ela o encarou como se esperasse que aquilo fosse alguma piada, mas, logo em seguida, o sorriso murchou e sua expressão se tornou séria.

— Você não viu minha mensagem na sua agenda?

Surpreendido novamente, Ackles olhou para os materiais em suas mãos, tentando equilibrá-los numa só enquanto, com a outra, pegava o pequeno caderno com a capa negra, folheando as páginas em busca da tal mensagem que a menina afirmava ter colocado ali. Demorou alguns instantes para conseguir encontrar, e logo se viu encarando a caligrafia que, até onde podia ver fora caprichosamente treinada.

_Podemos nos falar depois das aulas?_

_Beijos, Alona. _

Os minutos se arrastaram pelo que lhe pareceram séculos até que conseguisse formular alguma frase, por mais idiota que ela lhe soasse. Pigarreou, fechando a agenda e apertando os materiais contra o peito. Sentiu-se nervoso.

— Então... O que você quer falar comigo?

Alona continuou a encará-lo, parecendo incomodada com sua falta de reação, mas logo sorriu. Aquela bipolaridade estava matando Jensen, que não conseguia decifrar nem um único pensamento que se passava na cabeça da garota.

— Minha turma quer que você passe o intervalo conosco. — ela disse tão naturalmente que, por um único segundo, ele não via nada de mais em aceitar.

Mas, logo em seguida, sua respiração se perdeu na garganta, e Ackles se sentiu sufocar. Odiava agir como alguém que não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar, principalmente quando se tratava de conversar com alguém. E a loira era, no mínimo, uma pessoa excêntrica. Era como se estivesse pouco se importando com o que os outros pensariam dela por estar ao lado de alguém, definitivamente, _excluído_.

— Eu... Por quê?

Logo que a pergunta saiu, viu a si mesmo, mentalmente, se socando. Tal certamente acharia aquela uma pergunta sem sentido, razão ou até mesmo motivo, e isso acabaria com a pouca simpatia que ainda sentia pelo rapaz. E, apesar de desejar não se importar tanto com o que as pessoas pensavam de si, Jensen não queria perder uma das únicas que ainda estavam ao seu lado.

— Porque eu gosto de você, ora essa. — Alona sacudiu os ombros, como se aquela fosse uma das perguntas mais simples que já havia ouvido durante toda a vida.

O loiro hesitou por meio segundo, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Tinha medo de que aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira, porque acabaria por sair machucado no final. Talvez precisasse parar de ser tão infantil. Donna havia dito que esperava que ele encontrasse amigos na Califórnia, para que pudesse passar aquela tarde na companhia de alguém e não se sentir sozinho, e foi isso que o fez, sorrir fracamente, tentando chegar a uma conclusão o mais rápido que conseguisse. Respirou fundo.

— Está certo. Eu vou.

**xxx**

O loiro tentou manter a pouca confiança que lhe restava enquanto se aproximava da mesa com os adolescentes barulhentos que riam e faziam piadas entre si, chamando a atenção de todos os alunos que estavam no refeitório naquele horário. Jensen sentia sobre si os olhares curiosos de pessoas que obviamente procuravam por fofocas para espalhar.

— Hey, Al, quem é esse que está com você? — uma garota morena se aproximou, com os olhos escuros avaliando Ackles de maneira discreta. — Prazer, Genevieve Cortese.

Ele demorou alguns instantes para perceber que a mão esticada era para que a apertasse, e, quando o fez, ruborizou, arrancando uma risada baixa da Cortese. Alona não precisou apresentá-lo: Jensen o fez sozinho.

—... Jensen. Jensen Ackles... O prazer é todo meu.

Genevieve não pareceu incomodada com sua total timidez, e, na verdade, parecia mais admirada pelo fato de ele ter dito tudo em tamanha naturalidade, apesar da vergonha aparente. Ackles se sentia nervoso, as palmas das mãos suando enquanto tentava fingir que não ouvia os sussurros dos alunos ao redor, fingir que não via a maneira, como era encarado enquanto passava pelas mesas, entre a morena e a loira, que discutiam amigavelmente, sem notarem que não fazia parte da conversa.

— E então, Jensen, animado com o novo colégio? — Cortese logo voltou sua atenção para o novato, incapaz de conter a curiosidade. — Ouvi dizer que é novo na cidade...

— Nem um pouco. — admitiu baixinho, e, logo em seguida, declarou em tom alto o bastante para que pudesse ser ouvido por ela: — Vim de Aurora, no Colorado...

— Sério? — Alona interrompeu o restante da resposta. — E como é lá?

De repente, o loiro queria poder sair correndo dali, porque, quando finalmente chegaram à mesa da Tal, ambas as garotas foram se sentar em seus respectivos lugares, deixando-o em pé, em frente a uma cadeira vazia, e isso não fez com que ele se sentisse melhor. Por dois segundos, cogitou a hipótese de sair dali, mas sacudiu a cabeça antes de se sentar e morder o lábio inferior com força.

— É... Meio pequeno. — admitiu, e enrubesceu ainda mais com os olhares que recebeu dos adolescentes ali presentes. — E verde. Muito verde.

Reconheceu alguns rostos ali presentes, e saberia nomeá-los apenas por ser observador. Até porque, sendo tecnicamente invisível, ninguém se importava com sua presença, e ele podia prestar atenção nas pessoas sem parecer bisbilhoteiro. E, como não havia nada a ser feito, o fazia no tempo vago entre uma aula e outra, tentando nomear todos os alunos da turma, muito embora às vezes não conseguisse se recordar de todos.

Havia ali os rostos conhecidos de: Chad Michael Murray, o líder do time de basquete, o franco favorito para representante da sala no Baile de Primavera; Thomas Welling, mais conhecido como Tom, um verdadeiro gênio em Química; Sandra McCoy, também chamada de Sandy, a namorada do Murray.

E também outros que não fazia nem a menor idéia de quem eram. Uma ruiva de olhos castanhos que lhe lançou um olhar surpreso, usando um batom tão vermelho que lhe destacava os lábios finos. Um moreno de olhos claros, de pele ligeiramente bronzeada, que parecia pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto que Ackles.

— Gente, esse aqui é Jensen, o garoto do Colorado que se mudou pra cá recentemente. — como que sentindo sua falta de capacidade para dizer qualquer coisa no meio daquela gente, Alona o apresentou com um sorriso.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem comentários, até que Chad piscasse surpreso.

— O da bola de vôlei?

E Jensen não sabia onde enfiar a cara, vendo o moreno de nome desconhecido assentir, com um ligeiro sorriso.

— Que bola de vôlei? — Sandra se manifestou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, enquanto Ackles corava até a raiz dos cabelos.

— O treinador Morgan quis que participássemos de um jogo sem que nenhum dos alunos infringisse as regras. — Murray sorriu marotamente ao perceber Tal sacudindo a cabeça. — É. Você sabe que ele não toma jeito. E então, ele estava tentando nos mostrar como sacar, e como fazer uma manchete correta, um por um.

— E então... Bingo! — o moreno gesticulou e indicou Jensen com as mãos. — Ele lançou a bola, ela ricocheteou contra a parede, e acertou o professor... Bem no meio da cara.

Ackles mordeu o lábio inferior com força, envergonhado, quando recebeu olhares surpresos de todo o restante da turma, com exceção de Thomas, que participou da aula com o restante dos garotos.

— E o Morgan não fez nada? — a ruiva pareceu chocada. — Nem uma explosão de humor, nem uma reclamação, nenhuma punição... _Nada_?!

— Absolutamente nada. — Chad sacudiu a cabeça. — Só pediu para que o lembrássemos de nunca mais tentar algo parecido.

Logo, Jensen se viu encarado por todos os adolescentes, com algo que lhe parecia admiração. Talvez, ser alvo daquela espécie de "proteção" dos professores fosse algo relativamente ruim, mas, naquela turma, parecia que ninguém o via como uma aberração ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Era mais como se acreditassem que aquilo era algo para ser comentado como uma piada, e não uma reclamação.

— Padalecki. — de repente, o moreno lhe esticou a mão. — Jared Tristan Padalecki.

O loiro aceitou o cumprimento, embora ainda sentisse as orelhas ardendo, e sorriu timidamente quando a ruiva do outro lado também quis cumprimentá-lo.

— Elta. Elta Danneel Harris. — ela se apresentou de forma simpática. — Mas prefiro que me chame de Danneel. Ou Dan, como preferir.

Ele assentiu, tentando agir como se estivesse acostumado àquele tipo de tratamento, quando, na verdade, não tinha a menor idéia do que deveria dizer ou fazer. Estava com vergonha, claro. Com medo de falar alguma coisa que acabasse provocando raiva naquele grupo, ou irritação. E aquelas borboletas no estômago não iriam embora tão cedo, mas ter plena consciência disso não fazia com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor.

— Então, Jensen, no que estava pensando hoje durante a aula? — Alona, curiosa, inclinou-se em direção ao rapaz, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Até o professor Pellegrino percebeu, e olha que ele é meio desligado nessas coisas...

Sacudiu a cabeça de maneira veemente, sentindo as mãos trêmulas enquanto cerrava os punhos sobre a coxa, embaixo da mesa. Ackles não queria falar no assunto, até porque era algo demasiadamente pessoal para que conseguisse pelo menos comentar com estranhos. Mesmo que fossem os estranhos mais simpáticos que já havia conhecido durante toda a vida.

— Devaneando, apenas... E como você conseguiu encontrar minha agenda? — tentou mudar de assunto.

— Acostume-se. — Danneel interrompeu, sacudindo a cabeça. — Al faz essas coisas malucas e completamente insanas, e ela nunca, eu digo e repito: _nunca_ vai te dizer como.

Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso, e tentou não parecer muito idiota com o ato. Estava confuso, óbvio, e ficou ainda mais estarrecido quando Tal admitiu baixinho, próximo a seu ouvido, ignorando os olhares impressionados dos outros adolescentes, que pareciam não entender o motivo de ela ter se levantado apenas para lhe sussurrar algo:

— A combinação dos armários. Eu sei _todas _elas.

E, quando ela se afastou, indo em direção ao pátio, pareceu-lhe que a turma toda o estava encarando. O que havia de errado naquilo, afinal de contas? Os outros também pareciam não entender o motivo, e Sandra comentou num tom ligeiramente irônico:

— Nunca vou entender o que se passa na cabeça dessa garota.


	5. New friends, call of hope, one suture

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 5: New friends, a call of hope, and one suture.**

**Algumas semanas depois...**

— Está animado. — Donna observou surpresa com a atitude do filho. — E eu que achei que não gostasse dos fins de semana.

— E não gosto. — Jensen sorriu largamente, sacudindo a cabeça antes de fechar a porta da geladeira, com o leite e a manteiga em mãos. — Mas isso não inclui a sexta-feira.

A morena sorriu incapaz de conter sua felicidade por ver o filho tão alegre logo pela manhã. Isso definitivamente era um ponto positivo para seu dia, se considerado o fato de não ter visto o rapaz sorrir daquela maneira desde o dia em que chegaram à Califórnia. Na verdade, não o havia visto sorrir em nenhum momento desde que anunciou a mudança. Ele sequer parecia feliz, embora seu humor mudasse de maneira constante. E, agora, aquele simples gesto mudava tudo.

— Novos amigos? — perguntou docemente, sobressaltando ao loiro. — O que foi querido? Até parece que eu nunca tive a sua idade.

— É... — ele concordou de maneira meio indecisa, sacudindo os ombros num gesto um tanto quanto envergonhado. — Alguns.

Donna observou o garoto cortando o pão e preparando seu café da manhã, já que estavam suficientemente acostumados aos horários para conseguirem levantar alguns minutos mais cedo para que pudessem tomar o desjejum antes de irem aos respectivos locais que exigiam a presença de cada um. Pensou durante alguns minutos, enquanto tentava imaginar algum programa "de família", cujo qual não fosse demasiadamente infantil, para entreter o rapaz ao menos naquela noite.

Às vezes, o trabalho a incomodava profundamente.

— Quer chamá-los para passar essa tarde com você? — não viu opção melhor.

De fato, Shaffer não via nada de errado na sugestão. Não via nada de errado na hipótese de o filho levar os colegas de classe para a casa naquele dia, até porque ela fazia muito isso quando era jovem. E Ackles também fazia no Colorado, embora apenas com os mais íntimos. Mas a reação dele foi tão surpresa, que era como se a morena estivesse sugerindo um crime ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— O quê?! — Jensen se engasgou com o leite, tossindo e pigarreando enquanto tentava encontrar uma resposta boa o bastante para aquela pergunta. — Isso é... É...

— Uma boa idéia. — Donna o interrompeu, prevendo as possíveis desculpas do rapaz para não levar os outros adolescentes para aquela casa. — Vamos lá, querido. Eu não gosto de saber que passara o dia todo sozinho, possivelmente trancado em seu quarto, fazendo sabe-se lá Deus o quê, enquanto me espera voltar do trabalho.

Por alguns instantes, o loiro não teve nenhuma reação, concentrado demais nas migalhas que havia derrubado sobre a mesa, franzindo o cenho numa expressão ligeiramente angustiada. Dessa vez, porém, sua mãe conseguia enxergar muito além de sua transparência. Ele estava com medo. Talvez não de uma negação vinda por parte dos outros adolescentes. E perceber isso já era muito para Shaffer. Geralmente, Ackles demonstrava apenas alguns poucos pensamentos, e o restante ele conseguia esconder sob uma fina camada de incerteza.

— Eu não posso fazer isso, mãe.

— Por que não? — a morena cruzou os braços, incapaz de entender toda aquela insegurança vinda do filho.

— Porque eles não vão aceitar. — ele declarou como se fosse óbvio.

Por alguns instantes, Donna o encarou, e, logo em seguida, suspirou.

— Falamos sobre isso depois, ok? Quem sabe você os convide no sábado ou no domingo. — ela depositou um beijo sob o topo de sua cabeça, e saiu.

Mas o rapaz não tinha tanta certeza, e queria se sentir seguro com aquilo. Rápido. Jensen olhou para a tela do celular sob a mesa, meio hesitante, e suspirou profundamente.

Logo em seguida, telefonou para o pai.


	6. I'm sorry, but I don't want talk about

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 6: I'm so sorry, but I don't want talk about this...**

— Você está estranho, cara. — Jared observou em voz alta quando, não pela primeira vez, Jensen chegou atrasado para a última aula, de Educação Física. — Quero dizer... Acho que sempre foi, mas... Está meio que passando dos limites, sabe?

Ackles ergueu os olhos para encarar o colega de classe, sentindo como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior. Talvez por sorte, ou qualquer outro motivo, o professor ainda não havia chego para lecionar. Então acreditava que se veria livre para pensar durante o tempo em que pegava o uniforme e se trocava, voltado para a parede pelo simples fato de se envergonhar com o ato de tirar a roupa na frente de outros rapazes, mesmo que eles provavelmente já estivessem acostumados com isso. Ledo engano.

Agora, em consequência do comentário nada agradável de Padalecki, ele se via alvo dos olhares curiosos dos outros rapazes.

— Não é nada. — o loiro quase cuspiu as palavras, incomodado com a atenção. — Eu só... Estou cansado, tá legal?... Então me deixa em paz.

Talvez eles percebessem seu estado de espírito, talvez notassem que seu humor não estava bom o bastante para falar sobre o assunto. Ou talvez em consequência do simples fato de o garoto ter sido rude pela primeira vez desde que se tornaram amigos. Fosse como fosse, Jensen se sentiu aliviado por estar livre daquela preocupação toda, pelo menos até o fim do treino, quando provavelmente seria assediado com perguntas novamente.

_Como se já não bastasse isso em casa._

Mas, tanto quanto sentiu alívio, sentiu remorso por ter tratado Jared e os outros daquela maneira. Eles só estavam querendo ajudar, e ele foi estúpido. Foi o idiota que estava tentando evitar ser desde que colocou os pés em Irvine. E agora não havia como voltar atrás, não havia uma maneira de retirar o que havia dito.

E Jensen se odiou por isso.

**xxx**

O treino foi suficientemente duro para que todas as preocupações desaparecessem durante no mínimo uma hora e quarenta minutos, onde Jeffrey parecia disposto a torturá-los por algo que eles não compreendiam o que era. Até mesmo Chad parecia pensar que o professor havia pegado pesado demais, e isso rendeu comentários quando eles saíram da quadra em direção ao vestiário.

— Fala sério! — Thomas reclamou baixinho, massageando os músculos tensos do braço. — Que tipo de crime nós cometemos, hein?!

— Eu não sei. — Matthew Cohen, um garoto transferido para a turma da sexta-feira há poucos dias, secou o suor da testa com a camiseta. — Mas deve ter sido algo bem grave.

— Que nada. — Jared sacudiu a cabeça de maneira descrente. — Ele deve mesmo é ter brigado com a namorada.

Jensen estava absorto nos próprios pensamentos quando os outros rapazes começaram a se despir, mas prestava atenção na conversa, embora tentasse se concentrar unicamente na difícil tarefa de ignorar a timidez ao entrar embaixo do chuveiro e ligá-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior com força enquanto regulava a temperatura da água.

— Namorada? — Chad se mostrou surpreso, esfregando os cabelos com ambas as mãos. — Desde quando o Morgan tem uma namorada?

— Sei lá. — Padalecki riu. — O ouvi conversando com Sam, a professora de literatura, outro dia, e eles me pareciam bem íntimos... Se bobear eles estavam até mesmo trocando recadinhos durante as aulas.

— Jay, não me venha dizer que é por isso que ela não larga mais o celular, e desaparece no horário de almoço. — Tom comentou, horrorizado. Ele mantinha um grande respeito por Samantha, desde sempre.

— Acho que sim...

E foi mais ou menos aí que Ackles tentou ignorar a conversa.

**xxx**

Jensen observou os colegas de longe, que riam e faziam piadas, tentando entender o motivo de não conseguir formular sequer um pedido de desculpas decente. Mordia o lábio inferior com força, fitando os rapazes, irritado consigo mesmo por ser idiota ao ponto de não conseguir consertar um erro e falar com eles. A verdade é que lhe doía um pouco tal atitude. Não a de pedir perdão, porque podia conviver com isso, mas o fato de simplesmente não conseguir chamá-los. A voz entalava na garganta, e o ar lhe faltava nos pulmões.

O loiro respirou fundo e tomou coragem.

_Se for pra dar errado, então é melhor que tudo se foda de uma vez!_

— Jared!

Os adolescentes pararam e se viraram para encará-lo, e, não pela primeira vez desde o momento em que disse o que não devia dentro do vestiário, Ackles se sentiu um estúpido enquanto se aproximava.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas por hoje cedo. — admitiu num tom tímido, baixando os olhos para o chão enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos apenas para que ninguém percebesse o quanto estava nervoso com a situação. — Fui um idiota.

Por breves segundos, pareceu-lhe que iria, no mínimo, levar um soco pelo pedido até infantil, mas Padalecki apenas o fitou, franzindo o cenho.

— Tudo bem. — o moreno sacudiu os ombros. — Todos nós temos dias ruins, certo?

Jensen sentia que ainda não estava completamente desculpado, e isso fez com que o coração apenas pesasse no peito, e ele meneou a cabeça uma única vez. Os olhos de Chad e Thomas ainda estavam cravados em si, extremamente silenciosos. Matthew foi para a própria casa logo que tomou banho e arrumou suas coisas.

— Não justifica. — garantiu, ainda sem erguer a cabeça.

Jared, ainda assim, revirou os olhos.

— Vamos lá, cara. Não aja como se tivesse cometido um assassinato. Só nos pegou de surpresa, então tente pelo menos colocar alguma "sinalização" quando resolver surtar dessa forma, ok? Sem sangue, sem culpa.

Ackles sentiu que a tensão havia deixado o ar, e isso o fez sorrir minimamente quando sacudiu os ombros. O clima após isso foi animado, descontraído, e eles puderam seguir em frente sem temer que qualquer comentário pudesse desencadear mais inquietação entre o grupo. Em parte, ainda havia algo que incomodava o loiro, mas ele sabia que se insistisse no assunto acabaria por irritar o maior, e isso de nada adiantaria para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

— Até amanhã, galera. — Chad e Thomas se despediram na próxima esquina, e Jensen e Jared acenaram enquanto caminhavam.

— Até.

E eles seguiram silenciosamente, sem encarar um ao outro, os olhos voltados para o chão e as mãos nos bolsos, apenas os tênis se chocando contra o asfalto ainda quente pelo sol da tarde, que começava a se pôr. O moreno franziu o cenho em algum momento, como se tentasse imaginar um bom motivo para o fato de eles não estarem conversando.

— Pode me dizer a causa? — Padalecki finalmente jogou a cautela para o alto, inquieto.

— A causa de quê? — Ackles ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, confuso.

— Quero saber o motivo de você ter agido daquela maneira, lá no vestiário. — Jared foi direto. — Sei que não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo assim, mas... De verdade, você já parece fechado. Aquilo? Aquilo é demais! Eu nunca vi alguém tão... Irritado, ou magoado. Pode me explicar o motivo?

— Eu... — de repente, o loiro se sentia encurralado, e acelerou o passo para não precisar responder. — Não foi nada. Já disse.

— Você está fugindo?... Por que está andando tão rápido? Eu não sou nenhum psicopata, tá legal?... Ei, Ackles, espera!

Jensen não olhou para trás.

**xxx**

Quando trancou a porta atrás de si, o rapaz ainda sentia o coração batendo num ritmo alucinado no peito, a corrente sanguínea martelando em suas veias, as gotas de suor escorrendo pelo rosto. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, o suficiente para sentir o gosto de sangue em sua língua, e escorregou até o chão, abraçando os joelhos e enterrando o rosto entre eles, tentando acalmar a respiração.

Não conseguiu.

_Vamos lá, Jen. Não é nada, certo? Não é como se ele fosse invadir a casa, só pra arrancar uma resposta que você não está disposto a dar. Não é como se Padalecki fosse um assassino, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele é um cara bacana... Eu acho._

Mas, quanto mais tentava acreditar naquelas palavras, menos elas faziam sentido, até se perderem num turbilhão de sílabas desconexas que iam e vinham dentro de sua cabeça, martelando de ponta a ponta e tomando todos os pensamentos com nexo que poderiam algum dia ter existido. Por alguns instantes, viu tudo entrando e saindo de foco, algo que lhe trouxe uma pontada de dor.

_Eu não quero voltar. Eu não quero voltar. Eu não quero voltar._

Repetindo aquela frase como um mantra, Ackles se encolheu ainda mais contra a porta, e fechou os olhos com força. O gosto de sangue, que já começava a se tornar forte, o estava deixando enjoado, e, quando o celular começou a tocar no bolso da calça, ele não conseguiu evitar o arrepio que lhe percorreu o corpo.

— Eu não quero voltar... — repetiu debilmente, engolindo em seco, trêmulo.

E o telefone continuou tocando, durante diversos minutos, até que a melodia de Avenged Sevenfold o embalasse lentamente numa espécie de transe que o manteve sonolento durante alguns segundos, o suficiente para que as dores desaparecessem.

Quando piscou novamente, Jensen adormeceu.

**xxx**

— Abra essa porta!

O grito o despertou como uma bofetada. E o loiro se viu numa posição esquisita, como que meio inclinado para frente, com o corpo dolorido, e o pescoço num ângulo que certamente o deixaria com torcicolo.

— Jensen, abra essa porta! — do outro lado, Donna praticamente esmurrava a madeira.

E, quando ele o fez, a morena o abraçou com força, assustada, apertando-o contra si. Ackles viu quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto da mãe, e isso o deixou em pânico, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Tentou afastá-la, mas Shaffer apenas o manteve contra seu peito, soluçando e balbuciando coisas sem nexo.

— Mãe, por favor, me solta... — o rapaz resmungou um tanto quanto sonolento, talvez meio choroso. — Está me machucando...

— Desculpe. — a mulher se afastou, sem tirar os olhos do filho, secando as lágrimas, suspirando de maneira trêmula. — Desculpe querido.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça durante um instante, ignorando o fato de todos os músculos estarem latejando. Logo em seguida, viu-se abraçando Donna com força, sentindo a necessidade de preencher uma lacuna vazia em seu peito, algo que o estava sufocando, embora não soubesse o motivo, ou até mesmo como.

— Eu estava dormindo. — ele declarou num murmúrio baixo, sentindo o afago carinhoso em seu cabelo, fechando os olhos. — Desculpe ter preocupado você, mãe.

Shaffer simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça, e balançou-se no ritmo de uma canção de ninar, tentando controlar o desespero que havia assolado seu peito, suspirando. Havia entrado em pânico quando, ao chegar, não encontrou o filho deitado no sofá, nem comendo alguma coisa. E, quando bateu na porta, ele não atendeu.

— Está tudo bem. — Donna sussurrou docemente. — Tudo bem, querido.

E Jensen sentiu as lágrimas caírem, mas não sabia o motivo de estar chorando.


	7. It's my choice

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 7: I'm not good, and you don't know nothing. It's **_**my**_** choice, ok?**

— Você pode me explicar o motivo da tensão entre você e o Jay? — caminhando ao seu lado, Alona não pôde deixar de comentar, apenas para estragar a perfeita segunda-feira que Ackles estava tendo. — Parece até que tentaram se matar...

Frustrado, consigo mesmo, Jensen sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que não queria falar sobre o assunto. Não naquele momento, pelo menos. Sabia que, se dependesse de Padalecki, ninguém ficaria sabendo da conversa que tiveram. Mas não era apenas sobre ele o assunto. E o loiro era transparente, sabia disso. Estava estampado em sua cara, desde o momento em que cruzou os portões do colégio naquela manhã, que ele não estava disposto a ficar perto do moreno. Porque estava assustado. Estava com medo.

— Ok. Saquei. — Tal ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse dizendo a si mesma que não tinha culpa. — Só não me diga que eu não avisei.

— Avisou sobre o q...

— Ackles! — antes mesmo de se virar para encarar o outro rapaz, ele sabia que estava, literalmente, encrencado. — Podemos conversar um pouco, a sós?

Jensen umedeceu os lábios machucados com a ponta da língua, sentindo sobre si o olhar tristonho de Alona, e encarou Chad como se não fizesse a menor idéia do motivo pelo qual o loiro queria conversar. É claro que era sobre Jared. É claro que era sobre o assunto inacabado de sexta-feira. É claro que Ackles era o culpado, e não o outro. Era sempre assim.

— Claro. — sua boca estava seca. — Por que não? Alona, você pode...

Antes mesmo de terminar a pergunta, a loira já havia saído de perto da dupla, não sem antes lançar um olhar para Murray, e a mensagem era clara: não faça nada do que possa se arrepender depois. E isso só fez com que o maior se sentisse ligeiramente acuado com a presença de Chad, desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar que não aquele.

Logo que ela sumiu no corredor, devidamente vazio, em consequência de os alunos estarem no horário de almoço, o menor se virou para encará-lo, e seu olhar indicava tudo o que sua mão já havia dito, quando segurou o ombro de Jensen e o encurralou contra os armários.

— Vai me dizer que Inferno está acontecendo aqui, ou não? — foi direto ao ponto, sem se importar com o fato de Ackles ter se remexido, incomodado com a violência do gesto. — Jay ficou calado _a manhã inteira_, e, se já não bastasse isso, toda vez que vocês se encaram, é como se todos nós pudéssemos enxergar a discussão, mesmo não entendendo as palavras.

O loiro continuou a fitá-lo emudecido, incapaz de formular uma resposta decente para aquela pergunta. A verdade é que não podia, muito menos o queria. Jensen só desejava que o deixassem em paz, ao menos uma vez. Não era como se quisesse que todos o tratassem como Donna o tratou o fim de semana todo e durante o café da manhã, praticamente o mimando o máximo que podia. Mas ele também não queria que agissem daquela forma.

Como se ele não fosse nada além do lixo a ser desprezado.

— Não aconteceu nada. — murmurou num tom baixo.

— Nada? — Murray foi irônico, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Óbvio. Porque vocês simplesmente fizeram as pazes, depois daquela quase discussão na rua!... Eu sabia que não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho com você.

— Não fui eu quem o atacou com as palavras! — sabe-se lá Deus de onde, Ackles criou coragem para encará-lo. — E não fui eu quem começou com aquilo, tá legal?!

— Por que eu não acredito em você? — Chad rebateu, e o loiro o empurrou.

Jensen estava exasperado.

— Acredite no que quiser Murray.

**xxx**

Depois da discussão que teve com Chad, tudo pareceu ruir para Ackles. Em poucos dias, não conseguia erguer os olhos sequer para encarar Alona, e, mesmo que ela tentasse puxar assunto, não respondia. Não respondia, porque a voz não saía, não respondia, porque não queria. E, depois de algum tempo, ela também parou de tentar. O que havia sido construído com tanto cuidado durante semanas desmoronou. E agora ele se via sem ninguém, outra vez.

— Tem certeza de que não vai ter nenhum problema, querido? — Donna lhe perguntou pela milésima vez, preocupada. — Certeza _absoluta_?

Jensen a fitou, sentindo-se idiota por desejar poder dizer a ela toda a verdade, por desejar implorar de joelhos para que ela ficasse ali, com ele, durante aquela semana. Mas seria uma atitude egoísta. Seria plenamente individualista, principalmente pelo fato de ser algo tão importante para Shaffer. Parecia que o juiz ainda tinha algumas coisas a acertar com os advogados, e logo a guarda de Mackenzie seria transferida para alguém. Donna havia sido intimada a aparecer no tribunal, e, para isso, precisaria ficar uma semana fora.

E o rapaz teria de se cuidar sozinho durante aquele meio-tempo.

— Sim, mãe. — vinha repetindo isso com tanta frequência, desde o momento em que ela lhe havia explicado a situação, que agora até parecia uma mentira convincente. — Eu... Eu vou ficar bem.

A morena o encarou crispando os lábios pela desconfiança, mas estava sem tempo para argumentar sobre o assunto, e isso apenas fez com que depositasse um beijo sobre o topo da cabeça do filho, uma espécie de ritual que haviam criado para dizer que tudo estava bem, que tudo definitivamente ficaria bem.

— Não se esqueça de se alimentar direito, e se cuide, filho. — ela o alertou com um sorriso fraco. — Volto em uma semana.

— Vou esperar. — Jensen ainda conseguiu manter a expressão aceitável, pelo menos, até a mãe cruzar a porta de entrada.

E ele conseguir ouvir o barulho do motor do táxi indo embora, suspirando longamente enquanto fechava os olhos com força. Como o combinado com Shaffer, não faltaria um único dia de aula em sua ausência, mas, por sorte ou brincadeira do destino, poderia ficar aquela manhã em casa, para tentar se habituar à falta de mais um membro no lugar.

Ackles pegou o celular sob a pequena mesinha de centro que ficava em frente ao sofá, passeando pelos contatos e tentando encontrar alguém com quem quisesse conversar. A verdade é que não queria, de fato, fazê-lo, mas sabia que precisava. Sentia-se arrogante ao admitir que houvesse apagado o número de todos os colegas de classe, mas também compreendia que havia sido melhor para todos os lados. Primeiro porque ninguém iria tentar trocar mensagens consigo, não depois das discussões que havia tido com Padalecki e Murray. E depois porque ele também não saberia o que dizer, e o silêncio que se formaria seria demasiadamente tenso para que conseguisse sequer formular uma frase decente.

Mas sentia falta daquele grupo bizarro. Sentia falta de Alona, a garota excêntrica e sempre bem-humorada, que o fazia sorrir até quando não estava tão animado. E de Danneel, sempre com seus comentários sarcásticos sobre as mais diversas situações. Não era como se os outros não fossem importantes, mas eram elas as que mais haviam se aproximado do loiro.

E Jensen se sentia culpado por isso. Sentia-se culpado por não ter mantido a boca calada, porque assim teria conseguido evitar as discussões. Porém, se pudesse voltar atrás, ainda não contaria a Jared o que o estava afligindo tanto. Nunca contaria.

Porque havia sido uma escolha sua; certo? Não havia nada a ser feito.


	8. I feel like the world be in my shoulders

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 8: Oh God, I feel like the world be in my shoulders...**

Jensen esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos enquanto se aproximava dos portões do colégio, bocejando pelo sono. Sentia-se exausto, porque, durante todo o dia anterior, não havia conseguido dormir. Até cochilou, vez ou outra, mas em questão de minutos acordava novamente, apenas para se dar conta de que não havia se passado nem mesmo uma hora. E isso o desanimou durante tempo o suficiente para que, quando olhasse novamente em seu relógio de pulso, já estivesse na hora do café da manhã.

Aquilo foi ainda mais deprimente do que poderia ter um dia imaginado. Sem Donna ali, a casa estava simplesmente sem vida.

Enquanto adentrava no pátio, porém, foi como se alguém houvesse lhe lançado um jato de água fria, apenas pelo puro divertimento de vê-lo tentando se esquivar de algo que acabaria o machucando no fim. Franziu o cenho ao ver que diversos olhares estavam voltados para si. Alguns, superiores, outros, apenas curiosos. Como em seu primeiro dia, embora os fatos estivessem sendo alterados, e ele não estivesse procurando a secretaria.

Logo que correu os olhos pelos grupinhos de alunos, percebeu que murmuravam entre si, como que numa conspiração, e logo baixava os olhos para o chão, incapaz de manter contato visual com qualquer que fosse o adolescente.

Estava começando a ficar assustado com toda a tensão que se formou no ar, de maneira repentina e, aparentemente, sem motivo algum, quando o sinal indicando o começo das aulas tocou, e Ackles se viu em meio ao familiar turbilhão de garotos e garotas tentando chegar a suas respectivas salas. Por mais estranho que lhe parecesse, ninguém o encarou depois disso.

_Mas que Inferno está acontecendo aqui?_

Para essa pergunta, Jensen não tinha uma resposta.

Pelo menos, não ainda.

**xxx**

O loiro tentava gastar seu tempo vago da aula de física contando as batidas do próprio coração, mesmo que se perdesse constantemente em consequência da algazarra feita pelos colegas de classe. Richard Speight Jr. havia faltado pelo fato de estar doente, provavelmente gripado, de acordo com os burburinhos que ouviu, já que tinha saúde fraca, e a substituta, Julie McNiven, não parecia se importar de fato com o que estava acontecendo na sala, com o trato de que os alunos não a perturbariam enquanto escrevia seu romance num fichário.

— Devaneando?

Jensen estava tão acostumado a ficar sozinho que, por dois segundos, teve a impressão de que estava começando a enlouquecer, conversando com a própria consciência. Apenas para, logo em seguida, erguer os olhos e encarar a ruiva que o fitava com um sorriso doce nos lábios. E, por algum motivo que desconhecia completamente, aquilo o desapontou um pouco.

— Danneel. — a voz saiu fraca, meio surpresa, dividida entre o alívio e o desespero. Talvez ainda não estivesse pronto para aquela conversa. Fosse como fosse, ela se sentou sobre o tampo de sua carteira, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz. — O que está fazendo aqui?

O sorriso de Harris murchou, e ela o observou por breves instantes. Talvez avaliando as olheiras que começavam a se formar logo abaixo de seus olhos, ou, mais provavelmente, sua palidez repentina. Ackles continuava sem entender o motivo de ela estar falando consigo após todo aquele tempo distante. E foi como se todos os alunos estivessem parando para ouvir.

Definitivamente, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

— Você não sabia? Rachel Miner foi encontrada morta ontem durante a manhã, perto da loja onde trabalhava. Esfaqueada.

Jensen não entendeu o motivo daquela informação tão terrível, até que Danneel sorrisse novamente, parecendo-lhe estranhamente dissimulada.

— E estão dizendo que foi você.

**xxx**

Aquelas palavras ainda martelavam em sua cabeça enquanto andava de maneira frenética pelos corredores, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto tentava conter a ânsia que o tomou. Os lábios estavam crispados pela inquietação, e os olhos vagavam de um lado a outro de maneira agitada, sem que conseguisse conter o impulso de encarar de volta todos aqueles que o fitavam com superioridade. Agora todas as peças se encaixavam. O burburinho de quando chegou; as risadinhas; os olhares curiosos.

Ele tinha se tornado o tolo de todos. Alguém que seria jogado de um lado a outro, como uma bola ou algo pior. Um joguinho descartável que logo se tornaria desinteressante.

_Mas que droga!_

Ignorando a pouca sanidade que ainda lhe restava, Ackles correu. Esbarrou em diversos alunos, derrubou o próprio material, ouviu reclamações. Mas não voltou atrás. Pálido como um giz, aparentava o enjôo que o tomou tão fortemente ao ponto de obrigá-lo a ir ao banheiro masculino. Por sorte ou brincadeira do destino, estava vazio.

Então o loiro se viu livre para abrir a porta do primeiro Box que encontrou inclinar o corpo sobre a privada, e vomitar.

Aquilo não fazia como que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor, até porque a cabeça latejava, mas, no momento, não se importou. Secou o suor da testa, sentindo a pele febril, mas não teve forças para se levantar e voltar às aulas. Simplesmente se sentou no piso de azulejos frios e encostou a cabeça na parede. A náusea ainda não havia passado.

Jensen fechou os olhos.

**xxx**

— Eu estou te dizendo, cara. — uma voz, masculina, se fez ouvir em meio ao caos em sua cabeça. — Isso não faz o menor sentido.

"Por favor, me tira daqui", era o que Ackles queria poder dizer quando abriu os olhos, mas a voz não saiu. Incapacitado de tentar qualquer tipo de contato e ainda aturdido em consequência da novidade não tão agradável que recebeu, voltou a se inclinar sobre a privada, mesmo que não tivesse a certeza de que ainda havia algo para colocar pra fora. E uma lágrima caiu contra sua vontade, escorrendo pelo rosto e gotejando no chão.

— Por que não? — outra voz, e dessa vez o loiro reconheceu Chad, retrucou. — Você ouviu o que a Dan nos disse. Ele ficou completamente sem ação... E quem cala consente.

De repente, não tinha mais tanta vontade de ser notado, porque sabia do que se tratava o assunto. Não estava com o mínimo anseio de encará-los e ver a acusação em seus olhos. Jensen não era um assassino. Não era nenhuma espécie de serial Killer ou qualquer besteira do tipo. Era um adolescente absolutamente normal, sem tirar nem colocar, com apenas alguns problemas familiares. Por que o estavam acusando daquilo? Isso era algo que não entendia, e nem tentava compreender.

Estava confuso. E magoado. E furioso. Queria que o deixassem em paz; era algo muito difícil de fazer? Acreditava que não.

Respirou fundo, trêmulo, e balbuciou qualquer coisa sem sentido. Ainda pôde ouvir Murray e Welling conversando mais um pouco, até que ambos se calaram de maneira repentina. Mesmo já sabendo o que aconteceria, tentou não parecer demasiadamente surpreso quando a porta do Box se abriu.

Enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos, sem encarar ninguém em especial, sabendo que estava muito abaixo do nível "apresentável". Esfregou a mão na testa, ainda tentando tirar o suor que o estava incomodando.

— Jensen?!

Ele ergueu os olhos para o outro rapaz, e viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Thomas.

_Como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o bastante..._

**xxx**

— Tá tudo bem com você? — Welling perguntou não pela primeira vez após ajudá-lo a se levantar e lavar decentemente o rosto, mas Ackles não respondeu, o corpo curvado sobre a pequena pia, a cabeça inclinada para baixo e o cabelo ainda gotejando pela água que havia jogado propositalmente em si mesmo. — Jensen?

— Me dê cinco minutos. — gaguejou num tom débil, tentando controlar a respiração enquanto fechava os olhos com força. — Só cinco minutos.

Tinha plena consciência dos olhares surpresos, e talvez até preocupados, se não estivesse ficando louco, dos outros rapazes sobre si. Murray em particular, como se estivesse tentando entender o motivo pelo qual o loiro estava passando mal.

— Quer que eu chame algum professor ou algo do tipo? — mas Thomas não conseguiria permanecer calado de maneira alguma. Até porque não se importava tanto com os boatos; era o tipo de pessoa que gosta de tirar as conclusões, por si mesma.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça em negação uma única vez, e era como se tivesse levado um murro no estômago. E o moreno não acreditou, porque logo pedia a Chad para buscar alguma monitora, ou até mesmo o próprio diretor. Por alguns instantes, pareceu-lhe que Murray negaria pelo simples fato de, aparentemente, odiá-lo, mas ele logo concordou e saiu do banheiro, alegando que voltaria em breve.

_Por que está fazendo isso? Eu não era o assassino? Eu não era o acusado? Por que está me ajudando?_

Ackles não tinha uma resposta para nenhuma daquelas perguntas. Não algo plausível, pelo menos, e isso não fazia com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor. Welling, por outro lado, parecia capaz de enxergar todas aquelas dúvidas que rodeavam sua mente já perturbada em demasia. Ou, talvez, fosse apenas sua paranóia lhe pregando peças.

— Porque somos amigos. — disse com simplicidade, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. — E não me importo com o que dizem. Você também não deveria se importar.

Por alguns segundos, o loiro se sentiu novamente culpado por não ter falado com ninguém da turma de Alona após o incidente com Chad. Afinal, nenhum deles tinha culpa, não é mesmo? Ele era o culpado. Ele brigou com Jared, depois discutiu com Murray, e então se afastou sem dar nenhuma desculpa aceitável para a situação. E agora Tom estava ali, o ajudando com um sorriso amigável.

Por que não conseguia simplesmente acreditar naquelas palavras?

— Eu sou um idiota. — afirmou não pela primeira vez, num tom ainda fraco. — Por que continua ao meu lado, Thomas? Por que não vira a cara quando eu passo, ou me lança um olhar irritado?... Por que não me odeia como todos os outros?

— Isso faria com que se sentisse melhor? — o moreno retrucou. — E eles não te odeiam. Só... Estão confusos com seu comportamento. Al está lá, preocupada, e Jared está tentando entender o que se passa nessa sua cabeça oca, cara... Todos nós estamos.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de se deixar levar por aquele consolo tão sincero vindo do Welling. Não era como se não quisesse, mas ele _não podia_ acreditar naquelas frases. Não podia porque sairia machucado no final. Não podia porque agiria como um idiota, e também porque ele acabaria perdendo os poucos e frágeis laços que conseguiu formar em Irvine. E já era ruim o bastante sem tudo aquilo para acabar com sua vida.

Já estava ruim o suficiente não ter Donna.

— Não me disse. — Tom observou. — Se nós te odiássemos isso faria com que você se sentisse melhor?

Fosse qual fosse sua resposta, ela simplesmente desapareceu, porque Chad voltou trazendo o professor Morgan.

_Eu só queria que as coisas fossem diferentes._

**xxx**

Descoberto o motivo da ânsia, que era pressão alterada, Jensen teve a escolha de voltar para casa ou permanecer no colégio, sob a jura de que, caso se sentisse mal novamente, iria imediatamente para a diretoria e eles o levariam para o hospital. Ficou com a segunda opção, mesmo recebendo olhares ligeiramente irritados de Thomas. O loiro não precisou de meio segundo para entender a mensagem que ele tentava lhe passar, e isso fez com que ele sorrisse minimamente, feliz por saber que pelo menos alguém ainda se preocupava o suficiente consigo para alertá-lo de alguma forma.

E, quando saíram da diretoria em direção às respectivas classes, ele já esperava que o moreno caminhasse ao seu lado, então não se surpreendeu com a atitude do rapaz. Chad, por outro lado, parecia incomodado, e se manteve em silêncio, com as mãos nos bolsos e a atenção voltada para os próprios tênis.

— Você é burro ou o quê? — parecia-lhe que Welling o iria socar pelo descuido. — Passa mal e não volta pra casa? Não quer ir ao médico? Isso é...

— Irresponsabilidade, eu sei. — Ackles sacudiu a cabeça. — Não importa. Eu vou pro Inferno, de qualquer maneira, não é mesmo?

O comentário não teve resposta, e isso fez com que se sentisse um pouco mal por tê-lo feito. Tom já havia feito questão de dizer que não se importava com os boatos. E Murray... Bom, ele parecia se importar, sim, mas, pelo menos, não havia dito nada a respeito durante aquele pouco tempo em que permaneceram juntos. Na verdade, Chad parecia até meio envergonhado, e Jensen sabia o motivo. O menor tinha plena consciência de que ele havia escutado a conversa, e que sabia qual era sua opinião a respeito do assunto. Mas Ackles nunca iria crucificá-lo por isso. Ele não tinha culpa, afinal de contas.

— Desculpe. — foi sua vez de colocar as mãos nos bolsos e olhar para o chão. — Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Tudo bem. — Thomas sorriu de maneira doce, e, estranhamente, aquilo lhe lembrou de sua mãe. — Não tem problema.

Mas o loiro não estava convencido daquilo. Ele não acreditava que o simples fato de estar pedindo desculpas faria com que eles não o fitassem daquela maneira, como se todos estivessem seriamente preocupados com sua saúde. Não acreditava que havia conseguido "esfregar" aquele fato na cara dos outros rapazes, como se eles fossem os culpados, de alguma maneira. Era como se, a cada acerto, ele errasse por vezes o suficiente para perder tudo outra vez.

_Por que será, não é mesmo? Por que será que você não consegue manter nada inteiro? Age primeiro e pensa depois... Você não presta Jensen._

Resignado, comprimiu os lábios para se certificar de que não diria nenhuma bobagem nos próximos minutos em que permaneceriam juntos, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência. Se havia um sério problema mental, ele não sabia, mas sempre que se sentia demasiadamente culpado com alguma coisa, Ackles se via na obrigação de ser sincero. Via-se na obrigação de contar alguma verdade, de responder alguma pergunta com toda a franqueza que pudesse.

Então, quando Welling e Murray se despediram para irem às respectivas salas, o loiro parou e respirou fundo, meio assustado até, tentando tomar coragem o suficiente para o que estava prestes a fazer.

_Vamos lá, vamos lá!... Não vai doer, não é mesmo? Não vai arrancar pedaço..._

— Thomas? — chamou num tom baixo, ligeiramente envergonhado.

— Sim?

Apesar de estar se dirigindo ao moreno, Chad também parou para ouvir, e Ackles enrubesceu antes de sacudir a cabeça.

— Não. — Jensen admitiu tímido. — Eu não me sentiria melhor se vocês me odiassem.


	9. Don't ask, or never let me know

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 9: If you don't care, don't ask; or never let me know.**

— Sim, mãe, está tudo bem. — Ackles andava em círculos dentro do próprio quarto, sentindo-se ligeiramente nervoso.

Quando o sinal indicando o fim das aulas finalmente tocou, ele não conseguiu permanecer no colégio por tempo o suficiente para saber se alguém o estaria encarando, ou até mesmo para ver se Tom queria conversar. Simplesmente colocou os materiais dentro do armário o mais rapidamente que conseguiu, e depois correu para que ninguém pudesse alcançá-lo enquanto voltava para casa.

— _Tem certeza, querido?_ — do outro lado da linha, Donna parecia preocupada. — _O diretor me ligou hoje, dizendo que você havia passado mal..._

Imediatamente, Jensen se sentiu entorpecido, e caiu sobre a cama, fechando os olhos com força.

_Ah, não, não, não!_

— _Por que não me disse isso, filho?_

— Eu... — tartamudeou durante alguns instantes, envergonhado. — Não queria que se sentisse na obrigação de voltar só para ter a certeza de que eu estava bem. Só isso... Kenzie é mais importante.

Apenas quando Shaffer emudeceu, Ackles se deu conta do que havia dito, e teve vontade de poder se socar, respirando fundo enquanto tentava buscar em algum canto de sua mente uma desculpa boa o bastante para o fato de ter sido tão rude. Aquilo soou mais como um lamento, ou uma reclamação. Como se ela já não estivesse ocupada o bastante com os advogados, agora ele também começava a exigir atenção. Como podia ser tão estúpido?

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer...

— _Tudo bem._ — um suspiro. —_ Quando eu voltar... Prometo que seremos uma família outra vez, ok? Não precisa se desculpar._

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior, e respirou fundo antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Queria estar com a mãe. Queria poder abraçá-la e dizer que precisava, _sim_, pedir desculpas pelo que havia dito. Que precisava se redimir de alguma forma. E, de certa forma, também queria que ela afagasse seu cabelo e lhe dissesse que tudo _ficaria_ bem. Era como uma via de mão dupla.

— Mãe eu... Preciso fazer os deveres. Podemos conversar outra hora?... Beijos. Tchau.

Quando a ligação terminou, o loiro fechou o celular e tentou imaginar pelo que ela já não estava passando, com a tensão crescente de poder perder a guarda da filha mais nova. Mas não seria para sempre, é claro. No verão, todos já sabiam que Jensen iria ficar com o pai, e Joshua iria ficar com a mãe. E, no começo do ano letivo, tudo voltaria ao normal. Ele podia lidar com isso; certo? Não havia nada de errado em se sacrificar um pouco para arrancar um sorriso de Donna. Não havia nada de errado em se sacrificar um pouco para ver o restante da família feliz, mesmo que em pedaços.

Estava abrindo o caderno de biologia, pronto para se focar apenas nas tarefas, quando a campainha tocou. O que era estranho, se considerado o fato de os vizinhos não serem assim tão sociáveis, e ninguém saber seu endereço. Ou, pelo menos, não até onde ele soubesse. Era provável que Alona descobrisse, mas isso não valia. Ela ainda tinha acesso à ficha escolar de todos os alunos, mesmo que não da maneira convencional.

Meio cauteloso, Ackles desceu as escadas, já meio na defensiva. Esperava muitas coisas, menos o que de fato aconteceu quando abriu a porta. Os lábios se entreabriram várias vezes sem emitir nenhum som, e, por alguns segundos, seu único desejo era poder estrangular Tal, porque sabia que ela estava envolvida com aquilo, mesmo que indiretamente.

Mas não conseguiu dizer nada, até porque um nó repentino lhe subiu a garganta, impedindo sua respiração.

Jensen se sentiu sufocar.

— Jared? O que você está fazendo aqui?

**{...}**

O loiro, definitivamente, não estava nem um pouco confortável com a presença de Padalecki ali, em sua casa, quando ofereceu ao rapaz um refrigerante; a única coisa que ainda havia na geladeira. Porque, é claro, ele havia esquecido que a comida estava acabando, e, na pressa de voltar para casa, nem se importou em passar numa padaria ou supermercado para comprar alguma coisa para comer durante aqueles dias.

Jared, por outro lado, parecia aconchegado enquanto se sentava no sofá, logo que Ackles lhe entregou a bebida e ficou o observando, meio que "no piloto automático" enquanto tentava entender o motivo daquela presença tão inesperada em seu lar.

— Eu sei que você não estava esperando minha visita... — o moreno começou, até cauteloso com relação às palavras que usaria; como se esperasse que o menor surtasse a qualquer momento. — E também sei que você provavelmente não está se perguntando como eu cheguei aqui, porque sabe que foi Alona quem me disse... Então...

— Ela te mandou vir aqui. — Jensen concluiu, sem conseguir conter o alívio em sua voz, algo que fez o outro arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Mais ou menos. — Padalecki sacudiu os ombros em descaso. — Al queria que eu conversasse. Ela está preocupada com você.

Por cinco segundos, Ackles se sentiu culpado. Afinal de contas, Tal havia sido sua primeira amiga no lugar, aquela que ignorou a impressão de "esquisitão" que passava, e foi falar com ele. Mas, logo em seguida, esse remorso foi substituído por um grande nada. O loiro não conseguia entender o motivo de ela não ter conversado diretamente com ele, não conseguia entender o motivo de _ela_ não ter aparecido em sua porta, com aquele sorriso misterioso que denunciava que iria aprontar. E isso o desapontou um pouco.

Franziu o cenho, numa expressão um tanto quanto angustiada.

— Preocupada comigo? Por que estaria? — isso era algo que não conseguia entender.

— Porque você passou mal no colégio. — Jared revirou os olhos, como que inconformado com a desconfiança do rapaz. — E também porque desapareceu no horário de saída. Ela quase enlouqueceu, sabe? Disse que você estava fugindo.

Jensen demorou alguns segundos para associar uma coisa à outra, encarando o moreno com a expressão neutra. Logo em seguida ele arfou um tanto quanto revoltado, e Jared sorriu largamente ao perceber a reação do rapaz.

— Eu não preciso de uma babá! — Ackles quase gritou.

— A idéia não foi minha. — Padalecki rebateu, erguendo as mãos. — Pode acreditar quando eu digo que queria estar em qualquer outro lugar. Até porque você não é mais uma criança. Mas, entre ficar aqui correndo o risco de ser chutado para fora, e encarar a Alona... Bom, você sabe como ela é.

O loiro levou as mãos à cabeça, inconformado. Ter plena consciência do que Tal era capaz de fazer, definitivamente, não tornava as coisas nem um pouco melhores. Ele olhou para o maior, esperando que este lhe dissesse que estava brincando, mas ele não o fez. E Jensen logo sacudia a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar naquilo, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, levando as mãos à cabeça, revoltado.

— Diga que é mentira. — aquilo soou como um pedido desesperado.

Por dois segundos, pareceu-lhe que o moreno o faria, mas ele moveu a cabeça em negação.

— Sinto muito, playboy. Não é uma pegadinha, ou alguma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Ackles franziu o cenho, numa expressão angustiada. Queria saber o motivo daquilo tudo. Queria saber o motivo de a loira não ir visitá-lo.

— Pode ao menos, me dizer um motivo plausível?

Jared o encarou, e, logo em seguida, sacudiu os ombros, um sorriso se formando.

— Você já sabe. Alona gosta de você.

**xxx**

— Vai ficar me encarando desse jeito para sempre? — cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, Ackles ergueu o queixo numa atitude desafiadora.

— Depende. — Jared hesitou por meio segundo e, logo em seguida, sorriu, cheio de covinhas. O loiro já havia percebido que ele fazia muito aquilo. — Quanto tempo o seu "_para sempre_" dura?

Inconformado, o menor bufou com a resposta, e pendeu a cabeça para trás, entediado. Quando finalmente lhe pareceu que Padalecki iria embora, começou a chover. E então o moreno estava preso ali, sem ter como sair, já que havia se esquecido de levar um guarda-chuva por precaução, e Ackles não tinha praticamente nada dentro daquela casa. Isso lhes atribuíra um pouco de mau-humor, já que os dois rapazes estavam com fome. Mas o maior ainda parecia propenso a tornar o clima melhor, enquanto o loiro simplesmente não reagia de maneira alguma à suas indiretas.

— Você é sempre assim? — o moreno apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados na coxa. — Tão anti-social?

— Depende. — Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira irônica. — O que "anti-social" significa, no seu dicionário?

Jared ficou em silêncio durante dois segundos, e logo sacudia os ombros.

— _Touché_. — sussurrou consigo mesmo, desanimado.

O maior estava cogitando seriamente a hipótese de ir embora, com ou sem chuva, porque já não agüentava mais aquele marasmo ao lado de Ackles. Ele não reagia, não falava nada, e ainda parecia inquieto. Por quê? Bom, isso era algo que Padalecki não tinha nem a menor vontade de tentar descobrir. Também não tinha vontade de perguntar, porque sabia que a resposta seria evasiva o suficiente para não conseguir concluir nada a respeito do assunto.

— Eu não sou anti-social. — o loiro o sobressaltou com aquelas palavras, e, ao ver o olhar curioso que recebeu, sacudiu os ombros, parecendo meio magoado, embora o outro não soubesse o motivo. — As pessoas me evitam, então eu aprendi a evitá-las também.

Por alguns segundos, Jared o fitou ainda tentando compreender o significado daquela justificativa, e, logo que tudo se encaixou, sacudiu a cabeça. Agora que fazia sentido, pôde perceber uma parte do significado oculto para o comportamento do menor.

—... É uma máscara. — declarou com um pouco de raiva, recebendo um olhar surpreso. — Tudo o que você faz e tudo o que você diz... É só uma porra de uma máscara pra não se machucar no fim?

Meio assustado com a conclusão, Ackles se afastou do moreno, franzindo o cenho de maneira um tanto quanto angustiada. Em sua cabeça, uma confusão: milhões de hipóteses, nenhuma delas plausível.

— Eu não estou certo? — Padalecki resistiu ao impulso de segurá-lo pelos ombros e sacudi-lo, exigindo uma resposta. — Não estou; Jensen?!

O menor sentiu o coração acelerando, e o nó que lhe subiu à garganta fez com que lágrimas lhe surgissem nos olhos. Não gostava de ser "colocado contra a parede" daquela forma. Não gostava que lhe ordenassem alguma coisa. E, principalmente, não gostava quando alguém o encarava daquela maneira, como se o estivesse julgando por suas atitudes. Sabia que não estava certo, e sabia que aquela era uma forma infantil de se livrar dos problemas. Mas tinha medo. Medo de lidar com aquela dor. Tinha medo de se deixar levar. E não queria que o moreno o julgasse daquela maneira tão ríspida.

Então ele afundou o rosto entre as mãos, tremendo, tentando se controlar. Padalecki o teria aproximado de si, mas não daria o braço a torcer; não daquela forma. Era orgulhoso demais para isso.

— E por que se importa? — Jensen soou frágil.

Jared crispou os lábios, teimoso, e virou o rosto, cruzando os braços.

— Não me importo.


	10. I'm scared

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 10: I'm scared. Let me lie with you?**

— E ali é o banheiro... — a voz de Ackles era sussurrada enquanto indicava uma porta, meio incomodado. — Eu... Espero que se sinta em casa.

Jared meneou a cabeça em aceitação, e o loiro saiu dali sem dizer mais nada. Já havia ligado para os pais avisando que dormiria ali por causa da chuva, uma vez que o outro ofereceu o quarto de hóspedes, como se tentasse tornar o clima menos tenso desde o momento em que o maior o havia tratado daquela maneira meio ofensiva até. E ainda assim, Ackles parecia não se importar consigo mesmo para brigar com ele por aquilo.

Padalecki tinha plena consciência de que não deveria estar agindo daquela forma, como se fosse o dono da razão. Ele mesmo já havia usado muitas máscaras, e muitas armaduras para não sair magoado no fim da história, mas isso foi quando mais novo. Não deveria estar julgando Jensen tão severamente, ainda mais agora que tinha plena consciência de um dos motivos pelos quais ele parecia tão extrovertido. Mas não conseguia. Não conseguia porque havia sido criado daquela forma. Conhecia a maior parte de todos os adolescentes que nasceram e cresceram naquela cidade, e por isso já estava acostumado a ter certa intimidade com todos. Irvine recebia muitos estranhos, com toda a certeza, mas eles não pareciam se importar quando alguém invadia o espaço pessoal daquela maneira. E agora o menor simplesmente fugia quando se tratava de expor seus pensamentos de alguma forma. Ele já deveria ter dezessete anos, ora essa! Não era mais um garotinho.

Mas isso não significava que o moreno não havia sido demasiadamente rude quando conversou com ele. Talvez devesse pedir desculpas depois. E, suspirando, Jared fechou os olhos antes de se atirar na cama, irritado consigo mesmo, e fechar os olhos.

— _Talvez_? — resmungou. — É capaz de ele surtar se eu sequer tocar no assunto...

E isso era algo indiscutível.

**xxx**

Quando a tempestade aumentou, Jensen já estava assustado demais para conseguir pegar no sono. Não deveria passar das três da manhã, e ainda não havia dormido, quando os trovões começaram, e o rapaz cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, tremendo. Odiava quando chovia daquela maneira, porque tinha medo dos clarões e do barulho. E, sempre que aquilo acontecia, havia alguém para quem fugir. Mas naquela noite não havia ninguém, e ele enlouqueceria por isso.

_Você__** não vai**__. Não vai, está me ouvindo? Não levante dessa cama. Não levante dessa..._

Ackles fechou os olhos com força, contando até dez em silêncio, mas logo não conseguiu conter o impulso e saiu a passos lentos do próprio quarto. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força enquanto tentava pensar num motivo plausível para explicar à mãe por que invadira seu quarto no meio da noite.

_Sinto muito mãe, eu estava com medo de uma maldita tempestade, e, já que tem um estranho na casa, isso não ajudou em nada para fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor. Então entrei no seu quarto, tranquei a porta, e me escondi embaixo das cobertas, entende?_

Mas Jared não era de todo um estranho, e, logo que se deu conta disso, o loiro já estava agachado ao lado da cabeceira da cama do moreno, sacudindo-o de leve, tentando se sentir melhor com aquela situação.

— Jensen?! — Padalecki ofegou, afastando-se quando um raio iluminou o quarto pelo fato de as cortinas não estarem fechadas. — O que você está fazendo aqui?!

As palavras seguintes saíram engasgadas, meio assustadas, enquanto Ackles resistia ao impulso de pedir um abraço, fechando os olhos com força.

— P-Posso me deitar com você?

— O quê?! — Jared franziu o cenho, irritado. — Está louco, cara?! Isso é...

Mas o olhar assustado do loiro o fez se calar, encarando-o sem entender. Se aquilo ainda era possível, Jensen estava mais pálido que nunca, trêmulo. Ao olhar pela janela, Padalecki entendeu o motivo de todo aquele medo. E isso não fez com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor: estava trovejando.

— Por favor? — a pergunta de Jensen soou como uma súplica. — Eu posso?

— Você tem medo de trovões? — manteve a postura inflexível, mas não precisou de uma resposta, porque, logo que o som fez tremer o chão, e Ackles se encolheu. — Jensen...

— Por favor, Jared... _Por favor_.

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha, e, logo em seguida, crispou os lábios em sinal de irritação. Não estava fazendo aquilo por causa do loiro, mas sim porque estava furioso consigo mesmo. Não queria que Ackles se deitasse ali, na mesma cama que ele, mas também não queria deixá-lo amedrontado daquela forma. Até porque, apesar do mau-humor, Jensen foi não apenas hospitaleiro como também gentil: oferecendo um quarto de hóspedes quando poderia muito bem chutá-lo para fora daquela casa e deixá-lo na chuva.

— Eu sou _gay_... — declarou num tom transtornado, trincando os dentes pelo fato de se importar com a resposta que receberia para a pergunta que fez a seguir: — Isso não enoja você?

E o menor continuou a encará-lo daquela maneira: pálido, de olhos arregalados, sem esboçar reação. Foi mais ou menos aí que Jared se deu conta de que, talvez, o loiro estivesse assombrado demais para processar aquela informação. E isso o fez suspirar longamente.

— Vem. — puxou a coberta para cima, escorregando para o outro lado da cama e abrindo espaço para que o rapaz pudesse se deitar ali. — Não garanto que vai se sentir seguro aqui, mas tudo bem.

Mas, ao contrário do que Padalecki imaginava, Jensen não apenas se aconchegou na cama, como também tomou suas mãos entre as dele, apertando-as com força. Estavam geladas, e, por um breve instante, o maior cogitou a idéia de abraçar o garoto e para que ficasse melhor, para aquecê-lo. Odiava ver a imagem de Ackles assim, frágil, inseguro, assustado. Preferia vê-lo com aquele mesmo ar que passou quando se conheceram: genioso, bravio, confiante. Mas tão logo aquela hipótese lhe cruzou a mente, ele a rejeitou. Já estava indo longe demais compartilhando da mesma cama. Sem falar que o menor parecia capaz de surtar a qualquer momento. Como saber o que deveria fazer se ele tivesse algum ataque? Era capaz de o moreno enlouquecer com aqueles pensamentos, isso sim.

— Segura minha mão. — Ackles pediu num tom baixo o suficiente para que o moreno quase não conseguisse escutá-lo. — Segura minha mão, Jared.

O maior mordeu o lábio inferior com força antes de, em completo silêncio, colocar um braço entre as costelas do loiro, puxando-o delicadamente e sentindo a pele alva se arrepiar com o contato. E por isso, tentou fazer com que o toque não passasse daquilo, apesar de estarem próximos o suficiente para que o hálito mentolado do menor soprasse em seu rosto. Mas o outro rapaz ignorou sua tensão, e se encolheu em conchinha contra seu corpo. Era bom, apesar de Padalecki não querer admitir a si mesmo de maneira alguma.

_Você não está abusando ninguém, cara. Então pare de pensar nisso como um crime ou qualquer besteira do tipo que lhe passe pela cabeça; ok?_

— Obrigado Jay. — foi o que Jensen sussurrou antes de adormecer.

Jared ainda demorou alguns segundos para responder alguma coisa, e um pequeno e sincero sorriso brotou em seus lábios, de maneira completamente involuntária.

— De nada.


	11. Shut up, Milo

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 11: Shut up, Milo.**

Quando Jared abriu os olhos, ainda não eram nem cinco e meia da manhã, e, mesmo assim, sentia como se houvesse dormido todo o tempo que há muito lhe havia sido tomado. Estava completamente relaxado, e era a primeira vez em muitos anos que isso acontecia. Bocejou e se espreguiçou de maneira sonolenta, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos e percebendo que havia um sorriso em seus lábios, e que não conseguia tirá-lo de lá.

Estava prestes a se levantar, já tendo consciência de que precisava voltar para casa logo, uma vez que ainda teria aula, quando, de repente, sentiu braços o envolvendo. Padalecki bem que tentou afastá-los, mas Jensen era mais forte do que parecia, e o prendeu entre eles enquanto resmungava em meio ao sono. Ainda não estava acordado, o que foi um ponto positivo, já que seria uma situação no mínimo estranha se ele estivesse plenamente consciente do que estava fazendo. O moreno pagaria para ver o que o rapaz faria, até porque ele lhe parecia bem tímido para aceitar uma coisa daquelas muito naturalmente.

— Hey, cara. — chamou num tom baixo, tentando não sobressaltar o loiro enquanto se virava para encará-lo. — Acorda. Nós dois temos aula hoje, esqueceu?

Um resmungo e nada mais.

— Jensen... — o maior tentou afastá-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, sacudir de leve seus ombros, mas não obteve o resultado desejado. — Jensen acorda. Eu preciso voltar pra casa e pegar minhas coisas para ir ao colégio, entendeu?... Jensen!

O grito assustou e despertou Ackles, que, no momento de choque, acabou empurrando Jared para longe, rolando pela cama até cair no chão com um baque surdo. Exatamente aquilo que Padalecki não queria que acontecesse, fazendo com que o moreno se sentisse terrivelmente culpado ao vê-lo se levantar com uma mão na testa, a expressão inocente e sobressaltada, os olhos ainda levemente sonolentos.

— Jay? O que foi que... — sua voz soou confusa, sem que o loiro se desse conta do apelido, e, logo em seguida, ele se calou, enrubescendo ao ponto de fazer com que o maior se perguntasse se havia algo errado, mas era apenas a vergonha. — Ah. Sinto muito. Eu não queria... Bom, você sabe.

— Tudo bem. — Jared sacudiu a cabeça, se levantando e se aproximando do menor. — Não queria ter acordado você desse jeito.

Jensen sacudiu os ombros, e logo em seguida fez uma careta, fechando os olhos por breves instantes, numa expressão esquisita enquanto crispava os lábios. Padalecki imediatamente o segurou e o ajudou a se sentar sobre a cama.

— Ei. — o moreno o encarou com preocupação. — Está se sentindo bem?

— Minha cabeça dói. — de maneira meio inconsciente, Ackles fez um beicinho infantil, e o maior resistiu ao impulso de rir daquela expressão tão... **Fofa**, porque a situação era meio séria demais para tal.

— Deixe-me ver isso. — sorriu largamente ao ver o olhar desconfiado, que recebeu em resposta. — Relaxa. Minha irmã mais velha é enfermeira no hospital da cidade, e me ensina algumas coisas nas horas vagas.

Jensen resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível antes de permitir que Padalecki sequer se aproximasse o suficiente para afastar delicadamente sua mão da própria testa, o fitando ainda com preocupação, apesar do sorriso. Sorriso esse que logo murchou, pois viu a mancha vermelha em ambas as mãos de Ackles, que pareceu igualmente assustado ao fitar aquilo. E o moreno arregalou os olhos ao perceber o corte na testa dele; que, apesar de superficial, começava a gotejar. O loiro estava branco feito uma folha de papel, como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo, os lábios trêmulos.

— Jensen! — de repente, Jared se sentiu sufocar. — Você está sangrando!

**{...}**

Ainda meio trêmulo Jared terminou de fazer o pequeno curativo na testa do loiro, que estava emudecido desde o momento em que o moreno havia dito aquelas palavras que o perturbaram tanto. A verdade é que desde pequeno sempre teve medo de sangue, e, no geral, quando se assustava com qualquer coisa, ele surtava. Ao ponto de precisarem dopá-lo para não acabar se machucando, de alguma maneira. Por isso, tentava manter a pouca sanidade que lhe restava, enquanto Padalecki pegava a toalhinha do banheiro, devidamente úmida, para limpar suas mãos, como se percebesse que ainda estava num estado de choque ou algo do tipo.

— Ei, tá tudo bem. — o moreno o encarou, ainda passando o pano sobre seus dedos trêmulos. — Não foi nada.

Jensen ergueu os olhos para fitá-los, e o coração do maior se encolheu ao ver as lágrimas nos orbes verde-esmeralda, presas nos longos cílios, ameaçando cair a cada vez que ele piscava.

—... Desculpe. — sorriu fracamente, a voz rouca. — Sou pior do que uma criança, não é mesmo? Desculpe por... Perturbar... Você...

Jared secou as lágrimas que caíram com a ponta dos dedos, meneando a cabeça em negação. Tinha plena consciência de que o outro só estava lhe dizendo aquelas coisas pelo estado emocional já demasiadamente abalado no qual se encontrava. Padalecki não sabia por que motivo os pais dele haviam saído e deixado o loiro ali, sozinho, apenas para logo em seguida ele precisar contar com a ajuda de um quase completo estranho, numa noite tempestuosa. Estranho esse que praticamente o jogou para fora da cama no meio da madrugada, e o fez cortar a testa quando bateu a cabeça na pequena cômoda ao lado do móvel. Parecia a maldita lei de Murphy agindo, no fim das contas.

— Não. — sorriu, fazendo com que Ackles o olhasse curioso. — Só é diferente. E isso não significa que seja ruim; ok?

O loiro demorou alguns minutos para digerir a informação, e, quando isso aconteceu, ele assentiu ainda meio trêmulo, como se estivesse esperando que o maior confessasse que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas essa afirmação não veio, e isso o fez esticar os lábios num sorriso tímido.

Jensen se sentia bem com o moreno ali.

— Bom, eu... Eu tenho que ir. — o maior se levantou, surpreendendo Ackles, que franziu o cenho. — Ainda tenho de me arrumar para o colégio e... Qualquer coisa é só... Qualquer coisa é só me ligar, tudo bem?

— Mas eu pensei que você iria... — o loiro parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa importante, porém, logo se calou. — Ok. Anote o número quando sair... A porta está aberta.

Jared queria perguntar o motivo de o menor deixar a porta aberta, principalmente agora que já sabia sobre o assassinato de Rachel, mas se manteve calado enquanto cruzava a porta. E Jensen também observou, sentindo-se ligeiramente deixado de lado pelo moreno, mas também não disse nada a respeito. Até porque ninguém lhe devia satisfação alguma, e ele não tinha o direito de exigir nada das pessoas. Amuado, ele esperou até ouvir o barulho da porta da frente sendo fechada, e logo em seguida suspirou longamente.

_Vamos lá. Padalecki nunca te disse que iria te abraçar pra você chorar no ombro dele. Também foi bem gentil, ao ponto em que você foi um insuportável. Então pare de se sentir dessa maneira. Pare de sentir como se alguém o estivesse sufocando. Resista ao impulso de se trancar nesse quarto e só sair amanhã... Não chore!_

Mas ele não conseguiu.

Enquanto se dirigia ao colégio, já devidamente arrumado, Jensen ainda podia sentir o nó na garganta.

**xxx**

— Ackles! — Jeffrey, não pela primeira vez, chamou a atenção de Jensen durante a aula, conseqüentemente fazendo com que o rapaz recebesse diversos olhares irritados dos outros alunos. — Tem certeza de que não quer parar por aqui?

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha numa expressão confusa, sem entender o motivo daquela pergunta pela milésima vez. Desde que chegou, na verdade, parecia que todos os professores estavam questionando se ele não queria voltar para casa. Até mesmo Julie havia lhe perguntado aquilo. Talvez estivesse pálido demais, ou apenas o curativo em sua testa aparentasse seriedade. Fosse como fosse, todos pareciam preocupados, e ninguém da turma gostava disso.

— Não, eu... Eu estou bem. — repetiu mais para si mesmo, embora soasse falso e tivesse plena certeza disso.

O mais velho o encarou com uma expressão duvidosa, e Jensen sentiu mais olhares raivosos em suas costas. Se já não bastasse o "favoritismo", ainda havia o fato de todos estarem perdendo a aula por sua causa. Não que fizesse muita diferença, já que ninguém gostava do professor, mas todos tinham certo prazer em participar da Educação Física. E agora eles estavam perdendo tudo aquilo, por causa de quem? Ackles; é claro!

— Ok. — Jeffrey voltou sua atenção para o restante da turma, sua fisionomia já alterada. — Ventimiglia, Cohen! Vocês escolhem o time! Dois tempos de basquete antes de o sinal bater. Vão!

O menor já tinha plena consciência de que seria um dos últimos a ser escolhido, mas não esperava que Jared ficasse ao seu lado, também esperando o momento em que alguém lhe chamaria para um dos times. Então, olhou para ambos os líderes da vez, tentando avaliar qual a porcentagem de chance de alguém lhe socar pela falta de habilidade em esportes. No lado de Matthew Cohen havia: Chad, Thomas, DJ Qualls, Benjamin Affleck e Colin Ford. Ao lado de Milo Ventimiglia havia: Osric Chau, Brock Kelly, Rob Benedict, Sterling K. Brown e Christopher Heyerdahl. E ele não tinha certeza de querer entrar em nenhum dos dois.

Até porque sabia que Padalecki ficaria no time de Matthew, então não ficou surpreso quando, ao passar ao seu lado, Milo esbarrou em seu ombro com um sussurro nem um pouco simpático, que saiu num tom completamente desagradável:

— Eu não quero que você estrague tudo, está me ouvindo? _Não quero_.

**xxx**

Ainda meio trêmulo pelo desastre total que havia sido a aula, Jensen terminou de colocar a roupa e suspirou, levando a mão até o curativo recém-feito na testa, sentindo o machucado arder por baixo. Realmente não pretendia atrapalhar Ventimiglia no jogo, até porque tentou evitar até mesmo se aproximar dos outros rapazes, mas a culpa não era sua se haviam jogado a bola em sua direção.

Não foi proposital derrubar o rapaz, e muito menos causar uma luxação em seu pulso. Até porque Ackles também caiu, embora não da mesma forma. A única coisa que definitivamente fez com que recebesse um olhar furioso que deixava clara a ameaça foi o fato de o professor perguntar se _ele_ estava bem, e apenas levar Milo para a enfermaria como se nada lhe houvesse acontecido.

Mas não viu nada de errado enquanto saía do vestiário já devidamente arrumado, esfregando a ponta dos dedos no curativo, sabendo que não ajudaria em nada, mas era uma atitude que simplesmente não conseguiu evitar.

_Como se isso importasse..._

— Ei, Ackles!

Jensen paralisou assim que ouviu o chamado, e fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o lábio inferior. Saber o que viria a seguir não fez com que se sentisse melhor.

— Temos alguns assuntos pendentes para resolver.

**{...}**

— Eu não disse que não era pra estragar tudo?! Não disse?!

Ventimiglia o empurrou com força o suficiente para fazer com que o loiro tropeçasse e caísse, mas Ackles apenas o encarou, sem esboçar reação, sentindo as palmas das mãos arderem pelo atrito repentino com o concreto.

— Foi um acidente. — sem ver nada de errado com a afirmação, Jensen se colocou de pé outra vez, esfregando as mãos na calça jeans, tentando limpá-las.

—... Um acidente? — Milo crispou os lábios em sinal de irritação, e seus amigos riram. Aquilo não fez com que o menor se sentisse confortado. — Claro, por que não?

Ackles abriu a boca para dizer a primeira besteira que lhe viesse em mente, tendo plena consciência de que isso só pioraria a situação, mas, não pela vez naquele dia, interrompeu-se ao perceber que os outros rapazes também saiam do vestiário. Logo que seus olhos encontraram os de Jared, voltou sua atenção para os tênis. Não queria arrumar briga com ninguém. E também não queria que ninguém tentasse lhe defender.

Sabia que foi a primeira coisa que ocorreu a Padalecki quando viu a turma de Ventimiglia praticamente o cercando.

— Desculpe. — sacudiu os ombros e, sem pudor, acrescentou: — Mas se não queria que eu participasse, avisasse ao seu time que não deveriam jogar a bola para mim. Culpe a mim, se quiser, mas o erro foi seu.

Jensen teve a certeza de que não deveria ter dito aquilo quando Milo agarrou o colarinho de sua blusa, os olhos faiscando. E também porque Thomas viu e fez os amigos pararem. Trincou os dentes, incomodado com a proximidade do moreno, e ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, cravando as unhas na própria pele, sentindo-a arder.

— Você se acha o máximo, não é mesmo Ackles? — Ventimiglia quase cuspiu as palavras, próximo o suficiente para que o loiro quase sentisse seus cílios roçando em seu rosto. — O "queridinho" dos professores... O "favorito" do papai...

O menor se sentiu repentinamente sufocado, e afastou o outro com um empurrão, um nó repentino lhe subindo à garganta. Milo podia falar o que bem entendesse, sobre os professores, sobre o colégio, sobre Jensen. Menos sobre sua família, porque ela já estava destruída o suficiente sem fofocas sobre o assunto.

— Cale a boca.

— Opa. Parece que eu encontrei uma ferida. — o moreno parecia satisfeito por ter provocado alguma reação no outro rapaz, sorrindo largamente de maneira perversa. —... Isso não é verdade?

A vontade de Ackles era de poder socá-lo, mas sabia que seria errado, mesmo que ele merecesse. Então se contentou em morder o lábio inferior enquanto virava as costas e saía dali, sentindo as faces queimando ao ouvir as risadas de Milo. Quando ouviu passos atrás de si, parou, cerrando os punhos.

— Jensen? — a voz de Jared era cautelosa, como se esperasse um surto de raiva ou algo do tipo. —... Está tudo bem?

Ele poderia ter dito milhares de coisas para responder aquela pergunta. Poderia ter dito a verdade, poderia ter mentido. Poderia ter simplesmente ignorado e seguido seu caminho, ou poderia ter se lamentado até não conseguir mais. Poderia ter se virado para os outros rapazes, poderia ter voltado e falado milhares de coisas para Milo, para calar aquela maldita boca e apagar aquele sorrisinho imbecil. Porém, a única coisa que saiu, foi num sussurro estrangulado, e não era nada do que gostaria de ter falado.

— Me deixem em paz, tá legal?!... Eu só... Quero ficar sozinho.

Enquanto se afastava, o nó na garganta ainda o sufocando, as lágrimas teimosas embaçando sua visão, Jensen ainda pôde ouvir o sussurro de Chad:

— Isso não vai prestar...


	12. It's all I want

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 12: It's all I want.**

Quando o celular tocou, Jensen pretendia deixá-lo caído sobre a cama, enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro no quarto, passando as mãos pelo cabelo de maneira compulsiva, se perguntando em que Inferno estava agora. Afinal de contas, era como se tudo estivesse virando de pernas para o ar, e nada mais fazia sentido, assim: de repente. Tentou ignorar o toque que não reconhecia mais, e isso em nada apaziguou sua vontade de ir até lá apenas para checar a tela, e isso fez outro nó lhe subir à garganta.

"PAI"

Por um breve instante, cogitou a hipótese de não atender e depois enviar uma mensagem de desculpas alegando que estava no banho, mas isso fez com que algumas lágrimas lhe embaçassem a visão, e ele atendeu antes que pudesse se arrepender de não tê-lo feito quando ainda tinha alguma chance.

— Pai? — a voz soou rouca, balbuciada, como se estivesse assustado.

— _Jensen? Você me ligou nos últimos dias, desculpe não ter atendido._ — antes que Ackles pudesse responder qualquer coisa que lhe viesse em mente, Roger prosseguiu: —_ Se importaria de não fazê-lo mais, Jensen? Eu estou meio ocupado..._

E ele queria brigar. Queria discutir a respeito, saber por que motivo era tão menos importante que os irmãos mais novos, por que ninguém se importava como ele se sentia, ou com _o que_ sentia. O loiro queria exigir alguma atenção, exigir ao menos uma palavra carinhosa, ao menos um abraço. E por que não conseguiu? Por que não disse tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta há muito tempo?

— Pai, eu... — Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior.

Mas ele não podia. Não podia, porque Joshua estava feliz onde estava, porque cada um deles havia escolhido onde ficaria. Não podia porque Mackenzie era a única irmã que tinha, e porque ambos os pais a queriam. Porque cada um deveria ter suas razões para está-lo deixando, e talvez ele merecesse.

— Sinto muito. — sacudiu a cabeça com força, frustrado consigo mesmo. — Não queria ter perturbado você.

— _Tudo bem... É só que... Quando tudo isso terminar, você pode ligar quantas vezes quiser, e eu prometo que irei atender; ok?_

— Não tem problema. Não era nada... Nada importante.

_Eu estou confuso, pai. Eu quero que você me diga o que eu devo fazer. Eu quero que você me diga algo que me faça sentir melhor. Eu quero que você diga que eu também sou importante, que eu também valho alguma coisa. __**Por favor**__... Eu não quero promessas que nunca serão cumpridas. Eu não quero que termine._

Quando a ligação acabou, com um "Tchau" sem nenhum tipo de emoção, Ackles jogou o celular do outro lado do quarto, sentando-se sobre a cama, o coração apertado. Respirava com dificuldade, tentando convencer a si mesmo que aquilo não significava nada, que tudo ficaria bem em breve. Mas não era algo tão simples. Ele nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que consegue fingir para si mesma, nunca conseguiu fazê-lo.

Aconteceu novamente.

Jensen afundou o rosto entre as mãos, e chorou.

**It's all right to tell me**_ (Está certo me dizer)_

**What you think about me**_ (O que você pensa sobre mim)_

**I won't try to argue you**_ (Eu não vou tentar argumentar)_

**Or hold it against you**_ (Ou segurá-la contra você)_

**I know that you're leaving **_(Eu sei que você está indo embora)_

**You must have your reasons**_ (Você deve ter suas razões)_

**The season is calling**_ (A estação está chamando)_

**Your pictures are falling down**_ (Suas fotos estão caindo)_

**The stepts I retrace**_ (Os passos que eu relembro)_

**The sad look on your face**_ (O olhar triste no seu rosto)_

**xxx**

Enquanto se dirigia à sala de aula, Jensen sentia sobre si mais olhares curiosos, alguns extremamente prepotentes. E sua vontade era de perguntar, aos gritos, se havia algum problema, se alguém via algo de errado no fato de ele estar sozinho, mas mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou se contentar com isso.

_Acostume-se. Eles vão continuar agindo dessa maneira, como urubus atrás da carniça. Vão continuar agindo como se você fosse algum idiota, como se fosse algum tipo de aberração. Não que não seja, mas ninguém precisa saber disso, não é mesmo?_

Argumentando mentalmente consigo mesmo, arrumou os materiais sobre a carteira e se sentou, levando a mão à testa, esfregando a ponta dos dedos sobre o curativo. Aquilo o estava incomodando profundamente, embora não soubesse o motivo. Em plena quinta-feira, deveria estar feliz pela semana estar chegando ao fim, pois se livraria daquele imenso cenário de dementes, mas havia sido roubada toda a capacidade que tinha de sorrir.

_Mas você não deve reclamar; certo? Donna não liga há dois dias, e em breve vai dizer que foi você que não manteve contato. Como o bom filho que é você vai aceitar tudo calado, e não vai dizer absolutamente nada a respeito. "Sinto muito, mamãe"; "Claro"; "Está tudo bem, sim, não precisa se preocupar"... Por que você é tão imbecil, Jensen?_

Sentindo a cabeça latejar, Ackles fechou os olhos com força, inconformado pelo fato de estar agindo como se já não estivesse acostumado com aquilo tudo. Era estúpido. Era idiotice. Agir como se fosse uma vítima, como se estivesse esperando que alguém fosse abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Desde quando acreditava em contos de fada?

— Sr. Ackles? — quando ergueu os olhos, já sabia a pergunta que viria, e isso não fez com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor com a situação. — Está se sentindo bem?

Ficou ligeiramente surpreso, pois Mark era um dos únicos professores que nunca lhe perguntava em frente a toda a sala se ele estava bem. Na verdade, o loiro nunca se olhava no espelho antes de ir ao colégio, exceto algumas das poucas vezes nas quais sua mãe lhe mandava pentear o cabelo, e nem isso ele fazia ultimamente, porque a lembrança o fazia se sentir mal. Então ele não via, mas estava cada vez mais pálido, os olhos meio arregalados, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas como se estivesse com febre ou algo do tipo.

— Sim, professor. — Jensen respondeu melancolicamente, sacudindo os ombros em descaso, sem se importar com a preocupação.

Pellegrino ainda o encarou descrente durante alguns instantes, e o mais novo cerrou os punhos em cima das coxas, por baixo da mesa, tentando conter o impulso de ser malcriado e dizer coisas das quais se arrependeria depois. Então simplesmente voltou sua atenção para o caderno, pronto para copiar a matéria que o professor passaria no quadro.

Ignorar era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer.

**xxx**

As aulas se passaram mais rapidamente do que o loiro poderia ter imaginado, e isso fez com que ele conseguisse ao menos treinar consigo mesmo um sorriso falso que não parecesse tão mentiroso quanto todos os que expressara nos últimos dias. Mas toda a calmaria pareceu se esvair quando, no meio da multidão, alguém chamou seu nome. E ele imediatamente ficou tenso, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, respirando fundo.

— Ei! Jensen!

Ackles fechou os olhos com força, cerrando os punhos. E, quando se virou para trás, ele já sabia o que esperar. Então não se surpreendeu.

Alona sorria largamente, como uma criança que ganhou um doce.

— Como vai? — Tal mantinha o sorriso, como se não notasse sua tensão, muito menos os olhares surpresos que recebeu da multidão por ter a ousadia de simplesmente chegar perto do rapaz daquela maneira, como se fosse uma das coisas mais simples do mundo.

— O que você quer? — resmungou as palavras por entre os dentes trincados, tentando conter a raiva.

Alona o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o sorriso desaparecendo aos poucos, como se tentasse entender o motivo de toda aquela hostilidade. Quando colocou uma mão em seu ombro, Jensen se afastou; o que não adiantou em nada para fazer com que a expressão da garota se alterasse.

— Qual é Jenny, eu não vou te morder. — a loira cruzou os braços.

— _Jensen_. — ele corrigiu, ainda de punhos cerrados.

E foi mais ou menos aí que Tal também se incomodou com sua atitude.

— Tudo bem então, "_Jensen_". — ela frisou o nome. — Como vai, meu digníssimo amigo?

Ackles queria confrontá-la, queria perguntar o motivo de a garota estar voltando a falar com ele, sendo que simplesmente se negou sequer a olhar em seus olhos após sua briga com Chad. Queria saber o que se passava naquela cabeça, mesmo que acabasse não compreendendo no fim. Afinal, ele tinha esse direito. Depois de tudo pelo que havia passado, o mínimo que a loira poderia fazer, era dizer o motivo de insistir tanto naquele laço que nem mesmo chegava ao ponto de ser uma amizade verdadeira.

— O que você quer Alona? — Jensen franziu o cenho de maneira angustiada, tentando conter o nó que lhe subiu à garganta. — O que você quer de mim?

— Por que você acha que eu quero alguma coisa? — Tal arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender absolutamente nada, parecendo surpresa; como se estivesse esperando outro ataque de palavras. — Eu já te pedi algo, o que quer que fosse?

O loiro não conseguiu responder, sacudindo os ombros de maneira cansada, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Isso fez com que a garota concluísse que, definitivamente, havia algo errado. Então, sem rodeios, ela o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou até a parte mais calma do colégio, onde não havia ninguém para fitá-los com curiosidade ou qualquer outro sentimento.

— O que está acontecendo, Jensen? — Alona o encarou, angustiada. — Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, e também sei que tenho lá meus defeitos. Mas fiz alguma coisa errada pra você não acreditar mais em minhas palavras?

Ele desviou os olhos, sem responder, e a loira segurou seu braço antes que pudesse fugir para qualquer outro lugar. Ackles estava de costas, meio tenso, como se esperasse alguma acusação, ou qualquer outra coisa. Isso fez com que ela se apiedasse, tentando entender que Inferno se passava dentro da cabeça daquele rapaz para ele agir daquela forma.

_Por que tão magoado? Por que tão ferido? Por que tão... Destruído? Você me parecia alguém tão cheio de vida, uma pessoa tão alegre... Por que a luz dentro de você desapareceu, Jensen? Por que você permitiu que ela se apagasse? O que houve com você?... O que está escondendo esse tempo todo, debaixo dessas máscaras tão difíceis de interpretar? Por que está fingindo?_

—... O que você quer de mim? — Jensen repetiu num tom fraco, meio trêmulo.

— Eu quero que confie em mim.

Ao ver o olhar torturado de Ackles, Alona não conseguiu conter o impulso de tomar seu rosto entre as mãos e obrigá-lo a encará-la. E, apesar de ter sido um gesto deliberadamente carinhoso, percebeu que aquilo o assustou um pouco, ainda mais quando declarou doce:

—... Confia em mim, Jensen. É só o que eu quero.


	13. For this, good girls die

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

Postando pelo celular, então, qualquer erro de formatação, já sabem!

(Kaline é culpada pelo tamanho POASKPOASKPOASK quando estiver em casa, respondo os dois reviews, tá, fofa? :D)

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 13: Because everyone thinks I'm a murderer. — It's what the good boys do. For this, good girls die.**

Os dias se passaram numa rapidez que surpreendeu não apenas seus colegas de classe, como também o próprio Jensen. Não era como se, às vezes, o tempo estivesse numa lentidão que desesperava a todos, principalmente nas matérias menos adoradas, mas eram raros os dias que não terminavam com olhares surpresos direcionados para o relógio de pulso de cada um, buscando compreender o que raio estava acontecendo. Enquanto isso acontecia, Ackles se habitou a uma rotina estranha, onde nada era o que parecia e ele sempre podia esperar por ainda mais surpresas durante e após as aulas. Alona fazia questão de que ele passasse o intervalo com sua turma, e, mesmo que a princípio a tensão fosse crescente, agora tudo parecia quase natural.

Ele podia sorrir sem ter medo de parecer falso, podia participar das conversas sem ter medo de ser intrometido, podia simplesmente iniciar um assunto e pedir a ajuda dos outros rapazes com relação aos esportes. Mesmo que o clima fosse um pouco pesado quando alguém tentava lhe perguntar algo sobre sua família, pouco a pouco, os laços entre os adolescentes estavam sendo fortalecidos, e isso era algo bom.

Agora, pelo menos, a turma já sabia que o loiro tinha seus próprios limites, e que seu silêncio era uma maneira de tentar se proteger de algo que ele acreditava ainda não estar pronto para enfrentar. E respeitavam isso. Tudo estava bem para todos.

Ou, pelo menos, por algum tempo.

**xxx**

— Jensen?

Estavam reunidos todos na casa de Jared, sob os cuidados da mamãe Padalecki, tentando estudar para as avaliações, embora, na verdade, aquela fosse mais uma maneira de permanecer unidos do que um aprendizado. Danneel, amuada, lia revistas _Capricho_ a um canto. Chad e Alona disputavam para ver quem era o melhor jogador de _video game_. Sandra e Jared estavam compenetrados numa conversa sobre músicas e bandas clássicas. E, enquanto isso, Jensen e Thomas eram os únicos que realmente estudavam.

A pergunta partiu de Murray, que não tirou os olhos da tela da TV.

— O que foi Chad? — Ackles ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, retirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos, que começavam a arder.

O outro loiro demorou alguns instantes para responder, ainda concentrado no jogo, e, logo em seguida, apertou _start_ e deu um _pause_ na tela, virando-se para encarar o maior; uma sobrancelha arqueada de maneira esquisita. Antes mesmo de ele realmente fazer uma pergunta, Jensen já sabia do que se tratava, e isso imediatamente o deixou na defensiva, os ombros meio encurvados, esperando por algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. Na verdade, até sabia, mas não conseguiria admitir a si mesmo, de maneira alguma.

— Quando você vai nos apresentar sua família?

Assim que Murray terminou a frase, Ackles sentiu sobre si os olhares curiosos, e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, revirando o lápis entre os dedos, nervoso. Alona foi a única pessoa que pareceu notar, repentinamente alarmada, como que esperando algum surto ou qualquer coisa do tipo vinda do rapaz.

— Eu não sei. — admitiu meio tenso.

Chad arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira ligeiramente irônica, mas, antes que qualquer um pudesse tomar a palavra, outra pessoa foi ouvida. Tal não pôde fazer nada para evitar, até porque, mesmo que pretendesse, Jared foi mais rápido.

— Por quê?

A pergunta não tinha apenas uma resposta, tinha milhares. Milhares de possibilidades, milhares de hipóteses. Milhares de medos infantis, ou nem tanto. Respostas que não agradariam a ninguém, ainda mais agora, que tudo parecia finalmente ter entrado nos eixos.

Então, assim que encarou Padalecki, Jensen desejou morrer.

— Por que não quer que conheçamos sua família, Jensen? — o moreno tinha sua atenção totalmente voltada para aquela conversa, e até Sandra, que geralmente evitava se intrometer em assuntos como aquele, estava um tanto quanto curiosa. — Do que você tem tanto medo?

— Jared, pega leve. — Alona acertou-lhe um tabefe não tão delicado no ombro, irritada com o amigo. — Só porque ele ainda não nos apresentou os pais dele, e irmãos, se é que tem, não significa que esteja com medo.

— Então por que ainda não o fez se não tem nada no caminho para impedir? — Chad arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

O clima anteriormente leve estava agora definitivamente tenso, e Jensen cerrou os punhos sobre as coxas embaixo da pequena mesa que fora colocada ali no quarto do moreno. Tinha plena consciência de que, mesmo o "defendendo", até mesmo Tal estava curiosa a respeito de seus motivos para não falar com a família sobre os amigos, ou com os amigos sobre a família. A verdade é que não sabia se estava pronto para tentar, e _não queria_ tentar. Donna estava ocupada com Mackenzie, Roger também, Joshua e o restante moravam longe. Como poderia apresentar a família aos amigos, se o único Ackles naquela cidade era ele mesmo?

— Eles não estão aqui. — interrompeu a discussão que sabia que seria formada, se tudo continuasse correndo naquele ritmo, baixando os olhos para o chão, tentando não ferir a si mesmo com as palavras. —... Eles, meus pais e meus irmãos... Não estão aqui.

— E por que não? — aparentemente, um problema familiar era mais interessante para Danneel do que uma revista de fofocas.

— Tribunal. — Jensen se engasgou com a palavra, sacudindo a cabeça, levantando-se num rompante e assustando a todos. — E-Eu... Acho... Não... Seria melhor...

Antes que qualquer um tivesse a chance de dizer algo a respeito daquele surto, Ackles praticamente correu para o banheiro, batendo a porta com força. Pelo menos fugiu para um lugar próximo, como se pretendesse dar as respostas quando enfim se acalmasse, foi a pequena observação mental que Sandra fez consigo mesma.

— Você é um idiota, Padalecki! — Alona parecia prestes a socar o amigo.

— Qual é! — Chad não gostava quando brigavam com seu melhor amigo. — Ele _não tem culpa_ se Ackles nunca dá o primeiro passo!

— Será que dá pra vocês dois calarem a boca? — Jared sobressaltou a todos, que estavam tão concentrados na briga entre amigos que sequer viram o moreno tentando falar com o loiro. — Isso não vai ajudar em nada a melhorar a situação.

Sandra e Thomas se entreolharam, enquanto Danneel simplesmente sacudia os ombros e voltava sua atenção para a revista. Na verdade, enquanto o restante da turma estava naquela discussão inútil sobre quem tinha começado o que e quem deveria fazer isso ou aquilo, eles eram os únicos que de fato tentavam analisar o comportamento de Jensen.

Ele estava assustado. Não como alguém que é pego de surpresa, mas como alguém que está com medo. Medo de enfrentar alguma coisa, medo de perder o pouco que tem. E essa era uma atitude estranha, mesmo para o rapaz. Nos poucos dias em que mantiveram contato, puderam perceber que, apesar da timidez, ele tinha gênio forte e personalidade. Então por que estava tão assustado?

— Jensen? — Padalecki chamou baixinho, mesmo que todos pudessem ouvi-lo. — Você pode abrir a porta para mim?

Silêncio. Jared resolveu jogar sujo.

— Você não disse que não era anti-social? Não disse que as pessoas te evitavam, e é por isso que você as evita também? Eu não quero evitar você; nenhum de nós quer. Então, você pode tirar essa máscara... _Por favor_?

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que ninguém entendesse absolutamente nada, encarando Jared como se o rapaz fosse algum louco, mas ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Em completo silêncio, o moreno testou a fechadura da porta, tentando puxar a maçaneta.

Estava aberta.

Padalecki entrou no banheiro sem produzir nenhum tipo de ruído, e, minutos depois, saiu com os braços ao redor dos ombros de Jensen, como se o estivesse consolando. O loiro cobria o rosto com as mãos, talvez pela vergonha, talvez por nervosismo, talvez por nenhum motivo em especial além da histeria. Fosse como fosse, o maior o guiou até a cama e o fez se sentar, trêmulo. O grupo trocava olhares curiosos em absoluto silêncio, e, mesmo quando Ackles finalmente tomou coragem para encarar o chão, todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele.

— Tribunal. — ele repetiu, como se a palavra o estivesse sufocando. — Meus pais... Estão se separando, e... E eles estão brigando pela guarda da minha irmã mais nova, Mackenzie. Joshua, meu outro irmão, que já tem quinze anos, ficou com meu pai, Roger... E eu... Eu fiquei com minha mãe, Donna.

—... E ela não está aqui? — delicadamente, Alona tomou as mãos do rapaz entre as suas, falando num tom doce.

— Ela nunca está. — Jensen balbuciou; seus olhos cravados no gesto da loira. — Precisa trabalhar o dia inteiro pra conseguir pagar o advogado, e não me deixa ajudar... Costuma brincar que eu cuido mais dela do que ela de mim, exceto quando se trata do colégio.

— Por que o colégio é a exceção? — Chad, mesmo sob o olhar raivoso de Tal, se viu na obrigação de perguntar, e o loiro deu de ombros em resposta.

— Donna diz que eu sou muito introvertido. — Ackles sorriu vagamente. — Eu sei que, talvez, ela esteja certa, mas... Me mandou convidar vocês para ir em casa um dia em que eu estava feliz. E, quando eu neguei, ela disse que iríamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde... Mamãe nunca me disse isso.

— E por que você negou? — Thomas interrompeu a narrativa, e, dessa vez, ninguém recebeu olhares raivosos, até porque Alona estava prestes a perguntar a mesma coisa.

— Vocês não iriam aceitar. — foi a resposta imediata de Jensen, que ergueu os olhos para encará-los pela primeira vez.

Parecia magoado. Confuso. Triste. Mas não iria chorar, porque, apesar da imensidão de sentimentos, estava meio calmo até, mesmo em meio ao caos em sua mente. Vendo aquele olhar tão vago, tão melancólico, Jared teve vontade de abraçá-lo e nunca mais deixá-lo sair, tendo plena consciência de que a única coisa que o menor realmente precisava era de alguém que o fizesse se sentir seguro outra vez. Porque os pais, aqueles que deveriam protegê-lo, o estavam deixando de lado, esquecendo-se de que ele também precisava de atenção, de que ele também precisava de carinho.

Não importa o que aconteça, a família sempre vem em primeiro lugar.

Eles só estavam se esquecendo de que Ackles também fazia parte daquela.

— Por que pensa isso? — Danneel o encarou, sem entender, e, antes mesmo de o rapaz responder, todos já sabiam a resposta.

Sandra era a única que permanecia em silêncio, apenas observando. E também foi a única que não esboçou reação à notícia. O garoto gostava dela, que respeitava seu silêncio e, ao mesmo tempo, não se deixava ser ignorada, mesmo em meio àquela confusão. McCoy, na verdade, também era a única que de fato dava tempo ao tempo, sem forçar a situação ou ser demasiadamente invasiva. Ela respeitava suas decisões, afinal.

Quando respondeu, Jensen não encarava ninguém em especial.

— Porque vocês acham que eu sou um assassino.

**xxx**

Após o infeliz debate sobre os motivos de não apresentar sua família, Jensen se despediu dos outros adolescentes e voltou imediatamente para casa, sem se importar em checar se havia esquecido o livro ou se o que segurava era seu. Apenas voltou, o mais rápido que pôde, sentindo o coração apertado no peito. Não correu, mesmo que tivesse vontade.

Não era como se tivesse gostado de se expor daquela maneira pela primeira vez, mas aquilo lhe tirou um peso dos ombros. Não era bom porque doía, porque era o mesmo que arrancar os pontos que tão cuidadosamente fizera, reabrir uma ferida antiga e vê-la inflamar, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para evitar o machucado.

Tinha medo. Medo de que eles o julgassem, medo de perder aquelas poucas amizades que tinha. Medo de que Donna se cansasse de bancar a babá e entregasse sua guarda ao pai. Medo de acabar sozinho no fim, e era isso que o motivava a permanecer sempre em silêncio, a não expor seu ponto de vista, a não dizer nada sobre ninguém e não arranjar confusão. Porque é isso o que os bons garotos fazem. Porque, não arrumando problemas para ninguém, talvez as coisas melhorassem um pouco.

Mas por que tinha tanto medo? Isso era algo que o próprio Jensen não compreendia. O sentimento simplesmente estava lá, amargando seus dias, tornando-os desagradáveis e perturbadores. Impedindo-o de se aproximar e formar laços verdadeiros, sempre temendo que a história terminasse em lágrimas.

Talvez houvesse algum problema em seu cérebro, no fim das contas. Fosse como fosse, Ackles não conseguia lidar com isso, e o resultado era encontros como os daquele dia: bons a princípio, tenebrosos ao fim. Aliás, por que Jared se importava tanto? Por que insistia, por que corria atrás e o obrigava a dizer algo sincero? Por que sorria daquele jeito todo cheio de covinhas, como se o loiro nunca tivesse errado, ou como se tudo fosse maravilhoso, e Jensen não tivesse nenhum defeito? Isso era algo que _não queria_ entender.

Não queria porque tinha medo, e porque tinha medo evitava.

**xxx**

Sandra olhou o reflexo no espelho. Depois daquela quinta-feira desanimadora, McCoy não estava disposta a qualquer outra coisa que não tomar um longo banho e dormir. Quando saiu da casa de Jared, mesmo sob os protestos de Chad, sentia que estava sendo observada, mas não deu atenção. Agora, ali, em sua casa, a sensação desaparecia; mesmo que não o incômodo. Na verdade, aquela inquietação se deu a partir do momento em que Jensen foi embora da casa de Padalecki. Não entendia os motivos do loiro de não querer apresentar a família, nem o que o levava a ter "surtos", como o que ocorreu quando ele se trancou no banheiro.

— Não importa mais. — sacudiu os ombros. — Depois de hoje é provável que ele nunca mais sequer olhe na direção da nossa turma.

Sandra não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de invadir o espaço pessoal dos outros. Se Ackles não queria falar, tudo bem; ela podia esperar. E, se ele nunca tocasse no assunto, McCoy precisaria entender: existem algumas pessoas que preferem guardar certas coisas para si mesmas.

Suspirando profundamente, a morena prendeu o cabelo num coque frouxo, e retirou as roupas, se dirigindo ao chuveiro. Era melhor parar de pensar nos problemas e se deixar levar pelo conforto que apenas um banho quente poderia oferecer. Uma maneira de relaxar, no fim das contas.

_Amanhã eu posso falar com Chad a respeito de Jensen._

Mas Sandra não sabia que não haveria um amanhã para ela.

**{...}**

_Era um belo quarto. Com cores claras, as paredes transmitiam a sensação de calmaria, enquanto a cama, ornamentada delicadamente, parecia estranhamente segura. Os lençóis brancos estavam caprichosamente arrumados sobre o móvel, impecavelmente limpos. Uma cena tão perfeita que poderia fazer parte de um conto de fadas._

_Sorrindo, ele caminhou silenciosamente pelo cômodo, buscando com os olhos aquilo que poderia ajudá-lo a completar seus desejos íntimos. Havia uma agulha prendendo uma fita de cetim num vestido que estava em um cabide, pendurado às portas do guarda-roupa._

Bom_, foi o que pensou._ Vai evitar problemas mais tarde.

_Obtendo sucesso na primeira parte do plano, foi até a pequena cômoda ao lado da cama, com um copo cheio d'água, e um vidrinho de remédio ao lado. _Sonífero_ para sermos mais exatos. Um dos fortes, que só seria obtido caso fossem à farmácia com a receita de um médico. Despudoradamente, abriu o remédio e despejou o conteúdo incolor dentro do copo, cantarolando mentalmente consigo mesmo._

_Sadismo comumente não faz parte das características de um assassino. Eles são rápidos, como que piedosos com a vítima da vez. Porém, ele não se encaixaria, jamais, no estereótipo de um homicida comum. "Diferente" era como _ela_ o chamava. "Especial". Dizia também que estavam fazendo o certo, retirando as manchas obscuras do mundo._

_Ele acreditava nisso, mas não era um por que plausível para o que fazia. Por enquanto, só havia uma definição do motivo pelo qual cometia aqueles homicídios:_

_**Prazer.**_

**xxx**

Quando acordou naquela madrugada, Jensen poderia jurar que havia alguém além de si mesmo dentro do quarto. Os olhos correram de um lado a outro no pequeno aposento, alarmados, enquanto, paranóico, o rapaz tentava acalmar a respiração. O coração martelava no peito, as mãos estavam trêmulas, as gotas de suor em sua testa denunciavam que estava tendo um pesadelo. Apenas quando se certificou de que não havia mais ninguém ali, chegando a checar até mesmo embaixo da cama, tentou se lembrar do sonho.

Estava tudo escuro, não era? E Ackles estava correndo. Correndo de quê, era a questão. Só sabia que estava desesperado, e alguma coisa martelava em seu cérebro, de um lado a outro, fora do alcance de seu entendimento. O que havia feito para escapar, no pesadelo? Assustava-lhe saber que, na verdade, não fez nada. Ele só estava tentando fugir de alguém, ou _alguma coisa_, e, depois, não havia mais nada. Silêncio absoluto, salvo o gotejar de algum cano estourado naquela realidade paralela.

— Foi só um pesadelo. — sussurrou para si mesmo, mesmo que não estivesse calmo, e aquilo em nada ajudou. —... Apenas um pesadelo.

Afundou-se em meio aos travesseiros, puxando o lençol até o queixo e fechando os olhos com força, cantando num tom baixo, tentando fazer com que aquele incômodo mal-estar passasse. A paranóia ainda se fez presente durante vários minutos, e o loiro teve de cobrir a cabeça para não levantar e ligar para qualquer um ir até ali para abraçá-lo. Não era mais uma criança, e precisava aprender a dominar seus medos, controlar seus surtos.

Pouco a pouco, a sonolência o tomou, mesmo que turbulenta e esquisita, e ele conseguiu adormecer. Porém, sua mente registrou um fato não tão agradável que, dias mais tarde, ainda faria com que o rapaz acordasse no meio da noite, suando frio e sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo, completamente perdido:

No sonho, não era _água_ que gotejava do possível cano estourado. Pouco antes de acordar, o loiro poderia **jurar** que era vermelho e pegajoso como sangue.

Agora, **como** Jensen sabia disso, era um mistério.


	14. We all know

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

Por motivos de Kaline Bogard, os capítulos já prontos serão postados todos, sua mordível u.u

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 14: The life isn't so beautiful, right? W****e all know…**

Assim que cruzou os portões do colégio, Ackles sentiu a tensão no ar e imediatamente soube que havia algo errado. Comumente haveria no pátio diversos grupinhos e panelinhas, sorrisos, piadas; e a grande maioria das turmas estaria fofocando coisas que não lhes diziam respeito. Naquela manhã, porém, tudo estava estranhamente silencioso. Quando os olhos esverdeados vaguearam pelo local, pôde perceber que a turma de Alona não estava lá.

Franziu o cenho de maneira ligeiramente angustiada, sem entender o que estava acontecendo daquela vez. Ainda assim, caminhou como se soubesse exatamente para onde estava indo, apesar de se sentir completamente perdido. Procurava os amigos sem se importar com o que o restante dos alunos poderia pensar de si. Estava perturbado.

Por que não havia nenhum rosto conhecido ali? Por que Alona não havia ido recebê-lo, como aconteceu todos os dias desde o momento em que ela pediu que o loiro confiasse em suas palavras? As perguntas rodaram em sua cabeça, num turbilhão desordenado de emoções, sem que conseguisse raciocinar direito.

Tinha vontade de chamar por alguém, _qualquer um_, mesmo não sabendo se eles estavam ali, e seu coração se encolheu perigosamente com a possibilidade de ninguém ter lhe avisado sobre o que pretendiam fazer naquela sexta-feira. Mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto de sangue, e, logo em seguida, foi em direção ao banheiro masculino.

Quando entrou, pôde ouvir a conversa morrer, e, ao erguer os olhos, era encarado pela maioria dos rapazes ali presentes. De maneira deliberadamente lenta, foi até uma pia e lavou o rosto, a pele ardendo. Era provável que estivesse com um pouco de febre, embora não soubesse exatamente o motivo. Simplesmente agiu como se fosse o único no local, ignorando o gosto amargo que aquilo lhe trazia aos lábios.

Secou as gotículas que ainda escorriam com a manga da blusa, e saiu meio encurvado, já na defensiva. Tenso, esperava que alguém o abordasse a qualquer momento. O que havia acontecido, no fim das contas? O que havia de errado com aquelas pessoas? Até onde a cabeça lhe permitia lembrar, não havia feito nada de errado. E isso o estava incomodando profundamente. Não saber o que estava acontecendo, não saber o motivo de todos os olhares acusadores, de todos os desafios propostos pelos queixos erguidos de maneira prepotente.

Estava a meio metro de distância da porta da sala de Física, quando finalmente ouviu algo que o acalmou e permitiu que sua mente clareasse por alguns instantes. Ackles sequer percebeu que havia prendido a respiração quando saiu do banheiro, e, logo que seu cérebro registrou o fato, suspirou profundamente, já um pouco aliviado.

— Jensen! — sobressaltando-o, mesmo que já esperasse alguma atitude repentina da garota, Alona o abraçou com força. — Oh, céus, agradeço a Deus que você esteja bem!

Não entendendo as entrelinhas da frase, ao se virar, o loiro franzia o cenho de maneira confusa. Literalmente, as coisas já estavam demasiadamente estranhas para que conseguisse ligar um fato a outro.

—... Por quê? — vagamente, percebia a presença dos outros integrantes da turma, mesmo que a falta de dois deles fizesse martelar em sua cabeça um aviso insistente que teimava em gritar: **Perigo**.

Quando ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, Tal parecia prestes a chorar, e acabou não respondendo, contentando-se em sacudir a cabeça, balbuciar algo desconexo, e esconder o rosto em seu peito. Aquilo imediatamente fez com que Ackles perscrutasse o ambiente, tenso, e ele percebeu o que havia de errado. Isso, ao contrário do efeito que a presença da loira lhe trouxera, não fez com que se sentisse melhor.

Chad e Sandra não estavam com o grupo.

— O que aconteceu, Alona? — angustiado, Jensen tentou sacudir a garota, mas ela permaneceu agarrada ao seu corpo, murmurando debilmente qualquer coisa ininteligível e desconexa. — O que aconteceu?!

— Sandy... — a loira resmungou, e, logo em seguida, permaneceu num silêncio tétrico que fez com que o pânico brotasse na mente do rapaz.

Quando se virou para o restante do grupo, não precisou perguntar nada para ter a certeza que lhe encolhia o coração e fazia com que suas mãos tremessem. No primeiro instante, seus lábios se entreabriram, sem que conseguisse falar qualquer coisa coerente. No momento seguinte, estava tão pálido quanto um cadáver, se não mais.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — sussurrou para ninguém em especial, sabendo que _precisava_ ouvir que era mentira, que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

_Eu não acredito que eles pensam que eu..._

— Foi encontrada pelos pais, morta no próprio quarto... Parece que se drogou ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e o coração não agüentou. — Jared lhe respondeu, num tom neutro, meio tenso. — A polícia suspeita que tenha sido suicídio, mas ninguém acredita muito nisso. Ela era alegre demais, apreciava demais a vida para acabar com ela dessa maneira. Estão tentando descobrir se foi um homicídio, e se tem alguma ligação com a morte de Rachel.

Quando se virou para encará-lo, Ackles desejou encontrar ao menos algum apoio que não o de Alona, porque a garota era meio suspeita para isso; já era de conhecimento geral que ela era um pouco louca demais para se importar com o fato de os boatos poderem ser verdadeiros. Mas não viu nada além de agitação por trás do olhar imparcial, e isso fez seu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos.

Porque a verdade era dura e lhe deixava aturdido:

Eles _acreditavam_ que **Jensen era o assassino**.

**xxx**

As aulas passaram rápido demais para que pudesse acompanhá-las, mas não de uma maneira boa. Ele sentia a todo o momento os olhares superiores e acusadores, e era como se houvessem lhe atirado o mundo sobre os ombros. Crispou os lábios quando a dor de cabeça veio, e tentou ignorar os burburinhos que cessavam quando se aproximava. Tinha vontade de gritar com alguém, de exigir saber o motivo pelo qual o estavam culpando por algo que não fez, mas permaneceu calado o tempo todo.

Não porque não tinha coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo, mas porque sabia que ninguém estaria disposto a responder. Isso o irritava, o deixava nervoso sem que entendesse o motivo. Não havia como _ele_ ser o assassino, nem que o quisesse. Como teria entrado na casa de Sandra? Por Deus, ele mal a conhecia, e sequer havia trocado mais que duas palavras com a garota! E Rachel Miner? Como ele a teria esfaqueado, sendo que sequer fazia idéia de quem era? Lembrava-se vagamente da morena em uma de suas aulas de Química, mas era algo vago demais.

Ackles preferia pensar que estavam todos de luto por McCoy, e não tensos, esperando que ele confessasse um crime que não cometeu.

Estava andando em direção aos portões, pensando consigo mesmo que deveria arranjar um emprego para passar o tempo e esquecer aqueles problemas, pelo menos por enquanto, quando foi abordado por uma garota furiosa, que segurava a mochila com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

— Eu vou com você.

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira confusa.

— O quê?

— Eu vou com você, pra sua casa. — Alona repetiu como se falasse com uma criança de dois anos.

E Jensen não via como negar aquela afirmativa.

**{...}**

— Não acha isso estranho? — Jensen comentou, após permanecer praticamente toda a caminhada em silêncio. — Andar ao lado de alguém que todos acreditam ser um assassino?

— Você _não é_ um assassino. — Alona rangeu os dentes, sem tirar os olhos do chão, ainda parecendo irritada. — E, não. Não é estranho.

Ele não entendia os motivos da garota. Não entendia por que ela insistia tanto em permanecer ao seu lado, mesmo quando aquela atitude impulsiva desagradava todos que estavam ao seu redor. Era como se ela estivesse mandando todos ao Inferno pelo simples fato de fazer apenas o que queria fazer, sem se importar com o que poderiam pensar a seu respeito. Apesar de meio insano demais, aquilo era uma atitude que Ackles admirava.

— E se eu for? — ele a desafiou, incapaz de acreditar que Tal continuaria agindo daquela forma. — Hein, Alona, e se eu for um assassino?

— Então, sinto informar que eu vou continuar te perturbando, você querendo ou não, e pode me matar se quiser, não vai fazer muita diferença agora. — a loira não daria o braço a torcer, e ergueu o queixo em gesto de desafio quando respondeu de imediato.

Incrédulo, Jensen esperou que ela admitisse que estava mentindo, encarando-a. Logo em seguida, franziu o cenho de maneira angustiada, mordendo o lábio inferior. Queria saber por que ela tentava manter a amizade, mesmo que tudo ao redor estivesse desmantelando. Queria entender o motivo pelo qual ela simplesmente se negava a aceitar o fato de que ele estava melhor sozinho. Não _melhor_, mas bem.

O suficiente para se virar e arranjar uma maneira de não soar demasiadamente falso quando falava com a mãe ao telefone, mas bem, de qualquer maneira.

— Posso saber o motivo? — perguntou; não tão inocente. — Por que você continua ao meu lado, por que insiste tanto nisso?

Alona o encarou pela primeira vez desde o momento em que foi veemente ao afirmar que iria com ele até sua casa. Seus olhos amendoados transmitiam uma calma que não sentia, e, mais do que nunca, ela lhe parecia uma criança que havia acabado de receber um doce. Não como se aquela fosse uma situação boa, mas os olhos da garota brilhavam o suficiente para que Ackles ainda conseguisse sentir certa esperança ao fitá-los. Talvez nem tudo estivesse tão perdido quanto imaginava.

— Eu já disse, e você já sabe. — Tal garantiu num tom que não deixava espaço para nenhuma dúvida.

"**Porque eu gosto de você, ora essa**", lembrou-se do dia em que perguntou o motivo de ela está-lo convidando para passar o intervalo com sua turma. Imediatamente, seu corpo se retesou e ele baixou os olhos para o chão. Ackles não era e nunca seria bom com aquilo, apesar de se sentir minimamente melhor ao constatar que ainda havia alguém que ficaria sempre ao seu lado, mesmo que não o apoiando, apenas pelo simples fato de gostar de sua companhia. Tudo bem, talvez não da maneira com que gostaria, mas o bastante para se manter ali, firme e forte.

— De que maneira? — apesar de tudo ele ainda não entendia, sentindo-se aflito.

Tal o fitou assim: olhos nos olhos. O loiro sentia o rosto arder em consequência da vergonha, e ter a certeza de que estava ficando vermelho feito um pimentão não fazia com que se sentisse melhor naquela situação. Era insano continuar acreditando que ela ficava ao seu lado "apenas por seus belos olhos". Quando a resposta veio, aquilo não facilitou em muito as coisas, e também não ajudou em nada a confusão que se formava em seu cérebro.

— O suficiente.

Nem Alona nem Jensen disseram mais nada durante o trajeto.

**xxx**

— Na boa, o que você costuma fazer quando volta da escola? — inconformada, Tal arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura e fitava o interior do local.

— Fico em meu quarto. — Jensen sacudiu os ombros em descaso. — Não tenho nada mais interessante pra fazer. Ia procurar um emprego, mas...

— Ok, já entendi. — Alona o interrompeu, e, logo em seguida o olhou de maneira a denunciar que estava pensando em algo _diabólico_. — E você nunca pensou em fazer algo diferente, tipo... Sei lá. Limpar o lugar?

Ackles considerou a idéia, não por ter vontade de fazer alguma coisa que não afundar o rosto no travesseiro e esquecer os problemas, mas sim pelo fato de não querer magoar ou irritar a garota de alguma maneira. Não era uma hipótese ruim, a de arrumar a casa, mas o rapaz percebeu que não estava com disposição suficiente para absolutamente nada.

— Não. — admitiu ligeiramente envergonhado. — Mas eu também não sei onde colocar algumas coisas. Minha mãe não quis tirá-las da caixa, e não disse o que era pra fazer com elas caso eu tivesse algum surto e quisesse limpar a casa.

— Eu te ajudo. — a loira dava pulinhos sem sair do lugar, no momento de empolgação.

Jensen imediatamente se sentiu tenso, na defensiva. Não gostava sequer que as pessoas o encarassem, que dirá deixá-las mexer em suas coisas. Mas não era qualquer um. Era Alona, aquela menina _irritante_ que simplesmente se negava a deixá-lo em paz por mais de alguns segundos, como se estivesse alegando que questionava seriamente sua sanidade mental.

— Eu não sei...

— Vamos, por favor! — Alona sorriu largamente, e ele não conseguiu negar aquele pedido tão alegre.

— Tudo bem. — suspirou profundamente, sentindo-se ligeiramente deslocado. — Mas só se você me _prometer_ que _não vai_ fazer perguntas, ou qualquer coisa que porventura envolva respostas que eu ainda não estou pronto para dar.

— Eu prometo! — a loira estava animada demais para prestar atenção no que o rapaz dizia, e ele sabia disso, mas mesmo assim concordou.

— E... Por onde você acha que devemos começar? — Ackles se sentia imensamente envergonhado pelo fato de não saber como agir, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que era terrível, era uma sensação boa.

— Pelo lugar que obviamente está mais bagunçado. — Alona prosseguiu antes que ele pudesse questioná-la a respeito: — O sótão!

Ver aquela agitação toda pelo simples ato de ter aceitado ajudá-la naquela tarefa maluca, o loiro se sentiu estranhamente confortável. O que era estranho, se considerado o fato de não se sentir à vontade com ninguém que não seus familiares, até porque era introvertido em demasia para formar laços íntimos. Jensen não sabia que ali se cultivava uma grande amizade.

Ainda não, pelo menos.

**xxx**

— Você e sua mãe não tiraram praticamente nada das caixas. — Tal observou surpresa, pela primeira vez desde o momento em que haviam colocado os pés no lugar, enquanto tentavam pelo menos retirar a poeira de cima dos objetos e móveis que iam surgindo.

Jensen sacudiu os ombros, ligeiramente nervoso, antes de voltar sua atenção para o objeto que tinha em mãos. Uma pequena lembrança de quando a família foi passar as férias em Paris, uma cidade completamente diferente do que estavam habituados. Surpreendia-lhe saber que Donna ainda guardava aquelas coisas, mesmo agora que, aparentemente, a união entre pais e filhos estivesse indo por água abaixo.

_Ela sempre dizia que não gostou daquelas férias... Mas então, por que ficou com isso? Por que não jogou fora na primeira chance que teve?_

—... É uma maneira de manter a memória ativa. — observou baixinho.

E isso era incontestável.

**{...}**

— Você era muito fofinho quando pequeno! — Alona sorriu, e o rapaz corou até a raiz dos cabelos, envergonhado.

Quando percebeu que Jensen não fazia nem a menor idéia de onde deveria colocar as coisas que a mãe havia separado, Tal considerou a hipótese de eles simplesmente olharem aquilo tudo, para ver o que estava separado dos objetos comuns de mudança. Só havia ficado _ligeiramente_ histérica quando encontrou álbuns de fotos, e Ackles, a princípio, não queria que ela o visse, mas acabou concordando, mesmo que a contragosto. Estavam sentados sobre o piso de madeira do sótão, e a luz, fraca, iluminava o local.

— E você está dizendo isso a toda foto que vê. — ele rebateu, cruzando os braços num gesto infantil.

— Não seja ranzinza, Jenny. — a loira mostrou a língua. — Só estou dizendo a verdade.

—... Então guarde suas verdades para si, por favor.

Alona estava fascinada por conseguir manter uma conversa aparentemente normal com o garoto. Ele não estava mais tão arredio, tão na defensiva. Simplesmente conversava, de maneira natural enquanto brincava com alguns objetos alheios que encontrava em meio ao local que haviam limpado. Essa era uma nova faceta, uma que ela ainda não havia visto, e isso a estava encantando cada vez mais.

— Você tem uma família muito linda. — ela não foi capaz de não comentar, observando a foto com os olhos brilhantes.

No retrato, existiam três mulheres sorridentes, duas loiras e uma morena, todas com olhos claros que reluziam, três homens, dois morenos de olhos escuros e um loiro de olhos claros, e três garotinhos de pouco mais de dois anos; inegavelmente parecidos, cada um à sua maneira. Tal reconheceu Jensen apenas pelo fato de ele ser o único menino da foto com olhos verdes que brilhavam como esmeraldas. Os outros dois, apesar de também serem loiros de olhos claros, não eram parecidos com o rapaz.

— Minha mãe, Donna Shaffer. — Ackles indicou a morena, meio vagamente, como se ainda não houvesse percebido que "pisava em campo minado". — Minhas tias, Elizabeth e Anna. — a loira de cabelos curtos e a de cabelo longo, respectivamente. — Meu primo Jacob, e meu irmão Joshua. — os menininhos.

Alona franziu o cenho ao perceber que ele não parecia disposto a dizer quem eram os homens na fotografia, porém, decidiu observar um pouco melhor a imagem antes de dizer qualquer coisa a respeito. Nenhuma pergunta que o loiro ainda não estivesse pronto para responder, era o que precisava lembrar a si mesma a todo momento. Isso soava meio absurdo agora. O próprio rapaz havia se desarmado para seus questionamentos, então ela não via problema nenhum em iniciar mais um deles.

— E quem são os homens? — perguntou não tão inocentemente.

— Meus tios, Frank e George. — Jensen engoliu em seco, e, de repente, aparentemente sem motivo algum, fechou o álbum e tomou-o das mãos da loira, que, surpresa, nem reagiu, arregalando os olhos. — Ok, já chega de recordações!

Sem explicar o que aquilo significava, ele simplesmente jogou o objeto em cima da prateleira mais alta que encontrou. Estava abalado, e isso era óbvio. Sua expressão angustiada, revoltava, denunciava isso, mesmo que o rapaz aparentasse não saber o motivo daquilo. Estava confuso, magoado, aturdido, e não parecia fazer nem a menor idéia do por quê. Ou talvez soubesse, e apenas não quisesse dizer nada a respeito.

Alona percebeu que havia ido longe demais, e isso a fez sentir culpa.

— Me desculpa, eu não queria...

— Vai embora.

— O quê? — ela arregalou os olhos, abismada. — Você acha que eu vou te deixar agora, principalmente transtornado desse jeito?!

— Por favor. — Jensen sussurrou, pegando-a de surpresa. — Por favor, vai embora...

**{...}**

Seu cérebro simplesmente se negou a processar qualquer tipo de informação desde o momento em que pediu à Alona para que fosse embora, até o instante em que bateu a porta do quarto e escorregou pela porta, encolhendo-se contra o chão e fechando os olhos com força. Os lábios tremiam, balbuciando coisas desconexas em meio ao desespero, mesmo que não soubesse o motivo de se sentir assim, e as mãos procuravam inutilmente algum conforto ao abraçarem o próprio corpo, num gesto que definitivamente demonstrava a carência que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Depois de todo aquele tempo, Jensen finalmente estava entrando em colapso.

**xxx**

Quando Chad apareceu à tarde para participar da aula de Educação Física, foi recebido por vários tapinhas de consolo nos ombros, apesar de Jared tê-lo abraçado, e, durante a maior parte do tempo em que se manteve calado, sentia sobre si os olhares de luto, as expressões tristonhas que pareciam persegui-lo desde o momento em que saiu de casa. Não era como se fizesse alguma diferença, mas aquilo o incomodava um pouco.

_Eles me olham como se eu fosse desabar a qualquer momento._

Não era como se não se sentisse daquela maneira, mas não àquele ponto. Não pediria um abraço, por mais que lhe doesse, não pediria um ombro para chorar, muito menos qualquer tipo de consolo dos amigos. Queria apenas que, pelo menos por enquanto, respeitassem seu silêncio, mesmo que aquilo soasse estranho.

_Como o Ackles queria ontem._

Pegar-se lembrando da tarde anterior certamente foi uma surpresa um tanto quanto desagradável; afinal, Sandy ainda estava lá, viva, feliz e forte. Mas, por algum motivo, não era tanto na morena que seus pensamentos estavam concentrados. Antes tinha, ainda que vaga, a noção do que o loiro queria. Agora, passando por aquela situação, vendo o que estava vendo, ouvindo o que estava ouvindo das pessoas... Finalmente entendia por que motivo Jensen fugia sempre que se sentia acuado em algum assunto, por que evitava as perguntas, e até mesmo o motivo pelo qual usava aquela máscara que não transmitia nada além do nervosismo.

_Ele estava com medo, durante todo esse tempo. Medo de desabar, medo de acabar caindo, depois de tanto lutar para se manter ali, firme. Por que eu fui tão idiota com o cara? Por que eu não podia simplesmente calar minha maldita boca e deixá-lo lá, quieto?_

Não era por querer que o loiro os estava evitando. Agora que conseguia entender, pelo menos um pouco, sabia que aquilo tudo não passava do simples temor de ouvir algumas coisas que ainda não estava pronto para aceitar. Fosse como fosse, Murray se certificaria de nunca mais exigir nada do outro rapaz, até porque também não gostaria que alguém começasse a lhe questionar a respeito de Sandra.

Só não entendia o motivo de aquilo estar lhe ocorrendo apenas naquele momento. Não entendia também por que lhe pareceu tão importante. A verdade é que Chad estava fugindo. Fugindo da dor, procurando algo que, pelo menos por algum tempo, evitaria fazer com que ele pensasse em McCoy durante aquele curto período. Então, se pensar em Jensen era uma das únicas soluções, ele o faria.

E isso não significava que machucaria menos.

Quando ergueu os olhos para encarar os amigos, após o término das aulas, Chad estava sério, e não foi necessário mais do que alguns minutos para que os outros rapazes percebessem que ele queria conversar. Isso imediatamente causou certa adrenalina, porque ninguém sabia o tema da conversa, e isso estava bem evidente.

_Talvez vocês se surpreendam **um pouquinho**..._

—... Precisamos conversar.**  
**


	15. A heart in this trash

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 15: A ****broken soul, a broken boy... Maybe can exist a heart in all this trash, right?**

Quando Donna chegou a sua casa naquela noite de domingo, completamente exausta, foi pega de surpresa pelo abraço do filho mais velho, que, no instante em que abriu a porta, simplesmente correu até ela, pegando-a em seus braços e a girando no ar. A primeira reação foi choque, e, logo em seguida, percebeu que o rapaz sorria.

— Boa noite, mamãe!

— B... Boa noite. — ainda levemente atordoada, Shaffer avaliou o rapaz de cima a baixo, tentando entender que bicho o mordera para que agisse daquela forma.

Não era como se não gostasse, afinal, que mãe não gosta de receber carinho do filho? Mas aquele não era o comportamento normal de Jensen. Ele não sorria tanto, e nem daquela maneira esquisita: como se tivessem colado o sorriso em seu rosto. Não era o tipo de pessoa que demonstra os sentimentos tão abertamente, mesmo para os parentes ou amigos mais íntimos. E _definitivamente_, Ackles não agia como se a morena fosse o centro de seu universo.

— E então, como foi? O que houve? — antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder a alguma pergunta, o loiro prosseguiu com mais uma enxurrada delas. — Kenzie está bem? E papai? Joshua estava lá? O que o juiz decidiu?

— Acalme-se, por favor. Você está me enlouquecendo. — ela ergueu as mãos, como se pedisse para ele parar, e imediatamente o rapaz se calou, na expectativa. Donna suspirou longamente antes de responder num tom neutro: — Um fiasco. Mackenzie está bem, sim, mas seu pai estava estressado e precisou ir embora antes da resposta final. O juiz Barnes decidiu que era melhor adiarmos isso para o fim de ano, onde não haveria problemas para nenhum dos lados. Até porque Mackenzie já começou a estudar na cidade onde sua avó mora, e seria difícil fazê-la sair de lá agora.

Jensen não disse nada durante alguns instantes, e a morena teve esperanças de que ele voltasse a agir como o garotinho terrivelmente tímido que conhecia, e não daquela maneira que já começava a assustá-la. E, novamente, o rapaz a surpreendeu com a atitude seguinte.

—... Sinto muito. — ele baixou os olhos para o chão.

— Pelo quê, querido? — Shaffer estava resistindo ao impulso de tomá-lo em seus braços, mimá-lo e fazer aquela expressão tristonha desaparecer, até porque não sabia o que pensar a respeito daquela mudança tão repentina. Seriam os hormônios da idade?

— Por não ter conseguido a guarda da Kenzie. — Ackles completou num sussurro baixo: — Eu sei que você a queria muito...

A maneira com a qual aquelas palavras foram ditas, mesmo que não como uma acusação, uma reclamação ou qualquer coisa do tipo, foi um balde de água fria em Donna, que arregalou ligeiramente os olhos ao perceber que a melancolia estampada na voz do rapaz em seus últimos telefonemas agora se refletia com uma nitidez gritante e assustadora à sua frente. Ele não estava daquela maneira apenas por qualquer coisa que houvesse ocorrido enquanto estava fora.

Aquela atitude autodestrutiva foi Shaffer quem provocou.

— Não precisa falar assim. — delicadamente, a morena puxou-o para um abraço carinhoso, percebendo que ele não relutou em aceitar o gesto. _Certo_. Definitivamente, aquilo não estava nada bem. — Eu sei que não tenho sido muito atenciosa nos últimos meses, mas, de agora em diante, eu prometo para você que tudo vai melhorar, está bem?

Acariciava o cabelo de Ackles enquanto sussurrava aquilo, sentindo-o tenso em seus braços protetores.

— Tudo bem, mãe. — Jensen sacudiu os ombros, meio tímido, sem erguer o rosto. — Não tem problema. Eu... Eu já me acostumei assim.

E Donna soube que precisaria de muito mais que meras palavras para recuperar a confiança do filho.

**xxx**

Jensen teve dificuldades em dormir naquela noite. Os pesadelos iam e vinham, fazendo-o acordar assustado e suando frio, buscando encontrar algum tipo de conforto enquanto se escondia sob os lençóis, afundando o rosto no travesseiro e fechando os olhos com força. Não sabia o que o estava estressando tanto, ao ponto de fazer com que tivesse pesadelos, mas sequer tentava descobrir. Já estava assombrado o suficiente sem tudo aquilo; se acrescentasse mais alguma coisa, não iria suportar, e o peso já era grande demais para agüentar sem enlouquecer no caminho.

Por que, nos sonhos, estava sempre correndo? Por que queria fugir? Por que sempre, exatamente na mesma parte, ele acordava? E, Deus, como ele tinha a _certeza_ de que o que gotejava não era _água_ e sim _sangue_? Dentre todas as outras coisas, isso era o que com toda a certeza o deixava mais assustado. Simplesmente não aceitava o fato de associar uma coisa à outra e até mesmo conseguir sentir o líquido quente e viscoso na ponta de seus dedos.

Isso tudo, é claro, antes de acordar. Depois, era como viver num pesadelo de olhos abertos, porque não sabia lidar com aquela pressão.

_Talvez você esteja ficando assustado com os assassinatos que vêm ocorrendo em Irvine... Talvez por isso tenha esses pesadelos estranhos. Talvez por isso tenha a sensação de que alguém o está observando em seu próprio quarto, mesmo que não haja ninguém._

Era uma boa hipótese. Mesmo não conhecendo Rachel Miner, a última pessoa a morrer havia sido Sandra, e ele havia convivido com ela durante algum tempo, mesmo que pouco. Isso era o suficiente para abalar qualquer um, certo? Estranhamente, lhe soava errado pensar nas coisas daquela maneira. Jensen não era de ferro, não era de aço, óbvio, mas ele já havia passado por situações parecidas, e nunca se sentiu tão mal durante toda a vida.

Não como se sentia a cada vez que acordava, após um pesadelo.

Apenas depois de muito tempo, mais ou menos quatro horas da madrugada, foi quando ele conseguiu dormir sem sonhar, mesmo que isso de nada valesse. Acordaria entre as cinco e seis horas para conseguir se arrumar e tomar café com a mãe, antes de ir para o colégio. Muito menos tempo do que deveria. Mas o loiro não estava numa situação em que poderia se opor, então acabava aceitando.

Jensen só não pensava que o perigo estava mais próximo do que poderia imaginar.

Próxima à sacada aberta, uma sombra se moveu.

**xxx**

— Dormiu bem, querido? — desconfiada, Donna o questionou logo que o rapaz se sentou à mesa para tomar o café da manhã. — Parece meio cansado...

— Não é nada. — Ackles desconversou de imediato, sem erguer os olhos para encará-la. — Foi uma... Noite difícil...

A julgar pelas olheiras que começavam a se formar na pele branca, ela sabia que não havia sido apenas _uma_, mas também entendia que de nada adiantaria questioná-lo naquele momento. Por dois segundos, quase sentiu falta do Jensen da noite anterior, que parecia capaz de ser sincero sem se importar tanto.

Em completo silêncio, mesmo sem saber do que se tratava a "noite difícil", pegou um pequeno pote branco em cima do armário, e colocou em frente ao rapaz, que a encarou sem entender, confuso.

— Uma receita da sua avó, para fazer chá.

Jensen continuou sem compreender absolutamente nada, até Shaffer prosseguir, calma e meio carinhosa. Aquela atitude o deixava arredio, esperando notícias ruins. Amor, pelo menos em seu vocabulário, significava problemas. O que ouviu, porém, dispersou um pouco o desconforto que sentia.

— Ajuda a dormir.

**xxx**

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele se concentrava inteiramente na aula de Mark Pellegrino, respondendo as perguntas do professor, copiando a matéria enquanto acompanhava, se questionando a respeito dos exercícios e trabalhos passados. Isso afastava os problemas, o desconforto e a dor. Era bom.

Jensen não se lembrava nunca de ter se dedicado tanto a uma matéria quanto o fez naqueles dois tempos de Biologia, e também não se lembrava de ter tanta facilidade em aprender. Tudo era muito mais simples do que parecia, sem que houvesse a necessidade de "quebrar a cabeça" enquanto pensava em algo.

Isso não surpreendeu apenas ao rapaz, como também ao próprio Pellegrino, que se mostrou surpreso ao ter um aluno interagindo tão diretamente durante aqueles 100 minutos que se passaram tão vagarosamente para uns e tão rapidamente para outros. Pela primeira vez desde o momento em que colocou os pés na Califórnia, Ackles fez parte do "grupo Nerd", mesmo que não tão literalmente.

Quando a aula de Literatura começou, toda aquela vontade de interagir desapareceu repentinamente, e o rapaz já se sentia desmotivado ao perceber que Sam Smith entrava sorridente como nunca, de volta ao posto, no lugar de McNiven.

_Deveria estar conversando com Morgan..._

O pensamento o surpreendeu completamente, e Jensen se viu corando ao constatar que, de fato, havia acreditado nas palavras de Padalecki quando este disse que Samantha estava namorando Jeffrey, e que os dois "se pegavam" entre as idas da loira de uma sala a outra. E aquilo definitivamente não era bom, até porque teve de resistir ao impulso de rir baixinho consigo mesmo. Tinha certeza de que, se o fizesse, teria problemas.

— Bom dia, classe!

Sam era a professora mais animada e simpática de todo o colégio, em contrapartida com todos os homens severos do local, e por isso se destacava. Ela era sorridente, amigável. Tratava os alunos como alguém que adorava lidar com adolescentes, e realmente demonstrava amor no que fazia. Amor esse que, por vezes, fazia com que até os mais rebeldes mantivessem certo respeito, e até admiração pela Smith.

E era nela e no começo de sua explicação sobre o tema do dia que Ackles tentava prestar atenção, mais por consideração do que por vontade, quando alguém lhe chutou os pés por baixo da carteira escolar. Sua reação imediata foi saltar no lugar, fazendo um estardalhaço e chamando a atenção de todos.

— Algum problema, Jensen? — ela era a única que chamava os alunos pelo nome.

O rapaz corou até a raiz dos cabelos, recebendo olhares fulminantes do restante da turma, e sacudiu a cabeça em negação uma única vez.

— Não senhora.

Samantha arqueou uma sobrancelha, e parecia que ia lhe perguntar alguma coisa, mas simplesmente sacudiu os ombros e voltou sua atenção para o quadro negro. Isso fez com que o loiro relaxasse um pouco no lugar, ainda meio em choque pelo susto anterior. Por isso, quando o chute veio novamente, ele simplesmente virou um pouco o rosto; apenas o suficiente para conseguir encarar Chad.

Não entendia o que o rapaz queria consigo, e nem o motivo de estar tentando chamá-lo, e isso o deixou tenso. Murray revirou os olhos, incapaz de acreditar na _total discrição_ de Ackles, mas não disse nada a respeito. Simplesmente indicou a mochila do outro com a cabeça, e voltou os olhos para o quadro.

O loiro entendeu o significado daquilo, e imediatamente buscou a agenda dentro da bolsa, exatamente na mesma página onde Alona colocou seu recadinho em seu segundo dia.

No papel, as poucas palavras que fizeram com que Jensen entrasse em pânico:

_Preciso falar contigo._

**xxx**

Quanto mais rápido o tempo passava, mais nervosismo Ackles sentia. Ele não queria que as aulas passassem tão rapidamente. Queria fugir daquilo tudo, fugir de Chad. Não sabia se estava pronto para ouvir fosse o que fosse que Murray pretendia contar, ou falar. Como se preparar para algo que não sabia o que era? Nunca esteve tão encrencado, até porque tinha a nítida impressão de que arrumaria ainda mais problemas para sua cabeça.

_O que eu faço agora?_

Na preocupação, questionou-se a respeito do bilhete na agenda. Como Chad o conseguiu, afinal de contas? A hipótese mais provável era de que o rapaz tivesse pedido para Alona pegar o pequeno caderno, e isso o fez se sentir minimamente melhor. Se Tal havia concordado, então significava que não deveria ser nada demasiadamente perigoso. Ou, talvez sim, principalmente depois da maneira rude que a havia tratado. Ele havia, quase literalmente, a chutado para fora.

O loiro resistiu ao impulso de socar a si mesmo, mas não conseguiu não bagunçar o cabelo com as mãos. Mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto de sangue, estremecendo antes de sacudir a cabeça e tentando voltar sua atenção para a aula.

Mas Jensen ainda sentia sobre suas costas o olhar de Murray.

E isso não era bom.

**xxx**

Quando o sinal bateu, Ackles teve de lutar contra a vontade de sair dali e ir até a porta mais próxima, trancar-se e nunca mais sair. Simplesmente juntou seus materiais e caminhou para fora da sala, recostando-se sobre a parede e cruzando os braços, esperando que Chad saísse também. Os alunos que passavam o fitavam com desconfiança, como que esperando o momento em que ele faria algo que provasse sua culpa no cartório.

— Achei que você não iria esperar. — Murray admitiu ligeiramente envergonhado, quando o encontrou ali, talvez surpreso.

— E não ia. — o outro rapaz umedeceu os lábios cortados com a ponta da língua. — Mas pensei que pudesse ser importante, e percebi que não havia como evitar.

O menor sorriu largamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras; tanto quanto pode sorrir um rapaz que acabou de perder a namorada. Jensen se sentiu incomodado com a dor nos olhos do outro, mesmo sabendo que era inevitável. Os olhos esverdeados vaguearam pelo corredor, percebendo que agora os dois eram ainda mais encarados. Isso fez com que seu desconforto aumentasse ainda mais.

— Podemos conversar a sós? — Chad, ao contrário do loiro, apenas demonstrou irritação pela curiosidade alheia.

— Claro. — Ackles respirou fundo. — Seria melhor um pouco de privacidade.

Murray o olhou tão sinistramente, que o maior se questionou se realmente valia à pena simplesmente seguir o outro, sem saber do que se tratava. Não era como se estivesse imaginando que o loiro era o assassino, mas aquela seriedade tão nítida nos olhos claros lhe era estranha, principalmente agora que já estava acostumado ao lado brincalhão do outro.

Quando encontraram um corredor vazio, não era apenas um dos rapazes que estava tenso. Ambos pareciam nervosos, meio que na defensiva. O menor se virou para encará-lo, cruzando os braços numa atitude que parecia desafiadora, mas seu olhar estava calmo. Ackles apenas o encarou porque estava curioso, porque, caso contrário, já teria saído dali o mais rápido que conseguisse. Estava muito mais apreensivo do que aparentava, por isso sua voz saiu meio engasgada quando finalmente a encontrou para dizer alguma coisa:

—... Eu acredito em você.

Jensen deve tê-lo olhado com tanta confusão, que aquilo arrancou um sorriso fraco de Chad, que, ainda assim, parecia tenso.

— Eu acredito que não seja o assassino. Acredito que seja inocente.

**xxx**

Após a única pérola do dia, Ackles voltou praticamente feliz para casa, já se sentindo muito melhor do que no começo da manhã. Felicidade essa que desapareceu assim que colocou os pés dentro da casa e foi recebido por nada mais nada menos que o habitual silêncio. Isso fez o rapaz morder o lábio inferior antes de jogar o material num canto qualquer e se atirar no sofá, ligando a TV e tentando se concentrar num programa qualquer de entretenimento que estivesse passando.

Não havia nada, e ele logo se viu entediado, sonolento e faminto. Quando olhou na geladeira, não havia absolutamente nada além do refrigerante ainda fechado, e lasanha de micro-ondas no congelador. Há quanto tempo não comia algo saudável, era no que pensava enquanto ouvia o barulho do aparelho, o estômago roncando. Estava vivendo à base de massas desde que chegou à Irvine, e sequer percebeu.

Justo ele, Jensen, que costumava ser um rapaz tão preocupado com a saúde.

_Não restam nada além de pedaços partidos do que um dia eu fui._

Determinado a não pensar em bobagens, o loiro focou sua atenção unicamente na difícil tarefa de não queimar as mãos enquanto pegava a lasanha e cortava um pedaço para colocar no prato. Antes tudo era tão mais complicado. Lidar com os irmãos, arrumar a casa, tentar conciliar as brigas não tão freqüentes entre os pais. Agora sua vida se resumia a cuidar dos problemas escolares e aquecer a comida para não passar fome.

_A que ponto as coisas ainda podem chegar?_

Essa era uma pergunta para a qual ainda não existia uma resposta. Ela simplesmente estava lá, pairando acima de sua cabeça, fora do alcance de seus dedos, escorregando por entre as fendas invisíveis de um passado não tão distante e um futuro igualmente próximo. Como ainda conseguia lidar com aquilo, no fim das contas? Como lidar com o simples fato de não haver praticamente mais nada que o interessasse, mais nada que despertasse a secreta vontade de viver, que há muito fora aterrada numa pilha de problemas?

Em Aurora pelo menos havia alguns flertes, alguns sorrisos diferenciados em meio às amizades. Ali, mal conseguia formar um laço sem o medo insano e incontrolável de acabar se machucando no fim. E como suportar aquela dor? Como suportar o afastamento de todos aqueles que ele prezava; de todos aqueles com quem ainda tinha uma real ligação de afeto?

Ackles mal passava de um adolescente, e já tinha de lidar com questões que só deveriam preocupar seu dia-a-dia mais futuramente. E não havia nada que pudesse evitar essa atitude, porque não era algo proposital. Ele só estava lá, deixado de lado, cuidando dos problemas soterrados sob o tapete, limpando a sujeira. Não havia ninguém que pudesse vê-lo, e não havia ninguém que quisesse fazê-lo.

Estava devidamente ocupado com a complexa tarefa de conseguir mastigar a massa borrachuda e de gosto amargo, em sua boca, quando a campainha tocou. Sem nenhum pretexto melhor para abandonar a comida no canto mais remoto do lixo, Jensen simplesmente correu para a porta, livrando-se da obrigação de comer o desastre que ele próprio havia feito.

Quando a abriu, viu-se surpreso, incapaz de dizer fosse qual fosse a besteira que conseguiria proferir, e logo em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. Vendo a momentânea confusão, o outro adolescente sorriu largamente.

— Oi Jensen. — Chad ignorou o incômodo de todos os outros atrás de si, com exceção de Alona, que parecia... Radiante, talvez? — Eu queria saber se poderíamos passar a tarde na sua casa hoje.

E, inesperadamente, Ackles foi o próximo a sorrir.

— Claro. Por que não?

**xxx**

A situação era no mínimo engraçada. Após a entrada de todos, Jensen parecia meio nervoso, meio tímido, talvez até incomodado, mas foi extremamente cordial. Chad era o único que parecia de fato confortável enquanto se sentava no sofá. Enquanto isso, Alona sorria como se houvesse acabado de receber o melhor presente de aniversário do mundo. Os outros estavam amuados, ligeiramente desconfortáveis enquanto olhavam ao redor, tentando absorver a simplicidade do local.

Porém, ao contrário do que parecia ser possível, quando Ackles se sentou também, a conversa fluiu tão naturalmente entre todos, que era como se fossem conhecidos há anos. O que não deixava de ser uma verdade, para uns, pelo menos, mas era no mínimo estranho. Discutiram banalidades, falaram sobre bandas, músicas, e até mesmo os times de futebol americano e basquete.

Até que, por mais estranho que soasse a quem ouvisse de fora, o assunto teve como foco as séries de televisão. _Supernatural_, praticamente uma febre mundial, com _fãs_ por todo o mundo, conhecidos como _Hunters_; a história de dois irmãos que perderam a mãe num acidente sobrenatural, tornaram-se caçadores de criaturas malignas, e viajavam pelos EUA num carro verdadeiramente clássico. Opiniões variadas sobre o assunto foram expostas, alguns pontos não tão importantes foram avaliados, eles se divertiram.

Talvez alguns nem tanto. Danneel, por exemplo, manteve-se calada durante a maior parte do tempo, até declarar, em algum momento das últimas horas, que iria embora, e, sem demais explicações, saiu dali tão rapidamente quanto o diabo foge da cruz. E também Jared, que estava ligeiramente arredio, embora ainda conversasse com o grupo. Mas havia alguns como Thomas, que, por outro lado, assim como Alona, parecia simplesmente contente, sorrindo de maneira simpática e expondo opiniões cabeludas sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Chad não entrava tanto no espírito festivo dos amigos, mas nem por isso deixou de fazer parte das conversas. Eram pontos positivos e negativos; algumas cores claras em contraste com outras menos alegres, mas que num todo representavam a turma de adolescentes.

Jensen experimentava uma sensação diferente da qual estava habituado quando os amigos de Aurora iam para sua casa durante a semana. Era melhor, até. Não menos estranha ou ligeiramente dolorosa, mas boa. Conseguia se sentir à vontade falando com os outros daquela maneira, sem se sentir pressionado. E, quando achava que já estava matraqueando demais, apenas se calava e escutava.

Nunca acreditou que as coisas pudessem ser tão simples quanto estavam sendo naquele momento. E isso o fez sorrir como há muito não sorria.

Era bom sorrir daquela maneira.

**xxx**

— Jensen? — pela primeira vez naquela tarde, toda a atenção se voltou para o loiro, e isso o fez ficar ainda mais tenso, andando de um lado a outro da sala. — Está tudo bem?

Já fazia algum tempo que Ackles estava rodando pelo aposento feito uma barata tonta, logo depois de olhar para o relógio de pulso, mas a única coisa que denunciou que havia algo de errado nisso, para Tal, foi o fato de ele começar a morder o lábio inferior, e ela conseguir ver a mancha vermelha que começava a se formar na boca do rapaz. Isso definitivamente fez com que toda a turma finalmente "se tocasse".

Mas uma coisa não estava encaixando na outra. Por que ele estaria tão nervoso? Por que estaria tão inquieto? Até onde Alona conseguia se lembrar, ninguém havia feito nenhuma pergunta a respeito da família.

Quando ergueu os olhos, porém, Jensen parecia angustiado.

— Já era pra minha mãe ter voltado do trabalho há duas horas... E ela não está atendendo o celular.


	16. Ackles family

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 16: Ackles family. Or not.**

Ele parecia prestes a entrar em colapso, se é que já não havia entrado, quando alguém finalmente reagiu. E, definitivamente, Alona não era a melhor pessoa para isso. Na verdade, nenhum deles era. Todos estavam acostumados à união familiar, ao carinho que um membro mantinha com o outro, principalmente na relação entre mães e filhos. Apesar dos assassinatos, nenhum adolescente ali presente era tão paranóico quanto Ackles, para já imaginar milhares de possibilidades desastrosas.

Mas _era_ Jensen. E ele nunca deixava de se preocupar.

— Acalme-se. — Alona repetiu mais ou menos pela milésima vez, embora parecesse tão nervosa quanto o rapaz. — Pode não ser nada. Ela pode simplesmente ter pegado um congestionamento ou...

— Donna não dirige. — Ackles interrompeu, passando as mãos furiosamente pelo cabelo.

— Certo. — a loira respirou fundo. — _Ou_ o ônibus quebrou...

— Ela não gosta de andar de ônibus. — não pela primeira vez, ele olhou para a tela do celular, e, sem dizer nada a respeito, começou a digitar.

_Atende mãe, por favor, atende!_

Mas Shaffer não atendia. Ou caía direto na caixa postal, ou a ligação era encerrada antes mesmo de começar. Aquilo estava fazendo Jensen entrar em pânico, e isso estava evidente para todos ali presentes. Ele simplesmente não conseguia processar aquela informação. Pensar parecia completamente sem sentido, e difícil. Por que sequer tentaria? Jared foi o único que conseguiu comparar o rapaz ao da noite de tempestade, porque era o único que havia estado lá para presenciar o estado em choque do outro. E agora isso se repetia. Padalecki sabia que Ackles precisava de alguém que fosse até ele e o fizesse recobrar a consciência, mas, estranhamente, não conseguiu mover sequer um músculo para se levantar e ir até ele fazê-lo. Ficou em completo silêncio, observando.

— Então...

— Alona, você pode, por favor, calar a boca? — Thomas foi o primeiro a se levantar, ainda meio aturdido, mas racional. — Ele já não parece nervoso o suficiente sem você para ficar colocando caraminholas na cabeça do cara?

Tal franziu o cenho, ligeiramente ofendida, mas deixou passar, até porque, naquele momento, Jensen sobressaltou a todos, jogando o celular na parede, praguejando num tom baixo demais para que qualquer um pudesse entender o que dizia. Welling foi o primeiro com coragem o bastante para se aproximar, colocando uma mão reconfortante sobre o ombro do rapaz tenso.

— Ei, cara... — chamou num tom amigável, tendo consciência do fato de o outro já estar na defensiva, esperando algum ataque de palavras ou qualquer coisa do tipo. — Está tudo bem; ok? É provável que ela só tenha... Ido ao mercado, ou algo do tipo. Não é mesmo, Chad?

Com uma cotovelada nada discreta de Alona para despertá-lo de seus devaneios mundanos, Murray imediatamente concordou, sobressaltado.

— Claro, claro, por que não?! — ele estava alienado demais para saber do que se tratava a conversa; na verdade, estava assim há algum tempo.

Thomas imediatamente teve vontade de socar Chad. Até porque Jensen, que começava a demonstrar sinais de calma, começou a rodar os olhos tão rapidamente pelo cômodo, em busca do aparelho telefônico novamente, que até mesmo Welling ficou nauseado. Ackles era inquieto, tímido, invisível até, mas, quando entrava em choque, era como se não houvesse mais nada em sua frente para distraí-lo.

Todos estavam preocupados com o rapaz, agora até mesmo Murray, enquanto Thomas ainda tentava acalmá-lo, mas nada do que dizia ou fazia parecia surtir efeito.

Pelo menos, até ouvirem o barulho da fechadura. E, antes de a porta se abrir completamente, Jensen praticamente saltava para fora, aliviado ao ver o rosto maternal em formato de coração. A tensão se dissipou um pouco.

Donna estava de volta.

**{...}**

—... O que está acontecendo? — meio atordoada pelo repentino abraço sufocante que recebeu Donna ainda tentava juntar as peças enquanto o loiro se mantinha próximo ao corpo maternal, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis e desconexas. Aquele desequilíbrio emocional por parte do rapaz a estava matando. — Querido, o que houve? Você se machucou?

Quando ergueu os olhos para a sala, Shaffer se surpreendeu ao ver outros adolescentes ali. Seriam os amigos cujos quais Jensen ainda estava tímido demais para apresentar no dia em que propôs o convite? Ou era apenas algum trabalho em grupo que inevitavelmente deveria ser feito na casa do rapaz? Fosse como fosse, eles estavam ali. E lhe envergonhava saber que provavelmente não havia nada na geladeira além do refrigerante que nem ela nem o filho tomavam, e uma lasanha congelada.

— Quem são eles?

Aquela pergunta pareceu finalmente surtir algum afeito na cabeça de Ackles, que ergueu o rosto pronto para perguntar algo como "_Eles quem?_", quando percebeu do que se tratava. No momento de desespero, sequer havia lembrado que os amigos estavam ali, e isso o fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Todos, porém, sorriam com a cena.

— São meus... — Jensen engoliu em seco, e a palavra demorou um pouco a sair, pois a situação o deixava nitidamente desconfortável. — Amigos. Alona Tal, Thomas Welling, Chad Murray e... Jared Padalecki.

Donna percebeu a inquietação do filho, e sorriu antes de se livrar delicadamente dos braços fortes do rapaz para cumprimentar os adolescentes. Não podia dizer que não estranhou a atitude do loiro, mas poderia pelo menos ignorar até que ele se sentisse confiante o bastante para não agir mais daquela maneira tão insegura.

— Ouvimos falar muito da senhora. — Tom foi o primeiro a se mover.

Era verdade. Apesar de evitar entrar em detalhes sobre qualquer outro membro da família, Ackles falava da mãe sem que ninguém precisasse lhe perguntar nada, de maneira natural, como se estivesse apenas comentando alguma coisa banal. Mas era visível todo o respeito, amor e admiração que sentia por ela, e isso era algo que todos podiam entender. Afinal, o loiro não era o único que tinha uma mãe.

Mas aquela informação definitivamente pegou a morena de surpresa.

— Ah, é? — lançou um olhar ligeiramente curioso ao filho, mas ele encarava o chão, sem graça. — Eu não ouvi tanto quanto gostaria.

O comentário passou despercebido, mas para Jensen foi como um murro no estômago. Ele apenas não queria preocupar a mãe, não queria que ela tentasse fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor em Irvine. Donna já tinha seus próprios problemas, por que deveria cuidar dos dele também? Isso era algo que simplesmente não entrava em sua cabeça. Não era a primeira vez e nem seria a última que o loiro deixava de falar sobre suas complicações para dar atenção ao restante da família, e era a primeira vez que sua mãe percebia isso.

Seus amigos definitivamente pareciam satisfeitos em finalmente conseguir um "contato mais profundo" com a família Ackles, apesar de terem opiniões diversas a respeito do assunto. Eles sabiam que, apesar de ela aparentar ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, Shaffer era meio negligente quando se tratava do filho mais velho. Isso não impedia que tivessem uma opinião boa a respeito da mulher, é claro. Até porque, se Jensen não se importava, ele não deveria gostar se alguém dissesse algo a respeito. E foi por ele que os adolescentes se mantiveram calados, Thomas em especial.

Após as apresentações, o silêncio que se seguiu foi ligeiramente constrangedor, sem que ninguém soubesse exatamente o que deveria fazer.

— Então... — Donna sorriu amavelmente. — Alguém gostaria de ficar para o jantar?

**{...}**

— Sra. Ackles, você é a pessoa mais fantástica que eu já conheci! — não pela primeira vez naquela noite, os olhos de Alona brilhavam de empolgação. Se é que aquilo era possível, ela estava _ainda mais_ sorridente. — A comida estava maravilhosa!

Envergonhada com o elogio, Donna meneou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer para agradecer, e, também não pela primeira vez, os amigos de Jensen se flagraram comparando o rapaz à mãe. Eles eram absurdamente parecidos. Tímidos, meio reclusos, mas simpáticos quando se tinha coragem o suficiente para dar o primeiro passo e puxar a conversa. Até então eles não sabiam que Ackles era genioso, irredutível, e terrivelmente adorável. Sorriu com uma frequência tão grande durante todo o jantar, que parecia capaz de machucar as bochechas a qualquer momento. Aquilo era definitivamente uma surpresa a mais para ser acrescentada na lista do dia.

Descobriu-se que a demora de Shaffer do trabalho para casa se deu ao fato de ela ter parado num mercado para fazer as compras do mês, mas a bateria do celular havia acabado e ela não queria ter de voltar para casa e colocá-lo para carregar, ou perderia a pouca coragem que lhe restava para entrar nas filas do lugar. Ao saber disso, Jensen perguntou por que ela não havia dito nada a respeito, pois poderia tê-la ajudado, e, em contrapartida, Donna lhe disse que era capaz de ele chutar os amigos para fora apenas para ter um motivo para adiar aquele encontro entre a mãe e os adolescentes.

Quando disse isso, por um momento, a morena podia jurar que algo brilhou nos olhos do rapaz, mas o loiro imediatamente camuflou a emoção com um sorriso tímido, corado, e o assunto foi desviado para a comida.

Donna teria dito algo com relação às palavras da garota, mas, no momento em que entreabriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse, um celular começou a tocar. Seus olhos curiosos de imediato vaguearam pela mesa, até que o filho se levantasse, vermelho feito um pimentão. No geral, ele estava quebrando a regra máxima, sobre não interromper a "conversa familiar" após o jantar, mas ela não chamaria a atenção do rapaz na frente dos amigos. Seria humilhante, e ela não queria nada disso para o filho.

— Desculpe. — ele gaguejou qualquer coisa sobre a ligação e saiu dali praticamente correndo, com o telefone próximo ao ouvido.

Os minutos que se passaram foram ligeiramente tensos, até o momento em que Shaffer sorriu novamente e iluminou o aposento com sua alegria contagiante. Alona observou, com fascínio, que ela tinha exatamente o mesmo tipo de luz que havia visto em Jensen em seu primeiro dia. Aquilo parecia algo herdado.

— Sinto muito se isso soar intrometido... — Chad chamou a atenção da mulher, encarando-a fixamente, numa atitude meio intimidadora, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção. — Mas pode nos dizer por que ele age dessa maneira, com tantas facetas diferentes? Por que é tão tímido e, ao mesmo tempo, teimoso?

Shaffer, ao contrário do que ele imaginava, não se incomodou com a pergunta. Estava até meio relaxada, satisfeita em saber que os amigos do rapaz se importavam o suficiente com ele para perguntar a respeito de seu comportamento bipolar.

—... Meu filho sempre foi uma criança difícil. — admitiu num tom ainda gentil, apesar de o sorriso ter morrido. — Era colocado fora da classe pelo mau comportamento, não lidava muito bem com os colegas...

Antes que qualquer adolescente ali presente pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ou até mesmo antes de Donna conseguir prosseguir, Ackles voltou, cambaleante, surpreendendo a todos.

Porque, dessa vez, Jensen estava pálido feito um cadáver.

— Mãe... — ele chamou num tom baixo e sufocado, e, imediatamente, Donna se levantou e foi até o filho.

Observando a cena, seus amigos se sentiam como estranhos. Jensen sussurrou palavras ininteligíveis para a mulher, que simplesmente o abraçou como se não se importasse com o fato de estarem sendo fitados com curiosidade. Shaffer tentava acalmá-lo, mas sabia que não estava obtendo sucesso algum. Ele parecia em pânico, talvez entrando em colapso até.

— Acho que seria melhor se nós fôssemos embora. — Thomas observou prontamente, percebendo que sua presença poderia inibir o rapaz.

A idéia foi imediatamente aceita pelos adolescentes, que saíram acenando as mãos em sinal de adeus. Chad foi o último a se manifestar, e, surpreendendo não apenas aos amigos, como também à mãe do loiro, colocou a mão em seu ombro num gesto de conforto.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — prometeu baixinho.

Donna sentiu, surpresa, o filho relaxar um pouco em seus braços, e Ackles lançou um único olhar para Murray antes de esconder o rosto no ombro da mãe novamente. Parecia agradecido por mais alguém se importar o suficiente para prometer algo, mesmo que aquilo pudesse não se cumprir. Fazia com que se sentisse melhor.

— Até outro dia, Sra. Ackles. — Alona, porém, foi a última a se despedir, fechando a porta logo após lançar um olhar preocupado ao rapaz em seus braços.

Assim que Shaffer passou o trinco, tentando focar sua atenção na tarefa de manter Jensen próximo e fazer aquilo direito para maior segurança, o abraço do loiro se tornou mais forte, mas ele não ergueu o rosto para encará-la.

— O que houve querido? — perguntou docemente enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Mas ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça, como se o assunto não fosse importante, o que era mentira. Claro que o assunto era importante, e muito, mas, assim que percebeu o motivo por trás daquela determinação de ferro, a morena sentiu algumas lágrimas lhe surgirem aos olhos. Não pela primeira vez durante todos aqueles anos, Ackles a estava protegendo de coisas que acreditava serem capazes de lhe perturbar. Não pela primeira vez, ele estava fazendo o papel que deveria pertencer a ela.

Cuidar.

— Conte-me quando achar conveniente. — Donna sugeriu meio contrariada, mas sabia que o rapaz não diria nada.

—... Apenas me abrace. — Jensen gaguejou o pedido num tom fraco. — Só... Você pode me abraçar, mãe?

Sem responder àquela pergunta absurda, Shaffer apertou-o contra seu corpo, sentindo que, gradativamente, o garoto relaxava. Isso a fazia se sentir minimamente melhor, descobrir que ainda podia passar algum conforto ao próprio filho. Ela o embalou e o ninou como se ele fosse uma criança de colo, murmurando palavras de conforto, mesmo sabendo que Ackles não ouviria nem metade delas.

Eles ficaram ali por algum tempo, em silêncio, e aquilo fez com que Jensen se sentisse melhor. Um pouco de carinho não fazia mal a ninguém, no fim das contas.

Então apreciou o melhor que pôde o abraço materno que havia recebido, sorrindo.

**xxx**

Não pela primeira vez, Ackles não estava conseguindo dormir. E não era por causa dos pesadelos. Eles pareciam simples problemas infantis perto do caos no qual sua mente se encontrava. Perguntava-se constantemente se havia feito algo errado, se não havia dado atenção suficiente ao irmão para que ele tomasse aquela decisão que tanto lhe doeu. Por que Joshua não queria mais que ele ligasse? Por que não queria receber mensagens? Isso era algo que o loiro não compreendia e nem o queria. Já doía o suficiente, afinal.

Quando Jensen finalmente fechou os olhos, o céu tomava os tons do crepúsculo.


	17. Does something!

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 17: Answer me. Crush me. Scream. Does something!**

Assim que passou pelos portões do colégio, Ackles imaginava que teria de se explicar. Isso não fazia com que se sentisse melhor. Não havia dormido direito, estava exausto, com fome, porque se atrasou e teve de sair correndo, e se encontrava terrivelmente sozinho no caminho da casa para o lugar. O celular, mesmo desligado, parecia pesar muito mais do que deveria em seu bolso. Mas ele tentou ignorar o nó que lhe subia a garganta, e sua expressão era visivelmente esquisita enquanto caminhava em direção aos amigos.

_Amigos._ A palavra era estranhamente amarga em seus lábios, como algum tipo de veneno, ou como algum alimento estragado que comeu por acaso, sem notar o estado. Fosse como fosse, era uma sensação estranha que o tomava lentamente ao se aproximar do grupo. E tentou conter o instinto de dar as costas e ignorá-los como sempre havia feito desde o momento em que colocou os pés no lugar. Por que mal conseguia segurá-lo?

Curiosamente, nenhum deles tocou no assunto da noite anterior. Eles agiram como se tudo estivesse em perfeita ordem, como se houvessem simplesmente ido embora de sua casa por algo convencional, como, por exemplo, o horário. Sequer perceberam, mas eles _realmente_ passaram a tarde toda na casa do loiro.

Jensen se sentiu minimamente melhor ao perceber que ninguém parecia disposto a falar sobre o assunto, e, lentamente, acabou relaxando em seu lugar, conseguindo sorrir com mais facilidade e fazer parte da conversa. Isso não significava que deixava de sentir sobre si os olhares curiosos, e até preocupados, mas tornava as coisas mais suportáveis, e isso era melhor do que nada.

Mas, por mais estranho que aquilo soasse, Jared era o único que o encarava sem pudor, não como se o estivesse desafiando, mas como se estivesse preocupado e não se importasse que os outros pudessem perceber essa preocupação. Seu olhar deixou Ackles desconfortável, como se milhares de holofotes estivessem sobre sua cabeça.

Padalecki não disse nada, e ele também não testou a sorte. Ambos agiram como se aquilo fosse o mais natural possível. O loiro se concentrou nas palavras de Alona, e o moreno, numa conversa com Chad, que também parecia ligeiramente exausto. Mas ninguém puxou assunto também, até porque todos sabiam o motivo pelo qual ele estava abalado. Jensen ainda não havia ido até o cemitério ver o túmulo de Sandra, mas sabia que era algo delicado, e também não sabia se estava pronto para ver aquilo. No geral, evitava enterros até de familiares, embora não se sentisse menos culpado por isso.

Apesar de tudo, era até bom simplesmente permanecer calado em seu canto, amuado, enquanto observava os adolescentes se divertindo. Ackles não precisava fingir que estava tudo bem, não precisava forçar um sorriso e fazer parecer que queria estar ali. Também não era como se não quisesse, pois ele o queria muito, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de simplesmente agir como se estar ali fosse algo correto.

Em sua concepção, não era.

Talvez alguns anos de paranóia e alguns valentões o fizessem se sentir como uma pessoa indesejada, como alguém irritante. Se aquilo era ou não verdade, ele não sabia, e também não lhe importava. O loiro não perturbava ninguém, ninguém o perturbava; era mais ou menos assim que as coisas funcionavam em sua antiga cidade. Ali ele não tinha tanta certeza. Mas estava disposto a aprender, mesmo que isso o confundisse um pouco.

Enquanto os outros adolescentes quisessem, ele estaria ali, mesmo que apenas como algum tipo de coadjuvante; de qualquer forma.

Fosse como fosse, Jensen estava firme e forte, sorrindo.

E era isso que importava.

**xxx**

— E então, como se sente? — Jared finalmente se manifestou, meio inquieto, ao seu lado, enquanto caminhavam de volta para suas respectivas casas.

Há algumas quadras haviam se despedido de Thomas e Chad, e a caminhada havia sido silenciosa até o momento. Ackles sabia que o moreno não suportaria aquela tensão durante muito tempo, e acabaria fazendo alguma pergunta; não se importava tanto. De alguma forma, era mais simples, menos doloroso falar com Padalecki sobre o que quer que fosse. Não significava que suas armaduras não se erguiam automaticamente, mas se sentia minimamente melhor quando era _ele_, em específico.

— Bem? — aquilo soou mais como uma pergunta, e o maior sorriu rapidamente, antes de Jensen sacudir os ombros num gesto ligeiramente confuso. —... Sinceramente, eu não sei... Sempre pensei que guardar os problemas e solucioná-los sozinho faria com que eu ficasse um pouco melhor.

— Então você não falou nada com sua mãe. — Jared não se mostrou surpreso, e seu cenho se franziu em breve irritação. — Qual o problema em pedir ajuda para alguém, Jensen?

Quando fez a pergunta, o moreno não tinha a intenção de soar rude, ou como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de repreensão, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu, e ele se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

— Eu não me sinto à vontade. — Ackles respondeu já na defensiva, afastando-se um pouco do maior. — E você já disse que não se importa, mesmo, então por que fica fazendo essas perguntas?

Padalecki não tinha uma resposta, e também não sabia o que dizer para fazer aquela tensão ainda maior se dissipar. Já foi ruim o suficiente ver o loiro inquieto, esperando as perguntas que provavelmente seriam lançadas em outro momento, e agora estava piorando ainda mais a situação. Teve vontade de socar a si mesmo pela idiotice.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer. — ele demorou alguns instantes para conseguir formular aquela frase que, tinha certeza, soou falsa.

— Mas foi o que pareceu. — Jensen retrucou de imediato, e já estava vários passos à frente do outro.

—... Vai fugir outra vez?

Jared se deu conta de que estava apenas piorando a situação. Ackles se virou para encará-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas o moreno já havia ido longe demais para desistir. Cruzou os braços e devolveu o olhar do loiro, que parecia já suficientemente irritado com todo aquele questionário, toda aquela invasão pessoal.

— Vai fugir outra vez, Jensen? — Padalecki repetiu num tom neutro, sem querer arrumar briga com o rapaz. — Por que está se escondendo tanto? Nós já não somos amigos o suficiente? Você ainda não percebeu que não precisa de todas essas máscaras, que não precisa de todas essas armaduras? Ninguém vai te machucar, e isso eu garanto. A única coisa que eu quero, é saber o motivo.

Ele queria uma resposta. Queria que Ackles lhe dissesse alguma coisa, que o mandasse calar a boca, que praguejasse. _Qualquer coisa_. Um soco, quem sabe, o faria se sentir melhor. Ou, pelo menos, bem melhor do que aquele olhar vazio que estava recebendo, fitando a expressão completamente imparcial do outro garoto.

Mas Jared não sabia que o loiro não era o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ter seu espaço pessoal invadido daquela maneira. Não sabia que o estava machucando mais do que estaria se o socasse naquele mesmo instante. Doía no menor ouvir aquelas palavras, porque ele sabia que, em parte, era verdade. Mas isso não o impedia de temer o desconhecido, não o impedia de temer o que quer que fosse aquela droga de vida que estava suportando durante todo aquele tempo, em silêncio.

Jensen virou as costas, e não respondeu.

**xxx**

Ackles socou a cômoda, sentindo os nós dos dedos queimando pelos machucados recém-abertos. As lágrimas lhe caíram sem controle pelo rosto, salgavam-lhe os lábios e impediam que o rapaz conseguisse fitar qualquer objeto durante mais de dois segundos antes que sua visão embaçasse. Chutava e quebrava as coisas em seu quarto sem o menor pudor, gritando palavras ininteligíveis.

Não se dando por satisfeito, arrancou os pôsteres que tão cuidadosamente havia colocado quando chegou, numa maneira de se sentir em casa, rasgando e jogando no chão, pisoteando os papéis com violência. Os muitos retratos foram atirados nas paredes, estilhaçando-se em milhões de pedacinhos de vidro, as fotografias escorregavam de um lado a outro. O guarda-roupa foi aberto e esvaziado; as roupas, atiradas de um lado a outro sem cuidado algum; as portas foram riscadas por suas próprias unhas.

Ao fim do surto de descontrole, Jensen se jogou no chão, sem se importar com os cacos de vidro, com a bagunça; com absolutamente nada. E chorou ainda mais. De nada lhe importava o que Donna poderia pensar se chegasse e o encontrasse ali, no meio daquela baderna. De nada lhe importava o que poderiam pensar seus amigos se tentassem chamá-lo também naquela tarde e ele não lhes atendesse. Foi egoísta pela primeira vez, e se concentrou apenas em si mesmo, em sua dor.

E, valha-me Deus, como doía! Era ainda pior que o ardor em seus dedos, ainda pior que o desconforto em seus ossos, ainda mais doloroso do que a vez na qual havia esfolado as palmas das mãos e os joelhos enquanto aprendia a andar de bicicleta. Seu peito se apertava cada vez mais, os soluços o sufocavam. E Ackles não sabia o que fazer.

Não sabia, porque _não conseguia_ lidar com aquela dor, porque _não queria_ lidar com ela. Agora aquilo o afetava, aquilo o diminuía cada vez mais, em pedaços irreconhecíveis do que um dia poderia chamar de confiança, de segurança. Era o mesmo que saltar de um pára-quedas com as fivelas soltas, sabendo que a história não terminaria bem.

O loiro não havia lidado com aquilo antes, pelo menos até onde se lembrava, e agora aquilo o estava matando. E por que Jared não poderia ter simplesmente o deixado quieto em seu canto? Por que ele não conseguia simplesmente ignorar sua presença irritante, seus sorrisos tortos, sua insegurança eterna? Por que ele insistia tanto naquele assunto que deveria estar morto e enterrado, afinal de contas?

"**Porque é isso que os amigos fazem**", lembrou-se vagamente do grande sorriso de Jake Abel, um primo de segundo ou terceiro grau, quando lhe perguntou praticamente a mesma coisa. Jensen queria que _Jared_ lhe dissesse aquilo. Que _Jared_ estivesse ao seu lado, que aceitasse seu silêncio, que sorrisse e lhe dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Por que Padalecki não podia fazer nada daquilo? Por que ficava lhe pressionando, o obrigando a dar uma resposta? Por que não podia respeitar seu silêncio _por um dia_ que fosse?

Para essas e outras milhares de perguntas, o loiro não tinha uma resposta. E também não as queria. As coisas já estavam complicadas demais sem tudo aquilo para lhe atormentar a cabeça, que doía como se houvesse levado uma pancada muito forte.

Soluçando, ele abraçou o próprio corpo com força, e tentou desviar da mente todos aqueles assuntos perturbadores, mas de nada adiantavam seus esforços, por maiores que fossem. A partir do momento em que se permitiu surtar daquela maneira, abriu portas para um caminho sem volta. Não havia mais nenhuma maneira de impedir os pensamentos que fluíam.

Jensen encolheu-se em posição fetal, e adormeceu profundamente.

**xxx**

Ele teve um sonho muito estranho naquela tarde. Estava correndo pelas ruas de Irvine, sob o escaldante sol do começo da tarde, o que significava que deveria estar saindo do colégio e, no entanto, não usava as roupas do uniforme. Só tinha consciência de que deveria fugir, embora não soubesse o motivo, e isso não o impedia de se questionar a respeito. Os pés e ossos doíam, e estava definitivamente desconfortável. As mãos pareciam esfoladas, o rosto estava machucado, e ainda sentia nos lábios o gosto amargo do sangue. Quando atravessou a rua, só teve tempo de ouvir as rodas do carro derrapando...

Então o sonho mudou de figura. Estava amarrado a uma cama, preso pelas mãos e tornozelos, e não eram apenas seus ossos que doíam. _Tudo_ estava dolorido. Partindo da ponta do cabelo bagunçado até o pé, e se debater de nada adiantava; só piorava. O sangue gotejava no chão, e não havia dormência em lugar algum. Estava dolorosamente lúcido, consciente da situação na qual se encontrava. Quando tentou gritar, enfim notou a mordaça em sua boca. E a dor o cortou de ponta a ponta, na região das costelas...

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao piscar e se encontrar numa cena completamente oposta. Havia outra pessoa amarrada, e, dessa vez, numa cadeira. Ela tremia descontroladamente, os olhos em pânico. Não conseguia identificá-la, pois a luz estava demasiadamente fraca, mas sabia que estava em perigo e queria desesperadamente ajudar. Ao se aproximar, porém, os objetivos mudaram. Ele viu o sangue, manchando as paredes, as roupas, gotejando no chão pelos cortes abertos na pele clara. Quando fitou o rosto ferido, os olhos possuíam um novo tipo de desejo, e a pessoa se debateu. E, dessa vez, não houve surpresa enquanto erguia a faca, a lâmina reluzindo brevemente no aposento mal iluminado...

Ele afundou na água, o líquido gélido fazendo-o estremecer até os ossos enquanto se debatia. Não abriu os olhos, por medo de ver algo que o assustasse ainda mais. Porém, ao contrário do que imaginava, a água amenizou a dor, tornou-a suportável; e não era apenas o corpo que doía. Parecia que seu coração foi reconstituído cuidadosamente, pedaço a pedaço. Mas ainda estava se afogando, engolindo água, sufocando. Quando finalmente conseguiu emergir, nadando além da piscina, o calor reconfortante da luz solar não era mais tão bom em seu corpo frio...

Então estava parado, fitando o ambiente novamente. Dessa vez, num verdejante campo cheio de rosas e margaridas. A brisa soprava tão suavemente que lhe fazia cócegas nas faces coradas, e ouvia risadas ao longe. Ele queria estar onde elas estavam, queria provocá-las e sorrir com elas. Quando tentou se mover, porém, os pés pareciam feitos de chumbo. Quando tentou gritar, o vento levou suas palavras para longe. Nem o gosto salgado das lágrimas pôde sentir, porque elas não caíram. Estava inutilmente lutando com todas as forças que em seu corpo possuía, mas elas logo findaram...

Corria sob a viela escura, o coração batendo forte, os olhos paranóicos vagueando por todos os locais mínimos que conseguia porventura encontrar em sua análise desesperada. Não lhe restava tempo, estava sem artimanhas, e o celular se perdeu em algum lugar nas últimas sete quadras que cruzou assim que entardeceu. A lua se erguia imponente no céu, como se caçoasse de seus vãos esforços. Nunca foi uma pessoa que gostava de rezar, mas, ao erguer os olhos para a noite escura, suplicou por ajuda, ou o que quer que fosse; implorando aos céus que lhe ajudassem...

Jensen acordou assustado, ensopado de suor, gritando.

Mal teve tempo de ver a porta sendo aberta.


	18. What we gonna do, now?

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 18: I don't wanna sleep. What we gonna do, now?**

— _Jensen Ross Ackles_, o que você fez?!

Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que Donna o chamava pelo nome inteiro, então o loiro sabia que estava muito encrencado. A mãe o encarava de olhos esbugalhados, apesar da postura severa, fitando os estragos nas paredes e, provavelmente o que contava mais em seu julgamento, o estado do filho. Jensen não precisou de meio segundo para saber que a havia assustado verdadeiramente, tanto quanto a havia irritado.

— Desculpe. — pediu num tom envergonhado, escondendo as mãos machucadas atrás do corpo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Mas o olhar de Shaffer em nada amenizou sua culpa. Ele sabia que não estava certo, agindo daquela maneira violenta, descontando sua raiva nos móveis e coisas quebradiças quando podia muito bem socar o travesseiro. A morena não precisava olhá-lo daquela maneira, como se duvidasse ainda mais de sua sanidade mental, como se estivesse começando a se questionar a respeito do que era melhor _para ela_. Ou talvez fosse apenas a paranóia agindo novamente, porque alertas soavam em sua cabeça, o questionando sobre o que estava disposto a fazer para permanecer ao lado da mulher.

Controlar-se melhor, certamente, era uma dessas coisas, ou assim ele acreditava.

— Desculpe?! — Donna entrou no quarto, e toda a surpresa desapareceu, mas talvez houvesse algum outro sentimento, um que não conseguia identificar. — Você acabou de _destruir_ o seu quarto _e está me pedindo desculpas_?!

Ackles se encolheu com o grito, sentindo os olhos arderem enquanto voltava sua atenção para o chão, mas não disse nada a respeito. Tinha consciência de que havia acabado de fazer com que o conceito da mãe sobre si diminuísse muito, e, apesar de _tudo_, aquilo era o que mais lhe doía. O coração se encolheu como se uma mão invisível o estivesse apertando.

— Jensen, eu sei que você tem seus problemas, que tem suas complicações, mas isso não é motivo suficiente para descontar na mobília! — Shaffer lançou um olhar aborrecido para os retratos e o guarda-roupa. — Tenha um pouco mais de responsabilidade, por favor!

O loiro queria poder dizer alguma coisa, mas o nó que lhe subiu à garganta o impediu de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não sacudir a cabeça em concordância. Podia ver nos olhos da mãe: ele a havia decepcionado. E isso foi tão bem recebido quanto um soco direto no estômago, retirando todo o ar existente em seus pulmões e fazendo brotar em seus lábios o gosto doído do desespero.

— Arrume seu quarto. — Donna suspirou profundamente e não o encarou outra vez enquanto se virava. — Vou esquentar alguma coisa para o jantar.

Jensen não respondeu, e ela também não o esperou, fechando a porta e saindo dali rapidamente. Ele ficou escutando até Shaffer descer as escadas, e logo voltou sua atenção para a bagunça que havia feito. Se considerados os estragos que provocou na própria mente, aquilo não era nada. Doía menos, era superficial. Já em seu peito, não havia nada além da sufocante sensação de mágoa.

Tinha plena consciência de que errou, mas a mãe não precisava ter agido daquela maneira. Não precisava ter _gritado_ daquela maneira; em todos os seus dezesseis anos, ele nunca a havia visto gritar com alguém, por mais que a pessoa lhe importunasse. Não entendia por que motivo justamente agora ela havia perdido a calma.

Mas não importava, pelo menos não agora, que tinha coisas a fazer. Pensar nos novos problemas que havia acabado de arrumar não faria com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor, e sabia disso. Começou jogando os papéis fora, juntando o vidro sem se importar com os cortes...

No fim, ninguém se desculpou.

**xxx**

Jensen fez os curativos em suas mãos com cuidado após o banho, sentindo os ferimentos arderem ao contato com o antiinflamatório e a gaze, mas não se importava tanto com a dor física ao ponto de reclamar. O jantar com Donna foi feito em completo silêncio, e ela nada comentou sobre os cortes em sua pele, apenas fitou-os por alguns instantes, antes de se retirar, alegando cansaço. Ackles permaneceu lá, sozinho, até terminar seu pequeno prato de sopa, apesar de ela ter perdido o gosto no exato instante em que a mãe saiu do aposento. Sabia que, de certa forma, merecia aquele tratamento, mas isso não era algo que se podia chamar de consolo.

Havia gastado algum tempo arrumando o quarto, e agora, ao fitar o cômodo, perguntou-se o motivo de não ter simplesmente se livrado de tudo aquilo que o estava afligindo. Mas, tardiamente, lembrou-se de que já havia rasgado em vários pedaços a fotografia do último verão em família que teve com os irmãos e os pais, ainda unidos. Doía-lhe ver aquela imagem sem sentir as lágrimas sendo formadas, e isso foi tudo o que bastou para fazê-lo destruí-la em seu momento de raiva descontrolada. Agora se arrependia um pouco da atitude, mas sabia que teria doído mais ainda se ela tivesse permanecido em sua cômoda, apenas para atrapalhá-lo.

As coisas estavam melhor sem aquilo tudo para encher sua cabeça.

Porém, logo que se deitou, já devidamente vestido, o que era estranho, pois não se lembrava de ter colocado as roupas, Jensen se lembrou dos sonhos que estava tendo nas últimas noites, e aquilo imediatamente o impediu de fechar os olhos, temendo que mais pesadelos viessem. Queria ter coragem o suficiente para ir até o quarto da mãe e pedir para ela niná-lo até que adormecesse; algo que costumava fazer quando ele era um garotinho e insistia que havia monstros em seu armário. Mas não conseguiu, porque sabia que Shaffer o mandaria de volta, alegando que já estava grandinho demais para aquelas coisas.

Remexeu-se, puxou as cobertas sobre a cabeça, buscou novos travesseiros, tentou ouvir música nos fones de seu MP4, mas nada o distraía, e já estava começando a ficar sonolento, algo que a todo custo evitava. Porém, contrariado, bocejava a cada minuto, cada vez mais tentado a enroscar-se no conforto da cama e adormecer. Mas sabia que viriam os sonhos ruins, e por isso tentava simplesmente andar de um lado a outro no quarto, sacudindo a cabeça e batendo silenciosamente os pés, dançando uma música que não escutava de verdade.

O sono estava vencendo, quando finalmente percebeu que de nada adiantava toda aquela agitação se sua mente não estivesse ocupada. Então logo tratou de se sentar em frente à escrivaninha, pegando um caderno e uma caneta. A cadeira desconfortável a posição estranha o impediriam de conseguir dormir, já que costumava ser meio sensível enquanto dormia; muitas coisas o incomodavam, embora ultimamente estivesse praticamente desmaiando sobre a cama durante a noite.

Precisava descobrir um assunto que despertasse seu interesse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não fosse assim tão maçante, porque não haveria como discutir com alguém a respeito daquilo. Seu único ouvinte, Joshua, o havia abandonado havia pouco tempo, e aquilo ainda lhe doía demais para pensar. Então só havia uma coisa que, ao mesmo tempo em que era peculiar, era perigosa e definitivamente tensa.

Ackles gostaria de não ter de escrever nada sobre o assunto, mas, se era a única maneira de se livrar dos pesadelos, ele o faria, porque não suportaria uma noite a mais.

Meio contrariado até, Jensen se pôs a pensar nos assassinatos recentes.

**xxx**

Antes de ir para o colégio, não tomou menos do que três xícaras de café praticamente puro, sem açúcar, e isso resultou num Ackles _ligeiramente_ hiperativo quando se encontrou com os amigos, movendo-se a todo instante, olhando ao redor, batendo os pés e piscando de maneira veloz, os dedos mexendo num clipe que havia encontrado no bolso do moletom escuro que estava usando. Isso ficou tão evidente para os outros que, surpresos, tentaram fazê-lo prestar atenção em suas perguntas, mas o loiro estava tão distraído que sequer percebeu, balançando a cabeça no ritmo de uma música inexistente. Parecia um maníaco ou algo do tipo.

— Jensen? — quando Alona estalou os dedos em frente a seu rosto, ele finalmente voltou seu olhar para a loira, os olhos vagueando por seu rosto, como se não conseguisse parar quieto. — Pode pelo menos me dizer quanto café tomou essa manhã?

Sua pergunta foi feita num tom ligeiramente apreensivo, temeroso de que pudesse acabar irritando o rapaz, mas esse medo logo se esvaiu, visto o pequeno sorriso torto que brotou nos lábios do loiro.

— Um pouco. — Ackles sacudiu os ombros, e dele mais nada conseguiram arrancar, pois logo se ocupava em entortar o objeto em suas mãos, cantarolando baixinho consigo mesmo, os lábios comprimidos levemente.

Chad não foi o único a se questionar a respeito da sanidade do rapaz, mas ninguém disse nada a respeito e logo todos voltavam a atenção para uma conversa aleatória que surgiu de repente; mesmo que não completamente, pelo menos para Thomas. Ele, de fato, era a única pessoa que ainda se focava em observar Jensen, que bocejava de tempos em tempos, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos, apenas para logo em seguida voltar a se sacudir, como se tentasse afastar toda aquela sonolência.

Welling franziu o cenho, sem entender o motivo daquilo, se perguntando por que motivo o loiro o faria tão desesperadamente, como se adormecer fosse a última coisa que quisesse no mundo. Aquela atitude o preocupava, é claro. Conhecia o suficiente sobre o rapaz para saber que não era o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente se entope de cafeína a troco de passar uma noite em claro. Não.

Infelizmente, Jensen era uma pessoa complicada demais para se entender.

**xxx**

Foi mais ou menos no intervalo que Ackles enfim deixou de lado toda aquela energia, mas, por outro lado, parecia mais cansado que nunca. Ao ponto de apoiar os braços sobre a mesa e sobre eles a cabeça, suspirando longamente e fechando os olhos com força. Comprimiu os lábios, se questionando seriamente se de fato valia à pena evitar o sono apenas por alguns pesadelos idiotas.

_... Pesadelos esses que fazem com que você simplesmente não consiga pregar o olho nas próximas noites... Não é mesmo?_

— A hiperatividade passou? — Thomas foi o primeiro a perceber, e a pergunta pegou de surpresa não apenas ao rapaz, como também a todos os outros, que sequer prestaram atenção o bastante no loiro para encará-lo.

O rapaz ergueu o rosto, e precisou de muito esforço para fazê-lo. Alona foi a única que conseguiu reagir, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa, levando as mãos aos lábios. E o rapaz estava sonolento demais para conseguir processar aquela informação, parecendo prestes a desabar, adormecido, a qualquer instante. Welling não conseguiu dizer fosse qual fosse a próxima pergunta que estava na ponta de sua língua, e não era o único que não sabia o que dizer. Todos estavam calados, fitando Ackles com nítida preocupação.

... A verdade era cristalina como a água: Jensen estava exausto.

— Você passou a noite fazendo o quê, hein? — Alona ainda o encarava, embora o rapaz houvesse apoiado novamente a cabeça sobre os braços.

Jensen não se olhava no espelho havia muito tempo, e sequer pensou na hipótese de estar com a aparência tão cadavérica. O rosto estava pálido como um giz, os olhos anuviados, com marcas semelhantes a hematomas, algo que indicava que havia passado mais de uma noite em claro, ou, pelo menos, havia dormido "em partes". E o fato de não se alimentar direito não ajudava em nada, pois aquilo tudo apenas servia para passar uma primeira impressão nada saudável para quem olhava de fora.

—... Absolutamente nada. — Ackles respondeu com a voz abafada. — Eu só... Não consegui dormir direito...

— Durante quanto tempo? — Jared questionou, e o menor se encolheu ligeiramente.

Houve quem atribuísse aquela reação à pergunta de Padalecki, mas Thomas percebeu que era mais do que isso. E, de fato, Welling estava certo em pensar dessa maneira. O loiro não apenas estremeceu em consequência de não saber como dizer algo a respeito, mas também porque lhe doía. Doía ouvir a voz do rapaz daquela maneira, nada mais que casual, pois sabia que aquele tipo de tratamento apenas se devia ao fato de ele não querer mais se aproximar tanto, uma vez que o outro não estava disposto a responder suas perguntas.

—... Algumas noites. — porém, ao contrário do que todos provavelmente imaginavam, ele foi sincero.

Jensen não era nenhum idiota. Ele _queria_ estar ao lado daquelas pessoas. _Queria_ ser amigo de todos aqueles adolescentes. Sabia que precisava ser sincero, por mais que aquilo lhe machucasse. E se era esse o preço a pagar para fazer parte daquela turma, mesmo não sendo tão bem-vindo quanto parecia, essa era a única coisa que faria, assim que estivesse pronto.

Mas isso não tornava as coisas melhores.

— Pesadelos. — explicou, quando percebeu que ninguém parecia compreender o que estava querendo dizer.

— Isso justifica. — Chad interrompeu a pergunta que Alona estava prestes a fazer, e recebeu um olhar confuso dos amigos, com exceção de Ackles, que parecia aliviado por poder se esconder sobre os braços novamente.

Murray sacudiu a cabeça quando Jared o encarou sem entender, como se estivesse dizendo que explicaria depois o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali naquele momento. E, enquanto isso, Jensen fechava os olhos e tentava soltar as preocupações que o estavam afligindo, mas sua mente se negava a aceitar aquela informação, e as coisas começavam a fugir de seu controle já demasiadamente abalado.

A verdade é que Chad não esperava ser tão amigável com o loiro, até porque eles não eram _tão_ íntimos assim, mas aquilo era algo que conseguia compreender, e, assim como não queria que ninguém lhe perturbasse fazendo perguntas inoportunas, agora também não queria que atormentassem Ackles. Parecia tão óbvio, pelo menos para Murray, que os pesadelos se relacionavam aos assassinatos! Não que soubesse o que se passava pela cabeça do outro rapaz, mas, pelo menos, já tinha uma leve noção, e era exatamente por isso que não o pressionava a dar uma resposta, por mais indireta e evasiva que fosse.

Jared, por outro lado, não conseguia, e nem parecia disposto a entender o que quer que fosse a droga que estava acontecendo dentro daquela turma. Queria respostas, e o mais rapidamente que pudesse. Ackles começava a despertar seu interesse, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir, e agora aquilo o estava encafifando profundamente. Ele não sabia o motivo, e também não procurava encontrá-lo, porque não sabia se gostaria da resposta que receberia.

Ninguém mais tocou no assunto, e Jensen se sentiu grato por isso.


	19. What you want from me?

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 19: What you want from me?**

Os dias ora pareciam correr, ora pareciam tão vagarosos, que Ackles se questionava seriamente se não havia começado a enlouquecer. Às vezes, tentava fazer coisas fora de seu cotidiano, apenas para ver se aquela monotonia passava, mas de nada adiantavam seus esforços; cozinhar, por exemplo, apenas resultou em mais um desastre alimentício, e tentar aprender a jogar basquete sem sair com diversos hematomas estava fora de cogitação. Então se ocupou em desenhar durante horas e horas seguidas, às vezes até durante as aulas, porque mesmo os professores finalmente começavam a se mostrar preocupados com os assassinatos, e acabavam permitindo que os alunos tivessem um pouco mais de liberdade.

Se Donna percebeu a mudança em seu comportamento, não comentou, e ele também não fez questão de deixar explícito em nenhuma das poucas palavras que eles haviam trocado durante aquele tempo. Seu relacionamento com a mãe piorou em muito desde o dia em que ela o encontrou no quarto parcialmente destruído, e o loiro não via como mudar isso.

Mas se havia alguém que o estava surpreendendo, esse alguém definitivamente era Jared. Padalecki não lhe pressionou a dizer mais nada, e até conseguiram conversar um pouco a respeito de músicas, apesar de estarem usando poucas palavras, e ninguém falasse muito a respeito de sua opinião sobre os assuntos comentados em grupo.

Jensen ainda não entendia por que tudo aquilo lhe doía tanto. Não entendia por que ouvir algumas coisas fazia seu coração encolher no peito, e ainda mais o motivo de o sono apenas vir em pedaços, algo que o estava matando. Dormia uma, duas horas no máximo, e acordava suando frio, graças aos pesadelos que estava tendo. E pensar nos assassinatos lhe parecia algo quase inútil agora, mesmo que ocupasse sua mente durante quase todo aquele tempo. Por que não funcionava? Isso era algo que não conseguia entender.

Fosse como fosse, precisava de uma nova distração. Ou uma maneira de esquecer os problemas por algum tempo.

E rápido.

**xxx**

— Jared!

Numa quarta-feira ensolarada, após duas aulas de literatura e três de Física, Ackles deveria estar animado. O céu estava praticamente sem nuvens, azul, exatamente da maneira que ele gostava, e uma brisa leve soprava os rostos dos adolescentes, que se esticavam preguiçosamente na grama, aproveitando. Porém, Ackles não conseguiria se sentir animado nem que quisesse. As mãos suavam, o coração acelerava no peito, os lábios estavam secos, e as palavras morreram assim que conseguiu erguer os olhos para encarar Padalecki.

— Eu queria... Queria saber se... Se você podia... E-Eu... — sua garganta pareceu fechar, e o loiro sentiu as bochechas queimando, envergonhado por estar gaguejando daquela forma.

— Calma. — o maior ergueu as mãos, num gesto amigável, sorrindo. —... Eu não vou te morder. O que foi?

O loiro estava corado feito um pimentão vermelho, sentindo sobre si os olhares curiosos dos outros rapazes. As meninas deveriam estar no banheiro, retocando a maquiagem ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não que Alona fosse o tipo de garota que _usava_ maquiagem, mas ficava claro que gostava da companhia de Danneel, mesmo que a ruiva fosse um tanto quanto fútil na maior parte do tempo.

De uma maneira ou de outra, o menor precisava aproveitar aquela única chance enquanto ainda a tinha. Não era como se estivesse se sentindo melhor naquela situação, não era como se fosse uma maneira de curar as feridas. Mas ao menos amenizava a dor, ou assim ele acreditava que seria. Ou assim ele _precisava_ acreditar que seria. Não tornava nada melhor.

Quando Jensen ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, estava sério.

— Podemos conversar?

**{...}**

— E então...? — Padalecki se mostrava curioso pelo que quer que fosse que o loiro iria dizer, no exato instante em que encontraram uma sala vazia; algo que não foi relativamente difícil, se considerado o fato de que a maioria dos adolescentes estava ocupada demais apreciando o sol.

Jensen passou nervosamente as mãos pelos fios rebeldes, sacudindo os ombros num gesto que o moreno aprendeu a identificar como sendo de nervosismo, e isso de imediato o deixou apreensivo. Jared não era a melhor pessoa do mundo. Tinha seus defeitos, cometia seus deslizes, errava muitas vezes. Mas isso não o impedia de perceber quando alguém estava abalado, não o impedia de se calar quando notava que falar de nada adiantaria ou ajudaria a amenizar a dor de alguém.

Porque, naquele momento, Ackles não era nem mesmo um adolescente despreocupado e idiota. Tampouco era uma criança inocente e sorridente. Era um homem nitidamente ferido, um animal acuado, alguém que usava as palavras como arma para se afastar das emoções, para se afastar da dor que elas lhe causavam.

Naquele momento, ele estava confuso, magoado, e a angústia era nítida em suas feições.

Não havia máscaras.

— Você estava certo. — ele suspirou longamente, cerrando os punhos, os olhos baixados para o chão, nitidamente desconfortável com a situação. — Desde o começo, Jared, você estava certo. Sobre... Sobre tudo.

Padalecki não conseguiu deixar de se mostrar surpreso com aquela declaração, a boca escancarada num perfeito "o"; algo que seria cômico, não fosse a tensão entre os rapazes. Jensen curvou um pouco os ombros, na defensiva, e virou as costas, voltado para as janelas. As palavras seguintes cortaram o ar num tom magoado, irritado.

**Furioso**.

— "_Vai fugir outra vez?_" — ele imitou o tom do maior, tentando controlar a raiva. — Por que se interessa tanto pela minha vida, hein? Se não se importa, por que faz tantas perguntas?

— Jensen, eu...

— Não faz diferença! — Ackles interrompeu, levando ambas as mãos à cabeça. — Você quer respostas?! Eu vou te dar as malditas respostas!

Jared já não sabia mais como lidar com a situação. Ao ficar estarrecido demais com aquelas palavras sinceras, acabou ferindo o pouco que restava do orgulho do outro rapaz. Não era como se o loiro tivesse alguma culpa, pois parecia lutar contra todos os conceitos que tinha, apenas para satisfazer a curiosidade idiota do moreno. Ele se sentia culpado agora, vendo o menor trêmulo, como se tentasse se controlar.

— Por que fugir? Por que me esconder? — Jensen balbuciou com a voz falha. — A resposta é bem simples: eu tenho medo. Medo do tempo, do que ele leva, e do que ele apaga. Tenho medo de acabar magoado, medo de afastar as poucas pessoas que ainda querem estar ao meu lado. E você acha que é fácil, Jared? Pensa que é simples, virar as costas e agir como se tudo estivesse bem? Durante todo esse tempo, _eu_ tenho sido o forte. _Eu_ tenho segurado as pontas, cuidado do que resta da família. _Eu_ tenho sido o responsável. E dói, sabia? Por que _eu sempre_ preciso fazer tudo o que as pessoas querem? Por que _eu sempre_ preciso _ser_ o que elas esperam?

Padalecki não resistiu ao impulso de ir até o outro e segurar seu braço, puxá-lo e obrigar o loiro a encará-lo. Sabia que aquilo não era de todo certo, mas com toda a certeza era melhor do que nada. As lágrimas nos grandes olhos esverdeados fizeram com que algo em seu âmago se incomodasse, querendo pegar aquele**pequeno soldadinho** e mimá-lo, protegê-lo, cuidar dele.

Jared sorriu fracamente.

— Você pode calar a boca e me ouvir, por favor?

**{...}**

Passado o momento de crise, Jensen conseguiu se sentar numa cadeira, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos, tentando afastar as lágrimas, mesmo que elas insistissem em permanecer ali. Padalecki não resistiu ao audacioso desejo de segurar as mãos do rapaz, e secar o canto de seus olhos com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo minimamente quando o loiro o encarou sem entender.

— Não precisa ter vergonha de chorar. Eu não vou rir de você.

Ackles enrubesceu, mas, mesmo envergonhado, não desviou o olhar, nem abaixou a cabeça; atitude que surpreendeu o moreno. Jared não conseguia entender como o rapaz tinha tantas facetas, e como cada uma delas era determinada de acordo com o que estava sentindo, compondo pedacinhos de sua personalidade. Era fascinante, ao ponto em que se tornava assustador. Como se houvesse mais de um Jensen dentro daquele que o maior podia enxergar, e isso definitivamente não tornava as coisas melhores.

Quando Donna falou que o filho era um rebelde quando pequeno, ele não acreditou. Agora, já não sabia mais o que pensar a respeito. O loiro ainda não parecia alguém capaz de brigar com os colegas de turma, não parecia alguém capaz de irritar de propósito. E, mesmo que não fosse por querer, ele passava a impressão de alguém incapaz de sequer discutir avidamente com outra pessoa, mesmo quando perdia as estribeiras e agia como se o houvessem ofendido.

Não era como se o moreno não tivesse realmente agido daquela forma suspeita, mas não era como se Ackles estivesse tentando afastá-lo: era como se estivesse tentando evitar uma decepção que acabaria por destruir o que pouco lhe restava de sanidade.

— O que você vai fazer então, Jared? — Jensen balbuciou num tom entrecortado pelos soluços, levando as mãos ao rosto, se escondendo pela primeira vez.

Agora que havia se livrado das máscaras, não conseguia recompô-las.

E doía.

— Vem cá.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Padalecki o puxou para perto, afagando seus cabelos, cantarolando baixinho consigo mesmo e de boca fechada. O menor não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixa ser abraçada por um quase completo estranho, mesmo o conhecendo da maneira que o conhecia agora. Mas, estranhamente, sentiu-se reconfortado pela atitude do rapaz.

Não curava as feridas, mas amenizava o sofrimento. E, apesar dos apesares, isso não impediu que as lágrimas corressem livremente por seu rosto, mesmo que lutasse contra elas. Era determinado quando queria, mas o pouco que lhe restava de controle havia se esvaído no momento em que o moreno o abraçou.

— O que você quer de mim? — choramingou baixinho, sem erguer os olhos para encará-lo, temendo o que iria encontrar. — O que você quer de mim, Jay?

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele o chamava de Jay, e isso fez com que Jared conseguisse sorrir, mesmo que lhe doesse saber que Jensen só aceitava uma atitude amigável quando esperava que a outra pessoa lhe pedisse um favor.

_Por que tão autodestrutivo?_

— Eu quero que acredite. — pediu, afagando seu cabelo, suas costas, seus ombros... Pouco a pouco, Ackles estava relaxando em seus braços. — Eu não vou te machucar, eu juro. E também não vou deixar que nenhum idiota o faça.

Padalecki demorou alguns instantes para perceber a própria sinceridade, e, logo em seguida, repetiu, num tom que definitivamente não deixava espaço para dúvidas em sua mente, ou em seu coração, numa voz doce e calma:

— Eu só quero que você acredite.

Jensen fechou os olhos com força, soluçando, assustado, mas algo em seu interior vibrava com a possibilidade de aquilo ser verdade.

— Eu vou tentar Jay... Eu... Prometo que vou tentar.

**xxx**

_Ele não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando concordou com aquilo. Poderiam ser pegos, poderiam ser condenados, e então o mundo continuaria com aquelas manchas que pareciam se alastrar cada vez mais rapidamente: manchas escuras, cheias de defeitos, fissuras que se formavam a partir de erros... Não! Não podia pensar naquilo. Precisava se concentrar plenamente em seus afazeres, ou tudo daria errado, e certamente aquilo seria imperdoável; por parte de todos os aspectos._

_Ouviu a garota cantando no banheiro, e algo em seu cérebro se deliciou com o tom despreocupado e inocente. O tom de alguém que acreditava plenamente na proteção que deveria existir dentro de um lar, mas faltava naquele._

_Um largo sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando abriu a porta e encontrou a ruiva de olhos fechados, escondida numa leve e cor-de-rosa espuma, tamborilando os dedos na borda da banheira no ritmo de uma música adolescente qualquer. Ele não prestava atenção na beleza da moça, porque sua mente estava inebriada demais no deleite de se aproximar silenciosamente, o riso murchando aos poucos._

_Ela não percebeu que era tarde demais, não percebeu sua presença, sequer ouviu seus passos cautelosos ao seu aproximar._

_Só se deu conta da ameaça, quando a cabeça já estava embaixo d'água._

_Sufocando._

**xxx**

Jensen se revirou na cama, trêmulo, piscando com força enquanto apertava os lençóis. O corpo estava tenso, e a cabeça, um completo caos. Tentar dormir de nada adiantava, porque estava confuso demais para conseguir sequer pensar algo coerente. Levantou-se num salto, caminhando pelo quarto para tentar fazer com que a hiperatividade passasse. E não adiantou, mas isso não o impediu de se deitar novamente, escondendo o rosto nos travesseiros.

E então não estava mais no próprio quarto.

Corria pelas ruas de um bairro que não se lembrava nunca de ter visto, mas que, de alguma forma, lhe era estranhamente familiar. Não havia dor, mas a preocupação lhe ocupava toda a cabeça. Algo lhe dizia que nada estava onde deveria, e que tudo estava definitivamente errado. Por que a sensação não ia embora, nem mesmo enquanto se aproximava do casarão claro e alegre, que era onde tinha de estar?

Nem mesmo quando passou pelos portões ornamentados o desconforto foi embora, e ele parou em frente à porta. Bater ou entrar? Independentemente do que sua mente lhe dissesse que era racional, suas mãos imediatamente buscaram a maçaneta, e o rapaz adentrou no grande saguão.

Porém, nem mesmo a magnificência do lugar foi o suficiente para fazê-lo parar.

Ackles subiu as escadas sem pudor, tomando o cuidado para não escorregar nos degraus de pedra, ou no tapete vermelho. De onde vinha todo aquele luxo, afinal de contas? Ele não se lembrava nunca de ter visto algo assim, e, com essa mesma confusão mesclada à admiração, foi até a última porta do corredor.

Não tinha idéia de como, mas sabia que era ali que deveria estar. Ao abri-la, porém, não houve surpresa, mesmo que o cômodo fosse o mais esplêndido de todos os locais pelos quais havia passado até ali. As paredes eram coloridas por um tom de salmão, cheia de flores brancas, o piso tinha carpete aveludado, e todos os cômodos eram simples, porém tornavam a beleza do local ainda melhor.

No divã, uma ruiva estava sentada, segurando entre as mãos delicadas uma taça de cristal com vinho, e ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

— Oi Jensen. — Danneel sorriu, e os olhos brilhavam como os de um predador. — Que bom que veio. Eu estava esperando por você.

_Em que inferno eu fui me meter agora?_

— Sente-se. — ela indicou uma cadeira com a cabeça. — Precisamos conversar.

Pelos primeiros cinco segundos em que conseguiu pensar em algo coerente desde o momento em que entrou naquele lugar, Jensen resistiu ao impulso de resmungar coisas inapropriadas, mas obedeceu à Harris, mesmo se sentindo desconfortável. Ela não parou de encará-lo desde o momento em que entrou naquele lugar.

— E sobre... Sobre o quê... Você... — Ackles pigarreou, tentando parar de gaguejar, as faces queimando de vergonha. — Sobre o que você quer conversar comigo?

Danneel o encarou meio contrariada, e, logo em seguida, outro largo sorriso tomou seu rosto, cujos olhos se iluminaram momentaneamente.

— Não é óbvio? Sobre a minha morte, seu bobinho!

**...oOo...**

Jensen acordou suando frio, os olhos esbugalhados, o corpo todo tremendo. Antes que pudesse reagir de alguma maneira, fosse ela qual fosse, as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, e o medo invadiu seu corpo. Entre os soluços, perguntou-se o motivo de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo justamente consigo. Por que tinha aqueles sonhos? Por que não conseguia evitá-los, nem mesmo com o chá que Donna lhe havia entregado?

Ele já não agüentava mais aquilo tudo. Não agüentava a pressão dos amigos, não agüentava a distância entre a mãe, não agüentava nem mesmo os professores, com suas perguntas fora de hora e a preocupação demasiada que não os levaria a lugar nenhum. Estava simplesmente cansado de tudo aquilo, cansado de todo aquele inferno.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pegou o celular sem ter idéia de para quem iria ligar. Não havia como falar com Joshua, mesmo que o outro quisesse, por causa do horário. Não havia como falar com o pai, porque este certamente o repreenderia pela atitude. Não podia deixar o aparelho de lado e ir ao quarto da mãe, porque ela teria de acordar cedo para ir ao trabalho. E Mackenzie... Bem, ela sequer usava o celular que tinha.

Como queriam que Ackles se sentisse bem, quando nenhum deles estava ao seu lado quando ele precisava? Jared, ou Alona... Não era como se não tivesse o número de qualquer um deles, mas simplesmente não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que ninguém estaria por ali se precisasse.

Jensen se encolheu na cama, e chorou.

**xxx**

— O que você está fazendo? — foi a pergunta de Thomas que chamou a atenção de seus colegas para a atitude de Ackles.

O loiro ergueu os olhos para o moreno, quase sorrindo, e isso era ainda mais estranho do que poderiam imaginar. Alona e Danneel haviam faltado às aulas, por motivos que, de acordo com Tal, envolviam algo sobre "dia das garotas", "shopping" ou qualquer bobagem do tipo, algo que nenhum dos rapazes ousou questionar. Estavam então, apenas Welling, Padalecki e Murray como companhia para o garoto de olhos verdes.

— Eu... Não sei. — Jensen sacudiu os ombros, e voltou sua atenção para o caderno sobre sua mesa, o sorriso murchando.

Aquela era, definitivamente, a aula mais tediosa que haviam tido em todos os anos naquele colégio, até para o loiro, que estava ali havia apenas alguns meses. Os professores estavam numa reunião com a direção do colégio,

Jensen olhou pela primeira vez para o desenho que estava fazendo. Suspirou, resignado, arrancando o papel, amassando e jogando no lixo mais próximo, aborrecido consigo mesmo, sem acreditar que estava gastando seu tempo em algo tão idiota. Não era como se não acreditasse na própria capacidade, ele sabia que desenhava bem, mas era exatamente por isso que se tornava perfeccionista em tudo o que fazia.

No papel, representada em traços magistrais, estava a Pequena Sereia.

**{...}**

As aulas continuavam paradas, e ninguém sabia o motivo. Como os irresponsáveis que eram, grande parte dos alunos nem mesmo se importava em saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Jensen, você pode parar com isso, _por favor_?! — Jared quase gritou, não pela primeira vez naquele dia, mas, em meio à algazarra na sala de aula, mal pôde ser ouvido.

Ackles, porém, ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, parecendo cansado. As olheiras marcavam a pele esbranquiçada em tons arroxeados que não agradavam à Padalecki, mas o menor sequer parecia percebê-las. Aquela distração toda também não fazia com que o moreno se sentisse melhor, porque o loiro nem se dava conta de que os estava ignorando completamente desde o momento em que respondeu que não fazia a menor idéia do que estava desenhando.

— O que você quer Jay? — os lábios mal se moviam, a voz estava fraca.

Jared franziu o cenho pela irritação, sentando-se ao lado do loiro, ignorando a surpresa de Thomas e Chad ao fazê-lo. Os outros rapazes ainda não sabiam que os dois haviam se tornado amigos após aquela tensão toda, e os problemas, e as acusações em Jensen.

— Eu quero que você largue esse caderno... — sem esperar por uma resposta, Padalecki pegou o objeto de cima da mesa, fechando-o e vendo o sobressalto do menor. — E converse, como todos os adolescentes idiotas e despreocupados dessa sala.

Por dois segundos, Ackles parecia propenso a simplesmente pegar o caderno de volta, ignorar as palavras do moreno, e voltar a desenhar, mas suspirou longamente e esfregou os olhos; já vermelhos pela irritação.

— Tudo bem. — virou-se para encará-lo, arqueando uma sobrancelha de maneira irônica. — Sejamos idiotas e despreocupados então. _O que você quer?_

O maior finalmente percebeu o sarcasmo por trás daquela atitude, e aquilo o incomodou. Ele estava pronto para discutir com o loiro sobre aquele nervosismo todo, quando percebeu que aquilo de nada adiantaria e ele ainda faria desmoronar o tênue laço que conseguiu formar depois de _muito tempo_ se esforçando. Não podia simplesmente jogar tudo aquilo para o alto por causa de seu gênio forte.

— Não precisa ficar irritado. — rebateu, e Chad se aproximou ainda mais para ouvir a conversa, repentinamente interessado no que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali. — Eu não quero brigar, esqueceu?

Ackles levou as mãos à cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior com força e sacudindo os ombros num gesto descontrolado, dando a impressão de que estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Padalecki não era o tipo de pessoa que consegue dar um único consolo sem estragar tudo logo em seguida. Era desengonçado, não media as palavras, nem mesmo era cauteloso.

Isso definitivamente não ajudava a lidar com o loiro, instável, arredio, acuado.

Não era como se eles não estivessem tentando. Estavam se esforçando ao máximo para conseguir manter as palavras anteriores, mais especificamente Jared, porque o outro não precisava se esforçar para conseguir manter uma conversa. Padalecki tinha problemas com a atitude, invadindo o espaço pessoal, usando palavras tensas. Já o menor, tinha problemas em manter a amizade, em manter o contato, em simplesmente não fugir de toda e qualquer pessoa que se aproximassem.

Mas as coisas estavam difíceis por ali. Ninguém dava o braço a torcer quando a situação se tornava complicada, ninguém parecia pelo menos disposto a pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa. Eles eram dois adolescentes decididamente complicados, e completamente infantis quando se tratava de agir mais intimamente, com quem quer que fosse.

Agora, as coisas começavam a se complicar ainda mais. Não como se não estivessem melhorando, porque estavam, e isso era visível e notável para todos. Mas se complicavam, porque, quanto mais próximos uns dos outros eles ficavam, mas próximos também eles se tornavam do emocional, e isso era pior.

Jensen curvou os ombros, e parecia tenso.

— É. Esqueci.

— Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? — passados alguns segundos de puro conflito no ar, Jared conseguiu formular uma frase coerente.

— Por que você não me deixa em paz e enfia essa preocupação no... — Jensen se calou repentinamente, massageando as têmporas, e parecia uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir. — Deixa pra lá.

Padalecki voltou seu olhar para encarar Chad, que estava tão confuso quanto o moreno, arqueando as sobrancelhas sem entender. Thomas foi o único que conseguiu ter alguma reação, ignorando a atitude de Ackles, tomando o caderno das mãos do maior e o devolvendo ao loiro, que o encarou surpreso.

— Estamos preocupados com você Jensen. — Welling começou cauteloso. — Mas isso não significa que precise falar algo agora. Diga seja lá o que for, apenas quando se sentir bem com isso, certo?

De todos os adolescentes daquela turma, e isso incluía Alona, mesmo que ela não estivesse presente, ele era o que melhor sabia lidar com o outro rapaz. Era o único que não o estava pressionando a dar respostas, era o único que respeitava, de fato, seu silêncio. Thomas não o obrigava a dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas tampouco deixava passar, como se não tivesse importância.

Embora Ackles desejasse que fosse outra pessoa a lhe dizer aquelas palavras, assentiu, sentindo-se minimamente melhor ao saber que pelo menos alguém se importava o suficiente com seu espaço pessoal, com seus limites, para não atravessá-los. Afastava um pouco o incômodo que crescia cada vez mais em seu âmago, que lhe trazia borboletas ao estômago e o sufocava.

— Obrigado. — aceitou as palavras, meio na defensiva, e baixou os olhos para a capa negra do caderno. — E desculpe pela atitude... Infantil.

— Sem problemas. — Welling sorriu simpaticamente, mas o loiro não mais via seus olhos, e voltava sua atenção para os desenhos.

Murray e Padalecki encaravam o moreno com espanto, como se estivessem perguntando como ele conseguia aquelas coisas, como conseguia manter uma conversa tão natural com Jensen, sem se exaltar, e como fazia com que o rapaz conversasse daquela maneira tão simples, como se sentisse à vontade com a situação. Era algo fascinante, porque nem mesmo Alona, que conquistava a todos com seu jeito excêntrico de ser, conseguia falar com o loiro daquela forma.

— Paciência. — Thomas mostrou a língua aos dois, e Chad revirou os olhos, enquanto Jared cruzava os braços, ligeiramente inconformado.

Não era como se estivesse _se importando_ com aquilo, mas ciúmes era algo que sentia por todos aqueles que ele considerava seus amigos. E _não havia_ sido Welling que confortou Ackles quando este estava assustado com os trovões. _Não havia_ sido Welling que consolou Ackles quando ele chorou no dia anterior...

_Mas também não foi ele que __**provocou**__ o choro dele_, disse uma voz em sua cabeça, e isso fez com que Padalecki crispasse os lábios em irritação. Por pior que aquilo tudo lhe soasse, era a verdade. Foi o moreno quem pressionou Jensen, foi o moreno quem praticamente o obrigou a admitir como se sentia em relação àquelas coisas. Jared havia literalmente, acabado com todo e qualquer sentimento que Ackles pudesse sentir quando estava próximo a ele.

E isso não fazia com que o maior se sentisse melhor. Na verdade, lhe trazia um nó na garganta saber que havia levado Jensen àqueles extremos, mesmo que com a melhor das intenções. Não pretendia provocar nenhuma dor ao rapaz, não pretendia fazer com que se sentisse mal, não pretendia abrir feridas que não sabia se conseguiria curar depois.

Jared olhou o menor desenhando, e conteve o sentimento que lhe tomou, suspirando profundamente, meio resignado.

_Eu vou cuidar de você, Jensen... Eu prometo._


	20. I want you hold me in your arms

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 20: I want you kiss me. I want you hold me in your arms.**

A notícia se espalhou como folhas ao vento num dia de tempestade, e logo todos na cidade se mostravam preocupados com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo em Irvine. Até mesmo Donna, que era tão íntima dos colegas de trabalho quanto Jensen com os amigos, soube da morte de Danneel Harris, e tirou a tarde de folga para ver se o filho estava bem.

Quando entrou em sua casa, porém, percebeu que Ackles estava tudo, menos bem. O primeiro impulso que teve ao vê-lo encolhido no sofá, os cotovelos apoiando nas pernas, e o rosto afundado entre as mãos, foi de ir até o rapaz e tomá-lo em seus braços, tentando desesperadamente fazer com que o loiro se sentisse bem, murmurando palavras de conforto, mesmo tendo plena consciência de que elas não chegavam, de fato, à mente do filho. Nos últimos dias em que os colegas do garoto haviam ido até sua casa, ela soube que Harris fazia parte de seu círculo de amizades, então não havia muita surpresa ao vê-lo abalado daquela forma. Só fazia com que se sentisse mal.

— Querido... — carinhosamente, Shaffer afagou suas costas, mas ele sequer ergueu os olhos para encará-la, e seu coração apertou. — Está tudo bem... Tudo vai ficar bem...

A atitude a seguir a pegou de surpresa. Jensen empurrou a mãe com certa violência, e, quando ergueu o rosto, a morena viu os olhos vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas, o rosto ligeiramente inchado pelo choro excessivo. Donna gostaria de ser a pessoa que conseguiria fazer aquele desespero do filho desaparecer, mas sabia que há muito perdera aquela capacidade. Perdeu a confiança que ele tinha nela.

E agora precisaria arcar com as conseqüências.

— Será que você não entende?! — era a primeira vez em muito tempo que Ackles estava verdadeiramente irritado com alguém de sua família, e isso **não era bom**. — _Nada_ vai melhorar! _Nada!_

— Filho... — a morena tentou delicadamente se aproximar, falando num tom doce que não combinava com sua expressão preocupada.

— Não me chama assim! — o loiro recuou, e, em sua cólera, quase parecia um animal ferido. — Não me chama de filho!... Uma mãe de verdade _cuida_ dos filhos! Uma mãe de verdade _olha_ por eles, se preocupa com o que está acontecendo! Diga-me, Donna, o que você fez desde que chegamos aqui?... Quero dizer, além de trabalhar, é claro! Trabalhar para pagar o maldito advogado, para conseguir a guarda de Kenzie!... Diga-me o que você fez _por mim_?! Diga-me quantas vezes me perguntou se eu estava bem, estando _realmente preocupada_ comigo, e não apenas esperando uma resposta idiota?!

Foi a vez de Shaffer recuar, assustada com a mágoa que transpareceu na voz do rapaz, que sacudia os ombros, como se convulsionasse. E as lágrimas continuavam a correr pelo rosto de Jensen, sem que ele se desse conta.

— Me diga _mamãe_, por que _todos_ são tão mais importantes que eu? Por que _todos_ sempre estão em primeiro lugar? — Ackles não gritava, mas seu tom doído era pior do que um murro. — Durante todos esses anos, _eu_ cuidei da família. _Eu_ fui o forte._ Eu_ cuidei para que todos ficassem bem. Quando você e o pai brigavam, eu... Eu dizia para Josh e para Kenzie que tudo ficaria bem, quando queria que _alguém me dissesse isso_... Eu queria que alguém me abraçasse, que alguém me confortasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem... Eu queria que _você_ fizesse isso. Eu queria que _você_ me abraçasse, que _você_ segurasse as rédeas da situação... Pelo menos... Por algum tempo...

Jensen desabou sobre o sofá, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

— Por que você esqueceu que eu existo, mãe?

Donna não esperava ouvir aquele desabafo vindo de seu filho mais velho. Não esperava vê-lo chorando daquela maneira, os ombros curvados, os soluços ininterruptos rompendo o silêncio fúnebre que havia tomado conta da casa, as lágrimas gotejando silenciosamente em sua calça jeans, correndo das mãos até os cotovelos. Ela não esperava que ele se sentisse tão solitário, tão deixado de lado, tão... _Destruído_ por dentro. Agora, que todas as máscaras haviam caído, Shaffer se negava a acreditar que havia causado tudo aquilo ao rapaz. Ela _não podia_ acreditar que o havia machucado daquela maneira, que o havia ferido tanto assim.

O seu próprio_ filho_, meu Deus...

— Eu sou tão menos importante? — Jensen balbuciou num tom magoado, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. —... Tão menos importante, ao ponto de ninguém se importar com a maneira que eu me sinto? Tão menos importante... Ao ponto de você me deixar, quando tudo o que eu queria era um abraço? "_Vai lá_", é o que eu digo, esperando que você me olhe nos olhos e responda: "_Não. Eu vou ficar aqui contigo_", mas nada acontece. Você simplesmente vira as costas e sai apressada, sem se importar. Eu significo tão pouco assim pra você, mãe? Eu sou tão... Tão insignificante assim?

Àquela altura, lágrimas rolavam também pelo rosto da morena, que não conseguiu encontrar a própria voz para dizer alguma coisa. Até porque, se dissesse qualquer coisa, soaria falso. E seria exatamente o que Ackles esperava ouvir da mãe naquele momento: uma mentira. Era tudo que ele vinha esperando que ela dissesse nos últimos dias, nos últimos meses, talvez anos. Como pôde ser tão negligente com o rapaz? Como pôde acreditar que ele não se importaria com toda aquela distância? Ela o magoou. Ela o magoou mais do que poderia ter esperado algum dia magoar alguém, o machucou de todas as maneiras possíveis; _pisou_ nele sem sequer perceber o que estava fazendo.

E o filho nunca pediu nada em troca, sequer carinho, ou atenção. Quando ele chorava, ele chorava sozinho, porque tinha medo de preocupá-la. Quando ele sofria, ele sofria sozinho, porque não queria que ela se entristecesse também. Ele fez tudo aquilo sem nunca deixar que ninguém suspeitasse, sempre ostentando um sorriso, sempre agindo como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem, quando, na verdade, estava se corroendo por dentro, estava desmoronando. E agora, as coisas finalmente saíam de controle, e ele desabava junto.

Donna não conseguia fazer nada para evitar.

— Você não vai _dizer nada_?! — quando o loiro ergueu os olhos, todo o ar desapareceu de seus pulmões, e ele se levantou num pulo, aparentando estar ainda mais magoado que antes. — Por que você não diz nada, mãe?... Briga comigo. Grita. Fala que eu estou errado, que estou sendo irracional e incoerente, que estou atrapalhando. Diz que vai me deixar de castigo, que me odeia... Diz _alguma coisa_, mãe!

Mas Shaffer sacudiu a cabeça em negação, e levou as mãos aos lábios, chorando silenciosamente. Aquilo doía mais em Jensen do que as palavras do desabafo. Doía mais vê-la daquela maneira, frágil, do que estaria se ela resolvesse surrá-lo pelo desrespeito; não como se já o tivesse feito antes, mas doeria menos.

— Não sei o que dizer. — ela sussurrou num tom fraco.

Aquilo foi como uma bofetada, e Ackles prendeu a respiração por dois segundos, sentindo o choro lhe subir à garganta de maneira descontrolada. Não respondeu por alguns instantes, porém, e esfregou as palmas das mãos no rosto, tentando afastar a mágoa.

—... Então não diga nada.

Jensen saiu, ouvindo a porta bater, sentindo nos lábios o gosto salgado das lágrimas.

Mas não voltou atrás.

**{...}**

Apesar de o choro ter passado Ackles ainda sentia um incômodo aperto no peito, sufocando-o lentamente, impedindo-o de respirar direito. Tentava esquecer o que havia acontecido, tentava esquecer Donna, esquecer tudo. Queria ser um pouco egoísta, pela primeira vez. Queria _atenção_, queria _carinho_. Por que todos o estavam ignorando, afinal de contas? O que havia feito de errado para merecer aquilo? Talvez nada. Talvez as pessoas simplesmente decidissem que ele não era digno do amor.

Ele olhou ao redor, e estava num parque. As crianças brincavam nos balanços, nos escorregadores, riam, corriam em círculos; divertiam-se. Os pais se sentavam nos bancos de madeira, e sorriam enquanto observavam os filhos, cautelosos para que ninguém se machucasse. Algumas famílias se animavam em piqueniques, espalhando toalhas de diversas cores pela grama fofa do lugar, em meio ao clima leve.

Jensen escolheu uma árvore para se recostar, fitando a cena, tentando entender o motivo de não haver memória alguma de _seus_ momentos familiares. Ele não se lembrava, nunca, de os pais terem-no convidado, ou a seus irmãos, para um passeio, ou um almoço no parque. Não se lembrava de a mãe ter sorrido. Não se lembrava de o pai ter afagado seus cabelos e tê-lo chamado de "filho" com uma expressão doce.

Não se lembrava de ter brincado com os irmãos, de ter pegado Mackenzie em seus braços e a girado no ar enquanto a menina ria. Não se lembrava de ter simplesmente deixado as conversas com Joshua de lado, e jogado bola com ele.

Uma a uma, as lágrimas começaram a cair, e ele escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos, abraçando o próprio corpo. Estava tremendo, tentando conter o choro sem fundamento. Por que ainda se importava com o que havia ou não acontecido? Por que agora? Por que depois de tanto tempo? Não fazia sentido. Não havia mais razão naquilo tudo.

Donna não se importava. Joshua também não. Roger sequer deveria se lembrar que Ackles era seu filho. E Mackenzie... Mackenzie era inocente demais para perceber qualquer coisa que não suas amizades. Nova demais, pura demais.

_Por que eu fui deixado de lado? Por que eu... Eu não consigo fazer parte de nada?_

Mentiria se dissesse que não estava assustado com a situação. Mas também mentiria se dissesse que queria alguém invadisse seu espaço pessoal, que queria que alguém ouvisse suas palavras e seus lamentos. Era do tipo que preferia sofrer calado, em sua própria solidão. Por que ninguém entendia? Por que ninguém _tentava entender_? Só precisava de uma pessoa que estivesse ali, que o abraçasse e o fizesse se sentir seguro.

— Jensen?

Aquela voz o pegou completamente de surpresa, e, esquecendo-se de secar as lágrimas, Ackles ergueu o rosto para encarar o outro rapaz, sentindo o coração se aquecer um pouco. Talvez ele não estivesse ali para confortá-lo, e sim para enchê-lo de perguntas e fazê-lo se sentir pior ainda.

Ou talvez não.

Sempre que se lembrava do moreno, eram dos momentos em que ele o havia embalado em seus braços e sorrido, tentando fazer com que se sentisse melhor, tentando fazer com que conseguisse enfrentar seus medos o suficiente para responder à suas perguntas curiosas. Mas, por outro lado, apesar da pressão, o loiro não se lembrava de, em momento algum, ele tê-lo obrigado a dizer algo, tê-lo impedido de sair e insistido para que dissesse o que tanto o estava incomodando.

Isso era diferente do que estava habituado. Jensen tinha medo tanto quanto tinha fascínio. Queria compreender os motivos por trás daquela atitude. Queria entender por que se sentia bem quando ele estava por perto. Queria entender _tudo_.

— Jared...

— Por que está chorando?

Jensen não se deu conta de que ainda soluçava até Padalecki se ajoelhar à sua frente, passando os dedos por seu rosto e espalhando as lágrimas, secando-as delicadamente. Seu olhar era doce, apesar de curioso, e Ackles conseguiu se sentir bem com isso; pelo menos não havia raiva, não havia acusação ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse demonstrar que ele culpava o outro rapaz pela morte de Harris.

—... Eu não estou chorando. — porém, ele não conseguiu evitar a negação, sentindo as faces queimando pela vergonha.

O moreno o encarou sem acreditar durante alguns segundos, arqueando uma sobrancelha de maneira irônica. O menor já estava pronto para recuar, erguer os restos de suas máscaras outra vez, quando o outro adolescente sacudiu os ombros, num gesto que demonstrava que não iria insistir no assunto. Aquilo o aliviou tanto quanto o assustou, e ele virou o rosto para encarar o maior, arregalando um pouco os olhos.

— Não diga se não quiser, então. — Jared sorriu durante dois segundos, antes de acrescentar, num tom meio baixinho, como se não quisesse ser ouvido por ninguém além de si mesmo: — Aprendi isso com Tom.

Ackles não conseguiu evitar a risada, mesmo que ela soasse entrecortada pelo nó que ainda lhe ocupava a garganta. Algumas lágrimas ainda escaparam, e ele as secou com o dorso das mãos, sacudindo a cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar que o moreno, _justo ele_, estava tentando se fazer de compreensivo.

Não era como se o loiro não quisesse isso, mas era no mínimo engraçado.

— Hey, do que está rindo? — Padalecki franziu o cenho numa ligeira carranca, imitando descaradamente o professor Morgan. — Eu não disse que era pra você tirar um tempo para sorrir, Sr. Ackles!

— Idiota. — Jensen, meio inconscientemente, recostou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, sem tirar os olhos da agitação das crianças, suspirando baixinho. —... É só que... Sabe... Eu não me lembro de algum dia meus pais terem nos levado, eu e meus irmãos, a um parque. Não me lembro nem de eles terem nos levado a um passeio, talvez. Todos nós só... Ficávamos em casa, enquanto eles trabalhavam o dia todo...

— Entendi... — o moreno, talvez surpreso, apenas afagou suas costas durante alguns instantes, completamente perplexo pelo simples fato de o menor estar dizendo alguma coisa.

— Hoje, Donna... — de repente, Ackles se calou, e, logo em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça. Jared não pôde deixar de notar que ele havia chamado a mãe pelo nome. — Bem, não importa mais, de qualquer forma. O que _você_ veio fazer no parque hoje?

O moreno se sentia tentado a pedir uma resposta mais completa, mas suspirou, sabendo que isso só afastaria o menor, e isso era algo que não podia permitir, não depois daquele grande passo que finalmente foi dado. Se ele respeitasse o tempo e o silêncio do loiro, uma hora ou outra ele acabaria lhe dizendo algo. E isso era melhor do que nada, por enquanto.

— Ah, nada demais... — ao receber um olhar ligeiramente irônico do menor, Padalecki riu. —_ Certo_, sabe-tudo, você me pegou. Meu irmão mais velho, Jeff, voltou da Itália há alguns dias. Como não tivemos tempo de parar e "festejar", a mãe e o pai reuniram a família para que passássemos o dia no parque.

Aquelas palavras afetaram Ackles mais do que ele queria, e o loiro baixou os olhos para a grama, brincando com a folhagem verde entre seus dedos, comprimindo os lábios, impedindo-se de dizer bobagens. Jared fitou Jensen ali, solitário, e, tomado pela vontade insana de fazê-lo se sentir melhor, fosse qual fosse seu tormento, perguntou:

— Quer conhecê-los, Jensen?... Quer conhecer minha família?

**{...}**

No exato momento em que estava próximo o suficiente para não poder voltar atrás em sua decisão, Ackles sentiu estranhas borboletas em seu estômago, e a mesma sensação de quando se levantava rápido demais pela manhã, ainda sem tomar o desjejum: atordoamento. Seus passos se tornaram ligeiramente desajeitados pelo nervosismo, e, ao perceber que o loiro ao seu lado começava a ficar vermelho pela vergonha, Jared não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Que pessoa mais maravilhosa ele era, afinal!

— Não precisa se preocupar. — sussurrou quando lhe pareceu que o menor seria capaz de surtar e fugir dali o mais rápido que pudesse. — Ninguém vai te morder.

— Eu sei. — Jensen lhe lançou um olhar esquisito, com alguma coisa peculiarmente desconfortável nas orbes esverdeadas, mas Padalecki não conseguiu identificá-la.

Também nenhum dos dois disse mais nada até que se encontrassem perante a família do moreno: uma mulher morena de aparência jovem que deveria ser a mãe do rapaz, Ackles logo presumiu; um homem com o cabelo igualmente escuro, mas já com alguns sinais da idade, que deveria ser o pai; uma garotinha aparentemente adorável, com pouco mais de sete anos, com os cabelos cacheados; e um rapaz de roupas camufladas, parecido com Jared.

— Família, esse aqui é Jensen Ackles, um colega de classe. — sem pudor, o maior puxou o loiro para que se sentasse junto à toalha xadrez estendida na grama. — Jensen, estes são minha mãe e meu pai, Sharon e Gerald, e meus irmãos, Megan e Jeff. Família, este é Jensen.

O loiro sentiu o rosto arder pela timidez, sem conseguir encarar ninguém por mais de dois segundos. Fosse pela vergonha do rapaz, fosse por todos estarem demasiadamente acostumados aos estranhos amigos de Padalecki, ninguém fez perguntas ligadas a Ackles. Pelo menos, nada além das perguntas ocasionais, algo como "_Você gosta de pimenta, garoto?_", ou "_Se for alérgico a picles, cuidado com o pão francês ali no canto do prato, querido_". Isso era algo com o que ele podia conviver, e, depois de breves minutos ao lado daquela família, o rapaz já se sentia mais confortável, e conseguia sorrir minimamente.

— Você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi Sr. Ackles! — Megan soltou de repente, fitando-o com admiração infantil. E, inocentemente, completou: — Seus cílios se parecem com os das minhas bonecas, mas são de verdade!

E ele corou até a raiz dos cabelos, arrancando uma sonora gargalhada de Jared, que foi acompanhado de perto por Jeff. Ao que parecia, as covinhas eram herdadas da genética dos pais, e todos os Padalecki tinham bom humor.

—... J-Jensen. — o rapaz gaguejou timidamente. — P-Pode me chamar só de Jensen. E... Obrigado... Eu acho...

— Então, meu rapaz, há quanto tempo está em Irvine? — Gerald, prevendo constrangimentos por parte do loiro, compreensivelmente mudou o rumo da conversa. — Não me lembro de tê-lo visto nas últimas formaturas de meu filho, então presumo que tenha se mudado recentemente...

Jared tentou lançar um olhar de alerta para o pai, mas o homem não pareceu perceber, e Ackles ficou repentinamente desconfortável.

— Alguns meses. — a resposta foi evasiva, e isso não passou despercebido por ninguém daquela família.

— Então, ok, eu acho que ninguém vai pegar a Diet Coke, certo? — o moreno ao seu lado tentou acabar com a tensão que havia se formado, mas sabia que aquilo de nada adiantaria.

Por mais amigável que fosse aquela família, Jensen sabia que aquilo estava muito longe de acabar. E, durante dois segundos, considerou a idéia de pedir desculpas e sair dali. Mas não podia. Não podia porque seria falta de respeito.

E, amando-o ou não, Donna havia lhe ensinado a respeitar a todos.

**{...}**

Jensen só queria que aquilo acabasse. Os olhares curiosos, Jared tentando apaziguar a situação, mas piorando tudo sem perceber. Megan o olhando daquela maneira que tanto lhe lembrava Mackenzie, mas de uma maneira mais sutil, os olhos com um brilho azulado. Jeff, meio recluso, mas com um ar de superioridade, também curioso.

Aquela pressão o estava sufocando.

— E o que o trouxe aqui, querido? — Sharon usou um tom mais doce que o do marido, sem saber que trazer à Ackles a lembrança da mãe o chamando daquela maneira não era uma boa idéia.

— Na verdade, eu não... — agitado, o loiro levou a mão aos cabelos, repentinamente interessado em bagunçá-los enquanto fitava sem interesse as solas dos próprios tênis. — Eu não sei se devo...

— Esse é um assunto meio pessoal. — Jared interveio, fazendo com que o rapaz suspirasse aliviado, lançando-lhe um olhar ligeiramente agradecido. — Não façam tantas perguntas, certo, mãe, pai? Ele não se sente à vontade com isso.

Ackles tinha vontade de sacudi-lo pelos ombros e mandá-lo se calar, porque já estava dizendo besteiras, mas se contentou em morder a língua até sentir o gosto metálico de sangue; não era como se aquela afirmação não fosse verdadeira, mas estava começando a ficar cada vez mais nervoso com a situação. Meio irritado, talvez consigo mesmo, talvez com Padalecki. Talvez com ninguém em especial, e sim com o fato de não conseguir dormir direito. Fosse como fosse, não queria descontar sua raiva em ninguém.

Ainda mais agora que finalmente conseguia formar laços com as pessoas.

— Tudo bem, nada de perguntas. — Sharon sorriu docemente para os rapazes, e Gerald demorou alguns segundos mais para ceder e assentir em consentimento.

Jensen tinha vontade de dizer à Jared que acreditava que ele havia pegado um pouco pesado com a família, mas preferiu se manter calado, ou acabaria piorando ainda mais a situação, que já estava demasiadamente tensa para seu gosto. Por que tudo em que ele tocava parecia se quebrar em milhões de pedaços? Por que ele não conseguia manter nada durante muito tempo?

—... Então, JT, como vai sua escola? — Jeff, repentinamente, encontrou um assunto interessante para comentar.

— Bem. — o moreno demorou alguns segundos para responder, e gaguejou quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar a palavra certa.

Ackles observou em silêncio, meio fascinado. Nunca havia visto o maior gaguejar, nem mesmo nas situações um tanto quanto... Vergonhosas, que aconteciam vez ou outra nos vestiários. Na verdade, ele quase as provocava para que acontecessem, ao invés de se importar com o que poderiam dizer.

— Vou fingir que acredito. — o outro Padalecki arqueou uma sobrancelha irônica, e riu logo em seguida. — Você é um péssimo mentiroso, JT.

— Eu estou me esforçando. — garantiu Jared, revirando os olhos, esquecendo-se da timidez momentânea. — Tenho alguém em quem me espelhar, afinal de contas.

Jeff fingiu que não ouviu aquelas palavras, sacudindo os ombros em puro descaso, e Jensen sentiu um sorriso mínimo se formando em seus lábios. Era bom ver a relação fraternal que existia entre os Padalecki, e em como se tratavam, mesmo que, aparentemente, algumas brincadeiras não fossem aceitas tão facilmente. O mais velho aparentava ser alguém capaz de tudo pelos irmãos, lançando olhares carinhosos à irmã, dando tapinhas amigáveis nos ombros do irmão. Era algo até agradável de se ver, pelo menos para Ackles, que não se lembrava nunca de ter visto uma família tão... _Unida_ quanto os Padalecki.

Mas a pergunta a seguir pegou todos de surpresa, e, definitivamente, acabou com o clima animado entre a família e o jovem loiro, até porque ninguém esperava aquilo, _muito menos e principalmente Jared_:

— E os garotos? Já está namorando algum?

**{...}**

— Jay, espera, por favor!

Ao som daquela voz, Padalecki finalmente interrompeu seu surto de adrenalina e fúria, parando repentinamente, próximo a uma esquina, os ombros curvados pela tensão, os punhos cerrados e os dentes trincados de raiva. Jensen quase se chocou contra o rapaz, tamanha era sua pressa ao correr atrás do moreno, tentando fazer com que parasse para escutá-lo. Não se lembrava nunca, desde o momento em que colocou os pés no lugar, de ter visto o maior agindo daquela maneira defensiva, talvez ofendido até.

Só tinha plena certeza de que Jeff não pretendia irritar o irmão daquela maneira, visto seu olhar surpreso quando o mais novo, literalmente, teve um ataque. Era como se só houvesse feito uma pergunta rotineira, sem a intenção de magoar ou ferir alguém. Uma preocupação que os irmãos mais velhos têm.

Isso era algo que Ackles conseguia compreender.

— Não precisa ficar irritado. — o loiro respirou fundo antes de prosseguir, tomando fôlego. — Ele não queria te magoar...

— Ele _sabe_ que o pai não gosta de falar sobre isso na frente da Meg! — Jared quase cuspiu as palavras quando se virou para encará-lo, e seu olhar queimava. — E do que está falando, afinal de contas?! Você surta o tempo inteiro, Ackles, fica irritado por qualquer merda que aconteça! Por que está dizendo isso pra mim, quando sequer presta atenção no que faz?!

Jensen recuou, sentindo como se houvesse acabado de receber um murro no estômago, e as palavras lhe trouxeram um familiar aperto no peito. Claro. Ele ficou irritado, descontou a raiva em Donna, que não deveria ter ouvido nem metade das palavras que o loiro havia dito; pelo menos, não em sua concepção. Agora, estava ali sua punição. O moreno estava furioso, e descontaria a raiva em si, que só estava tentando apaziguar a situação.

Porém, isso era algo com o qual podia lidar, por mais que doesse. Estava acostumado.

— Não precisa ficar irritado. — repetiu num tom calmo, mesmo que tudo estivesse desmoronando por dentro. _Por que justo Jared_ tinha de perder as estribeiras agora? — Eu nunca quis...

As atitudes de Padalecki, a seguir, foram rápidas demais para que Ackles se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, pelo menos até sentir as costas se chocando contra o muro, num atrito doloroso, e as mãos do moreno em seus pulsos. Ele fitou o maior, assustado, sem entender o motivo por trás daquela atitude agressiva, meio que se encolhendo.

— Gerald _não gosta_ de ter um filho gay. — Jared sussurrou as palavras num tom dividido entre a mágoa e a raiva. Ele optou pela raiva. — Você acha que é fácil?! Acha que é fácil suportar isso até dentro de casa, onde deveria haver alguém para te apoiar?! _Acha que é fácil viver acreditando que as pessoas vão te abandonar pela porra da sua opção sexual?!_

O loiro não conseguiu responder, os olhos se anuviando rapidamente. O tratamento do maior o estava abalando profundamente, seus pulsos e costas doíam. Ele não entendia o que havia feito de errado para ser o alvo de toda aquela fúria, mas não disse nada a respeito, e permitiu que o moreno desabafasse.

— Eu não disse que era fácil. — Ackles balbuciou. — Eu só queria que você...

— Claro que não disse! — Padalecki quase gritou, e o loiro prendeu a respiração quando ele se aproximou ainda mais. — Você está ocupado demais pensando na _sua_ droga de vida, nos _seus_ problemas idiotas, nas _suas_ dores! _Que diferença faz, afinal de contas_?!

Jensen só quis se lembrar que, quando precisou de alguém para abraçar e chorar, Jared estava lá para ele.

Era sua vez de retribuir o favor.

— Jared, por favor, me escuta...

— Não, me escuta você, _Jensen Ackles_! — o nome foi dito com um leve toque de desprezo. — Por que não cala a sua porra de boca e vai embora de uma vez?! Por que, quando eu finalmente respeito a droga do seu silêncio, você _não me deixa em paz_?!

O loiro poderia ter dito muitas coisas naquele momento. Ele _queria_ ter dito alguma delas, mas, no momento em que Padalecki virou o rosto para encará-lo, prestes a exigir uma resposta, seus olhos se encontraram com os orbes verdes, cheias de lágrimas, e ele perdeu a voz momentaneamente, recuperando a razão.

Jared não queria magoá-lo, e, apenas ao ver o choro do outro, foi que ele se deu conta de que estava culpando a pessoa errada por todos os problemas que havia em sua vida. Sentiu-se um idiota por isso. Ackles não tinha culpa. Não tinha culpa de Jeff ter feito besteira, não tinha culpa de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. Não tinha culpa de o moreno estar com raiva de tudo e de todos.

— Porque é isso que os amigos fazem... — Jensen soluçou, e aquilo apenas fez com que seu remorso aumentasse.

— Cara, me desculpa, eu não queria...

Sua voz morreu aos poucos, e, de repente, Padalecki se viu apenas observando os lábios do menor, sem saber como fazer para se desculpar de verdade, para fazer com que o outro não chorasse, para evitar que as lágrimas corressem pela pele alva, para evitar que visse a tristeza ainda mais intensa nas íris verdes.

_Seus lábios são lindos, Jensen. Eu não me lembro, nunca, de ter visto algo tão..._

Tentando interromper os pensamentos inadequados que lhe tomaram a mente, Jared estava prestes a recuar um ou dois passos, quando percebeu que não mais tinha o controle de seu corpo. Estava próximo o suficiente de Ackles para ver as lágrimas presas nas pestanas negras, próximo o suficiente para sentir o hálito suave soprando em seu rosto em meio aos soluços que o loiro tentava impedir, fazendo seu corpo tremer.

Pouco a pouco, Padalecki soltou os pulsos do menor, que ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, sem entender aquela repentina mudança de atitude. O moreno ergueu as mãos para roçar as pontas dos dedos na pele delicada, sentindo a respiração acelerar. Aqueles olhos o estavam prendendo; era como se mergulhasse num lago profundo, e descobrisse que não conseguia voltar à superfície, mas visse tudo refletido nela. Era intenso ao ponto em que se tornava profundamente fascinante, obrigando-o a tomar fôlego, sentindo as faces queimando.

Ele não se lembrava de ser tão tímido, pelo menos antes.

_O que você está fazendo comigo, Jen? Mas que droga..._

Ackles, por outro lado, resistia ao impulso de correr dali, tentando recuar, mas o muro atrás de si o impedia. Não era _como se não quisesse_, mas _não sabia se estava pronto_. Ele não queria arriscar perder a amizade de Padalecki; _não queria perdê-lo para nada nesse mundo_. Mas também não queria que ele surtasse outra vez e concluísse que o loiro era o culpado por tudo de errado que havia em sua vida. Não queria ouvir palavras que o iriam machucar mais do que já estava machucado.

**Não queria chorar por alguém que não merecia.**

_Por que está fazendo isso, Jay?_

Jared estava prestes a unir seus lábios, quando se deu conta da situação, e recuou outra vez. E estava arrependido.

— Desculpe. — sem dizer mais nada, ele correu para longe, virando as costas sem esperar por uma reação.

E Jensen desviou os olhos, internamente decepcionado.

Afinal de contas, o que estava esperando?


	21. I like every little piece of you

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 21: I like the way you hug me. I like every little piece of you.**

Quando deitou naquela noite, Jensen já sabia que não conseguiria dormir. De maneira inevitável, as lágrimas lhe surgiam aos olhos e corriam pelas maçãs do rosto, pingando no travesseiro. Só de pensar no quão próximo Jared estivera de seus lábios, de seu corpo, sentia um aperto em seu peito. Deu-se conta de que _queria_ que o moreno o beijasse. Que _queria_ ter seus dedos se enroscando em seu cabelo, sentir a textura de sua pele.

Por que Padalecki havia recuado, no fim das contas? Depois de todo aquele surto, esperava que, no mínimo, o moreno lhe desse um soco. Teria doído menos do que estava doendo agora, pelo menos. Iria machucá-lo não apenas física, como também mentalmente. Mas doeria menos.

_O que você quer de mim, Jay?_

Isso era algo que não conseguia entender. Ele lhe dissera que só queria que acreditasse em suas palavras, que acreditasse que não iria magoá-lo, que não iria feri-lo ou deixar que alguém o fizesse. E Jared pensava que havia feito o quê? Ackles não entendia, e o choro o impedia de se questionar demais respeito do assunto.

_Eu só quero que isso acabe... Eu só quero que essa dor vá embora... Por favor..._

Como se já não bastasse Donna.

Como se já não bastasse todo o restante de sua família, agora ainda havia Padalecki. Ainda tinha de encará-lo, mesmo depois de o rapaz machucá-lo daquela maneira. Ele _não sabia_ o que queria, porque, afinal, era como se tudo desse errado quando ele finalmente resolvia confiar o suficiente em alguém, e então as coisas tomavam outro rumo, e quem perdia as estribeiras era o loiro.

**Não queria entender. Já doía demais sem isso.**

Jensen não conseguiu fechar os olhos nem uma única vez naquela noite.

**xxx**

Padalecki se revirou na cama, sentindo a tensão e a culpa o corroerem por dentro, a começar pelo peito, onde seu coração parecia pesar muito mais do que deveria. Entendia o motivo de estar se sentindo assim, mas não sabia o que fazer para melhorar as coisas. Não sabia como voltar atrás, pedir perdão. E tinha a impressão de que seus esforços em nada valeriam, pelo menos, não por enquanto.

_O que foi que você fez?_

Não queria ter magoado Jensen daquela maneira, não queria tê-lo ferido de forma alguma. Tentava entender o que o havia levado a perder a cabeça daquele jeito. Sabia que Jeff não tinha culpa, já conversara com o irmão, e as coisas estavam melhores entre eles agora. Mas, antes de conversar com o outro Padalecki, Jared simplesmente jogou toda a cautela para o alto e acusou o loiro de diversas coisas sem fundamento.

Quer dizer, havia, sim, um pouco de verdade naquilo que disse. Mas não se expressou bem, explodiu, perdeu as estribeiras. E acabou magoando o rapaz. Agora, precisava pedir desculpas, precisava se redimir de alguma maneira. _Precisava_ encontrar uma solução para aquilo tudo, algo que não envolvesse tomar o garoto em seus braços, implorando por perdão. Jensen ficaria louco se o fizesse; ele surtaria, definitivamente. Não pelo pedido, mas pelo fato de provavelmente pensar que o havia magoado de alguma maneira.

Mas agora não podia fazer nada. Teria aulas na manhã seguinte, ainda encontraria o loiro mais uma ou duas vezes antes de a semana acabar, e poderia pensar em alguma coisa. Era melhor dormir, e esquecer aquele assunto, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Jared fechou os olhos, mas sua mente ainda se concentrava no que faria para conseguir se desculpar _da maneira correta_ com Ackles. Suspirou.

Aquela seria **uma longa noite**.

**xxx**

O escritório estava silencioso como nunca. Diversos papéis se espalhavam em montes pelo lugar, e, sentado numa cadeira virada para a vidraça atrás da mesa, Roger pensava na esposa e nos filhos. Estava enlouquecendo com aquele divórcio, definitivamente. Mal conseguia trabalhar num simples projeto publicitário, que dirá ter paciência o suficiente para lidar com Joshua e sua crise de silêncio.

Mas não pôde evitar. Não pôde evitar contar ao filho o motivo daquilo, não pôde evitar que aquela verdade saísse de seus lábios e acabasse com o pouco de afeto que o rapaz ainda nutria por ele. Não era como se o quisesse, mas era melhor ser sincero do que permitir que aquela mentira durasse por muito mais tempo.

Seria pior para Joshua depois, quando ele descobrisse sozinho.

Fechou os olhos, tentando se conformar com o desconforto da poltrona, lembrando-se, infeliz, dos momentos que havia tido ao lado da esposa, dos dias ensolarados nos quais levou Joshua ao parque para que brincasse com os rapazes, nos fins de semana onde pegou Mackenzie no colo e a ninou, até ela ter idade para que pudesse empurrá-la no balanço e vê-la sorrir animadamente enquanto gritava.

Respirando profundamente, Roger levou as mãos aos cabelos ligeiramente grisalhos, bagunçando-os com avidez. Não sabia mais o que pensar. Agora, com os papéis assinados, Donna morando longe e o filho mais velho com ela, Joshua ao seu lado e Mackenzie com a avó, perguntava-se se, de fato, valia à pena tudo aquilo.

Não tinha mais tanta certeza. Queria Shaffer ao seu lado, queria ver os filhos naquela casa agora tão sem vida. Queria que tudo ficasse bem. Não havia sido sua intenção magoar a todos quando propôs o divórcio, mas já não agüentava mais aquela situação.

**Ainda podia ouvir o choro das crianças em mais uma briga.**

Podia ter feito tudo diferente, mas não. Errou e errou, de novo e de novo, várias vezes. Agora... Só lhe restavam algumas memórias que precisava evitar, porque eram aquelas das quais se arrependia amargamente. Essas não se encaixavam no quesito anterior, quando pensou na família como um "quase todo" e se esqueceu do filho mais velho.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, não mais. O divórcio estava assinado, Donna e o rapaz haviam se mudado. Era tarde demais para mudar de idéia, para repensar seus conceitos, para tentar concertar as coisas e fazê-las funcionar direito. Ele errou. Errou muito. Cometeu os piores deslizes que um pai e um marido poderiam ter cometido, e ainda não entendia por que ninguém o culpava por nada; com exceção de Joshua, que se tornava mais ácido a cada dia.

Agora, sua única opção era lembrar.

Lembrar das poucas vezes nas quais falou com Jensen a respeito de mulheres, educação e outros diversos assuntos, cujos quais não passavam de mera distração para que o loiro não se sentisse deixado de lado. Lembrar que ele era seu rapaz mais velho, e sentia que o havia ensinado bem, apesar de ter lá suas dúvidas.

Sabia que havia errado com Ackles. Sabia que não lhe deu toda a atenção que poderia, sabia que havia pisado na bola nas raras vezes em que o menino lhe pediu para brincar de alguma coisa, logo nos primeiros anos. Por isso, não se ressentia tanto pelo fato de ele ter escolhido ficar ao lado da mãe. Tinha plena consciência de que foi o primeiro a magoar, e agora estava apenas colhendo o que plantou.

Ao abrir novamente os olhos, Roger não pôde que as lágrimas caíssem, e foi tomado por toda aquela culpa que tentou conter durante tanto tempo.

_Malditas lembranças..._

**xxx**

Jensen não queria admitir a si mesmo, mas até gostou sentir aquelas incômodas borboletas ao estômago quando aceitou o convite de Padalecki para caminharem pelo parque naquela tarde. Não sabia nem o que o havia motivado a fazê-lo, e não pretendia compreender, até porque não entendia nem mesmo o moreno, ou o motivo pelo qual estava sorrindo tão largamente, como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um novo brinquedo. Aquilo não fazia com que se sentisse melhor, mas ele já era meio masoquista, então não fazia diferença.

— O que você quer? — antes que se desse conta, estava perguntando aquilo, e, logo em seguida, mordeu a língua.

Mas era óbvio que aquilo não era um convite para um encontro. Aquela "caminhada" tinha um propósito, e, por algum motivo, saber o que era trazia ao loiro um gosto amargo à boca.

— Espera. — Jared sacudiu a cabeça, o sorriso ameaçando desaparecer. — Vamos encontrar algum lugar para sentar, e eu logo te respondo, certo?

Ackles não se deu ao trabalho de menear a cabeça em concordância, e ambos os rapazes permaneceram em silêncio depois disso. Os olhos de Jensen perscrutavam o moreno, buscando indícios de algo que ele nem sabia o que era, e, inevitavelmente, logo se viu resistindo ao impulso de tomar as mãos do outro entre as suas e entrelaçar seus dedos por entre os dele.

_Você acha mesmo que ele ia deixar?_

Suspirou, e mordeu o lábio inferior novamente, não querendo responder a própria pergunta mental e acabar de vez com o pouco que lhe restava de humor. Todas aquelas noites mal dormidas estavam lhe atribuindo um mau-humor que quase começava a fazer parte de suas características. E, apesar de o loiro não querer brigar com mais ninguém, era difícil não retrucar quando lhe perguntavam se estava bem, ou qualquer outra coisa.

— Está bom aqui pra você? — Padalecki interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, e o menor teve um sobressalto ao perceber que ele tocava seu ombro.

A sensação era boa, quente, e um leve arrepio de prazer lhe percorreu o corpo. Jensen apenas assentiu uma vez, sentindo as faces ruborizando pela timidez, abraçando o próprio corpo, procurando se aquecer; afinal, era a primeira vez desde que chegou à Irvine que via o tempo tão frio. Seu corpo tremia mesmo sob a blusa de mangas compridas e o moletom, e essa era a única nova sensação da qual não gostava.

— Quero pedir desculpas. — Jared respondeu sua pergunta anterior sem encará-lo, fitando o horizonte, os brinquedos quase vazios, e parecia estranhamente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Não precisa...

— Pode calar a boca e me ouvir, pelo menos uma vez? — o moreno se virou, os olhos claros iluminados pelo sorriso que lhe tomou a face. — Eu vou me desculpar Jen, quer você queira ou não. Já que é inevitável, poderia me dar a honra...?

Durante dois segundos, Ackles não sabia o que dizer.

— Mas o que você...

— Feche os olhos. — Padalecki pediu, ainda com aquele sorriso quase travesso, e recebeu um olhar curioso. — Vamos lá... Feche os olhos, por favor?

O loiro obedeceu prontamente, sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Ou, talvez entendesse, e fosse exatamente por isso que seu cérebro se negava inteiramente a processar qualquer tipo de informação, por mais idiota que fosse. Como a cor dos olhos do moreno, seu cheiro, a maneira como as covinhas chamavam a atenção do menor. Como seu coração disparava no peito, e seu corpo estava completamente paralisado, sem que conseguisse mover um único músculo.

— Não se mexa.

Estranhamente, Jensen ainda se sentiu surpreso ao ter os lábios de Jared pressionados aos seus.

Ackles já havia beijado algumas vezes, mas não se lembrava nunca de ter sentido o que sentiu naquele momento. Era como estar dolorosamente lúcido de tudo ao seu redor, até das coisas que ele não via e que há poucos segundos seus olhos ainda conseguia enxergar, e, ao mesmo tempo, não entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

Melhor do que seu primeiro beijo, até.

Seu cérebro não conseguia processar nada além de informações sobre uma única pessoa: _Jared._ O cheiro de Jared, impregnando-se em suas roupas. O corpo de Jared, perigosamente próximo. Os lábios macios de Jared, movendo-se contra os seus de maneira doce. As mãos de Jared, enroscando-se em seu cabelo e puxando seu rosto para perto...

Arfou quando Padalecki interrompeu o beijo, e, ao abrir os olhos, tudo estava tão sordidamente sem vida quanto antes; o que, é claro, foi uma leve decepção. Com exceção, é claro, do moreno, que o encarava sem entender, uma sobrancelha arqueada de maneira com que o loiro classificou como fofa, apesar de sentir as faces queimando pela vergonha.

— O que há de errado, Jen? — o maior o fitou com os olhos ligeiramente angustiados, as mãos ainda segurando a face do outro, afagando a pele alva sem perceber. — Desculpe, eu não queria...

Jensen depositou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, e fechou novamente os olhos, apreciando por alguns instantes o silêncio, a animadora sensação de que nada poderia afetá-lo ali, nos braços de Jared; a **segurança**. Logo em seguida, sorriu, e ergueu o rosto para beijá-lo, sentindo a surpresa do moreno.

Foi o mesmo que pular num lago congelado, e ele conhecia a sensação, mas era a primeira vez que apreciava os arrepios que lhe tomaram o corpo, a intensidade com que a sensação o tomou. E o ar lhe faltava com a mesma facilidade, e Padalecki ria quando, segundos depois de eles serem obrigados a se separar para tomar ar, o loiro grunhia e unia seus lábios novamente.

— Não seja tão impaciente, Jen. — ele sussurrava o tempo todo, sem conseguir conter as risadas que aquele assunto lhe provocava.

— Cale a boca. — foi o que Ackles respondeu todas as vezes nas quais ele ousou interromper os beijos para gargalhar.

Mas Jared, apesar de ter a impressão de que aquela não era a primeira vez que o loiro beijava alguém, sentia que havia finalmente conseguido fazer com que ele se sentisse seguro ao seu lado, e isso era bom. Jensen experimentava a sensação com encanto, apesar de corar cada vez mais, os olhos brilhando a cada vez que Padalecki o aconchegava em seus braços ou afagava seu cabelo.

O moreno finalmente o prendeu num forte abraço, obrigando o loiro a recostar a cabeça em seu ombro e respirar entre os arquejos, ninando-o carinhosamente. Não conseguia tirar dos lábios inchados pelos beijos o sorriso, sentindo que o gesto era retribuído pelo menor. Trazia uma sensação boa, de realização. Ackles havia sido forte durante todo aquele tempo, havia suportado suas constantes perguntas, sua pressão, e até seu surto. Quem sabe o que mais, além das situações nas quais Jared estava ao seu lado?

Padalecki não queria pensar nisso. Não _agora_.

— Quer que eu te leve para casa? — o moreno perguntou, massageando delicadamente as costas do loiro, sentindo o corpo não tão pequeno contra o seu, respirando profundamente e sentindo o coração bater forte.

Não queria ir embora, não de verdade, não naquele momento. Mas era melhor perguntar, por via das dúvidas.

Jensen hesitou.

— Nós não... Podemos ficar mais um pouco?

E Jared não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

— Claro que sim!... O tempo que você quiser.

**xxx**

— E de livros, Jay, você gosta?

Não era a primeira vez que o silêncio era quebrado por perguntas aleatórias e aparentemente sem sentido por parte do loiro, mas Jared não se deu ao trabalho de comentar isso. Até porque, se era importante para Ackles saber aquelas coisas tão bobas sobre ele, o moreno não iria discutir. Era até bom falar sobre coisas tão simples, ir se conhecendo aos poucos, sem pressa.

— Não muito. — admitiu, entrelaçando seus dedos aos do menor. — Sou do tipo que lê o resumo do resumo das coisas, quando preciso fazer um trabalho.

Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Sério? — ele parecia surpreso. — Nem um único livro? Nada? Nothing? Nichts?

Padalecki pendeu a cabeça para trás, e gargalhou.

— Mais ou menos isso.

O loiro demorou alguns instantes para processar aquela informação, a expressão se alterando a cada segundo que se passava. Surpresa. Confusão. Animação. E logo em seguida surpresa outra vez. Jared se divertia tentando entender o que se passava pela cabeça do outro adolescente, sorrindo.

— Não acredito em você. — Ackles fez um beicinho infantil, cruzando os braços enquanto voltava a se aconchegar sob a confortável segurança de ter os braços do moreno ao seu redor, enquanto este estava recostado a uma árvore. — Não senhor, Padalecki.

— Hm... _Isso é um problema._ — o maior confessou de maneira travessa, passando os lábios pelo pescoço do rapaz, mordendo de leve, beijando; algo que certamente deixaria a pele marcada depois. — Acho que você deve me processar.

— N-Não... Não foi o que eu... Eu não quis... — Jensen estava corado feito um pimentão, e, quando estava prestes a completar a frase gaguejada, percebeu o sorriso que iluminava o rosto do outro, e isso o fez se dar conta de que aquilo era apenas uma piada. — Jared!

— Relaxa Jen. — Padalecki pediu num tom doce, ao notar que o loiro não se sentia à vontade envergonhado daquela maneira. — Não precisa ficar tímido desse jeito. Eu não vou rir de você.

Ackles ainda ficou de braços cruzados por alguns instantes, meio manhoso, e o moreno voltou a espalhar beijos pelo pescoço exposto. Ou era um pervertido, ou era obcecado por vampiros; e, entre os dois, ficava com a segunda opção. Tinha uma tara por aquela parte do corpo em especial.

— Tudo bem. — o menor gaguejou, afastando-se rapidamente, e recebeu um olhar confuso em resposta quando colocou a mão sobre a pele marcada. — Minha mãe pode perceber, e eu... Eu ainda não sei se devo...

Jared não precisou de meio segundo para entender do que se tratavam aqueles balbucios desconexos e aparentemente sem lógica alguma, e isso fez com que Ackles corasse até a raiz dos cabelos, desviando os olhos de maneira tímida, talvez meio sem graça pela situação. Ele achava que havia feito algo de errado.

— Desculpe. — Jensen pediu num sussurro, engolindo em seco. — Eu não quero... Não quero que você pense que eu... Não quero que você pense que eu tenho vergonha, ou... Ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

Mas Padalecki sabia que não era aquilo; que não era vergonha ou qualquer besteira assim. Ele já havia passado por algo parecido, quando tentou admitir a si mesmo que era homossexual... O que os pais iriam pensar; o _pai_ em especial?... E os irmãos? Tinha **medo** de confessar a eles, e receber em troca a rejeição... Ackles até estava bem calmo, o que significava que ainda tinha algum tempo para surtar depois. Não gostava da idéia de o garoto surtar depois.

Jared depositou um beijo na testa do loiro, sorrindo.

— Tudo bem Jen. Eu entendo. Não precisa se explicar.

Por enquanto, aquilo era o suficiente para Jensen se acalmar.

**xxx**

Quando chegaram à porta de sua casa, Ackles desejou ter coragem o suficiente para convidar o moreno para jantar com ele e sua mãe, mas sua voz morreu na garganta antes que sequer pudesse ter plena certeza de que era o que queria. Mas logo suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça, quando percebeu que apenas encarava Padalecki, sem esboçar reação, como se estivesse esperando que **ele** fosse dizer algo a respeito.

_Tudo bem. Um passo de cada vez, certo?_

— Obrigado. — tartamudeou num tom ligeiramente esganiçado. — Sabe, por ter...

— Fique calado por um segundo, ok? — Jared disse autoritário, e depositou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, sorrindo ao perceber que o loiro arqueava uma sobrancelha com sua atitude._ Aquele_ era seu menininho genioso. — Não tem problema.

O menor sorriu e, surpreendendo o moreno, uniu seus lábios aos dele num beijo tímido. **Ok.** Nada parecido com o Jensen que o beijou furiosamente após o primeiro segundo tomando ar, logo que Padalecki pediu desculpas pela atitude no dia anterior.

— _Certo_. — Ackles sussurrou num tom afetuoso. — Vejo você amanhã na escola, Jay.

A porta se abriu e foi fechada, e ele continuou ali, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, os dedos sobre os lábios, apreciando o leve inchaço na pele já sensível. Tão feliz que seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca. Tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que o mundo poderia acabar, e ele nem perceberia.

— Até amanhã Jen...

Padalecki não sabia ainda, mas, dentro da casa, Jensen se recostava à porta, as pontas dos dedos nos lábios úmidos, igualmente concentrado em aproveitar a sensação que lhe tomava o peito num turbilhão de emoções. **Segurança**, _carinho_, **proteção**. Estranhamente, Jared fez com que ele sentisse tudo aquilo e um pouco mais, de maneira que ninguém havia feito com que sentisse em seus dezessete anos de vida.

E então, sorriu animado.

**xxx**

Donna não se lembrava, nunca, de ter visto o filho tão feliz com alguma coisa quanto ele estava naquele momento, distraído ao ponto de não perceber sua presença nem mesmo quando ela o chamou. Jensen estava agindo tão automaticamente que, quando percebeu os dedos da mãe estalando à sua frente, arregalou os olhos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ela perguntou meio receosa em estar se intrometendo.

Porém, ao contrário de tudo que a morena poderia imaginar, Ackles se levantou da cadeira na qual estava sentado à mesa, a abraçou e girou por breves instantes. Ela quase gritou pelo choque, mas ele sequer notou, exuberante demais para ver qualquer coisa que não os olhos da mãe.

— Não, senhora! — o loiro cantarolou alegre, sorrindo largamente, porém, sem notar a surpresa nos olhos da mulher. —... A vida é uma coisa linda, não é, mamãe?

— Acho... Acho que sim... — Shaffer murmurou, ficando ainda mais espantada quando ele espalhou beijos nas maçãs de seu rosto.

Jensen riu com a resposta, soltou a mãe e praticamente correu para seu quarto, tomando cuidado apenas ao subir as escadas, para não tropeçar, e Donna ficou ali, encarando o nada, sem entender que bicho mordera o rapaz. Pouco a pouco, no entanto, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e ela sentiu o coração se aquecer.

Sabia o que aquele sorrisinho bobo significava, ainda mais naquela idade. Só não se lembrava nunca de tê-lo visto no rosto do loiro, e era exatamente esse o motivo de estar tão espantada quanto animada com aquela hipótese que tinha 99% de certeza de estar certa. E isso a deixava meio hesitante, mas inegavelmente feliz.

Queria ver mais daquele riso nas feições do rapaz, com certeza.

Seu menininho estava crescendo.


	22. Start to talk

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 22: Start to talk.**

— Você _pegou_ o Ackles?! — Chad quase exclamou, surpreso demais para perceber que estavam na sala de aula, e que o professor de Arte tentava explicar algo. — Quero dizer... Vocês se beijaram?!

— Cale a boca, seu idiota! — Padalecki chutou o colega com força por debaixo da carteira em dupla, sorrindo forçadamente quando Beaver o olhou desconfiado, apenas para logo em seguida voltar sua atenção para o quadro negro. — Alguém vai acabar te ouvindo!

Jared se pegou desejando não ter aberto a maldita boca no momento em que entrou no colégio, mas simplesmente não tinha escolha. Era não contar aquilo para alguém ou morrer tentando, já que não sabia o que Jensen queria fazer a respeito, e, ainda assim, simplesmente não conseguiu se conter e disse tudo ao loiro que agora o encarava com a boca escancarada, os olhos se esbugalhando cada vez mais.

— Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar, JT! — Murray finalmente se deu conta de que, se Jim os pegasse conversando novamente em sua aula, receberiam uma advertência, ou até uma detenção. — É só que... É que... Olha, eu... Eu não consigo... _Processar_ essa informação, tá legal?

O moreno quase sorriu com a declaração do amigo, sentindo que ele enfim pararia de dizer besteiras e pensaria no que havia dito. Não era como se _quisesse_ isso, mas era melhor do que aquelas meias palavras gaguejadas e sem nexo que o loiro ao seu lado soltava, enquanto tentava imaginar a cena sem precisar lavar os olhos com água benta.

— Mas vocês nem... Ninguém percebeu... — Chad se engasgou com as palavras, e, logo em seguida, levantou-se num salto, obviamente se esquecendo de todo o resto enquanto gritava: — Eu _não acredito_ que você fez isso Jared!

Padalecki deu um tapa na própria testa, sentindo as maçãs do rosto queimando pela vergonha enquanto o sorriso murchava. Beaver observou a cena, uma sobrancelha arqueada ironicamente, e só assim Murray percebeu a burrada que havia cometido.

É. Talvez as coisas ainda pudessem piorar.

**xxx**

Após um longo e exaustivo discurso sobre responsabilidade e respeito para com o professor, Chad e Jared estavam sentados lado a lado na sala de detenção, pois todos os professores estavam ocupados dando suas respectivas aulas. Murray ainda tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto o encarava, e Padalecki se perguntava se algum dia aquela expressão bizarra sairia de seu rosto.

Tudo bem que o loiro era _ligeiramente_ exagerado, mas ele costumava ter reações mais escandalosas. Algo como... Gritar para todo o colégio, ou simplesmente cuspir o que quer que estivesse em sua boca, e, logo em seguida, começar a rir, e então parar, olhar bem para o moreno, e perguntar se ele realmente estava falando sério quando disse aquilo. Era nessas reações que Padalecki estava pensando, quando o rapaz finalmente sacudiu a cabeça em descrença, e sorriu ligeiramente encabulado, mas havia algo de travesso em seu olhar.

— Então... Pelo menos ele beija bem?

Jared resistiu ao impulso de socá-lo, e colocou a mão sobre a testa, sentindo-se ruborizar.

— Não é da sua conta, Murray.

—... Isso é ciúme, JT? Você está com ciúme do seu namorado?! — o loiro sorriu largamente, sem acreditar.

— Ele não é meu namorado! — Padalecki virou o rosto, desejando que não estivesse tão evidente em seus olhos que ainda não havia criado coragem o suficiente para fazer aquele pedido à Jensen.

Murray demorou alguns instantes para processar a idéia, e, logo em seguida, sacudiu os ombros em descaso.

— _Ainda._ — respondeu sombriamente, e recebeu um tapa na cabeça.

— Cale a boca, seu idiota.

— Eu sei que você me ama, JT, não precisa repetir.

**xxx**

Jensen poderia garantir a qualquer um que lhe perguntasse que estava ainda mais corado que o normal após as aulas, enquanto se dirigia ao vestiário dos rapazes para mais uma aula de Educação Física. Poderia afirmar com convicção, também, que Chad não estava muito bem naquele dia, pois não parava de matraquear durante nem um único instante, enquanto Jared nem havia aparecido.

Por não ter aulas com o garoto naquele dia, com exceção da última, Ackles perguntou-se se ele havia ido à aula. Afinal, não o havia visto durante o intervalo também. Isso lhe trouxe aos lábios um gosto ligeiramente amargo de tristeza.

— Não precisa se preocupar. — Murray, surpreendendo-o, colocou o braço ao redor de seus ombros, sorrindo largamente. — Ele veio sim, mas a professora Sam queria conversar com ele quando o sinal bateu...

O maior o encarou ainda mais envergonhado, sentindo o rosto queimar. Padalecki havia falado com Chad a respeito da... Ele não sabia como chamá-la. Relação? Era uma boa. Padalecki falou com Chad a respeito da quase relação que estava tendo com Jensen?

— Eu arranquei dele. — o outro loiro sacudiu os ombros. — JT é uma pessoa muito transparente, meu caro. Ele não consegue calar a boca nem um minuto, quando está animado com alguma coisa, então é fácil saber quando tem alguém envolvido... Um pouco irônico, não é? Quero dizer... Ele é uma maritaca, enquanto você...

Ackles conseguiu sorrir em resposta. Era impossível não se sentir à vontade quando Murray tentava melhorar a situação. Embora ele certamente não fosse o tipo de pessoa que sabe o que dizer e improvisa na hora de dizer seja lá o que for.

— Vou considerar como elogio. — Jensen admitiu, apesar de timidamente.

— Faça como quiser. Às vezes é um verdadeiro porre, mas, em compensação, nas outras... — Chad completou quando se aproximaram das portas: — Você nunca me ouviu dizendo nada disso, certo?

Ele saiu de perto antes que Ackles conseguisse responder, e sorria.

**xxx**

Jensen sentiu um estranho nervosismo após os primeiros dez minutos de aula, e, ao perscrutar o ambiente da quadra com os olhos, logo pôde perceber o motivo daquilo. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha, mas ele tentou evitar baixar os olhos de imediato, e se conformou em apenas desviar os olhos quando Milo percebesse que estava sendo encarado de volta.

De fato, Jared havia ido à aula, apesar de aparentar estar com um mau-humor do cão. Não quis falar com ninguém a respeito, e lançou um olhar à Ackles que dizia "_Posso explicar mais tarde, se quiser_", mas o loiro sacudiu a cabeça, sussurrando um "_Não fale nada enquanto achar que não é o momento_", e isso acabou arrancando um sorriso de Padalecki, que logo foi abordado por um Murray hiperativo, falando sobre táticas e treinos, e milhares de outros termos que o loiro ao lado não entendia.

Agora, estavam separados em dois times de oito, tentando jogar vôlei, apesar de estarem se divertindo muito mais com a "não coordenação motora" de cada um naquele treino. Jeffrey não dizia nada, apenas comentava uma ou outra coisa, e era isso que estava tornando a aula uma das melhores do dia. No geral, Morgan estava irritadiço e instável, e qualquer erro por parte de algum dos alunos era considerado irreparável.

Porém, parecia que eles riam ainda mais quando era a vez de Jensen fazer alguma coisa. Ele se sentia mais à vontade fazendo parte do time de Jared, e o moreno ainda lhe dava algumas dicas, então não havia problema.

Sentado numa das arquibancadas, Ventimiglia ainda o encarava de braços cruzados.

**xxx**

— Essa foi a aula mais divertida de toda a minha vida! — Chad cantarolou alegremente enquanto colocava suas roupas após o banho, sorrindo. — Eu não sei que bicho mordeu o Morgan, mas agradeço aos céus que o tenha feito!

— Sam deve ter conversado com ele. — Jared fez gestos sugestivos com as mãos, que, por pura sorte, Jensen não viu por ainda estar secando/bagunçando o cabelo com a toalha, ou teria ficado vermelho feito um pimentão. — Ela também estava animada hoje.

— Vocês não prestam, sabia? — Thomas se mostrou indignado quando Matthew e Brock começavam a rir. — Falando essas coisas sobre os professores...

— Vai dizer que não parece verdade, Tom. — Murray o interrompeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas ironicamente. — Morgan era pior que o Diabo e o Inferno antes de Sam começar a lecionar por aqui...

— Isso não significa nada. — Welling se engasgou com as palavras, repentinamente corado, e isso provocou mais risos nos outros rapazes, até mesmo Ackles.

— E você só fala isso porque desde que ela chegou, tem uma "quedinha do Everest" pela professora. — Matthew sugeriu não tão inocentemente, e recebeu um soco no ombro em resposta. — Relaxa pequeno Tommy. Você sabe que nós só estamos zoando um pouquinho com a sua cara.

— Idiotas. — foi o que Thomas respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Jensen não conseguia evitar o sorriso em seus lábios, mesmo que quisesse. Era bom ver a maneira que eles usavam para distrair a tensão e ao mesmo tempo brincar um pouco, esquecer os problemas que ocorreram dentro da quadra e simplesmente se focar na amizade, esquecer as rixas, ignorar os preconceitos.

Não havia visto Milo depois que Jeffrey apitou e disse que eles já haviam treinado o suficiente naquele dia. Só esperava que aquilo não fosse um mau sinal.

**xxx**

— Oh, mas que droga! — Jensen praguejou baixinho consigo mesmo, chamando a atenção dos outros rapazes.

— O que houve? — Jared o encarou sem entender, e o loiro ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, ainda colocando as mãos nos bolsos, checando a mochila, apenas para ter certeza.

— Esqueci as chaves de casa no vestiário. — Ackles sacudiu a cabeça, inconformado consigo mesmo. — Vou ter que voltar lá para pegá-las.

Padalecki lhe lançou um olhar apreensivo, mas o menor não esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, simplesmente virou as costas e começou a correr, ignorando os olhares surpresos. Haviam andado pelo menos duas quadras desde o momento em que saíram da escola, e era uma distância considerável. Era uma longa corrida, de pelo menos dez minutos.

— Vejo vocês amanhã!

Os rapazes o fitaram em silêncio até ele sumir na primeira esquina, e, repentinamente, Jared sentiu um nó no estômago, sacudindo a cabeça em negação, ignorando quando Brock e Matthew se despediram e começaram a caminhar. Chad e Thomas ficaram, e Murray foi o primeiro a se manifestar, preocupado com o moreno, que sequer se virou para encará-lo:

—... Jared, tá tudo bem?

Padalecki não tirou os olhos do lugar onde viu Jensen virando antes de desaparecer, e o nó em seu estômago pareceu aumentar. Sem dar uma resposta específica, simplesmente começou a caminhar de volta para o colégio também, sabendo que o melhor amigo e Welling iriam segui-lo mesmo que dissesse que pretendia ir até o Inferno. O que era meio irônico, se considerado o fato de ele se sentir exatamente daquela maneira.

— Não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso, Chad.

Ele recebeu um olhar surpreso do melhor amigo, e Murray assentiu uma única vez, sem perguntar mais nada a respeito. Ainda assim, Jared se sentiu na obrigação de completar:

— Tem alguma coisa errada nessa história.

**{...}**

De alguma maneira, Jensen não se sentiu nem um pouco surpreso ao entrar nos vestiários e encontrar Milo brincando com as chaves de sua casa, girando-as entre os dedos como um felino brinca com arranhadores, talvez menos fofo que um gato ou um jaguar, mas a comparação era válida. A concentração, mesmo que falsa, era quase palpável, até ele erguer os olhos e sorrir maquiavelicamente, algo perigoso faiscando em seu olhar.

— Você pode me devolver as chaves, por favor? — ainda assim, Ackles se sentiu na obrigação de ser educado. Roger o havia ensinado assim, independentemente de como as pessoas o tratassem antes. — Preciso voltar para casa.

Estranhamente, Ventimiglia lhe atirou o molho, pegando o loiro de surpresa.

— São suas então. — ele observou, nem um pouco surpreso. — Tome mais cuidado com suas coisas... Nunca se sabe quando você pode perdê-las.

O menor continuou a encará-lo, desconfiado. Sabia que aquilo era uma armação, embora não entendesse o motivo. Os olhos esverdeados perscrutaram o ambiente, e ele notou outro adolescente na porta do vestiário, os braços cruzados na altura do peito, o olhar feroz; não era ninguém que já tivesse visto naquele colégio antes. O que significava que, ou era mais velho, ou estudava em outro lugar, e nenhuma daquelas opções era boa. Trincou os dentes quando virou o rosto para encarar Milo novamente.

— O que você quer Ventimiglia?

O moreno, porém, arqueou uma sobrancelha irônica, repentinamente desafiador, e se desencostou da parede para se aproximar do rapaz, um sorriso sádico brotando lentamente em seu rosto. Era uma expressão estranha, assustadora. Mas, não pela primeira vez, Jensen não sentiu medo ao fitá-lo, erguendo o queixo numa atitude que demonstrava ousadia, principalmente numa situação daquelas.

— Temos um assunto para conversar... — Milo desfez o sorriso, e sua expressão era séria. — Acho que você não vai gostar do que eu vou dizer...

Ackles, de repente, também tinha essa certeza. Porém, não havia nenhuma outra opção, certo? Se não, não haveria nenhum cara musculoso na entrada do vestiário.

— Comece a falar.

**{...}**

Jared sentiu uma repentina raiva quando, assim que estavam próximos o suficiente da escola para conseguir ver a quadra e os vestiários, enxergou Milo indo embora ao lado de um moreno que não reconheceu pela distância, mas tinha certeza de que já o havia visto antes. A atenção, porém, estava unicamente no vestiário masculino, que era onde Jensen deveria estar.

— Relaxa Jared. — Chad murmurou ao seu lado. — Você sabe que Milo não faria nada a ele... Ventimiglia sabe que vai levar uma surra se o fizer.

— Não se Ackles pedir. — Thomas retrucou, e o argumento era válido.

Se Jensen pedisse para que eles não se intrometessem, eles não iriam fazê-lo pela amizade que havia surgido. Isso _se_ houvesse acontecido algo ao loiro, o que era improvável. Ainda assim, Padalecki se sentia cada vez mais angustiado ao se aproximar daquelas portas. Tinha quase certeza de ter visto um sorriso nos lábios de Milo, e isso não o agradava.

— Ele está bem, você vai ver. — Murray lhe garantiu, embora aparentasse duvidar de suas próprias palavras.

Já haviam lidado com Ventimiglia no passado. Ele não era flor que se cheire. Violento, preconceituoso, logo implicou com Padalecki, assim que o rapaz entrou naquela escola, há tanto tempo. Por sorte, ele era amigo de Chad.

Mas era melhor não se lembrar daquilo, naquele momento complicado.

Logo que praticamente invadiram o vestiário, Jared não via mais nada além daquele que havia ido procurar, e, imediatamente, o desespero pareceu sufocá-lo.

Encolhido a um canto, Jensen escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

E tremia.

— Jensen?!

Ackles se encolheu ainda mais ao reconhecer aquela voz, sentindo as lágrimas lhe subindo aos olhos. Jared era a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento, _de verdade_. A única coisa que desejava era voltar para casa, afundar o rosto no travesseiro e chorar. Os lábios tremiam, e o coração apertava no peito.

A dor física não era nada se comparada àquilo.

— Está tudo bem?! — sentiu mãos o balançando, mas fechou os olhos com força para evitar o choro sem fundamento. — Você está machucado?! O que houve?!... Jensen, fala comigo, por favor!

— Jared, cale a boca por um minuto, ok? Dê um tempo a ele. — as mãos se afastaram, apesar de o loiro ainda sentir que estavam ali, prontas para acolhê-lo se quisesse. A idéia era tentadora. — Jensen, está tudo bem?

Sacudiu a cabeça em negação, ainda trêmulo, apesar de se sentir minimamente melhor ao ter a presença reconfortante de Padalecki e Welling ao seu lado, e talvez Chad, apesar de não querer erguer o rosto para ter certeza. Jared era "abraçável", do tipo que o fazia se sentir bem a qualquer momento. Mas Thomas era o único que não surtava em situações complexas, e sua calma acabava por contagiar Ackles.

— Milo te machucou? — mais uma negação, e um momento tenso de silêncio. — Você pode erguer o rosto?

Jensen não queria. Não queria que ninguém visse as marcas, os lábios cortados, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Já era ruim o suficiente ter de admitir aquilo a si mesmo, que dirá aos outros rapazes. Não estava mentindo quando disse que Milo não o havia machucado, pois ele de fato não ergueu um único dedo para o loiro durante a "conversa" que tiveram. O problema foi com o cara maior, Taylor, se havia entendido direito. Não se lembrava do sobrenome.

Porém, algo em seu interior simplesmente se negou a abaixar a cabeça e chorar, e ele demorou alguns instantes para assentir lentamente, apesar de ter cravado as unhas nas palmas das mãos, tentando amenizar o nervosismo. Antes, lembrava-se vagamente da sensação de mastigar e engolir o próprio orgulho, e agora ela estava de volta.

Não era uma sensação boa.

Quando levantou o rosto, viu os olhos arregalados dos rapazes à sua volta, apesar de Jared reagir logo em seguida, sobressaltando aos amigos.

— _Eu vou matar aquele filho da mãe!_

Padalecki sentiu o sangue ferver. Era a primeira vez que tinha o desejo insano de se lançar contra Ventimiglia e socá-lo até não poder mais, mesmo depois de todas as piadinhas sujas, de todo o preconceito que teve de suportar durante aqueles anos, de toda a raiva que sentiu. Isso não era nada se comparado ao que experimentava agora.

Jensen estava sentado à sua frente, o rosto sem expressão. Miraculosamente, não havia sinal de inchaço em seus olhos, mas havia manchas esquisitas, vermelhas, em ambas as faces do rapaz. Próximas aos lábios e nas maçãs do rosto havia manchas que provavelmente ficariam roxas. Os lábios estavam machucados, e o inferior ainda sangrava um pouco, dando sinais de que não iria melhorar por um bom tempo.

E isso, por si só, já era o suficiente para que Jared quisesse matar o desgraçado que havia feito aquilo ao outro. A julgar pelas expressões de Thomas e Chad, Padalecki não era o único que queria socar certa cabeça. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar, no entanto, Ackles segurou seu pulso e sacudiu a cabeça, mas recebeu um olhar raivoso em resposta, e se encolheu ainda mais, franzindo o cenho numa expressão dolorida.

— Não... — Jensen pediu num murmúrio, a voz fraca. — Não tem problema Jay, eu...

— Não se atreva a dizer "_Eu não me importo_", Jensen Ackles! — Jared o interrompeu num rompante, furioso. — _Não se atreva_!

Ackles se calou, baixando os olhos para o chão, e o moreno socou o armário mais próximo, irritado consigo mesmo e com o mundo. Por que as coisas não podiam simplesmente dar certo, uma **única vez**? Por que sempre tinha de haver alguma coisa no caminho, para atrapalhar **tudo**?! Estava prestes a praguejar mais uma vez, quando Chad segurou seu braço, e também parecia irritado, mas por motivos completamente diferentes.

— Você não percebe que ele já está assustado o suficiente? — Murray rosnou por entre os dentes trincados, baixo o suficiente para que apenas Padalecki pudesse ouvi-lo. — Pode parar de agir como um idiota, por favor?! Não vê que já chega de repreensões por hoje?

O maior virou o rosto para fitar o rapaz sentado próximo à parede, ainda encolhido, as mãos cobrindo o suficiente de seu rosto para que a aparência dos machucados não fosse assim tão terrível. Ao seu lado, Thomas murmurava palavras de conforto, mas elas não pareciam surtir efeito algum, pois, cada vez mais, o loiro tremia.

De repente, foi tomado por uma desagradável sensação de culpa.

— Desculpe. — sem se envergonhar com a presença dos amigos, Jared foi até Jensen e o abraçou delicadamente, tentando não piorar a situação. — Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe...

— Tudo bem. — o menor sussurrou, apesar de ainda tremer. — Eu só... Quero sair daqui. Tomar alguma coisa para amenizar a dor...

Jared não sabia mais identificar o segundo sentido daquela frase, entender de qual dor se tratava, e se odiou por isso. Porém, não disse nada a respeito, e simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça, ajudando o loiro a se levantar, sentindo Thomas ao seu lado, pronto para ajudá-lo se precisasse. Chad segurava um telefone, e o encarava fixamente, como se tentasse entender se eles precisariam de uma ambulância ou algo do tipo.

Padalecki sacudiu a cabeça. Jensen abominaria a idéia.

— Você pode pegar meu celular na bolsa, Chad, por favor? Podemos ligar para Sierra, ela deve estar em casa agora, provavelmente comendo alguma coisa. Ela pode nos ajudar... E provavelmente não vai fazer perguntas.

Isso era o crucial. Sem perguntas, sem explicações.

Definitivamente, eles precisavam da irmã mais velha de Jared.

**xxx**

— Isso dói.

— Agüente firme aí, pequeno soldadinho... — sorridente, a morena aplicou um pouco mais da pomada em seu rosto, e Ackles resistiu ao impulso de morder o lábio. — Estamos quase terminando. Eu prometo.

Chad e Thomas observavam de perto, apenas tentando entender os termos médicos que Sierra ocasionalmente soltava, ou as frases esparsas que dizia, coisas sem sentido, como se tentasse aliviar a tensão que sentia entre os rapazes. Definitivamente, tendo o humor dos Padalecki, ela conseguia melhorar o clima.

— Pronto. — ela lhe lançou um olhar afetuoso ao terminar o último curativo em seu rosto. — É provável que ainda incomode nos primeiros dias, mas vai diminuir o inchaço, e, provavelmente, evitar cicatrizes.

Jensen suspirou; profundamente aliviado que a "tortura" tivesse acabado. Não era como se a morena não fosse delicada enquanto lhe aplicava os devidos medicamentos, mas se incomodava com a presença do crachá de trabalho da moça em suas roupas brancas: Dra. McCormick. Não se lembrava de Padalecki ter dito que a irmã era casada.

— Jared? — aproveitando a distração do loiro, que, irresponsavelmente, cutucava a gaze branca em seu rosto, Sierra se voltou para o moreno, arqueando uma sobrancelha de maneira sugestiva. — Podemos conversar a sós?

Foi a vez de o rapaz suspirar profundamente. Não havia como fugir. Dessa vez, precisava dar algumas explicações.

**{...}**

— Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo, Jared Tristan Padalecki? — Sierra o havia levado para perto do grande carvalho na entrada da escola, longe o suficiente para não serem escutados, mas perto o suficiente para observar as coisas. Ela indicou Jensen com a cabeça. — _Quem é_ aquele menino; e _o que_ aconteceu aqui?

O moreno suspirou, levando as mãos à cabeça, bagunçando os fios rebeldes e tentando pensar na maneira certa para dizer alguma coisa. Não havia maneira certa. Afinal de contas, o que ele poderia dizer? Que Ackles era seu quase namorado, e havia apanhado de um menino preconceituoso? Não. O loiro certamente o mataria se dissesse isso, ou morreria de vergonha; e nenhuma das hipóteses era boa.

Deveria começar do começo, afinal.

— Jensen Ackles. — Jared respondeu meio tenso. — Lembra-se, o menino do parque, de quem o pai e a mãe não param de falar, e a Megan insiste que tem os cílios iguais aos das bonecas dela?

Jensen provavelmente sorriria tímido se soubesse que era motivo de conversa entre a família Padalecki. Sharon não parava de elogiar seus bons modos, Gerald comentava que ele parecia um bom rapaz, e Jeff dizia que ele parecia bacana. Sierra, ao saber disso tudo, obviamente ficou curiosa.

— Certo. O que mais? — a morena arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

— Uns garotos resolveram implicar com ele hoje. — Padalecki calculou suas palavras, sabendo que não deveria falar demais. Até porque aquele assunto não acabaria tão cedo, e ele sabia disso. — Chad, Tom e eu não estávamos por perto.

— E por que implicaram com ele? — Sierra se mostrou ligeiramente enfurecida, e o moreno teve de conter o sorriso. Era como se a maioria das pessoas que conhecesse Ackles não conseguisse resistir ao estranho instinto de protegê-lo; talvez porque ele passasse a impressão de ser um rapaz frágil. — Já vi coisas piores, mas, caramba! Eles pegaram pesado de verdade, Jared.

— Eu sei. — o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo raiva novamente ao se lembrar de Milo. — São uns idiotas. Jensen não vai me contar o motivo, nem que eu implore.

A moça o encarou durante alguns instantes, e sua expressão era séria outra vez.

— JT, isso é bullying. — ela começou cautelosa. — Vocês precisam contar à direção, precisam chamar os pais, sei lá... Precisam fazer _alguma coisa_.

— Dê-me algum tempo, Si. — ele pediu, virando o rosto para observar o garoto loiro, que sorria ao receber algumas repreensões de Thomas por estar mexendo nos curativos. — As coisas estão complicadas por aqui... E eu não... _Eu não quero perdê-lo_...

Apenas ao dizê-lo em voz alta, foi que Jared enfim se deu conta daquela verdade. Tudo começou com sua curiosidade, suas perguntas, e, pouco a pouco, aquela figura tímida e misteriosa o envolveu e o apaixonou. Padalecki não podia sequer pensar na hipótese de algum dia não ter Jensen ao seu lado, mesmo que apenas como amigo. Doía pensar naquilo.

—... Eu não quero. — repetiu, sentindo um repentino nó na garganta.

— Hey, está tudo bem, ok? — Sierra o abraçou, afagando seu cabelo de maneira carinhosa. — Só... Toma cuidado, certo? Eu não quero ver você machucado, nem a seus amigos. Já não basta os acidentes que eu vejo no hospital, não quero isso dentro da minha família também, JT... Mas agora vai lá. Nosso Jenny-Boy precisa de você.

Jared sorriu ao ouvir o novo apelido do rapaz.

— Ele te mata se ouvir isso sabia...?

— Ah. — McCormick sacudiu os ombros em descaso, e sorriu largamente, lançando-lhe um olhar divertido. — Acho que vou correr o risco.

Padalecki sorriu também, deu um beijo na irmã, e saiu.

Era reconfortante também ter alguém para cuidar dele.


	23. Let me save you, Sleeping Beauty

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 23: "If". — Let me save you, Sleeping Beauty.**

— Você acha que vai ficar tudo bem entre você e a sua mãe? — não era a primeira vez que Jared fazia aquela pergunta, e Ackles começava a se sentir tenso com todos aqueles questionamentos; não bastasse a dor de cabeça, havia ainda a febre, que parecia aumentar.

Sierra havia dito algo a respeito da febre, e em como ela era uma reação do organismo para tentar proteger o corpo de perigos externos. Mas o loiro não conseguia se lembrar das palavras exatas, só sabia que, se tomasse mais algum remédio, dormiria até depois do dia seguinte. Medicamentos, para ele, pareciam sedativos.

— Eu não sei Jay. — grunhiu as palavras com sonolência, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos, resistindo ao impulso de arrancar aquela gaze toda do rosto. — Ela provavelmente vai surtar nas primeiras horas, e depois vai me levar ao hospital, e de nada vai valer termos pedido ajuda à sua irmã... A menos que ela não me encontre.

— O quê? — Thomas se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde o momento em que saíram do colégio, recusando a carona de Sierra, alegando que seria melhor se eles caminhassem um pouco; ela não discutiu. — Como assim "_a menos que ela não me encontre_"?

— Donna trabalha o dia todo, quase. — Jensen respondeu simploriamente, sacudindo os ombros, mas o gesto trouxe dor, e ele resistiu desejo de se dar por vencido e adormecer ali mesmo, no meio da rua. — Nos vemos no café da manhã, e na janta... Quando tem lasanha no congelador, é claro. Caso contrário, é pão, leite, e colégio.

— Você só come isso o dia inteiro? — Chad se mostrou indignado, arregalando os olhos. — E ela não se importa? Como assim?

— No dia em que fomos à sua casa, ela cozinhou coisas diferentes... — Welling fez a pequena observação, não defendendo Shaffer, mas como se tentasse entender.

— Às vezes eu como alguma coisa no café da tarde. — o loiro segurou a mão de Jared, entrelaçando seus dedos aos do rapaz, sentindo o calor reconfortante da pele levemente bronzeada. — Mas, no geral, é isso. Quando vocês foram lá, ela havia acabado de fazer compras, caso não se lembrem.

— Sexto sentido de mãe. — Padalecki opinou, sorrindo largamente.

Isso definitivamente acabou com o clima tenso que havia desde que saíram do vestiário com Ackles. Sierra havia conseguido diminuí-lo, mas apenas o moreno mesmo para "cortar o mal pela raiz" e fazer com que eles conseguissem sorrir, mesmo naquela situação completamente inusitada.

Porém, o assunto inicial, que desencadeou todas aquelas perguntas, era mais importante.

— Mas não seria melhor você contar a verdade? — Thomas questionou quando ela surgiu novamente, e Jensen sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, não conseguindo evitar o breve resmungo dolorido.

— Se eu contar a verdade,_ ela_ me mata. — de repente, ele precisou tomar fôlego para continuar, baixando os olhos para o chão com o gesto. — Donna não gosta desse tipo de coisa. Eu apanhei, quando deveria ter permanecido invisível. Ou eu apanhei, quando deveria ter batido. Ela... Meio que não suporta coisas diferentes do normal...

Seria paranóia por parte de Jared, ou, no momento em que disse aquilo, Ackles olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas? Ele desejou fervorosamente que fosse apenas sua imaginação. Fosse como fosse, não havia mais como prosseguir com o assunto; estavam em frente à casa do loiro.

De repente, tudo o que queria era um tempo a sós com o rapaz.

— Então... Acho que eu e o Tom já vamos. — Chad deve ter visto isso nas entrelinhas, pois logo saiu dali, arrastando o moreno consigo.

— Mas, Chad, eu não disse que queria...

— Cale a boca, Welling, e vamos logo...

Padalecki sorriu.

**xxx**

— Admita que Chad só fez aquilo porque você pediu. — Jensen sussurrou de maneira entorpecida, a cabeça pousada sobre a coxa de Padalecki, que estava sentado em seu sofá.

O loiro estava deitado, olhando para cima, fitando os olhos claros do moreno, que sorria carinhosamente, afagando seu cabelo de maneira doce. Trazia uma sensação boa tê-lo ali, cuidando dele, impedindo que fizesse besteiras. Não impedia que a dor em seu peito permanecesse, mas, pelo menos, a amenizava consideravelmente.

— Você me pegou. — Jared sorriu, depositando um beijo delicado sobre sua testa, fazendo com que o menor suspirasse baixinho. — Implicitamente, mas, é, foi.

Jensen não demonstrou vergonha ao sorrir animadamente pela resposta sincera, e, dessa vez, seus olhos demoraram um pouco mais para abrir quando ele os fechou, o que fez o maior concluir que já era hora de parar de matraquear e permitir que o outro dormisse.

— Nem pense nisso, Jay. — o loiro imediatamente ameaçou se levantar, mas Padalecki o prendeu em seus braços, puxando sua cabeça de volta para o colo.

— Hey, o que houve?

Sabia que, apesar de meio excêntrico, Ackles não era nenhum louco. Ele _precisava_ dormir. O moreno não gostava de ver as marcas das noites mal dormidas em seus olhos, não gostava de ver o ar cansado, a expressão distraída do rapaz. Não entendia o motivo de ele _não querer_ dormir.

—... Eu não... Não quero... Ter pesadelos outra vez...

A maneira que ele usou para dizer aquela frase tão simples fez com que ela tomasse proporções completamente diferentes das quais teria para uma pessoa normal, pelo menos aos olhos e ouvidos de Jared. Ele voltou a acariciar os cabelos rebeldes do rapaz.

— Não vai ter. — garantiu serenamente, numa promessa. — Eu não vou deixar.

De alguma forma, Jensen se sentiu mais seguro com aquela jura do que com todas as outras que vinha recebendo nos últimos dias, e imediatamente relaxou, algo que fez o moreno sorrir, afagando suas costas, seus ombros, passando pelo braço...

—... Jay...? — porém, Ackles ainda não estava pronto para adormecer.

— O que foi? — Padalecki voltou seus olhos para encará-lo, uma vez que se concentrava em cantarolar baixinho consigo mesmo enquanto fitava o teto.

— Você ainda acha que eu... — o loiro hesitou durante alguns instantes, e, logo em seguida, prosseguiu com voz fraca: — Você ainda acha que eu sou um assassino?

Repentinamente, Jared sabia que não era mais sua mente lhe pregando peças, a insegurança que viu brilhar nos olhos do rapaz, mesmo que por trás de toda aquela alegria, de todos aqueles sorrisos. Ele continuava com medo de ser abandonado, medo de ser trocado por outra pessoa. Medo de ser deixado de lado.

— Sinceramente? — ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Não. Você é... _Puro_ demais. Inseguro demais. Um assassino escolheria um disfarce melhor...

Jensen não parecia muito satisfeito. Era como se o moreno tivesse dado uma resposta evasiva, o que não era verdade. Sentia-se mal por alguns ainda pensarem que era um psicopata ou algo do tipo. Sequer se defendia numa briga, não tinha habilidades em praticamente nada; como podia matar alguém? Aquilo era completamente impossível, oras!

—... Mas... E se eu _fosse_ um assassino? — o loiro ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, parecendo duvidoso. — E se eu tivesse matado milhares de pessoas, Jay? O que você faria?

—... Eu o beijaria, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo... Só pra ver a sua cara de surpresa.

Jared, sem esperar por uma resposta, uniu seus lábios aos de Jensen, que sorria.

Bem, eles teriam tempo para pensar naquilo depois.

**Amor** é quando as **diferenças** não são mais capazes de **separar**.

— _J. de Bourbon Busset_

**xxx**

Jensen acordou no meio da noite com os trovões de mais uma noite de tempestade, e automaticamente se encolheu. Estava prestes a esconder o rosto entre as mãos, quando se deu conta de que estava no próprio quarto, e isso o acalmou um pouco. Havia algo pinicando sua mão por debaixo do travesseiro, e, ao puxar a ponta irritante, percebeu que era uma folha dobrada. Isso fez com que ele sorrisse minimamente, lembrando-se de Alona. Mas a letra de Padalecki era bem pior, e miúda, e ele precisou de alguns minutos para decifrá-la.

_Você me pareceu tão exausto que eu não tive coragem de acordá-lo, Jen._

_Sua mãe apareceu cinco minutos depois de eu te levar para seu quarto e_

_colocá-lo na cama. Ela disse que ficou feliz que eu esteja "colocando você_

_na linha". Me convidou para jantar com vocês dois, mas eu disse que_

_precisava voltar para casa, ou Sharon me matava, literalmente. Acho que_

_ela entendeu. De qualquer forma, estou pedindo desculpas por não ter_

_esperado você acordar outra vez, para me despedir. Acho que eu não_

_conseguiria mais largá-lo se você abrisse os olhos, mas vamos relevar._

_Donna acha que você anda madrugando, mas não sabe o motivo (__sugeri_

_computadores, no entanto, nem sei se você gosta. __Ignore isso). Deve ser_

_só impressão dela, então. Expliquei que você estava cansado demais para_

_que eu tivesse coragem de te acordar, e ela disse que eu era um doce. De_

_qualquer maneira, acho que evitei o possível surto e a ida ao hospital._

_Espero que tenha conseguido dormir._

_JT._

Durante vários segundos, Ackles ficou ali, simplesmente lutando contra a insana vontade de rir até não poder mais. Ou Jared havia sido cômico propositalmente, ou sequer percebeu que quase não havia sentido nenhum naquele recado, apenas o suficiente para o loiro concluir que havia sido carregado escada acima, algo que o fez corar. A segunda opção era preferível, até porque o menor não pretendia dizer nada a respeito daquele papel com o moreno, a menos que ele tocasse no assunto.

Quando seus lábios se esticaram num sorriso, porém, estavam doloridos e sensíveis, e Jensen se viu impedido de rir por algum tempo, pelo menos até o dia seguinte. Isso fez com que ele suspirasse baixinho, contrariado. Lembrava-se das dicas de Sierra a respeito do cuidado que deveria ter com os curativos, ou machucaria ainda mais a pele, e ela inflamaria. Definitivamente, uma infecção era a última coisa da qual ele precisava para estar ferrado.

Jensen se levantou, cambaleante e faminto. Caminhou tropegamente até o andar de baixo, onde pretendia procurar alguma coisa para comer na geladeira, algo que não precisasse de fogão ou micro-ondas. Porém, seus esforços logo foram por água abaixo, quando viu outro bilhete em cima da mesa, e, dessa vez, reconheceu a caligrafia da mãe.

_Jensen, se está lendo isso, significa que veio para a cozinha_

_no meio da noite, provavelmente procurando algo para comer._

_Tem miojo na geladeira, se quiser, e sopa no fogão. Dessa vez,_

_foram feitos em casa. Quase 100% naturais, então. Escolha o_

_que preferir, ou, se quiser, pegue alguma coisa para fazer_

_nos armários. Deve ter alguma carne, ou arroz. Sei que_

_ainda prefere as leguminosas, e elas estão na gaveta._

_Espero que se alimente._

_Beijos, mamãe._

Enquanto optava por esquentar a sopa no fogão, Ackles pensou nos amigos, na mãe, no que estavam construindo ali em Irvine, e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, mesmo que doesse, enquanto queimava os dedos com o prato.

Tinha perto de si as melhores pessoas do mundo.

**xxx**

Aquela manhã foi, ao mesmo tempo, uma das melhores e uma das piores de toda a sua vida. Começando pelo lado ruim, ele resolveu tirar a gaze para não chamar demasiada atenção para os machucados, mesmo que vários deles ainda estivessem bem evidentes, em tonalidades escuras que certamente seriam um problema depois; aliado ao fato de que a pele ardia consideravelmente, isso não era algo muito bom. O lado bom é que Donna não o viu naquela manhã, e, ao chegar à escola, não recebeu questionamentos por parte de ninguém, mesmo que Jared houvesse arqueado uma sobrancelha.

Por isso, não ficou muito surpreso quando, após o término das aulas, Padalecki resolveu puxar assunto enquanto voltavam para suas respectivas casas. Chad resolveu que ficaria um pouco mais para treinar basquete, e Thomas alegou que tinha um importante trabalho de Bioquímica para terminar. Dessa forma, restavam apenas o mais alto e Ackles.

— Tirou os curativos, uh? — o moreno passou o braço por seus ombros, mas o sorriso reluzente em seu rosto tirava toda e qualquer repreensão que aquela pergunta poderia ter.

Jensen sorriu.

— Incomodam.

— Mas está ardendo agora, não está? — quando Jared fez menção de tocar seu rosto, o loiro imediatamente recuou, e o sorriso do maior murchou. — Jen...

— Também incomoda. — Ackles ruborizou, e ergueu uma mão para esconder as feridas. —... Podemos não falar sobre isso... Por favor?

Padalecki demorou alguns instantes para sequer considerar a hipótese. Era verdade que não queria forçar o outro a nada, e também que precisava respeitar seu espaço pessoal, ainda mais agora. Mas isso não significava que não estava preocupado. Não significava que não queria poder niná-lo em seus braços e fazê-lo esquecer aquelas coisas.

— Certo. — suspirou longamente antes de simplesmente trazer o outro para perto e beijar sua testa com carinho. — Sem comentar nada, então.

Jensen sorriu com sua demonstração de afeto, e, timidamente, seu braço rodeou a cintura do outro rapaz. Gostava daquela proximidade, gostava do calor do corpo maior contra o seu. Trazia uma estranha sensação de segurança, e, mesmo que não afastasse a dor, pelo menos fazia com que se sentisse melhor._ Bem_ melhor, aliás.

— O que pretende fazer hoje, Jen?

Ackles voltou os olhos verdes para encará-lo, e a cabeça estava parcialmente apoiada no ombro do moreno. Quem visse de longe não seria nem capaz de duvidar que fosse um casal apaixonado. E, ao se dar conta de que alguém poderia _realmente_ ver e comentar com outras pessoas, o loiro se afastou ligeiramente, mesmo que o coração apertasse com a atitude.

Recebeu um olhar confuso em resposta.

— O que foi?

—... Eu... B... — o menor se engasgou com as palavras. — P-Podem criar boatos...

Padalecki entendeu aquela resposta antes mesmo que o outro rapaz tivesse a chance de prosseguir com os gaguejos desconexos. Ainda ficou encarando o loiro durante vários minutos, incapaz de acreditar naquelas palavras. Não porque não as entendesse, mas porque não queria "processá-las". Simplesmente porque seu cérebro não conseguia processar o fato de que, talvez, o outro não quisesse que ninguém soubesse que estavam juntos.

E doía.

Deus, como doía! O moreno sentiu algumas lágrimas se formando, e as borboletas em seu estômago, de repente, não eram assim tão mais agradáveis. Não era como se não gostasse da sensação, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela havia passado a representar outra coisa. Outro sentimento, não tão bom quanto o anterior, que apenas fazia com que respirasse fundo, tentando se controlar.

Nos lábios, ainda sentia o gosto amargo da decepção. Sem dizer nada, Jared voltou sua atenção para o caminho até a casa de Ackles.

E Jensen se odiou por isso.

— Você acha que a Alona vai voltar para a escola, Jay? Quero dizer... Depois de tudo?

Mais uma vez, estavam no sofá da casa do loiro, e sua cabeça estava repousada no colo do mais alto, que, de tempos em tempos, acariciava seu cabelo. Na tentativa de ignorar a culpa que fazia seu estômago embrulhar, Jensen resolveu falar a respeito da garota. Por quê? Porque há dois dias, Tal não ia mais ao colégio. Não era _tanto tempo_, mas, definitivamente, parecia um mau agouro. A loira era a pessoa mais animada de Irvine, diziam que, mesmo nos "dias ruins", ela era a única que se arriscava a arrancar sorrisos dos outros, era a única que tentava fazer com que tudo não soasse tão desesperador quanto parecia.

E, agora, simplesmente faltava. Ackles se questionava, internamente, se aquilo teria algum tipo de envolvimento com sua suposta "fama" de assassino. Será que ela finalmente se deixara levar pelos boatos, e agora queria manter distância do rapaz? A possibilidade fazia seu coração apertar no peito.

— Não sei... — Jared pendeu a cabeça para trás, ainda mantendo as mãos nos fios dourados do cabelo do menor. — Talvez a avó dela queira matriculá-la em outra escola agora, ou até se mudar para outra cidade.

— Avó? — Jensen franziu o cenho. — Eu achava que ela morava com os pais.

Padalecki riu baixinho antes de sacudir os ombros e voltar a encará-lo. Apesar de parecer tristonho, o sorriso em seu rosto ainda era genuíno.

— Não _mesmo_. Os pais da Al são um pouco... Bem, distantes. Moram em outro país. Ela está com a avó desde pequenininha, quando era só um projeto de gente. — o moreno afastou a franja que lhe caía nos olhos, e a expressão não era mais tão risonha. — Às vezes, acredito que é por isso que Alona se tornou tão independente.

— Ah...

E o loiro já não tinha mais nada a dizer. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que a moça não tivesse a presença paterna ou materna em sua vida. Chegava a ser um pouco engraçado, se observado por outro ângulo, mas não era uma boa comparação com sua situação atual. Tal provavelmente nunca tivera ninguém como um pai ou uma mãe para impor o mesmo sentimento que ele, Ackles, tinha como parâmetro para encontrar um argumento para explicar aquela saudade absurda da época em que morava no Colorado. Ela tinha a avó, e estava feliz com isso. Jensen ainda estava perdido entre o desejo de reencontrar o pai, ou permanecer com a mãe.

— Por que a pergunta?

O mais baixo apenas meneou a cabeça quando foi fitado com curiosidade pelo moreno.

— Estava curioso.

— Ah.

E que situação desconfortável era aquela! Ackles já não sabia mais o que comentar, Jared não parecia encontrar algum assunto interessante. O silêncio não era exatamente _ruim_, mas também não chegava a ser o que Jensen esperava de uma relação. Ainda havia uma tensão esquisita no ar, provocada por sua atitude anterior.

Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha até sentir o gosto férreo de sangue.

— Desculpe.

Padalecki ergueu os ombros num gesto que dizia "_Tudo bem_". Era provável que Jensen tivesse dito mais alguma coisa, arrumado um argumento para uma justificação plausível, se o barulho da porta sendo aberta não tivesse chamado a atenção de ambos adolescentes. O loiro se sentou, imediatamente olhando para o local, parecendo assumir uma postura meio defensiva, enquanto o moreno estava apenas surpreso.

Talvez não tanto quanto Donna, que fitava o filho com um olhar assustado. Ao lado da morena, Jared reconheceu a figura altiva de Demore Barnes.

E, instintivamente, Ackles cerrou a mandíbula.

**{...}**

— Então, você é o filho de Donna. — sem se deixar intimidar pelo olhar quase assassino que recebia do rapaz, o negro meneou a cabeça num leve cumprimento. — Ela fala muito de você.

Padalecki quase sentia pena da mãe do loiro, que parecia não ter a menor ideia do que fazer numa situação esquisita como aquela. Depois das devidas apresentações, ela os convidara para um café, com um tom de voz esganiçado que denunciava sua apreensão. Mais por educação que por vontade, Jared aceitou, e teve de praticamente _arrastar_ Jensen para a cozinha, enquanto Demore os seguia mantendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça social. Agora, sentado ao lado do mais baixo, observava silenciosamente a maneira como ele cerrava os punhos e mantinha os ombros curvados.

— Mesmo? — Ackles arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma irônica.

Antes, porém, que ele pudesse completar com algum outro comentário que definitivamente poderia ser considerado ofensivo, Jared interrompeu o rapaz, recebendo um olhar agradecido de Donna:

— Hey, Jen, que tal você me mostrar aquele anime agora? Daqui a pouco eu preciso voltar para casa...

E recebeu um olhar tão estranho, que poderia jurar que o loiro pularia em seu pescoço a qualquer momento, por tê-lo impedido de continuar fulminando Barnes. Ao contrário do que imaginava, porém, Jensen simplesmente meneou a cabeça em confirmação, antes de resmungar num tom um tanto duro:

— Claro. Vamos lá.

Donna fez a nota mental de jamais convidar seus **amigos**_homens_ para um café em sua casa quando Jensen estivesse no local.

**xxx**

— "_Ela fala muito de você_". — ele repetiu sarcasticamente, aparentemente para o nada, contrariado, e bufou não pela primeira vez desde o momento em que entrara naquele quarto. — Como se eu _quisesse_ saber disso.

Há alguns minutos que Jared observava de forma divertida o loiro numa discussão consigo mesmo, inquieto, movendo as mãos e batendo os pés. Padalecki sorria de leve, mesmo que vez ou outra recebesse um olhar um tanto irritado que dizia claramente "_Tá rindo de quê?_" vindo de Ackles. O mais baixo não perguntara por que raios o moreno interrompeu sua "conversa" com Demore, mas também não lhe dirigira a palavra desde que puseram os pés no aposento bem-iluminado.

— Jen? — um tanto cauteloso, arriscou-se a sentar ao lado do outro rapaz e passear os dedos por suas costas, notando a tensão. — Está tudo bem?

Ackles demorou alguns instantes para responder, antes de suspirar e menear a cabeça em negação, apesar de parecer não saber exatamente o que dizer. Jared imediatamente desfez o sorriso, e pressionou a testa contra o ombro do loiro. Ele mesmo, na verdade, não saberia como se sentir se a situação fosse inversa.

— Acho que não.

Padalecki riu baixinho.

— Você _acha_?

O menor revirou os olhos e lhe deu uma não tão delicada cotovelada, como se não pudesse acreditar que o moreno estava fazendo piada num momento como aquele. E o mais alto não evitou o desejo de abraçá-lo com força, apertando-o contra si mesmo que Jensen tentasse escapulir de seus braços, finalmente com um sorriso mínimo.

— Você é um pé no saco, sabia Jay?

— Uhum. — e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, sem deixar de admirar a tonalidade vermelha que destacava as sardas ali presentes; fosse pela raiva de outrora, ou pela vergonha de tê-lo tão próximo. — É por isso que você me adora.

— Convencido.

— Só um pouquinho.

Eram aquelas pequenas e estranhas coisas a respeito de Jensen, que acabavam por fasciná-lo ainda mais. E, bem... Jared não poderia querer mais nada.

**xxx**

Chad deitou-se cauteloso sobre a própria cama, encarando o teto, sentindo-se solitário como nunca antes. Queria poder pegar o celular e telefonar para Sandra, dizer bobagens, repetir que a amava. Queria ligar para ela e convidá-la para ir ao cinema, dar-lhe flores de presente. Queria simplesmente _estar ao lado dela_ mais uma vez que fosse. Queria poder beijá-la, tocá-la, fitá-la novamente.

E havia aquela pontinha de seu cérebro que insistia em lembrá-lo de que ela estava morta. Havia aquela pequena parte que dizia que não havia nada a ser feito, que fora McCoy quem _escolheu_ aquilo.

Murray não acreditava. _Não podia acreditar_. Por quê? Porque ela superara aquilo há muito tempo. Sandra _lutava_ contra a depressão, e Chad estava feliz por vê-la conseguir. Estava sempre ali, de braços abertos, sempre esperando pelo momento em que ela se aconchegaria entre eles. E ela parecia gostar. Ela parecia gostar de ter alguém que a ajudava, de ter alguém que a apoiava. Não como se seus pais não fossem um grande ponto a ser considerado, mas eles eram _sua família_.

E o loiro? Bem... Por mais piegas que aquilo soasse, McCoy costumava dizer que ele era sua alma gêmea, sua outra metade... Aquelas coisas de garota.

Para Chad, era irônico que, sendo seu "príncipe encantado", não pudesse tê-la salvo daquilo; daquele desejo insano de acabar com a própria vida. Era irônico que não pudesse tê-la abraçado, tê-la feito esquecer-se daquilo, ou pelo menos ignorar por algum tempo mais, até que pudessem conversar a respeito. Ali, deitado, sentia-se completamente inútil.

No fim, não havia mais nada a ser feito. E continuaria doendo. Sempre.

**xxx**

_Se teus olhos estão fechados para a luz, permita-me abri-los e admirá-los._

_Se tua pele está intocada, permita-me senti-la, abraçá-la e tomá-la._

_E se teus lábios estão para sempre silenciados, Bela, deixe-me salvá-la com um beijo..._


	24. Prince

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 24: And the prince wasn't as enchanted as well...**

_Espalhadas sobre a mesa, várias fotos, de vários adolescentes. No mural preso à parede,__ muitas outras, e com alguns adultos no meio. Algumas delas, marcadas com pequenos "x", enquanto outras permaneciam intactas. A pequena luminária sobre a cômoda do aposento não chegava a permitir que o local saísse totalmente da penumbra, mas não mais precisava daquilo para poder se guiar. Caminhou lentamente até a escrivaninha próxima à janela, observando por entre as frestas da cortina fechada, antes de sentar-se na cadeira e curvar o corpo em direção à madeira, instintivamente escondendo o que agora era motivo de sua mais pura e sincera diversão._

_Em suas mãos, a página arrancada do livro de histórias infantis; e nela, vários títulos, cujas__ palavras se permitiu saborear lentamente antes de destacar um em específico, com a caneta marca-texto que pegou na gaveta:_

"**Chapeuzinho Vermelho**"

**xxx**

Naquela noite, mais uma vez, Jensen teve um pesadelo estranho. E acordou, mais uma vez, suando frio, com o coração aos pulos dentro do peito. Não se lembrava do que acontecia, tampouco de onde estava, mas sabia, _sentia_ que havia algo de errado. Vagueou os olhos pelo quarto, franzindo o cenho ao sentir aquela agonia esquisita, aquela emoção sufocante que se enroscara em seu peito como uma erva daninha. Era estranho. E ruim. Um mau agouro do qual não conseguia se livrar, mesmo que tentasse evitá-lo de todas as formas, mesmo que se impedisse de pensar a respeito. Quando ergueu as mãos para tocar a região do coração, sentiu uma leve pontada dolorida, suspirando logo em seguida.

Levantou-se, e saiu do quarto. Talvez se arriscar a fazer aquele chá cuja receita sua mãe lhe passara há tempos, e tentar cair num sono pesado e sem sonhos. Talvez isso, talvez aquilo. Desejava apenas _uma noite_ de paz. Uma só; não duas, ou três. Apenas uma noite, um pouco de descanso, uma maneira de se livrar daquilo por algumas horas. Enquanto descia as escadas, porém, a luz acesa da cozinha lhe chamou a atenção, e suspirou pesadamente, parando no meio do trajeto.

_Ir, ou voltar?_

Ele queria voltar, para não precisar encarar Donna, mas algo o impedia de apenas virar as costas e correr para a pouca segurança e conforto que os lençóis da cama poderiam lhe oferecer por alguns minutos antes de aquele nó na boca do estômago reaparecer. Então, prosseguiu, bem mais lentamente que antes, até se apoiar no batente da porta e poder observar cautelosamente a cena.

A morena estava sentada numa das cadeiras ao redor da mesa, um tanto encolhida, os ombros caídos, e tinha uma xícara fumegante com um líquido escuro à sua frente. Enquanto a fitava, Ackles notou as olheiras sob os olhos claros, notou o cansaço expressado nas íris fixadas na porcelana. E não gostou. Não gostou de vê-la tão pensativa, tão perdida no que aparentava ser um mar de lembranças. Em qualquer outro momento, teria apreciado o odor de café no ar, mas, naquela situação em específico, era como levar um murro no estômago.

—... Mãe? — não tinha a intenção de assustá-la, mas a mulher teve um sobressalto tão grande que quase bateu as mãos na xícara e fez cair toda a bebida na toalha. — Está tudo bem...?

Donna o encarou, perguntando-se como o filho chegara ali tão silenciosamente. Logo em seguida, afastou as dúvidas, e se pôs apenas a analisá-lo. Havia diversas marcas em seu rosto, o lábio inferior estava cortado e inchado; nos olhos, um brilho esquisito, menos doce do que se recordava. Quando ele se machucara daquela forma? Há pouco tempo, quando moravam em Aurora, ela não se surpreenderia ao chegar em casa e receber a notícia de que seu garotinho havia brigado; que havia apanhado, mas batera, e provavelmente levaria uma suspensão por isso. Jensen não era briguento, não era nenhum valentão, mas tinha um gênio difícil, uma personalidade complicada. Por isso, na escola antiga, não haveria nada de estranho, para a morena, em saber que precisaria fazer alguns curativos e, vez ou outra, levá-lo ao hospital para que recebesse alguns pontos. Mas ali, em Irvine? Shaffer bem sabia que o loiro não gostava de mudanças, ficava arredio e distante quando elas ocorriam. Não esperava vê-lo assim tão cedo.

Queria perguntar o que havia acontecido. Queria prendê-lo em seus braços, afagar seus cabelos e permitir que ele desabafasse, que dissesse o que estava preso em sua garganta. Mas, na atual situação, a única coisa que tinha plena consciência de _poder_ fazer, sem receber um olhar magoado ou acuado, era observá-lo, e se perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo. "Seu garotinho" já não era mais _seu_. Ele já não era mais uma criança, não era alguém de quem ela poderia arrancar respostas facilmente, apenas com palavras de afeto, ou um abraço carinhoso.

Jensen havia crescido, e, enquanto o observava, tudo o que Donna via, era uma imagem idêntica à de Roger: _distante_. Mas ele o fazia de propósito, enquanto o mais novo... Chegava a ser um pouco irônico, pensar que aquele afastamento era por culpa dela. Porque _ela_ permitira que tudo se perdesse. _Ela_, a própria mãe, era quem o havia obrigado a amadurecer mais do que deveria, ficando fora o dia todo, deixando-o à própria sorte naquele mundo. E, agora, tudo o que _podia ver_ em seus olhos, era um misto de preocupação, mágoa, confusão.

Talvez Ackles não se parecesse tanto com Roger quanto gostaria, porém, para Shaffer, aquilo era mais que o suficiente. Era mais que suficiente, saber que ao menos _ele_ se importava, que ao menos _ele_ queria estar ao lado dela. Amava-o como a um filho gerado em seu próprio ventre, tal como Joshua e Mackenzie, mas... Bem, já estava mais que na hora de contar-lhe a verdade.

— Precisamos conversar, querido. — a voz tremeu de leve. Não queria perdê-lo. — _Realmente_, precisamos conversar.

O loiro a fitou, genuinamente curioso, antes de, lentamente, aproximar-se e sentar-se na cadeira que ficava em frente à dela. No entanto, ao contrário do que Donna imaginava, parecia tenso. E os ombros se curvaram um pouco, na defensiva, antes de ele responder com apenas quatro palavras:

— Tudo bem. Pode falar.

**xxx**

O café da manhã na casa da família Padalecki, naquele dia, foi particularmente silencioso, e isso, por si só, já não era um bom sinal. Ao redor da mesa, seus habitantes mantinham os olhos baixos, comentando uma coisa ou outra apenas a respeito de passar a manteiga ou pegar os pães. Jared, num dos cantos, foi o primeiro a terminar de comer, despediu-se da irmã mais nova dando-lhe um beijo na testa, acenou para Jeff e Sierra, e trocou um olhar longo e compreensivo com a mãe, que ainda demonstrava uma preocupação consideravelmente latente com relação ao moreno.

Há poucas horas, Gerald havia sido chamado ao hospital para um caso urgente; apesar de haver os médicos de plantão no local, logo descobriu-se o motivo daquilo, e não foram necessários nem vinte minutos de argumentos vindos da secretária Ferris para que o patriarca saísse da cama e fosse direto para o local. Ao que tudo indicava, a família do rapaz internado tinha algum conforto a mais com o Doutor Padalecki, e fazia questão de tê-lo ali para cuidar do rapaz após a lavagem estomacal que seria feita.

Jared não precisou ouvir nem uma palavra, não precisou olhar para o rosto dos pais para saber de que se tratava. Casos como aquele não eram comuns ali, em Irvine, mas ele bem sabia que muitas pessoas se sentiam à vontade apenas ao lado de Gerald, que mantinha uma postura extremamente profissional, mas amigável até onde podia ser considerado sadio numa relação médico-paciente. Então, era _normal_ seu pai ser chamado ao hospital.

Mas, ainda assim, enquanto passava pelos portões e saía mundo afora em direção ao colégio, seus olhos ardiam, e o embrulho em seu estômago fazia com que tivesse a sensação de que poderia colocar até as tripas para fora, a qualquer momento. E continuou, meio trôpego, meio cambaleante, ainda que o turbilhão de pensamentos em sua cabeça fosse insuportável e começasse a atormentá-lo.

"**Fique aqui, apenas hoje**" havia sido a proposta tentadora de Sharon, para mantê-lo ao alcance de seus braços e cuidados maternos, para impedir que tivesse um surto que não seria contido, mas, surpreendentemente, Padalecki encontrara forças para negar, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência.

— Preciso encontrar Jensen. — havia sido seu argumento, ainda que a voz estivesse baixa e embargada. — Alguém... Precisa falar com ele sobre isso.

A situação começava a ficar complicada. Com aquela notícia, duvidava muito que até mesmo Thomas fosse ao colégio, e, assim, Ackles ficaria sozinho no meio daquele bando de urubus que chamavam de colegas, e provavelmente teria problemas para entender _por que diabos_ ninguém havia aparecido, por que o haviam largado ali, sem explicações, para ser soterrado pelas fofocas maldosas e comentários irônicos. Era apenas isso que obrigava Jared a caminhar em direção àquela construção, com as mãos trêmulas e o coração apertado: a certeza de que Jensen precisaria dele. Apenas isso que o impedia de se partir em milhares de pedaços irreparáveis.

Era uma ferida aberta, dolorida e incurável. Era uma dor lancinante da qual não conseguiria se livrar tão cedo.

Porque esse mesmo adolescente, que tentara se suicidar tomando toda uma caixinha de calmantes, cuja família precisava da presença de Gerald Padalecki para ter a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem... Era Chad.

Chad Murray, seu melhor amigo.


	25. I'm gonna let you kill me

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 25: And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me...**

Pelo que lhe pareceu a milésima vez, Jensen curvou o corpo em direção ao chão, a visão turva, sentindo a náusea o impedindo de continuar sua caminhada cambaleante em direção a lugar nenhum. Em sua mente, o verdadeiro caos que Donna criara, a partir do momento em que iniciou a conversa que ele realmente gostaria de jamais ter tido com ela. Não fazia sentido, tudo o que ela lhe dissera. Não era como se estivesse dizendo que Shaffer mentira, apenas... _Não queria_ acreditar. Não podia. Em seu peito, o coração parecia encolhido, os soluços estrangulados escapando enquanto continha a todo custo as malditas lágrimas.

A respeito de sua vida confusa, ele sabia não ter mais nada a acrescentar, então não teve nenhuma surpresa. A respeito de seus laços _de sangue_, Milo já lhe contara o suficiente; ainda que não confiasse nas palavras do moreno, foi preferível manter-se alerta a tudo. Mas sobre a separação dos pais? O motivo do divórcio?... Não. Ele preferia pensar que não passava de um pesadelo, preferia manter a esperança de que fosse somente sua mente perturbada pela falta de sono, criando ilusões para fazê-lo sentir-se pior ainda.

E a qualquer momento, acordaria, descobriria que estava com uma dor nos Infernos na coluna, por ter desabado sobre a escrivaninha enquanto desenhava... Mas algo, bem no fundo de seu âmago, lhe dizia que era a mais pura verdade.

Ele não conseguia evitar o sentimento de traição.

**I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me**_ (Eu não estou te chamando de mentiroso, só não minta para mim)_

**I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me**_ (Eu não estou te chamando de ladrão, só não me roube)_

Havia algo que não se encaixava na história contada por Donna, havia algo que não fazia sentido. No entanto, em meio a magoa, à vergonha e ao desejo de escapar da dor, Jensen tentava não pensar nisso, porque era preferível mentir para si mesmo a lembrar-se daquelas mesmas palavras, fazendo seu estômago embrulhar e sua cabeça latejar pela quantidade demasiada de informações.

Roger. Era ele quem não o queria. Foi ele quem propôs o divórcio. Foi _Roger_ quem se negou a ficar com alguém que não era... Hm, seu _filho biológico_, e entrou numa briga na justiça pela guarda de Mackenzie. Provavelmente foi ele quem contou a Joshua, também, e por isso seu** irmão** passara a ignorá-lo, e pedira para que não entrasse mais em contato. Também havia sido Roger quem induzira sua mãe a ser sincera com relação àquele assunto no qual Jensen gostaria de não tocar.

Seu pai, seu maior herói, era também seu carrasco.

E, agora, tudo aquilo estava voltando para assombrá-lo.

**I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop hauting me**_ (Eu não estou te chamando de fantasma, só pare de me assombrar)_

**And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me**_ (E eu te amo tanto que vou deixar você me matar)_

Por que sua mãe não lhe disse nada a respeito, antes daquilo? Ackles se recordava, perfeitamente, do dia em que Kim Rhodes o fez levantar mais cedo para conhecer uma família. Lembrava-se de ter se sentido constrangido, de ter falado sobre o pouco que se recordava de sua antiga casa, sobre as crianças dali, e sobre si mesmo. E foi um tanto... Divertido. Pouco tempo depois, eles entraram no estágio da convivência. Um mês, dois. Foi adotado pela família, e não soube dizer com exatidão o quão bem se sentia bem com isso.

Mas, aos poucos, as memórias do período que passara no orfanato haviam sido enterradas. Ele não precisava mais se preocupar com a possibilidade de não ser adotado, não precisava se preocupar com cada vergonhosa hora que passaria tentando explicar para mulheres e/ou homens o que havia de tão maravilhoso em simplesmente sentar e observar a natureza, a chuva, a forma como as abelhas buscavam o pólen. Quando foi acolhido por Donna e Roger, Jensen não precisou de mais nada para sentir-se completo. E eles não o acharam esquisito, como a grande maioria parecia pensar. Até os dias atuais, não conseguia pensar neles e, imediatamente, _não associá-los_ aos estereótipos de pais que, quando pequeno, gostaria de ter; até certa idade, pelo menos.

Por um momento, o loiro esquecera-se que, ainda sendo tratado como tal, ele _não era_ filho biológico de ambos.

E não importava o quanto Ackles os amasse, isso não mudaria.

**There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep**_ (Há um fantasma em meus pulmões e ele suspira em meu sono)_

**Wraps itself around my tounge as it softly speaks**_ (Se enrola em minha língua enquanto fala suavemente)_

**xxx**

Thomas se sentia estranho, caminhando ao lado de Samantha enquanto a ouvia comentando sobre sua adolescência. Até o momento, ela era a professora com quem ele mais tinha afinidade; e, apesar do que os amigos diziam, não era uma paixão platônica. Somente a admirava, mesmo. Admirava **muito**. Era o tipo de pessoa com quem era agradável ter uma conversa, ainda que a daquele momento fosse um tanto desconfortável para o moreno.

E por quê? Talvez na sala de aula a loira mantivesse uma postura profissional demais, apesar de descontraída. Ver-se numa situação onde ela comentava sobre seu namoro de longa data com Jeffrey não era exatamente o que ele definiria como agradável, ainda mais quando a mulher fazia questão de frisar o quão distante ele ficara, após o começo das mortes. Smith começava a ter problemas com relação a isso, também, porque, no final de tudo, eram _seus_ alunos; ainda que Rachel, a primeira assassinada, já tivesse terminado o colegial e estivesse trabalhando para juntar o dinheiro e fazer uma faculdade, uma vez que morava sozinha e não tinha ninguém para ajudá-la com as despesas.

Mas, de acordo com ela, Morgan quase enlouqueceu quando soube, e saíra praguejando e blasfemando contra as autoridades, que até aquele momento pareciam não ter nenhuma prova concreta o suficiente sequer para encontrar pelo menos um suspeito.

E nunca havia ocorrido a Tom que Jeffrey se importava tanto com seus alunos.

**Then it walks, then it walks with my legs **_(Então ele anda, ele anda com minhas pernas)_

**To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet** _(Para cair, para cair, para cair aos seus pés)_

— Não é um pouco estranho, ele surtar desse jeito? — ela forçou um sorriso, os olhos claros expressando uma verdadeira confusão.

Welling apressou-se a murmurar, ainda atordoado:

— Claro, claro...!

Porque não havia nada de errado em Smith estar nervosa, certo? No fim, o próprio Thomas estava começando a se sentir meio paranóico. Olhava constantemente para os lados, checava as trancas das portas pelo menos três vezes antes de dormir, seu pai até havia adotado um cão num canil, para servir de guarda e trazer um pouco mais de segurança à casa. Mesmo que em pequenos gestos, toda a cidade parecia em estado de alerta.

Havia um assassino à solta, e todo cuidado era pouco.

**There but for the grace of God go I**_ (Lá para graça de Deus eu vou)_

**And when you kiss me, I am happy enough to die**_ (E quando você me beija, fico tão feliz que posso morrer)_

**xxx**

Jared estava quase conseguindo. Quando virou a esquina que dava para South Lake Middle School*, porém, seu estômago embrulhou, as mãos começaram a suar. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e, antes que pudesse se controlar, ele fugiu. Simplesmente virou as costas, e partiu sem direção, sentindo o bolo em sua garganta aumentar a cada segundo. Correu para longe, porque não acreditava que conseguiria lidar com a dor que seria, encarar todos aqueles olhares, todas aquelas perguntas silenciosas.

Conseguiria aguentar os tapinhas nas costas, e alegar que tudo estava bem, que tudo terminaria bem? Era mentira demais, até para alguém como Padalecki, que costumava sempre ajudar os amigos a escapar de situações semelhantes. Mas, agora, _vivendo_ aquilo, tudo parecia ainda pior.

Não podia. Mesmo por Jensen, simplesmente não conseguia lidar com aquele tipo de coisa, com aquele tipo de dor. Jared sentiu os primeiros soluços começando a escapar, porque a aflição falava mais alto, porque o medo o estava corroendo por dentro. Dentre todas as pessoas, _por que Chad?_ Por que justo **ele**? Murray havia ajudado Sandra, quando ela precisou, quando precisou de tratamento. Ele era um bom namorado, um bom amigo, e também parecia um bom filho.

Como pudera sequer _pensar_ na possibilidade de se matar? Jared não entendia.

**I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me**_ (Eu não estou te chamando de mentiroso, só não minta para mim)_

**And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me**_ (E eu te amo tanto, que deixarei você me matar)_

O celular estava tocando, mas ele demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que o objeto estava em seu bolso. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, mas isso não adiantou em nada para acalmar o coração que batia desenfreado no peito. Padalecki pegou o aparelho com as mãos trêmulas, e, sem olhar para o identificador de chamada, pressionou-o contra a orelha, imediatamente sussurrando baixo:

— Alô?

Talvez fosse Megan, tentando animá-lo. Talvez fosse Sierra, que provavelmente pescoçava o trabalho do pai naquele exato instante, para saber o que se passava com Chad, e quisesse lhe dar alguma boa notícia a respeito do estado do rapaz. Talvez fosse seu irmão, querendo aconselhá-lo e mantê-lo são. Ou, muito mais provavelmente, talvez fosse Sharon, tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia, tentando incitá-lo a voltar para casa, tentando convencê-lo a se deixar levar pelo conforto de seus braços maternos, onde poderia cuidar dele e impedir que fizesse alguma besteira.

Não era nenhum deles.

— _Jared?_

A voz era quebradiça, porém, no exato momento em que a ouviu, o rapaz se sentiu como alguém que acabara de receber um colete salva-vidas, no meio de um navio que começava a afundar. Repentinamente, respirar era mais fácil.

— _Você... Pode vir me buscar?_

**I'm not calling you a thief, just don't... **_(Eu não estou te chamando de ladrão, só não...)_

**And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you**_ (E eu te amo tanto que te deixarei)_

**I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop**_ (Eu não estou te chamando de fantasma, só pare)_

— Jensen? — gaguejou, entre a surpresa e o choque, as lágrimas ainda caindo. Mas seu radar interno estava enlouquecido, e Jared não conteve as perguntas seguintes: — O que foi? Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— _Só... Vem aqui me buscar, por favor, Jay._

Havia um tom suplicante naquela voz, que fez com que o coração de Padalecki se encolhesse no peito. Ele respirou fundo, tenso, antes de soltar o ar numa lufada. Do outro lado, Ackles permaneceu num silêncio entrecortado apenas pela interferência, e por outro som que o moreno não soube identificar de imediato, mas lhe parecia familiar. Jared bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos, antes de fechar os olhos e suspirar.

Não era questão de conseguir ou não. Ele _precisava_. Ele **tinha** de fazê-lo. E não somente por Jensen, como também por si mesmo.

—... Onde você está?

**There's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep**_ (Tem um fantasma em minha boca, e ele fala enquanto durmo)_

**Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks**_ (Se enrola em minha língua enquanto eu falo)_

**{...}**

— Está tudo bem com vocês?

Não era a primeira vez que Sharon perguntava, agora carregando uma bandeja de prata em mãos, levando chocolate quente para os rapazes. Jared levara exatos 20 minutos para encontrar Jensen, em Greenfield, e o estado do loiro não o ajudou a se sentir nem um pouco melhor com toda aquela loucura. Na verdade, só fez com que tomasse consciência de que, dali pra frente, teria de fazer o papel de protetor, porque Ackles estava quebrado demais para cuidar de si mesmo, sozinho. Isso era um pouco assustador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que se sentisse _bem_ ao ter plena consciência de que teria de cuidar dele. Porque Jared **queria** cuidar dele.

Foram mais 40 minutos de caminhada até sua casa, e, nesse meio-tempo, o clima pareceu mudar. Não havia sido uma tempestade propriamente dita, mas a chuva foi o suficiente para encharcá-los, e os rapazes chegaram à casa da família Padalecki gotejando. Agora, enrolados em toalhas e sentados sobre a beirada da cama de Jared, tremiam de frio, e precisavam dar algumas explicações não devidamente consideradas no momento em que a mãe do moreno fora ajudá-los e impedir que molhassem toda a casa.

— Está sim, mãe. — o mais alto, porém, não tirava os olhos de Jensen, e mantinha uma mão sobre seus ombros, vez ou outra acariciando os fios dourados, enquanto este simplesmente permanecia em silêncio. — Importa-se...?

Sharon não queria deixá-los à sós. Queria entender o que havia de errado, o que estava acontecendo. No momento em que seu filho a encarou, por um único segundo, no entanto, entendeu que ele apenas não queria lidar tão cedo com respostas, com esclarecimentos. Suspirou, afagou o topo de sua cabeça, e lhe dirigiu um sorriso tristonho. Apesar de querer estar sempre presente, sabia que, às vezes, o moreno precisava de um pouco de espaço, para poder respirar, para poder pensar, para poder colocar em ordem os pensamentos, e tentar encontrar algum sentido no que acontecia ao seu redor.

Jared era assim, meio complicado, meio incompreensível.

**Then it walks, then it walks, then it walks with my legs**_ (Então ele anda, ele anda, ele anda com minhas pernas)_

**To fall, to fall, to fall**_ (Para cair, para cair, para cair)_

**To fall, to fall**_ (Para cair, para cair)_

— Qualquer coisa, é só chamar.

O moreno meneou a cabeça em confirmação, e voltou sua atenção para Ackles. O loiro fitava os próprios tênis, como se cadarços fossem as melhores coisas que já havia visto em vida, comprimindo os lábios enquanto parecia tentar conter as palavras que insistiam em subir-lhe à boca, ameaçando escapar a qualquer instante. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que não queria conversar a respeito do que quer que o estivesse perturbando. Quando a porta foi fechada, porém, o mais baixo relaxou, e depositou a cabeça em seu ombro com cautela, fazendo com que Padalecki se sentisse um pouco melhor.

Automaticamente, rodeou-o com ambos os braços, buscando além da proximidade também o calor, embalando-o delicadamente. Jensen suspirou alto, e, dessa vez, escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, ainda ligeiramente trêmulo pelo frio. Jared depositou um beijo em seus cabelos molhados, lançando-lhe um sorriso cansado.

— Está tudo bem com você?

Realmente não acreditava que fosse receber uma resposta sincera, até porque sabia que, quando se sentia pressionado, o loiro fugia. Ele ficava arredio, e encontrava uma forma de escapar de suas investidas, de suas tentativas de manter uma conversa. Se tentasse obrigá-lo a dizer alguma coisa, seria infinitamente pior, e muito provavelmente acabariam brigando. Então, manteve-se apenas calado, afagando os ombros do menor, esperando receber como resposta o mesmo silêncio de sempre.

Mas, dessa vez, por algum motivo, foi diferente.

**To fall, to fall, to fall**_ (Para cair, para cair, para cair)_

**To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet**_ (Para cair, para cair, para cair aos seus pés)_

— Eu só... Não queria arranjar problemas para ninguém, Jay. Eu não queria atrapalhar minha mãe, e não queria atrapalhar você também. Queria poder me sentir _bem_ aqui, mas vivendo a _minha_ vida, sem atrasar a dos outros.

Padalecki mordeu a boca para não discutir. Desejava muito poder contradizê-lo, mas tinha plena consciência de que, assim que dissesse a primeira palavra, Jensen arranjaria uma maneira de desviar o assunto, completamente desconfortável. Contentou-se em sacudir a cabeça com veemência, grunhindo algo ininteligível e apertando-o um pouco mais contra si.

— E juro que tentei. — Ackles pegou uma mecha do cabelo escuro do namorado, brincando com ela, segurando-a entre o indicador e o polegar. — Juro que tentei ser um bom garoto, desde o começo, tentei não cometer nenhum erro, e assim... Donna poderia deixar de se preocupar comigo, para conseguir a guarda de Mack... E nós voltaríamos... Voltaríamos a ser uma família. Era o que eu queria. É o que eu ainda quero, de certa forma, mesmo sabendo que isso não vai dar certo, independentemente da minha vontade.

**There but for the grace of God go I**_ (E para a graça de Deus eu vou)_

**And when you kiss me, I am happy enough**_ (E quando você me beija, estou feliz o suficiente)_

— Mas tudo parecia andar a esmo demais, na verdade, e eu prometi que tudo ficaria bem. Prometi que nada mais poderia me pôr no chão, que eu poderia me manter forte até que as coisas se acalmassem, até que estivessem no rumo certo.

O loiro se calou, antes de, lentamente pressionar a testa contra a bochecha do mais alto, agarrando sua camisa molhada com força, soltando um suspiro angustiado. Padalecki fez questão de mantê-lo preso contra si, afagando suas costas, mantendo os lábios pressionados contra o topo de sua cabeça, desejando desesperadamente lhe passar alguma segurança; pelo menos o suficiente para que ele não aparentasse se sentir tão culpado, tão machucado. O que havia de errado? Por que ele estava tão... Tenso?

— Eu disse a mim mesmo que iria mudar; _mudar para melhor_. Eu disse que queria ficar aqui, em Irvine, e que seria esse meu novo lar. Parecia a coisa certa a ser dita, não é? Parecia que tudo terminaria bem...

A maneira como Ackles agia dava a entender que ele havia cometido algum crime. Tão trêmulo, tão envergonhado, tão desesperadamente em busca de algo ou alguém que pudesse servir como abrigo, que pudesse fazê-lo se sentir bem novamente. O moreno engoliu em seco, entre o atordoado e chocado pela enxurrada de palavras.

— O que há de tão errado nisso, Jensen? — encarou-o, franzindo o cenho numa genuína expressão de preocupação. — O que há de errado em acreditar?

Por alguns instantes, olhando em seus olhos, Jared soube que não precisava de uma resposta.

— Eu nunca acreditei, Jay. Estava mentindo o tempo todo.

*Encontrei no Google Maps e gostei do nome. A demora em minutos também é real, embora eu não tenha citado nomes, porque acabei esquecendo o da rua da casa do Jay ;-; Então, foi essa mesma que eu peguei. Fora isso, praticamente todo o restante da parte geográfica é pura loucura xP Talvez futuramente eu encontre "coisas" que batam com o que escrevi. Não custa sonhar e pesquisar, né ;D


	26. I give it all to you

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

Minha linda sister Dean Winchester LC não lê Halloween (acredito eu :D), mas o capítulo será dedicado a ela por motivos de Already Over, que me inspirou para conseguir escrevê-lo! E também pra ela tomar vergonha na cara e sair desse hiatus que tá durando de montão TUT Mesmo que seja curtinho, é melhor que nada, certo? D:

E, leitores fantasmas, eu sei que estão aí. Não mordo, ok? Prometo. Deixem-me saber o que pensam a respeito da história, e o que posso melhorar! À Kaline, agradeço pelo incentivo e por estar sempre presente :3

Beijos, e boa leitura! \o/

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 26: I give it all to you.**

Jensen ligou para Donna ainda naquela tarde, a pedido de Jared, mas somente para avisá-la que iria passar o final de semana na casa do moreno. Sabendo que o rapaz precisava de um tempo para digerir as informações da conversa que tiveram, a mulher não se opôs em momento algum; ainda que tivesse sido pega de surpresa ao constatar que o loiro se afastaria por livre e espontânea vontade para pensar a respeito. Dirigiram-se um ao outro de maneira formal, impessoal, enquanto um silêncio estranho pairava entre eles.

Quando a ligação terminou, Ackles suspirou pesadamente, fitando o telefone em suas mãos, sem saber ao certo se o sentimento que tomava conta de seu peito era a mágoa ou a decepção. Com a mãe, por ter mentido durante tanto tempo, e consigo mesmo, por desejar não se sentir daquela forma. Como se fosse _ele_ o errado da história.

Porém, antes que pudesse começar a se perder naquele mar de emoções que ameaçavam sufocá-lo, foi cautelosamente rodeado por braços carinhosos. Ao contrário do que Padalecki esperava, o mais baixo não surtou com o contato. Simplesmente apoiou a cabeça contra seu ombro, permitindo-se relaxar um pouco enquanto fechava os olhos e apreciava os movimentos circulares que as pontas dos dedos do moreno faziam em seu peito.

— Está tudo bem? — Jared repetiu a pergunta, bem baixinho, os lábios pressionados contra sua nuca.

O loiro demorou alguns segundos para reagir, ou ao menos _tentar_ dizer alguma coisa. Logo em seguida, suspirou alto e encolheu os ombros num gesto incerto. O mais alto o apertou contra si com um pouco mais de força.

— Não. Não está. — livrou-se por alguns instantes dos braços ao redor, mas somente para se virar e encarar o moreno. — Tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso, Jay. Eu... Não sei. Tem alguma coisa errada nisso tudo.

Padalecki tornou a abraçá-lo, e Jensen encaixou a cabeça entre a curva de seu pescoço e o ombro, murmurando qualquer coisa desconexa antes de se deixar levar pela estranha sensação de segurança que o invadiu. Jared estava apreensivo, isso era fácil de perceber, principalmente pela tensão presente em seu corpo, mesmo enquanto tentava confortar silenciosamente o outro rapaz.

— Tudo vai ficar bem. — prometeu, quase que para si mesmo. — Não precisa se preocupar. Tudo vai terminar bem.

Aquilo não era uma verdade completa, eles sabiam. Enquanto o autor dos assassinatos não fosse encontrado, _nada_ estaria bem; não teriam paz. Mas, pelo menos naquele momento, os adolescentes podiam se iludir com a esperança de que aquilo não passasse de um grande pesadelo, de uma sombra passageira que findaria ao surgimento do primeiro raio de sol.

O celular de Padalecki começou a tocar, e ele demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta disso; outros tantos para pegar o aparelho.

— Alô? — Jensen notou que ele enrijeceu lentamente, ainda com os braços ao seu redor, e, quando sentiu que o moreno o afastava, sua primeira reação foi agarrar-se à blusa dele com força. Jared não pareceu notar seu gesto, os olhos observando o quarto sem realmente vê-lo, o pensamento voando longe. — Você tem certeza, Sierra? Certeza _absoluta_? Ele vai ficar bem?

Ackles o fitou com curiosidade, tentando entender os pequenos fragmentos da conversa que escutava unilateralmente, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi franzir o cenho em confusão, porque não fazia sentido. E a expressão do namorado definitivamente não fazia com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor com seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo. Continuou a encará-lo, até que o mais alto se sentasse sobre a cama, e passasse a bagunçar o cabelo com uma mão, parecendo nervoso. Aquilo começava a deixá-lo apreensivo.

— Eu... Claro! — então, os olhos do moreno encontraram os do outro rapaz, e ele se calou por um segundo, engolindo em seco logo em seguida, baixando o rosto em direção ao chão para não ter de encará-lo diretamente. — Si, _esquece_, não vai dar... Tem... Uma coisa. É. Ele está aqui. Não... Acho melhor não.

Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas, e, quase que automaticamente, cruzou os braços num gesto que deixava claro que estava na defensiva. Padalecki respondeu a irmã monossilabicamente por mais alguns minutos, antes de por fim desligar, com uma breve despedida e a promessa de que enviaria um SMS mais tarde, para perguntar a respeito do tal assunto. Nesse meio-tempo, o loiro continuava apenas o observando, cauteloso, os nós dos dedos brancos, pela força que exercia para cravar as unhas na própria pele.

— Jay? — chamou, com uma pontada alarmante de desconfiança na voz trêmula. — O que está acontecendo? Quem está no hospital?

Durante dois segundos, Jared teve tempo o suficiente para odiar a si mesmo por ter deixado escapar, há tanto tempo, que sua _irmã_ mais velha era enfermeira. Já deveria saber que Ackles não era idiota o suficiente para deixar o fato passar despercebido, ou não associar o hospital àquela conversa no mínimo suspeita. Mordeu o interior da bochecha com força, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

— Não tem nada acontecendo. — grunhiu, quase que para si mesmo. — Está tudo bem.

— _Jared Tristan_. — a voz de Ackles soou perigosamente baixa, os olhos esmeraldinos cravados na expressão cansada no rosto do namorado, avaliando-o como um felino avaliaria sua presa. — Eu não sou nenhum imbecil. _O que diabos está acontecendo?_

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça de forma quase suplicante, suspirando pesadamente enquanto encolhia os ombros. Deveria ter pensado antes de atender à ligação de Sierra, deveria ter deixado o telefone tocando, ao invés de atender e estragar um dos poucos momentos relativamente calmos que tinha ao lado do mais baixo. Mas... Eram notícias sobre Chad, caramba! Não podiam obrigá-lo a escolher entre seu melhor amigo e o rapaz que roubara seu coração! Engoliu em seco mais uma vez, soprando a franja que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos.

— Não podemos falar sobre isso outra hora? — a maneira quase assassina com a qual foi encarado foi mais que o suficiente para desistir e baixar os olhos para o chão. — Ah, _Jen_...

E foram aquelas duas palavras, ditas num tom dolorido, que fizeram com que o coração do mais baixo apertasse no peito. Ele se aproximou, e, calma e carinhosamente, tomou o rosto do Padalecki entre as mãos, obrigando-o a encará-lo. Nos orbes esmeraldinos, não havia nem um pingo de acusação.

O loiro só estava curioso, confuso, apreensivo.

— O que houve, Jay? — repetiu, cautelosamente, afagando os fios de seu cabelo escuro.

Jared sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta. Naquele momento, acima de qualquer outra coisa, desejou somente poder se esquecer dos problemas, e se afundar naquele sentimento desmedido que fazia com que a dor abrandasse e o medo desaparecesse aos poucos. Levantou-se, e abraçou Jensen com força, as lágrimas ameaçando cair enquanto sentia o corpo agora quente contra o seu, a leve carícia em seus ombros, descendo por suas costas enquanto Ackles retribuía o gesto.

— Eu... — a voz falhou por um momento. — É Chad. Ele tentou se matar.

Dois segundos depois, o mais baixo enrijecia em seus braços.

— _O quê?!_

**xxx**

_Ele não tinha absolutamente nada contra aquelas pessoas. Pelo menos, não publicamente. __**Pessoalmente**__ a coisa mudava completamente de figura. Odiava tudo o que dizia respeito àquele tipo de coisa, tudo o que dizia respeito a todos aqueles adolescentes que tão erroneamente trilhavam o caminho da desgraça que lhes rodeava._

_Porque era pecado. Porque era doentio, e estranho demais para ser considerado natural. Era diferente das coisas __**normais**__. Eles__ eram, por si só, __**diferentes**__ de todo o restante, e isso não parecia... __**Certo**__. Não em sua cabeça, pelo menos, e já fazia algum tempo que começara a se questionar a respeito da própria sanidade. Mas, no fim, não havia nada de errado em agir como agia, não havia nada de assustador._

_Eles eram a escória da terra._

_Livrar seu mundo de pessoas tão impuras fazia com que ele se sentisse __**bem**__._

**xxx**

Alona observou o céu do fim de tarde, desanimada. Às suas costas, o quarto estava uma verdadeira bagunça, como só ela podia deixar. Roupas jogadas, papéis, trabalhos, casacos antigos e porta-retratos espalhados pelo aposento; um pequeno rádio ao canto, numa estação que tocava _Marble Sounds_. E, a cada vez que o refrão ecoava pela casa estranhamente silenciosa, ela fazia coro num tom ligeiramente esganiçado e sonolento, embora não sentisse a menor vontade de dormir:

— _**At times I wish I were dead**_

_**At times I wish I were dead**_

_**At times I wish I were dead**_

_**Busy people dancing all over my head**_

Bocejou, enquanto rolava pela cama, para longe da janela, até poder afundar a cara no travesseiro, de bruços, fechando os olhos com força e resmungando consigo mesma. Convencer a avó de que não precisava ser mandada para um internato estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. A senhora Tal não acreditava mais que Irvine pudesse ser um lugar seguro para a neta, ou para qualquer outra pessoa, e pretendia mandá-la para morar com os pais o mais rápido possível; mantê-la longe daqueles problemas.

O único x da questão era que a loira _não queria_ ir para a Europa. Estava _bem_ ali, na sua cidade, com _seus_ amigos, e não pretendia permitir que isso mudasse, de forma alguma. Tinha motivos para permanecer ali, tinha pessoas que amava, e com as quais gostaria de conviver até precisar se mudar para fazer a faculdade, ou para conhecer o mundo.

Seus amigos, principalmente os de infância. A professora Sam, sua fiel conselheira e amiga. A avó que, por mais mal-humorada que fosse, era seu porto seguro, seu abrigo.

E Jensen.

— _**At times I wish I were dead**_

_**At times I wish I were dead**_

_**At times I whis I were dead**_

_**Busy people dancing all over my head**_

Alona gostava dele. Gostava mesmo. Ainda que tivesse plena consciência de que o rapaz, como todos os outros, era provavelmente _lento demais_ para percebê-lo. Mas, de qualquer forma, a moça acreditava que ele já tinha outro alguém. E, sendo assim, só podia desejar que a pessoa o merecesse.

A própria Tal, na verdade, não entendia aquele encanto que desenvolvera por Jensen. Talvez fosse por conseguir ver que, por trás de todo aquele medo de ser deixado, por trás de toda aquela timidez absurda, havia um garoto genioso, havia um garoto alegre esperando pelo momento em que poderia se mostrar sem temer o abandono.

Jared era tão sortudo!

— _**I owe a lot yo you, my dear, you are a friend**_

_**You care enough to listen and to understand**_

_**There are so many means to many different ends**_

Não podia mentir para si mesma e alegar que não sentia um pouco de inveja do Padalecki, o "escolhido" por Jensen. Todavia, também não era o tipo de garota que guardava mágoa, ou mantinha rancor. Se o loiro ficaria bem, então, para ela, tudo ok. Se o mais alto estivesse feliz, melhor ainda! Eles podiam completar um ao outro, e de quebra acabar com aquele clima estranho que permanecia sempre que aparentemente discutiam. Os boatos maldosos a respeito do Ackles também perderiam todo aquele impacto inicial, e os demais adolescentes se dariam conta da grande loucura que era acreditar naquilo.

Enquanto pensava, Alona se perguntava qual teria sido a reação de Chad, caso ele soubesse do clima entre seu melhor amigo e o suposto assassino. Ela mesma não havia dado crédito à possibilidade, no começo. Achava que aquela tensão presente no ar, sempre que os rapazes se encaravam, devia-se unicamente a uma forte amizade que surgiria quando eles dessem chances um ao outro.

Depois, quando notou os detalhes, a loira teve tempo o suficiente para se acostumar a ideia de que Jensen podia, _sim_, estar gostando de Jared.

Sempre que se questionava sobre, inevitavelmente sorria.

— _**The older we all get, the more we feed our fears**_

_**But sweetly haunting thoughts can form a new idea**_

_**There was a time to try but now it is for real**_

Não deixava de ser estranho. Porque, na verdade, Ackles não parecia o tipo de rapaz que namorava _outros rapazes_. Mas ela também havia achado estranho quando Danneel confessou seu relacionamento com Rachel, não? E no fim acabou aceitando, e até se divertindo quando via a forma como uma olhava de relance para a outra, quando saíam da escola e passavam pela loja de discos na qual Miner trabalhava.

Lembrar-se da ruiva ao lado da morena doía. Lembrar-se dos sorrisos, das piadas, da forma como elas entrelaçavam timidamente os dedos quando não havia muitas pessoas ao redor. Parecia tão... _Errado_, ter que acreditar que aquilo tudo era real, que não as veria novamente! Quando pensava nisso, Alona sentia o nó em sua garganta a sufocando de maneira dolorosa.

Se pudesse, gostaria de voltar àquela época, onde tudo era tão mais simples, onde sua maior preocupação era não conseguir a confirmação da avó para passar o fim de semana na casa de algum dos amigos, para fazer qualquer bobagem ou simplesmente _ficar perto_.

Gostaria de ter tido mais tempo ao lado das pessoas que perdera.

— _**I owe a lot yo you, my dear, you lift me up**_

_**And they can say we're losing touch, I know we're not**_

_**If the friendship ends you know**_

_**I won't pretend you never were a friend**_

E, pensando nisso, Alona se permitiu fechar os olhos mais uma vez, respirando profundamente enquanto desejava se esquecer, por pelo menos algumas horas, do quão doída era a saudade que agora apertava seu coração como uma mão invisível e impiedosa.

Levada pela doce inconsciência, bem aos poucos, ela mal notou quando os mascotes da casa começaram a uivar¹ no quintal.

Nem mesmo se interessou pelo motivo que os levava a fazer aquilo.

* * *

¹O uivo de um cão pode ser percebido a quilômetros de distância e serve para chamar atenção, localizar e/ou reunir os membros do grupo. O uivo também expressa excitação e contentamento; como, por exemplo, aqueles cães que uivam quando ouvem música. Geralmente não significa dor ou sofrimento, mas muitas vezes serve para aliviar o tédio e a solidão. Pode ser também uma maneira de o cão extravasar sua frustração. Esse comportamento foi herdado do **lobo**.


	27. It's already over now

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

"Essencialmente pegação", apesar de eu não ser boa nessas coisas e ficar mais é enrolando. Não gosta, pula pro final e lê os últimos trechinhos antes de ir para o próximo capítulo :3

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 27: You're what I reach for when I fall, but It's already over now...**

Naquela madrugada, Jensen acordou, mais uma vez, pelo barulho dos trovões. Por longos minutos, permaneceu parado, meio desnorteado, e sentindo como se alguém tivesse acertado sua cabeça com um martelo. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando relaxar, enquanto observava o aposento mal iluminado pela fraca luz do abajur. Pela posição em que estava, meio de bruços, encolhido sobre o colchão que a muito custo convencera Jared a deixá-lo usar, os móveis pareciam meio tortos, disformes. Gemeu baixo ao se revirar, sentindo pontadas doloridas que pareciam atingir diretamente seu cérebro. Quando outro relâmpago cortou os céus, não resistiu ao impulso de puxar o cobertor até o queixo, encolhendo-se ao máximo enquanto fechava os olhos com força.

Durante breves segundos, o barulho da chuva batendo na janela o acalmou. Então, Ackles sentou-se num átimo, o coração batendo desenfreado no peito. _Sabia_ que, uma vez acordado, não conseguiria dormir novamente. Bem o queria, mas seria difícil. Suspirou meio trêmulo, ao erguer as mãos e bagunçar o cabelo. Pensou, hesitou, e apoiou a cabeça na beirada da cama, fitando o namorado.

Padalecki respirava sonoramente, a boca semi-aberta, os fios escuros e rebeldes suavizando suas feições e deixando-o com a aparência de um garoto levado que aprontara o dia todo, e finalmente havia feito uma pausa para descansar e repor as energias. Sem conseguir se conter, o loiro sorriu minimamente, e esticou a mão para acariciar seu rosto com carinho. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, ainda não entendia _como_ alguém como **Jared** se interessara por alguém como **ele**.

Quer dizer, era bonito, sim. Mas complicado, cabeça-dura, e com um gênio complicado. Era arredio, e costumava fazer muitas besteiras quando se sentia pressionado, ou assustado. E o moreno era... Era perfeito. Porque, mesmo tendo perdido as estribeiras em alguns momentos, o outro continuava sendo aquela criatura fantástica que em muito o cativara, apesar de toda a curiosidade. Ele continuava sendo um cara estranho, xereta demais, intrometido demais. Mas Jensen... Ele _gostava_ disso. Gostava de saber que, independentemente da situação, haveria sempre alguém que estaria ao seu lado, que o apoiaria mesmo quando não quisesse ou merecesse. Fazia com que se sentisse... _Querido_. Amado. Era uma sensação diferente, que aquecia seu peito e aplacava a dor.

— Jen, volte a dormir. — a voz sonolenta o fez ter um sobressalto, e foi seguida de perto por uma risada baixa. — Quero dizer, sei que sou lindo e tudo tal, mas...

— Não é nada disso! — Ackles sentiu o rosto esquentar consideravelmente. — Eu não estava... Eu...

— Eu sei.

**I let it fall, my heart**

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it**

Os olhos do Padalecki finalmente se abriram, e mesmo naquela escuridão interrompida por relâmpagos, era possível ver que brilhavam. O loiro o observou. Meio hesitante, esticou a mão, e acariciou as madeixas escuras que rodeavam o rosto de feições suavizadas pelo sono. Jared deu um meio sorriso, apreciando o toque, então, apoiou-se sobre um braço, e ergueu um pouco o tronco. Encarando-o, investigando sua alma, buscando algo. Jensen baixou os olhos de imediato, sentindo o rosto queimar ainda mais, pela vergonha. Tímido.

Apesar de fazê-lo, o moreno não comentou nada a respeito.

— Tudo ok? — perguntou.

Ackles hesitou durante meio segundo, antes de encolher os ombros, a mão tremendo sobre seus cabelos. O mais alto tinha vontade de esticar-se um pouco mais e abraçá-lo com força, niná-lo até que toda aquela insegurança desaparecesse, até que todo o medo fosse embora.

— Tudo ok. — o loiro concordou num fio de voz.

Jared o observou durante vários minutos, antes de se voltar para encarar a chuva que batia na janela. Então, bem lentamente, desvencilhou-se do namorado, e escorregou para a outra ponta da cama, de forma a deixar espaço para o rapaz. Recebeu um olhar dividido entre a confusão e o susto, quando ergueu a coberta, meio que o convidando a ir até ali. Nem uma única palavra foi trocada; apenas a maneira como o moreno encarou o mais baixo foi o suficiente para tranquilizá-lo. Jensen se levantou somente para deitar-se sobre a cama, sentindo os braços do Padalecki o rodeando, acolhendo-o com cuidado contra seu corpo. Respirou fundo, um pouco mais calmo, enquanto um confortável calor o preenchia. Suspirou baixinho quando os dedos de Jared pareceram criar vida, fazendo um singelo carinho, deslizando pela linha da coluna, subindo em direção à nuca num suave contato. O moreno pressionou os lábios contra sua testa, descendo pelas pálpebras, roçando de leve nas maçãs do rosto, seguindo seus traços e procurando as sardas.

**It was dark and I was over**

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

— Eu não vou conseguir dormir desse jeito. — Ackles resmungou, com o coração aos pulos no peito. — E seus pais e irmãos...

— Acredite quando eu digo que _dormir_ é a última coisa que eu espero que você faça. — o mais alto interrompeu, não se deixando intimidar pelas palavras, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha para evitar o sorriso ao notar que a respiração do outro rapaz ficou suspensa durante alguns segundos. — Meu pai está no hospital, com a Sierra. Mamãe toma remédios para insônia, e Jeff saiu com alguns amigos, sem hora prevista para voltar.

— E Meg? — o loiro fechou os olhos com força quando a boca do Padalecki se moveu por sua clavícula, provocando-lhe arrepios. — Ela pode acordar a qualquer momento, Jay...

— Não vai. — Jared garantiu, e a respiração soprando contra sua pele fez Jensen arfar. — Ela tem o sono muito, _muito_ pesado.

Foi aí que o menor desistiu de vez de argumentar. O moreno o encarou durante alguns instantes, meio que esperando para ver se o loiro tinha certeza, mas não questionou quando foi fitado de volta com determinação. Então, lentamente, sentou-se, e retirou a blusa que vestia, sob o olhar atento do Ackles; que logo repetia o procedimento. As mãos do Padalecki seguraram o rosto do rapaz com carinho, meio que temendo assustá-lo, e ele pressionou os lábios contra os do mais baixo enquanto puxava-o para perto e o abraçava com força, sentindo a textura da pele macia contra seu peito.

Jensen sentiu a respiração falhar, o corpo sofrendo espasmos com o contato, enquanto roçava as pontas dos dedos na pele bronzeada, arranhando, puxando, buscando um contato maior. Não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo, porque, na prática, ficar com um rapaz não era assim _tão parecido_ quanto ficar com uma garota. No que dizia respeito a experiências homossexuais, mesmo que vez ou outra tenha se sentido tentado a experimentar algo, Ackles era praticamente um virgem.

Isso o assustava um pouco.

**My hands they were strong**

**But my kness were far too weak**

— Você... — Jared demorou alguns segundos para encontrar palavras boas o suficiente para se expressar. — Por cima ou por baixo? — e então quebrou sua linha de pensamento, cravando as unhas curtas em seus ombros antes de tomar seus lábios com fervor.

O loiro gemeu em sua boca, atordoado, sentindo como se o corpo estivesse sendo aos poucos incendiado. Ele não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo, ou tampouco nomear metade das sensações e emoções que lhe percorreram o corpo no momento em que seus olhos cruzaram com os do mais alto. Quando a língua dele invadiu sua boca, logo tudo se perdeu em meio ao turbilhão de êxtase e fascínio. Deixou-se levar, buscando o controle da situação, provocando-o enquanto oferecia alguma resistência. Foi uma briga justa, até que seus pulmões implorassem por ar.

Arquejando, Padalecki esperou que ele pressionasse a testa contra sua bochecha, os dedos brincando com seu cabelo, a respiração consideravelmente acelerada. Sabia que havia uma pontinha de _erro_ naquela situação, que estavam indo rápido demais, mas, Deus... Era difícil resistir ao impulso de simplesmente beijá-lo e tocá-lo até que ele _implorasse_ por aquilo. Não podia controlar a si mesmo por muito mais tempo, e sabia disso.

— Por cima. — ele o ouviu murmurar inseguro, e sorriu, enquanto deitava-se de costas e o puxava de forma que o corpo dele se encaixasse sobre o seu.

— Então, eu preciso de você _agora_.

Não foram necessárias mais palavras para expressar a maneira como ambos se sentiam.

**To stand in your arms**

**Without falling to your feet**

Lábios molhados e beijos obscenos. Toques delicados e arranhões atrevidos. Peles molhadas pelo suor e corpos em atrito. Os poucos tecidos que ainda os afastavam logo se encontravam espalhados pelo chão, e o contato mais profundo — a pele cálida de Jared contra a ligeiramente gélida de Jensen — entre seus corpos provocou arrepios e suspiros por parte de ambos. Era suave e bruto. Doce e amargo. Sutil e aparente. Quem se importava, afinal de contas? O mundo poderia explodir naquele momento, e eles nem mesmo perceberiam.

Porque tudo o que importava, ali, era a consumação, porque talvez eles ainda não estivessem prontos para dizer as palavras que definiriam a maneira como se sentiam com relação àquilo. Mas era tão profundo, tão sincero, que chegava a doer. Enquanto não afirmavam com todas as letras, podiam ver isso, um nos olhos do outro, encarando-se a todo e qualquer momento. Manter o contato visual era algo do qual nunca se cansariam.

Perder-se na imensidão de emoções que borbulhava em cada âmago, permitir que os desejos mais íntimos viessem à tona... Era indescritível.

**But there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew**

**All the things you'd said, they were never true, never true**

**And the games you'd played, you would always win, always win**

Jensen pertencia à Jared. Jared pertencia à Jensen. Era a entrega total e completa, que poderia finalmente torná-los um só, finalmente unir seus corpos e conectar suas almas numa sincronia perfeita. Quase um jogo de toques delicados e palavras silenciosas. De frases inacabadas e olhares repletos de luxúria.

E o loiro podia tocá-lo sem receio, esquecer os problemas e deixar-se levar pelo sentimento. Podia esquecer o mundo, esquecer a briga judicial. Podia concentrar-se apenas na pele contra a sua, nos lábios pressionados contra os seus, nas palavras doces sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido. _Como poderia ter vivido tanto tempo sem aquilo_, era o que se perguntava mentalmente. Desejava ouvi-lo, tocá-lo, _senti-lo_ de todas as formas possíveis.

Desejava ser incendiado pelo sentimento, tomado pela lascívia e pela paixão, pela emoção do momento. Tomaria os lábios do moreno para si e seria levado pelo turbilhão de sensações que o arrebatava de tal maneira que fazia sua cabeça girar, os medos esquecidos, as dúvidas deixadas de lado. A pele parecia mais sensível, os sentidos mais aguçados, os olhos cravados em Jared enquanto o observava tomar o controle da situação. Padalecki queria deixar sua marca no corpo do menor. Os chupões e mordidas que se seguiam eram carinhosos, porém, tatuavam na pele alva sua essência, avermelhando-a aos poucos, enquanto se sentia ser tomado pelo prazer que era, simplesmente ver o loiro fechar os olhos, a boca entreaberta, a expressão demonstrando satisfação.

Decidiu que não podia esperar por aquilo durante nem mais um único segundo.

**But I set fire to the rain**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face**

— Na terceira gaveta da cômoda. — balbuciou num tom falho, contorcendo-se ao sentir os lábios dele levemente pressionados contra sua bochecha. **Deus**... — _Agora_.

Viu Ackles respirar fundo e esticar a mão na direção indicada, tateando o conteúdo até encontrar o que procurava. Nenhum deles pôde deixar de corar, mas o loiro foi o primeiro a demonstrar sinais de insegurança. Lentamente, abriu o pequeno tubo de lubrificante, e despejou uma quantia generosa nos dedos; sem deixar de se perguntar, obviamente, _por que diabos_ o mais alto tinha algo assim **no quarto**, onde qualquer curioso poderia entrar e mexer. Esse questionamento, porém, foi totalmente deixado de lado, ao encará-lo novamente.

Uniu seus lábios aos do Padalecki, num beijo doce, enquanto separava um pouco mais suas pernas e inseria um dedo em sua entrada, sentindo-o meio tenso com o contato gelado. Os braços fortes o rodearam, e o loiro virou o rosto para observar sua expressão. Então, de repente, estacou.

**Well, it burned while I cried**

'**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

— Eu... Te machuquei? — murmurou, preocupado, quando o moreno franziu o cenho parecendo incomodado.

Jared demorou meio segundo, mas sacudiu a cabeça, e relaxou aos poucos, mordendo seu ombro com carinho e murmurando coisas desconexas em seu ouvido. Jensen considerou aquilo como um sinal verde para seguir em frente. E preparando-o, tocando-o daquela forma, intimamente, pôde se deliciar com os gemidos que vieram.

Não entendia _por que_ o mais alto confiava nele, tanto assim. Não entendia _como_ ele parecia ter tanta certeza de que não iria machucá-lo. Enquanto o penetrava, após colocar o preservativo, parecia-lhe que o moreno estava relativamente calmo, gemendo palavras confusas, rodeando sua cintura com as pernas. E Padalecki o sentia,_ literalmente_. Dentro de si, magoando a carne, aprofundando-se de tal forma, que Jared tinha o âmago tomado pelo mais puro êxtase.

Gemeu.

**When I lay, with you**

**I could stay there, close my eyes**

Era como o beijo que queimava em seus lábios, o toque firme na ponta de seus dedos, o olhar intenso que o incendiava lentamente, numa tortura silenciosa e prazerosa. Era uma sensação que não seria capaz de esquecer, não tão cedo. Tal como os movimentos ritmados, a boca úmida contra a sua, o calor febril que o envolvia vagarosamente, tortuosamente, e o obrigava a implorar por mais num balbucio inquieto.

E Jensen sorria lascivo; os olhos brilhando, os lábios inchados, o rosto corado. Padalecki arranhava suas costas, mordia sua boca, dizia que precisava dele. Em meio a essa dança tão antiga quanto o mundo, o auge do prazer atingiu-os quase ao mesmo tempo. Em meio aos gemidos e murmúrios de prazer, as mãos de um buscaram a de outro, entrelaçando-se, enquanto os lábios se uniam para afogar as palavras que não deveriam ser ouvidas.

Exaustos e plenamente satisfeitos pelo momento que haviam acabado de compartilhar, separaram seus corpos, mas abraçaram um ao outro, ainda buscando o calor, ainda buscando o contato. Ambos em paz. Sem culpa. Sem medo. Sem absolutamente nada além do carinho e da aceitação.

**Feel you here forever**

**You and me togheter, nothing is better**

Quando Jensen depositou o rosto sobre seu peito, fazendo círculos em sua pele com a ponta do indicador, Jared não hesitou nem um único segundo antes de afagar seus cabelos e umedecer os lábios com a língua, tentando encontrar uma maneira de se expressar, de dizer o quão completo se sentia. Sem nem imaginar, é claro, que o loiro se sentia exatamente da mesma forma.

Mas, às vezes, os gestos demonstram mais do que as palavras.

Padalecki escolheu beijá-lo, e isso foi o suficiente para Ackles.

**But there's a side, yo you, that I never knew, never knew**

**All the things you'd said, they were never true, never true**

**And the games you'd played, you would always win, always win**

O menor sentiu que, pouco a pouco, o moreno relaxava; a respiração desacelerando enquanto ele parecia ronronar suavemente, os braços ainda firmes em sua cintura. Sorriu, embora, naquele momento, ao observá-lo e ouvir a chuva agora mais branda contra o vidro na janela, se sentisse estranho. Como se algo estivesse errado, mesmo estando... _Certo_.

Mas afastou o pensamento, porque escolheu deixar queimar, deixar o sentimento incendiá-lo, por dentro e por fora. Porque sabia, de alguma forma, que, enquanto estivesse junto a Jared, nada seria capaz de atingi-lo. Sabia que, por enquanto, estava seguro. Nada poderia abalá-lo, se Padalecki se mantivesse ao seu lado. Porque aquilo que sentia — seria... _Amor?_ —, o curava aos poucos, reconstruía os pedaços outrora quebrados de seu coração, os mantinha juntos e firmes.

Sonolento, Jensen se aconchegou melhor em seus braços, evitando pensar no dia seguinte, no que aconteceria dali pra frente. Estava satisfeito por ter-se deixado levar, por ter permitido a si mesmo provar aquela emoção tão pura. Então, fechou os olhos, permitindo que a inconsciência o tomasse. Pela primeira vez, sem sonhos, sem dores. Pela primeira vez, sem se preocupar com nada.

Em paz.

**But I set fire to the rain**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face**

**Well, it burned while I cried**

'**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

Porque, às vezes, você só precisa esperar a tempestade acabar.

Você só precisa esperar a calmaria chegar.

Nos dias e noites que se seguiriam àquilo, Jensen teria preferido jamais escolher sair dos braços de Jared.

'_Cause I knew than that was the last time..._


	28. Usual suspects

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

Tá aí, pra quem não quis ler o 27 \o/

**Halloween**

**Capítulo 28: Usual suspects.**

**Ainda naquela noite...**

Sierra estava conversando com o pai a respeito do caso da Sra. Harnois e da medicação que ela tomaria, quando um alvoroço chamou a atenção de ambos. Os Padalecki se entreolharam durante um segundo, mas foi tempo o suficiente para caminharem lado a lado, apressadamente, em direção à bagunça. Havia enfermeiros e paramédicos empurrando uma maca para fora de uma escandalosa ambulância, uma mulher aos prantos tentando acompanhá-los, e muitos pacientes curiosos bisbilhotando para saber o que estava acontecendo. Sierra foi direto para a mulher que chorava, enquanto Gerald corria em direção aos colegas de trabalho, pronto para ajudá-los no que fosse necessário.

McCormick não precisou de muito mais que alguns minutos para reconhecê-la, e logo o desconforto que se instalou em seu âmago nada tinha a ver com a preocupação latente que ocupava sua mente desde o momento em que Chad Murray fora internado. Ela amparou Elizabeth com palavras calmas e controladas, embora se sentisse à beira de uma síncope, passando um braço por seus ombros e a encaminhando à sala de espera. Seu pai, de certo, já reconhecera a outra, a que estava na maca, pois a morena logo ouviu sua voz ecoando pelos corredores com uma entonação um pouco mais grave, num tom mais aflito.

— Está tudo bem, Lizzie. — garantiu, mesmo não estando tão segura assim. Engoliu em seco, torceu as mãos, e se arriscou novamente, odiando a si mesma pela fraqueza: — Quer me contar o que aconteceu...?

Mas a Sra. Tal continuava balbuciando coisas desconexas, algo como "_meu bebê_", "_minha__ garotinha_", e "_ela não pode ter ido_". Sierra apenas se manteve ali, parada, a mão tocando seu ombro em sinal de apoio. Tentando mantê-la sã, enquanto mal conseguia manter a si mesma, no meio de toda aquela confusão. Então, sem encará-la, a loira iniciou um desabafo, ainda em meio às lágrimas, pálida e tremendo. Quase como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Enquanto a ouvia narrar que havia planejado aquela volta repentina à Irvine com o marido, para surpreender a filha, finalmente compreendeu um pouco o desespero expressado pela mulher ao adentrar no hospital. Finalmente a ficha caiu, e a morena ficou branca. Então, uma pontada dessa mesma angústia se alojou bem na boca de seu estômago, um nó se fez em sua garganta.

Contrariando tudo o que lhe diziam seus ensinamentos, toda a ética profissional, Sierra pediu licença e se afastou a passos rápidos, as mãos buscando no jaleco branco o pequeno celular que só usava em casos de extrema urgência. Ela telefonou, desejando desesperadamente que o irmão estivesse dormindo com o celular ao seu lado. Desejando desesperadamente que, de alguma forma, tudo aquilo não passasse de um grande pesadelo, do qual poderia acordar a qualquer momento, e perceber que todos estavam bem.

Mas Jared não atendeu, e a aflição se agravou ainda mais.

* * *

**Horas mais tarde...**

Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo, que Jensen acordou cedo e se sentiu consideravelmente seguro. Foi a primeira vez que não despertou sobressaltado por um pesadelo, ou algo semelhante. Apenas abriu os olhos, totalmente sonolento, sentindo os braços o rodeando com carinho, e tentou se espreguiçar sem despertar o namorado. E sorriu, sentindo-se tão confortável, que resistir ao desejo de permanecer ali se tornou uma tarefa quase impossível. Mas, logo que se recordou do que decidira na noite anterior, essa expressão feliz desapareceu.

Observou a expressão de Jared, que resmungava coisas ininteligíveis enquanto apertava um pouco mais o abraço, suspirando baixinho durante o sonho. Não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouco culpado, porém tentou não pensar muito nisso, enquanto escapulia de seus braços, notando que o moreno se revirou na cama, as mãos apalpando o colchão. Prendeu a respiração enquanto o fitava, esperando que a qualquer momento o mais alto abrisse os olhos e o encarasse. Seus devaneios, no entanto, não foram concretizados. Padalecki simplesmente puxou o travesseiro contra si, apertando-o. Ackles voltou a sorrir, incapaz de se conter.

Lenta e silenciosamente, para não correr o risco de despertá-lo também, o loiro procurou a pequena muda de roupas que, no dia anterior, o rapaz havia separado para que usasse, já que as suas estavam encharcadas pela chuva. Considerou a possibilidade de tomar um banho, pensando nos prós e nos contras da ideia, antes de por fim atacá-la e se dirigir ao banheiro; sabendo que a toalha que havia usado ainda estaria ali.

Cinco minutos, era o tempo do qual precisava para se arrumar, e ainda tentou encurtá-lo para sair dali antes que o namorado sequer notasse que o dia havia amanhecido. Antes de sair do quarto, enquanto escorregava os dedos pelo cabelo úmido, arriscou-se a se inclinar sobre ele, depositando um suave beijo em sua testa.

Jared nem mesmo se moveu. Jensen esticou um pouco os lábios.

Como ele _amava_ aquele cara!

**xxx**

Sharon e Megan estavam terminando o café da manhã, e Jeff estava entrando na cozinha com um pequeno sorriso, quando Jared finalmente apareceu, esfregando os olhos pelo sono e bocejando longamente enquanto se espreguiçava. Por um pequeno instante, o moreno podia jurar que a mãe o encarou de um jeito meio estranho, mas essa impressão logo foi embora, enquanto sentava-se à mesa.

— Alguém viu o Jen? — indagou; apesar de meio preocupado, sabia que o outro não sumiria assim, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

— Ele acordou bem cedo, e pediu para avisar que tinha alguns assuntos para resolver. — e, antes que o filho tivesse a chance de perguntar algo, Sharon sacudiu a cabeça. — Não sei do que se trata, querido. Foi tudo o que ele disse.

Padalecki comprimiu os lábios, sem saber ao certo como se sentir com relação àquilo. Por um momento, todos os habitantes daquela casa pareciam estar esperando por uma reação até meio explosiva. Então, ele simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça, e esticou a mão para pegar um pão, sentindo o estômago protestar de fome.

Assuntos pendentes? Não se recordava de Jensen ter dito nada do tipo, ou até mesmo ter demonstrado preocupação com coisas semelhantes, mas preferiu não pensar muito naquilo. Talvez quisesse conversar com algum dos irmãos. Talvez quisesse falar com a mãe, ou com o pai. Enquanto divagava a respeito, Jared tentou ignorar a sensação de mal-estar que se instalou em seu âmago.

Não havia nada de errado... Certo?

* * *

As horas estavam passando, se acumulando, e Jared se sentia cada vez mais preocupado. Não saíra de casa, não tinha vontade de atender ao telefone, e o desejo de voltar para a cama era quase forte demais para resistir. Por alguns minutos, ficou deitado sobre o sofá, os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, assistindo à televisão. Nunca havia visto aquele filme, _O Corvo_, mas a temática lhe teria soado interessante em qualquer outro momento que não aquele.

Deu-se por vencido, finalmente, e se levantou. Ali, da sala, podia ouvir a mãe conversando com alguém no celular, parecendo verdadeiramente angustiada. Uma pequena parte de sua mente processou a informação, e teve tempo para se preocupar — seria Sierra? Chad poderia ter piorado? —, mas o moreno estava mais concentrado no aparelho que agora estava em suas mãos. Padalecki já havia pensado naquilo, já havia considerado os prós e os contras. Enquanto discava e segurava o telefone próximo à sua orelha, ele pensava.

Em Jensen. No relacionamento estranho que tinham. No que havia acontecido na noite anterior; Estaria o loiro **fugindo** dele? A mera possibilidade lhe dava calafrios.

— _Alô?_

A voz da mulher o retirou de seus devaneios, e o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça com veemência para tentar afastá-los e se concentrar no que estava fazendo naquele momento.

— É da casa do Jen? — sem esperar por uma resposta além do breve "_Sim_" recebido, prosseguiu: — É o Jared, senhora Ackles. Só queria saber se ele já chegou aí, porque tinha dito que ia me ligar, mas... Acho que esqueceu. — sua paranóia com relação àquilo era quase que palpável, de tão aparente.

Mentir para a mais velha não estava na lista de coisas que ele mais queria fazer na vida; porém, estava começando a se desesperar por não saber o paradeiro do namorado. Não fazia o tipo _possessivo_, mas aquele sumiço repentino o perturbava em demasia. Fossem quais fossem os "assuntos pendentes" do adolescente, eles não deveriam demorar tanto; certo? E, se Ackles se esquecera que havia passado a noite em seu lar, de certo havia voltado para a própria casa. Já não sabia mais o que pensar a respeito.

— _Não._ — a loira, do outro lado da linha, franzia o cenho, em genuína curiosidade. —_ Ele não veio aqui hoje, querido._

O moreno engoliu em seco, estarrecido.

— Ele o quê?!

Mesmo sem poder enxergá-la diretamente, ele podia ver a apreensão de Donna crescendo com sua pergunta quase desesperada; ela de certo estava começando a ficar preocupada também, respirando fundo antes de responder num fio de voz:

— _Jensen não voltou para casa, Jared._


End file.
